Shield of Humanity
by Lucky Me Stories
Summary: Picking up after the episode "Jail Break" I deviate away from the main storyline to create an alternate one. Lots of Action, Romance, adventures, New Gems, returning old gems and more surprises.
1. Chapter 1:Camping Trip

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** I don't know how many chapters I may write for this pairing and cartoon. But I do know that it's taken me a long time to really appreciate the work that went into making and creating Steven Universe from Rebecca Sugar and her team. Also, I find my self writing this because of my love for Steven x Connie, my OTP.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter:** _"Computer Face RMX"_ by: Flying Lotus

* * *

**Chapter 1: Camping Trip**

**Friday**

_1, May 2016, 11:40 (Morning) _

**Beach City**, **Delaware**

"_Two years have passed since Peridot and Jasper came to earth to deal with the last of The crystal gems. Believing Rose quartz to still be there, Jasper, the imposing tangerine colored gem took Steven with her to present him to an unknown being known as 'Yellow Diamond' in The Gem Home-world. As the giant hand shaped star-ship landed on the beach in close proximity to the Temple of The Crystal Gems. Jasper stepped out and did battle with the crystal gems alongside Peridot and Lapis. _

_After breaking up Garnet into Ruby and Sapphire. Capturing Pearl and Amethyst and Steven, she declared her victory over what remained of the old Gem rebellion. _

_After waking up inside of the hand shaped star ship. Steven set out to free his friends. First he freed Ruby, then came upon Lapis who told him not to fight their captors. But he was intent on abandoning no one. He promised to set her free also. When Steven found Sapphire, he set her free. He was then taken down a hall where Ruby and Sapphire had a tearful reunion and fused to reform Garnet. Taking his order to free Pearl and Amethyst first, Garnet duked it out with Jasper who fell before Garnet in the end._

_The result of Garnet and Jasper's fight sent the hand shaped star ship on a collision course with earth. Peridot who had been tied up after Pearl and Amethyst were freed. Escaped in an escape pod and fell down to earth, landing somewhere in North America. _

_Back down on earth, everyone survived the crash; including Jasper and Lapis. In a last ditch attempt to eliminate the crystal gems and Steven, Jasper convinced Lapis to fuse with her. Malachite was born, but before she could attack the crystal gems. The side under control by Lapis, used Hydrokinesis, the ability to generate and manipulate water to form chains and drag herself and Jasper down to the bottom of the ocean. _

_Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst watched in disbelief as Lapis and Jasper disappeared. After the battle, Steven avoided talking to Connie and seeing her. Believing that the only way to protect her was to avoid her entirely, Connie chased Steven down and demanded she face him. After a life changing decision, Steven confronted Connie and broke down in tears. Connie told him she wanted to be with him, to be a part of his Universe. _

_Ever since then, Steven has changed and became more focused on mastering the power of his mother's gem and power. A lack of Peridot's presence and any news on her led to the belief among the crystal gems that Peridot had located an old transporter, and left for her Home-world. Since malachite's entombment inside of the ocean. There have been no signs of other hostile gems coming to earth or originating on earth. _

_With no sign of any dangers on the horizon, The crystal gems took their time to train Steven to masterfully utilize his Gem powers. Steven only had one condition when it came to daily training, he wanted Connie to be there to see his growth. Connie made it to Steven's home whenever she could. Everyday revealed something new with Steven, he made steady progress with his gem powers and in the eyes of Connie. He looked more stronger, more focused and more confident. _

_But despite becoming and looking stronger, Steven never once lost his playfulness. His carefree side and happy-go-lucky attitude still came out from time to time. But not everything was one sided. Steven noticed Connie in a different light the more days turned into weeks and weeks changed into months. Steven saw Connie blossoming into a beautiful young girl. That girl with large glasses, interested in books and who was introverted slowly came out of her shell and became more comfortable with Steven and his oddball mix of a family. _

_In time, this crush turned into something more serious. Something Steven coined the Butterfly feeling. Each day he saw Connie come by over to sit down on the sandy beach and open up a book to read. His palms got sweaty, his heart fluttered and he got the sensation of something fluttering inside of his stomach. Connie noticed Steven change when she would show up to his place, he smiled and blushed more. She couldn't help but smile and giggle in response. They were both becoming attracted to another another._

_Because Steven was doing so well in his training, Garnet told Pearl to do something with her extra time. Pearl was reluctant to leave the temple unless she really had to, but when she saw how much improvement Steven had made. She figured she could take up a part time job, not that money was needed. Amethyst took a job as a lifeguard and Garnet hanged back to teach Steven advance levels of Gem power abilities._

_Everything appeared to be going normal, for the first time, a sense of normalcy and calmness came over Beach city...until..."_

* * *

**Emerald Hills, Beach City **

_11:50 [Morning]_

Walking up the hills of the nearby Emerald hills carrying his cheeseburger backpack, his Ukelele, a rolled up sleeping bag and other bags. Following behind him was Lion who carried Connie on his back. Connie had with her a rolled up sleeping bag of her own. She carried a bag with the parts to set up a tent. Other items were stuffed into pockets of Lion's saddle, which Steven struggled to keep on him.

Today Steven wore his usual jeans with pink sandals. But on top he wore a black and pink plaid shirt with rolled sleeves, just over his pink shirt with yellow star on it. Due to the training and practice he committed himself to in the last two years, Steven had lost a considerable amount of weight, almost seven pounds. He wasn't completely slim. but he also wasn't chubby, at least not anymore. His curly dark brown hair for the most part, has not changed. Except for some curls that frame the sides of his face.

Connie grew a little taller over the past two years by only a few inches. She had cut her long puffy black hair so it only reached down to her shoulders, instead of down to her waist. She still chose to wear glasses, but instead of them being red they were black. Today Connie wore a Yellow sweater suspender dress, a blue short sleeve shirt. Her red glow bracelet around her right wrist, and her red boots.

"I'm really happy you wanted to invite me to camp out in the great outdoors for a bit Steven."

"Aw it was nothing Connie. I asked pearl and amethyst if they wanted to come, but pearl told me she had to get to work. And amethyst was to busy swimming after dolphins and whacking them on sharks. But I knew I could count on you to come with me."

"You know it Steven. Hey! Did you know there were several benefits to camping, and going at it alone?"

"no, not really. Pitch them to me Connie." Steven said.

"Well because we're around more trees, we'll take in more oxygen. The first breath of fresh air brings out that feeling of happiness and excitement. That feeling is serotonin your brain releases when you take that first breath of fresh air. It's all in out heads though."

"Oh, uh that sounds like the same feeling I'm getting right now. I wouldn't mind going alone, but deep down it would get lonely."

"And Steven, I learned that sometimes camping alone can be nice. But when you have someone to accompany you, it strengthens and keeps a happy stable relationship strong."

Steven turned around and walked backwards. He smiled at Connie who blushed and looked off to the side. Steven smiled and placed his hand over his stomach which began to growl lowly.

"Oh man someone's hungry. C'mon Lion, I can see the perfect spot!" Steven shouted. He picked up his speed and amazed Connie by how fast he was able to run. He actually left Lion and her in his dust."

* * *

**Emerald Hills, Campsite Universe **

_12:10 [Afternoon]_

Choosing an empty spot with little grass and mostly ground. Steven cleared the ground of rocks and possibly dangerous fragments of glass that used to be part of something bigger, like glass bottles and window panes. He took the tent from Connie and unpacked it from it's bag. He sorted all of the tent parts into their groups. Stakes, tent poles, rain fly and the tent.

While Steven set up the tent, Connie collected rocks from the nearby forest and some leaves and twigs while she was at it. "The best way to start a campfire is to first get naturally flammable items like sticks and leaves. The stones will act as the border, so as the fire won't cross it. Pretty neat, right Lion?"

Lion kept his eyes closed and kept a stiff upper poise as he walked alongside Connie. Connie rolled her eyes and returned back to camp. She had stars in her eyes when she saw that Steven had already set up the entire tent. It was a white tent with Cookie Cat's face on the sides and top of it.

"Ta da! It would have taken me forever to get up without pearl or garnet's help. Amethyst probably would have made it worse. What do you think Connie?"

"I think it's amazing Steven. Hey, you want to watch me start the campfire?"

"Yeah!" Steven replied excitedly.

Steven stood next to Connie, who blushed lightly and smiled. She knelt down on her knees and placed the rocks in a circular form. She placed several sticks in an inverted cone shape and spread leaves all around inside of the rocks. Using a lighter, Connie was about to light the leaves and twigs on fire when Steven stopped her."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Connie's eyes looked down at his hand applying slight pressure on her shoulder. She looked up at Steven, blushing again.

"Maybe we should wait till it's get's dark Connie. Do you want to go look for Birds, or maybe turtles?"

"Um, yeah...i mean. How about showing me what you learned from the gems Steven. I'm really curious to see where you're up to now."

"Really? Are you sure."

"Yeah, it's still bright and sunny." Connie replied.

Steven walked over to the other side of the unlit campfire and undid the buttons of his black and pink plaid shirt. With his sleeves already rolled up, Steven started to squat, jogg in place and do some pushups.

"Hahahaha...Steven what are you doing?' Connie asked him.

"Just getting the good o muscles going. Alright first I'll capture your attention with a show of Super Gem strength." Steven scurried over to a nearby tree and placed his hands on the sides, he slowly uprooted the tree and lifted it up over his head.

"No way! Wow Steven!..._that tree must weight at least one thousand pounds. He's gotten so strong._" Connie said, sounding amazed and thinking to herself.

"Ugh...Oof!" Steven grunted as placed the Tree back inside of the ground, roots first.

"Now, Plant control!" Steven raised both of his hands over his head and slammed them down on the ground.

Connie felt the earth beneath them rumble. Lion growled and got behind Connie. Punching out of the ground were several vines and wooden vines which fused together to form a giant wood-plant hand that was controlled by Steven. The wood mixed plant hand gave Connie and Lion a thumb's up. Steven breathed in and out and sent the wooden and plant construct back down into the earth.

"_Plant control...phytokinesis, Arborkinises? _Steven...Wow Steven that's so Super cool!"

but the most amazing thing came when Connie saw what Steven was able to do with his Bubble and Shield. Surrounding Steven was a fiery pink aura that changed the color of his slightly to light pink. His eyes went a change of color from black to pink. His bubble formed first, but got absorbed into his pink aura. Then his shield manifested on his left arm, that too got absorbed into his fiery pink aura.

"_C'mon steven...just like last time. Just like Garnet said, it has to come from within."_ Steven kept repeating the words 'from within' over and over to himself like a mantra.

Appearing out of the sides of his aura were two pink translucent muscular arms. In their hands they wielded a pink sword and Rose's shield. With control back over to Steven, Steven turned around and swung the large sword around. Sending crescent waves of air and energy that sliced through the clouds. He held up his shield arm to raise his shield. But such a demonstration took its toll on Steven's young body.

The fiery pink aura vanished as did the sword and shield, arms included. Steven fell on one knee, his right arm resting on it. Connie rushed over to him and checked to see if he was alright.

"Steven! I'm sor sorry. I shouldn't have told you to show me how far you've gotten in your training."

"No Connie. It was mine, I just like...impressing you. Heh heh."

Connie blushed and hugged Steven. Lion came over and placed his paw on top of Steven's head. Connie went over to grab some water from the canteen that she brought with her. Steven ran his hand through lion's pink mane and smiled at his companion. Connie returned with the canteen and handed it to Seven. He took several sips from the canteen before lowering it back down.

"Thanks Connie, I really needed that."

"I'm glad to see you're ok now Steven. Let's go find some of turtles shall we."

"yeah. But first, one thing."

Steven stretched his arms to the side and formed a pink bubble around their camp area. Standing on three different sides of the bubble were three pink knights with vertical rectangular shields up to their chest.

Steven lead Connie and Lion out of the bubble. Steven grabbed Connie's backpack and grabbed his own.

"_C'mon, let's go."_ Steven said.

Connie could only look over at Steven's pink constructs in amazement. She snapped out of it when she felt Steven grab her hand and lead her into the forest with Lion acting as their guardian.

* * *

_**-**__**Continued in Chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Smoky Quartz

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's note:** Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who took the time from their day to read, review and critique my story with constructive criticism. I hope to see more of you as I continue to flesh out this alternate Story Line in time. Without further ado, please read on.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter:** _"Ay Jalisco no Te Rajes" _by: Mariachi Vargas

* * *

**Chapter 2: Smoky Quartz**

**Friday **

_1, May 2016, 12:30 [Noon]_

**El Punto Restaurant, Beach City**

Clearing out an empty table of plates, silverware and garbage left behind by patrons. Pearl took her time and picked up the silverware first, then the plates which she stacked in a black rectangular plastic bucket. Wearing something else instead of her usual Gem outfit for work. Pearl wore black pants, a sky blue button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A black bow tie and white flats on her feet.

When her black bucket was filled with glasses, silverware and plates, Pearl walked over to the next few tables to make sure nothing had been left behind. Satisfied that she managed to waste little time double and triple checking, Pearl walked over to the kitchen doors and placed the black bucket down on the kitchen sink counter.

Cleaning the dishes, plates and silverware was a young man of 23 years called Carlos Montoya. He was young man who stood five feet tall. His skin tone was olive color, his hair was dark brown and wavy. He wore the restaurant uniform of black pants. sky blue button up long sleeve shirt with white smart shoes. Instead of wearing a black bow-tie, he went with nothing. And a white apron was kept wrapped around his waist, since he was also served as the cook as well.

"_My name is Carlos Montoya. I have worked here at El Punto restaurant for more than three years as the cook and dish plate washer. It was only two years ago when Pearl came here to apply for a part time job. How would I describe pearl? Pale skin with a blueish green tint but beautiful, Thin like a crane but attractive. Her hair was peach colored, some of it came down the frames of her face in curls. _

_But she's more than just beautiful. She's intelligent, controlled, and graceful. She's the kind of person who values reason and thought. I know so much about her, even though when she first started to work here she ignored me completely. I was more than just invisible to her, I mean the chairs, floors and counters got more attention than I did. _

_Though that all changed when one day last year she caught me before I slipped on a wet floor. I hadn't noticed the wet floor sign she left. Had she told me that she placed it there, I would have been more inclined to look around my surroundings. But regardless, she saved me from a sore butt and ever since then we've started to talk. Little by little I noticed that despite her looking comfortable working, she seemed so un-adjusted to life on earth despite her telling me and sharing with me that she's been here a lot longer than most humans have. _

_I enjoyed our conversations, even though if it was only during our lunch breaks. Speaking of lunch breaks, ours is set to begin right...[buzzard ringing] now!" _

* * *

**Outside El Punto Restaurant, Beach City**

_12:45 [Noon]_

Taking a seat at an outside table, Pearl and Carlos relaxed back in their seats and looked out in front of them and all around. Carlos unbuttoned the first three top buttons of his sky blue long shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath. He turned over and faced his lunch which he kept wrapped up inside of some aluminum foil.

Pearl saw that he had a plate of rice, beef, red salsa, green chiles and tortillas. She didn't have to take a strong whiff to know what he was eating. her ability to smell was stronger than those of cats and she turned the other way when she smelled Carlos's lunch.

"My goodness Carlos how can you eat something so spicy. Bluck!"

"Because I'm Mexican-American. I always eat arroz with tortillas con chile and Mole. Is it really that strong for you Pearl?"

"Yes it is. I barely tolerate the smell some of the food Steven eats. I don't mind baking sweet smelling foods though, not so much eating them I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry human food repulses you so much Pearl. How do you go about serving food to customers everyday though? except the two days you have off."

"I don't really need to breath air Carlos. But I do sometimes feel like I should what I can to fit in given the circumstances of my situations I might find myself in. so you said you were Mexican-American? I know a lot about the country of Mexico. I remember when the Spanish came and laid siege to the Aztec people. One of their gods, what did they call him...oh! Quetzalcoatl I think it was. He was actually a half gem like Steven. His mother was a Gem called Moldavite. His mother was a part of the first generation of Gems to colonize The Earth"

"Tell me pearl. Out of all this time you and your friends have been here, has no one caught your attention."

"Alot of people and animals catch my attention Carlos. You humans are alike despite you guys liking to separate yourselves based on international lines and invisible boundaries. Or waving different flags."

Carlos chewed some of his food and swallowed the rest of it down it his throat. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his seat. He looked at Pearl and admired how beautiful she looked looking out at the sea.

"What I meant pearl, was have you ever been in love with anyone. Has anyone caught your attention."

Pearl looked confused and appeared to be processing Carlos's question in her head. Her cheeks blushed a light blue color. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, raising her head up defiantly.

"No human has ever interested me. Besides, there's more risk to us gems if we let our emotions get the better of us. Besides, even if such a situation arose where I might be attracted to a human. It could never work. You humans have such short lives, and even shorter ones due to illnesses, vendettas and natural mistrust of one another."

"_But isn't it like that in the natural world pearl? And if I remember, you told me Steven was half human and half gem. What happened to his mother again?"_ Carlos asked.

A saddened expression came over Pearl's face, she lowered her stiff arms and placed her hands on her laps. Pearl looked over to Carlos and answered honestly about her best friend's fate.

"_She was pregnant with a human's child. But she had to give up her form to birth Steven into this world because of that reason. Because we gems can practically live forever, reproduction was limited to one child back where I came from. The parents would unite for twenty four hours to make a new gem. abilities and traits from both gems would be passed down to the new gem. But a Gem and Human relationship was originally thought impossible, yet Rose and Greg proved us wrong."_

"So you fear falling in love because it would mean the end of you? If death is what you're afraid of Pearl. Then i got news for you, everything and everyone dies. Planets, stars and galaxies will die eventually. The least we could do is give the opportunity of life to our children."

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest again and stood up when she noticed their break had ended. She pulled Carlos by his arm, leaving his half finished lunch on the table.

"_Wait! Mi Tortilla!... Pearl!" _Pearl dragged Carlos back into the restaurant despite his protest to get back to his food.

* * *

**Emerald Hills, Beach City**

_1:20 [Afternoon]_

Walking back to their campsite holding hands, with wet boots and jeans covered in mud. Steven and Connie looked away from each other, blushing and smiling. Hanging down the side of Connie's left hip was a plastic traveling home for small animals and reptiles. Inside of that plastic home were two small turtles which had enough water to keep them nice and wet.

Lion walked behind Connie and Steven, looking to his left and right. He too was wet and covered with some mud, mostly around his feet and the lower part of his mane.

"Thank you for coming with me again Connie. It wouldn't have been as much fun if I had gone with just Lion, no offense Lion." Steven said.

"Don't mention it Steven. Besides, I love turtles. But my parents might tell me to get rid of them. Wait what am I saying, of course their going to tell me to do just that. I even named mine Steve."

Steven saw how much the prospect of having to leave her new friend behind made Connie sad. He thought of something to cheer her up. He pulled his hand away from Connie's grasp and moved his Ukulele to the front to play her a song. Using his power to create pink energy constructs, Steven made three sombreros for him, Connie and Lion. The hats appeared on top of their heads, much to Lion's apparent protest to having something on his head.

"No Lion! Keep it on your head just for a while." Steven told his companion.

Lion growled and showed a little teeth. Hopping to the front of the group, Steven began to strum the strings on his Ukulele.

"_Oh Connie, Lion and Steven you have your home in Beach City. A beautiful place, the rarest pearl of all is beach city our home._

_And I fancy listening to my dad's old songs, singing with his soul, his awesome songs. I'll fancy hearing them even more eating cookie cats with my rascal of friends._

_Oh Lion and Connie, don't back down! A warm cry is coming forth from my soul, I'm opening my entire heart to let this cry out. Oh how beautiful Beach city is made by both of you!_

_When it comes to girls, Connie you're my only one. As beautiful as the sandy beach and loving as my mom, the loveliest of girls. A beautiful face, only here in Beach City._

_In beach city you love the right way, because loving the wrong way is risky. Many fights I hope to win for a certain girl, under the moonlight singing here in Beach City._

_Oh Connie and Lion don't back down! A warm cry is coming forth from my soul. I'm opening my entire heart to let this cry out. Oh Beach city how beautiful you are, on my word of Honour! oh Connie how beautiful you are, on my word of Honour! Oonn my woorrdd...of Honourrr!" _

Connie loved Steven's singing so much and his skill with his Ukulele, that she couldn't help but dance and twirl around Lion and Steven. Her sadness had left and joy swirled around inside of her. At the end of Steven's song, she twirled and was caught by Steven who smiled and laughed with her. While smiling at Steven, Connie thought back to the words Steven used in his songs.

"Steven, do you really think I'm beautiful."

This question caught Steven off guard and made him drop Connie by accident. " Oh gosh I'm really sorry Connie! I...i...yeah I really think you've gotten...um, beautiful."

Steven rubbed his arm and scratched the back of his head, he was visibly embarrassed and happy also.

"_Aww, steven. I think you're beautiful too."_ Connie said innocently and softly.

"Thank you Connie. C'mon, let's hurry back to camp. I want you to try some hot dogs."

Connie dusted off the back of her yellow dress and the sides of it. She grabbed Steven's hand and ran back to camp with him. Lion followed them.

While Steven reached their camp site first, something caught Connie's attention before she could get out of the forest. Lion stuck with her as she deviated away from the main foot path and walked off into a dense section of the forest. Lion tried to growl at her and teleported himself in front of her, but Connie was to focused to pay any mind to Lion.

Glimmering at the base of an old tree was a brown gemstone. it was already cut and polished. Connie knelt down on her knees and picked it up. She was so amazed at how much it shined despite it's natural dark color. The sound of static, like from a cop's radio emitted from it.

"_Huh...hello...are you another Crystal gem..."_ Connie spoke to it, shaking it beside her ear.

"My name commander Smoky Quartz. The enemies came from their Jupiter outpost. We managed to hold them off at Mars. The armies of the mad _Goddess Taaffeite_ have been repelled. Word is there are Rebel Gem armies on earth who have sided with the rebellion. May _The Great Red Beryl_ watch over all of her children...[Static transmission]"

"Was this some kind of pre-recorded message left for someone here? It sounds really old. Steven should definitely see this."

Connie took the gemstone with her and got back on the foot path with Lion. She ran back to camp excited and eager to show Steven what she had found. Steven had pulled out a small pot and filled it with water. He already lit the campfire and had the water in the pot boiling. Connie saw Steven crawling out of the tent with a cold hot dog halfway inside of his mouth, the other half sticking out between his lips.

"Oh hey Connie! Get over here and have some hot dogs."

"Steven look I have to show you something."

"What is it Connie?"

Connie placed the plastic traveling home she carried the turtles in on the ground and walked over to Steven. She opened up her palm and revealed...

"It's gone? Did I drop it?" Connie asked herself.

Steven chewed his hot dog and stared at Connie's empty palm. "What are you talking about Connie?"

Connie looked all around her and turned to Lion who was licking his paw behind her. She took his bottom and upper jaws and opened it. _"Where did you Go!" _she shouted inside of his mouth.

Lion took his mouth back and ran behind Steven, he brushed his paw on top of his nose.

"Dang it! I just had it my hand too."

"What did you have Connie."

"I found a smoky quartz gem in the forest, I had it in my hand. Now I think I dropped it."

"Hey Connie, do you have a flashlight in your shirt?" Steven asked connie, pointing at her chest.

Connie looked down at her chest and tugged on the collar of her sky blue shirt. She blushed and noticed that the Smoky quartz had somehow fused on to her chest, just where her heart was located. Connie tilted her head back up and looked at Steven. Steven took a hold of Connie's hands and asked her if she was ok.

"I don't know...But I have a Gem...on my chest now."

"Really? Can I see?"

"**NO!" **

"Alright. Uh, let's see if Garnet can help us. Lion, take me and Connie back to Garnet!"

Connie and Steven hopped on Lion's back. Lion charged forward and teleported them out of the Hills and returned back to The crystal gem Temple.

* * *

_**\- Continued in Chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3:Stuck in Place

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Wanted to take this moment to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed My story. It brings in a little sense of happiness to my life. Because I've gotten so many views and visitors for this story, I will try to write out the rough sketches, fill in the pages and typed as fast as possible.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter:** _"Can't We Be Sweethearts"_ By: The Cleftones

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stuck in Place**

**Friday **

_1, May 2016, 2:00 [Afternoon]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

A disassembled tent. Tent stakes, poles, sleeping bags and several camping items had been left on the floor of Steven's Beach home. Sitting on his bed looking at television with Lion by his side, Steven waited for Connie to come out of Garnet's room.

"Connie's inside of Garnet's room right now Lion. What do you think this all means. Does this make Connie like me? Half human, half gem."

Lion flipped his tail back and forth, yawning and walking away. Steven crawled over to his window and sat down crosslegged, he looked out and saw the waves of the sea come in and going back out. The sun, enthroned high in the sky, was brilliant and warm.

"Was this my fault. Maybe it was, I should have never brought Connie with me." Steven told himself beneath his breath.

* * *

**Garnet's Room**

Seated on a chair made of garnet crystal. Connie sat down with her hand resting on her laps. Garnet's room was as the color of her gem, and inside of a Temple with a dome ceiling. Garnet's room was odd since it felt like Connie was in the middle of the ancient Roman pantheon. A world within the world. Focusing back at the matter at hand. The buttons of her sky blue top had been undone and her Smoky Quarts gem was being looked at and examined by Garnet. Connie was mildly embarrassed about this whole situation, but she felt comfortable and in good hands in Garnet. She didn't really all to comfortable being around Amethyst, and being in Pearl's presence would feel like she was talking to her mother.

Garnet stroked her chin with her index finger and thumb and hummed. She looked calm, but Connie knew she was perplexed.

"Is there something you can do about this Garnet."

"Did you feel any pain when this gem fused with you Connie? Did Steven the fusion happen?"

"No. like I said, I was following Steven back to our camp when a glint caught my attention. I don't know what it was. But I felt it calling me, not by name but by...energy. It was like iron dust being pulled to a magnet. I picked it up, held it up to my ear and heard the message."

"Can you repeat the message to me one more time Connie." Garnet asked.

Connie took a moment to remember what the message said before repeating it for Garnet.

"_My name commander Smoky Quartz. The enemies came from their Jupiter outpost. We managed to hold them off at Mars. The armies of the mad Goddess Taaffeite have been repelled. Word is there are Rebel Gem armies on earth who have sided with the rebellion. May The Great Red Beryl watch over all of her children..._That's what it said. There was only static after that. Do you have any idea what it means Garnet."

"Hmm, Red Beryl was the past Goddess of mine and Pearl's former Home-world. Where we came from, it was divided by class. The _Goddess_ was the leader and the most powerful gem. _Commanders_ were Gems second in power only to the goddess. _Soldiers_ were the military and security forces of our world. And _Workers_ were the labor force.

When The Goddess Taaffeite came into power, she made it a rule to create a class lower than workers. _Parasites_. She was the reason why the gems on earth rebelled. It appeared this commander was exceptionally powerful to hold off The armies of the goddess on the planet Mars. Although many of the home-world gems still managed to circumvent the defensive line set up by the martian gems, and landed here on earth. Rose...

I'm afraid I can't do anything for you Connie. If the gem is removed in anyway, you're life could be in jeopardy. I have never heard of a gem fusing with a human. I thought the only way humans could obtain gems was through the act of...procreation. Perhaps there is something greater at work here. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to enter my room, no human could remain alive for more than ten seconds before fading away.

Go home Connie, and tell your parents about this. But whether they accept this or not, one day you will have to join me, pearl, amethyst and Steven. Like it or not, this make you a crystal gem."

* * *

**Outside The Temple Gate**

_2:30 [Afternoon]_

Stepping outside of The Temple gate with Garnet, Connie looked around for Steven who was nowhere to be seen.

"Steven, where are you."

"He's outside of the temple. On the beach playing with turtles. Go Connie."

Connie looked up at Garnet and nodded her head. She ran outside of the beach house and went off to look for Steven.

Playing with the small turtles that he and Connie found up in the Emerald Hills, Steven placed Steve, Connie turtle next to his own. He was still undecided on what to call his turtle, so he just called him turtle. Steven watched Steve and turtle race each other, who was was fastest out of the two and who would reach the sea first.

"C'mon Steve! C'mon Turtle!" Steven cheered the reptiles on. He crawled around them on his hands and feet, laughing and hopping around.

Landing on the ground after descending from the sky, Pearl was back home. She noticed Steven laughing and walking around two little turtles. She walked over to Steven to see if he was alright.

'Steven, hey what you got there." Pearl asked him.

"What? Oh hey pearl! Welcome back home. I'm just watching the race of a lifetime between my turtle and Connie's. I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Oh, where is Connie."

"Oh she's inside with Garn...i mean, she's inside washing her face and getting something to drink. She was just leaving."

"Leaving? But you two were supposed to be camping. I told you me, garnet and amethyst trusted you to stay out late. Lion would be there to protect both of you. And you've gotten really proficient using your Gem."

"I know. It's just that, well I missed being at home is all."

Pearl looked at Steven with slight suspicion. Her attention on Steven was pulled away when she saw Connie running out of the beach house, down the stairs and coming over to Steven. Pearl looked over at Connie and saw that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except that she was covered in mud and her hair had some twigs and leaves in it.

"Steven!" cried out Connie.

Pearl walked towards the temple and waved at Connie. "Hey Connie, Steven's alright. He's just playing with some turtles."

"Hi Pearl. One of those turtles is mine. Bye pearl."

Connie approached Steven and skidded to a stop. Steven turned around, still seated on his knees, smiling up at Connie.

"Hey Connie, so was Garnet um..._able to help you with that Gem on your chest?"_ Steven said in a whisper.

"She said there was nothing she could do for me. It doesn't really bother me though, I think it's pretty amazing. This makes me a lot like you now. Look, I have to go home now. I need to tell my parents about this, because sooner or later their going to find about this."

"Oh. Connie listen. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me and my stupid dumb idea of wanting to go camping, then this never would have happened to you." Steven kicked the sand at his feet and looked down at the sandy beach beneath his feet.

Connie pushed some of her black hair behind her left ear, in took a sharp breath of fresh air and closed the distance between she and Steven. Walking up the steps of The beach house, Pearl took the moment to look back over to Steven and Connie. Her cheeks went a light blue in color as her blush came over her. She was surprised at what she was seeing.

Steven pulled his face away Connie's. His cheeks were pink with blush. his eyes were flooded with tears that escaped from his eyes. His arms were wrapped tightly around Connie's waist. Connie smiled, a hint of blush also coming over her dark cheeks. Steven wiped his tears away from his eyes by brushing his forearm across them.

"I promise you Steven, everything's going to be ok. Sure they might ground me, but they can't keep me down forever." Connie said, reassuring Steven.

"Maybe I could go with you and explain it to them." Steven replied, sniveling a little.

"Nah. Besides, they'll get over it after they realized there's nothing they can do. You might not see me for a while though Steven. But don't worry about me."

"Ok Connie. Here, let me take you to my dad's car wash."

"That's' alright Steven, I know where you're dad works. Look after little Steve for me, ok. Um Steven, i'm gonna need the rest of me back." Connie said with a giggle.

Steven had almost forgotten he was so holding Connie was so close to him. He released his arms from around her waist and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry about that Connie."

"That's ok Steven, I kind of liked you hugging me. Alright, see you Steven."

Steven waved goodbye to Connie, and Connie waved goodbye to him. He felt happy, but underneath the sunshine of happiness. The roots of concern and sadness grew inch by inch. Steven turned around and saw that Steve and Turtle were almost washed away by the sea waves. He shielded them inside of small pink bubbles of their own and brought them back over to him.

"Connie told me to look after you Steve. And Turtle, I can't have you going off swimming and being eaten by sharks. It's a cold, mean and...wet world in the ocean for the both of you. Out there in...the ocean."

Steven placed Steve and Turtle back into the plastic water filled traveling case. He took a seat back down on the sandy beach and looked out at the sea.

"_Lapis..."_ Steven said with a slight pained tone.

His mind took him back to the moment when Lapis sacrificed herself to keep Jasper and herself imprisoned down in the ocean. It's been two long years, but her last words. The pained look she had on her face when she knew she would never be looking up towards the sky ever again. Steven felt a pain on his chest, there was a knot in his throat. He wanted to cry, but if he gave himself over to his emotions, well it probably wouldn't turn out so well.

* * *

**Mount McKinley, Denali National Preserve **

_10:30 [Morning, Alaska Daylight time]_

"_It might have taken me two earth years to construct, but I have finally assembled a crude but functioning Gem Destabilizer. With this I can release Jasper from that fusion she's stuck in. let me just check my data banks and Gem Locator map."_

Peridot's hideout for the last two years have been spent inside of the largest mountain in The state of Alaska. Mount McKinley. Peridot was wearing only white shorts and a white bra. Most of her armored clothes were resting off to the side. Her hair had lost much of it's tetrahedron shape, long strands of her yellowish green framed the sides of her face. Her light green visor was off much of her days.

"Ah yes she's still in the same location as when I last checked. But why did she have to be close to the enemy. Those stupid crystal gems and that halfling called Steven. Their all going to pay, for messing with my machines. For destroying the star ship and for marooning me on this backwater planet of rock and water."

Peridot deactivated her Finger-screen and brought her floating fingers back into place. Peridot walked over to her makeshift bed of rock and animal skin. She sat down and looked at the crude gem destabilizer in her hand. Her mind took her to many places. one of them was back to her Home-world when she along with other Scientists and Technicians were being briefed by their Commander about what Yellow diamond, Their current Goddess had told them.

"_Her majesty Yellow Diamond has given us the green light to return to current and old colonies to activate the kindergardens. She wants to reinstate the program our past Goddess, her Excellency Taffeite started 5000 years ago. You will be given captains, laborers and star ships. Do not fail your Goddess." _

from a memory from the past, Peridot's mind went to Steven.

"That Steven is an Interesting little Halfling. So interesting, I might just take him. just to see how his existence is possible. Half human, half gem. Hmmm."

* * *

_**\- Continued in Chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4:Dreams of The Ancient Past

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** With The Smoky Quartz Gem unable to be removed off of Connie's chest by Garnet. Connie has made the decision to tell her parents about her new addition to herself. Steven agrees to let Connie go ahead with her decision, but at the cost of him feeling worried and guilty for putting her in such a position.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"My Name"_ by: Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams of The Ancient Past**

**Friday**

_1, May 2016, 5:00 [Evening]_

**Steven's Beach house, Beach City**

Sitting down on his bed touching the tips of his toes, Steven had stars in his eyes as he listened to Garnet talk about The Gem's Hierarchy to him. Pearl sat down next to him and Amethyst laid on the couch on, one leg over the other.

"There was nothing I could do about the gem on Connie's chest. It didn't seem to irritate her, nor did It look functioning. But it was interesting that it had a message when Connie had found it." Garnet told Steven and Pearl.

"You said it called himself commander Smoky Quartz? A commander. I've almost forgotten about the hierarchy that dominates our former home world."

"What makes Smoky so different Pearl." Steven asked with wonder.

"Well Steven, Smoky quartz was a Commander of legendary status who was alive when Rose took up the cause to defend the earth six thousand years ago. Smoky, like the rest of his Commanders are special kinds of Gem who were carved from a Goddess's Gemstone. A Goddess was the most powerful, and most beautiful Gem in my, Garnet and Rose's former home-world.

Commanders were also called _Sons of the Goddess_, because they are as what you earthlings might call...Male in appearance. Their power was so far and beyond what we could do, they could control and generate several Elements with extreme precision and power on a frightening level. However, because of their level of power they are incapable of performing fusions."

Garnet decided to jump into the conversation. "You could even say that there's no need for them to fuse given how much power their already born with."

"Wow! Amethyst did you know about all of this?"

"Uh no. I was made here on earth did you forget. the strongest person I knew was Rose. And that's all that matters to me." Amethyst said with some slight anger.

Steven furrowed his brows and focused back on Pearl. "Did you know any Commanders pearl, Garnet?"

"Yes, coincidentally it was Smoky Quartz. Though we never met in person, he and Rose spoke often. Look Steven I'll tell you more later. right now I'm...i can't believe I'm saying this. But I feel tired, and I got a lot on my mind about other stuff right now."

Steven rubbed his chin and turned to lay down on his bed. "I hope Connie's alright." Steven said contemplatively.

"I'm sure she is, but right now all you can do is give her time. One day she'll come back and you two will never be separated again." Pearl assured Steven. Pearl leaned in and gave Steven a kiss on his forehead.

Pearl got up and walked down the steps and walked over to the temple door and stepped into her room. Garnet felt something was up with Pearl, but chose not to check on her for now. Amethyst sat up straight on the couch and yawned. She stretched her arms and back out and walked into her own room.

* * *

**P****earl's Room, Crystal Temple **[Head]

Walking on the lake floor of her room, Pearl sat down and touched the water beneath her. She let her mind wander to what happened at the end of her Work shift. Her cheeks went light blue just thinking about it.

_[Flashback]_

"_Pearl look, I know you think you don't need anybody right now. And you know what, you would be right. But Steven isn't going to be small forever, one day he's going to be so good and proficient with his gem powers, that's he's going to go out and get married. Have kids of his own. He'll be able to protect himself and his family. And when the next danger approaches the earth, you all can get together and deal with it as friends. it's a part of life Pearl."_

_Carlos kept Pearl from walking out of the employee room by holding on to her hand. Pearl kept her eyes closed. She knew Carlos was right, leaving the group didn't mean saying goodbye. _

"_We Gems have stuck together through a lot. I've lost someone special just so she could give birth to her son. I don't blame Steven, but I feel if he leaves...it'll lose what little I have left of my-"_

_Carlos turned Pearl around, wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a sweet but small kiss on her lips. He pulled his lips away from her, smiling at her. _

"_Uh...Uh...Carlos!"_ Pearl said surprised and looking embarrassed.

"_You see Pearl. Nothing happened, it was just a kiss."_

"_If it was nothing then why would you-"_

"_Because i've fallen in love with you Pearl. I just wanted to tell you. Look I'm going to stay behind and talk to our manager about maybe giving me a raise." _

_With that confession, Carlos grabbed his belongings and walked out of the employee only room. Pearl was left touching her lips with her fingers. Her emotions and normally straight forward way of thinking were all jumbled up. Her heart, which she did not have fluttered for a bit. _

[Flashback End]

"Rose, he's only a human. His life has a numerical limit. Is this what you've felt with Greg? Tell me what to do Rose, please. I'm in such unfamiliar waters right now."

* * *

**Saturday**

_2, May 2016, 3:00 [Morning]_

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence **

One mile away west of Beach City was the small city of Palmyra. It was the location of Connie's home. And tonight she was asleep in her bed. She withheld telling her mother and father about what had happened to her. But right now she didn't care about telling her folks about her gem. The image of when she leaned in to kiss Steven, seeing him blush strongly made her heart flutter. She fell asleep tonight hugging a spare pillow close to her.

_[Connie's Dream]_

In the midst of a sleep so deep, Connie was having an odd dream. In this dream she viewed her dream through a first person view. She had no body but it felt like she was floating. In her dream she flew around a white 100 foot castle situated in the middle of a lake. The surrounding nature was rich with snow peaked mountains, lakes, forests and a light blue sky with minimal white clouds.

It looked like earth, but something about this whole area didn't feel right. Connie flew back down and noticed the ground was not grassy green but blueberry blue. Perhaps it was just a shift in her dream, but this probably wasn't earth. Connie flew inside of the castle from the highest point. Another shift in her dream made her sit down next to a 10 foot tall individual.

Connie took notice that this person was in fact a Gem. A Male and stoic looking Gem by the look of it. His skin was brown, but his armor that he wore, were modeled after a European Knight. A black breast plate and back plate covered his torso. A dark brown gorget protected his neck. Pauldrons guarded his shoulders and upper arms.

A black, brown and white surcoat was worn over his upper body and most of his upper body. Black steel tassets were connected to his Fauld Armor just below his waist. Connie looked around and saw more Gems like him. Except they were of different color and wore different forms of armor.

"_They all look like past warriors of history. A Centurion, a Viking, a Persian Immortal, a Gladiator and a Rajput warrior."_ Connie said to herself. She stood up on her seat and waved her hand in front of the knight. But he, like the rest of the gems that were seated around this table took no notice of her.

"_Are all of you waiting for someone?"_ Connie asked them. But of course none of them heard her.

Connie crossed her arms over her chest and waited for something to happen. She didn't have to wait to long for something to happen. Pushing open the dual doors of this marble white room, came walking in a Gem with dark gray skin with Black Armor. He looked like a Samurai with his dark armor and horned helmet.

"Fellow commanders, I have gotten word from our Goddess Taffeite that she wants Mars to undergo the same Parasitic Gem program as the other planets before this one."

"What!?" Shouted a Dark Indigo Gem who looked like a Centurion.

"Has she Lost her mind!" Smoky Quartz joined in with his fellow disgruntled Commanders.

"Black Zirconia, are you sure that's what she said? Are you positive"

"Yes Mocca I'm positive. I tried telling her that she already has four planets and one planetoid devoted to growing gems. But her desire to grow Gems had slowly been degenerating into an Obsession these last few years. Also, she said that After mars has been rendered a dead planet. The blue and green Terra, Code name Earth was next."

"But there are Settler Gems on Planet Terra already. If Kindergardens are set up, those parasites are going to infest the whole planet. It's going to make living an impossibility. We were born from the kindest, peaceful and most beloved Red Beryl. Tafferite might be our goddess, but she's not our mother. The defense of Mars and Earth is of Paramount importance starting right now." declared Smoky Quartz.

"**Agreed!"** said the Dark Indigo Commander. He stood up with his fist held high above his head. "I say we rebel against the Mad Goddess Taffeite. Let us carve out our own home in this section of The Sol system.

"We have 25,000 gems soldiers and 5,000 workers on Mars. Earth has approximately 1000 gems, mostly workers, less than 300 soldiers. The odds might be stacked against us, but we aren't Commanders for nothing!"

Connie was hypnotized by Smoky's charisma and the cheering of every Commander in this marble white room. But all cheering was silenced when a Holo message came in. a large Holo screen appeared above the round table. In it, was the most beautiful Gem Connie has ever laid her eyes on. She saw Rose Quartz and thought she knew beauty, but Taffeite was a beauty of some other level.

Taffeite looked no older than a young woman in her twenties. She had white silky hair that hung over her left shoulder. Her white hair went down to her chest. Her skin was as white and fair as Pearl's, her eyes were silver and she looked more beautiful than she imagined herself.

"Commanders." The Goddess Taffeite spoke. "I am ordering all of you to clear the Earth of its inhabitants. Then my Laborers and scientists will install several kindergardens on it. Get to work right now."

Connie looked around and saw that none of the commanders said anything. None except Smoky Quartz. He stood up from his seat and spoke.

"No."

"What did you say Smoky? Did I just hear you correc-"

"Yes you did. You may be our Goddess, but you have lost your mind. You're killing what's supposed planets our people are supposed to call home. One planet for Kindergarden I can understand, but several?"

"You condemn your own self with your own mouth Commander Smoky. You are a Commander, you take orders from me without question. Go now and do what you've been ordered to do. All of You!"

None of the Commanders were moving from their spot. This angered Taffeite. "Alright! Alright that's how you traitors want to operate. Consider this moment the day you signed your own death warrants! First I'm going to have you tortured, then I'm going to have you broken into several million pieces!"

with those last strong words, The holo screen vanished. Connie felt herself becoming light and woke up from her sleep.

* * *

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

_7:00 [Morning] _

Connie awoke from her sleep rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms out. She jumped out of her bed and walked over to look outside her window. The sun was still rising above the horizon, the orange glow was giving way to the beautiful blue hue of the morning.

"What a wicked dream that was. Wait a second... Smoky quartz? I saw him. in my dream. Ugh, my eyes."

Connie rubbed her eyes and ran outside of her bedroom and into her bathroom. She washed her eyes and face. She looked at herself in the mirror and lightly tapped the sides of her face. The odd dream aside, her mind went right back to Steven and their first kiss on the beach. Connie blushed and grabbed a brush from the medicine cabinet and brushed her hair.

* * *

**Dining Room, Maheswaran Residence**

8:00 [Morning]

Walking into her dining room wearing a red shirt with black poka dots, knee length jeans and black flats on her feet. Connie carried a bowl of cereal in her hands. She took a seat at her table and picked up her spoon filled with milk and marshmallow mixed cereal. She brought the spoon to her lips and opened her mouth and ate.

She chewed on her cereal and looked around her dining room. Her mother had left to work, with her father still sleeping up in his bedroom. He was enjoying one of days off sleeping, that was understandable. He was a hard worker, a good father, a provider. He deserved this day of rest.

Halfway into finishing her bowl of cereal, Connie stated at her cereal in her spoon. The spinning O's and S's appeared to be spinning faster and faster. Connie lost herself in a day dream, a dream that continued from the dream she had before she woke up.

_[Connie's Day Dream] _

_Losing herself in her day dream, she saw through a first person view. Panning out from the planet Neptune. Connie saw several white Gem warships flying over to their Jupiter Outpost. The warships were large rectangular bodies accompanied by smaller oval frigates and Pentagon shaped Destroyers. _

_Ships belonging to the Rebel Gems formed around mars and a few hid behind asteroids in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Connie watched The Rebel war starships firing beams of energy at the incoming Homeworld Warships. Explosions appeared on both sides. One of them, appeared close to her, snapping her out of the day dream. _

_[End of Day Dream] _

Connie shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "That was...weird. Wow I'm already finished with this cereal." She said to herself. Connie moved off from her seat and went into the kitchen to wash her bowl.

* * *

**Outside, The Park**

9:30 [Morning]

Riding on her bike in a park located three blocks away from her home. Connie rode around in the paths already set out in the park. She brought with her a small backpack that had a water bottle and a sandwich in saran wrap. Also in the pocket of her knee length jeans was a phone, her parents didn't want her going anywhere without a phone. Stopping near some benches, Connie hopped off of her Bike and took a seat when she rode enough.

She pulled out her sandwich and bottle of water and ate. Looking to her left and right, Connie watched runners running. People walking their dogs, birds flying off everywhere and families traveling together. Connie took a bite out of her sandwich and chewed. She undid the top of her water bottle and took a gulp from it.

Spending several minutes finishing up her sandwich and bottle of water. Connie took her empty water bottle and saran wrap to a trash bin across from her, but before she could dump her garbage. She froze in place, her muscles tensed up and she started to flashes. Her breathing picked up and she felt herself losing her balance. Soon, she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Connie's Dream**

Unsure of what happened to her to lose consciousness, Connie found herself dreaming once more. This time her dream took a more action oriented turn. Connie found herself standing on the surface on the soon to be red planet. She watched several armies of rebel gems and home-world gems fighting on a large open field all around her. In the back, Connie saw a titanic sized three headed Golem made entirely out of earth. It wore bulky armor made out of mountains.

On it's back and side were several hundreds of arms. Each held on to a different weapon or went with just its fists as their weapon. On others there were several shields of different sizes and designs. In other hands it held on to glowing dark brown beams of energy. Connie watched these arms stretch out and taking down Home-world gems warships out of the sky by cutting them down with diamond swords. On the ground the glowing beams of spherical energy fired several hundred rays of earth energy at armies of Gems on the ground.

Dome like explosions filled the forests and fields where this giant Earth Golem fought. Over on her sides Connie heard Rebel gems say something which shocked her.

"Martian gems! Smoky Quartz is our last fighting Commander, if he falls, consider Mars lost! To his side Now!"

"Wait...That giant Mountain sized Golem is Commander...Smoky? No waayy. GO COMMANDER SMOKY!""

before she could enjoy the rest of her Dream, Connie awoke lying down on a white bed.

* * *

**Palmyra Hospital, Room 7**

_11:00 [Morning]_

Opening her eyes, Connie saw her mother and father sitting next to her. Her father was on her left side and her mother was on her right. As soon as Connie turned over to her mother, she saw that her mom did not look all to happy. She was relieved that Connie was awake and fine, but there was a matter that needed to be addressed.

"Connie, honey are you feeling Ok."

"Yes mom. What happened?"

"The doctor said you suffered a mild blackout. He said he was unsure what brought it on, but maybe that Gem on your chest is responsible."

"The gem on my chest?...oh. Mom, that-"

"You got that yesterday when you were spending time with Steven, didn't you?" asked her father to her left.

Connie sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Mom, Dad..." Connie shared with her folks how she got to have this gem on her chest.

* * *

_**\- Continued in Chapter 5**_


	5. Chapter 5:Get Well Soon

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update my fellow authors, followers and fans. I was busy with other business. With Connie in the hospital, Connie lets Steven know about what happened to her and about her condition. All the while, Pearl and Carlos contemplate a relationship together.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, OC's Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Better for You" _By:Said The Whale.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Get Well Soon**

**Saturday **

_2, May 2016, 2:30 [Afternoon]_

**Palmyra Hospital, Room 7**

"I was looking for the shining glint that I noticed in my peripheral vision. Steven's pet lion tried to stop me, but I just went on towards looking for what was causing that glint. When I found out it was a Gem stone, I listened to the vocal message and then went back to rejoin Steven at camp. When I went to show Steven, it had vanished. Only now I think it had fused with me in the time between when I found the gem and when I reached the camp. That's what happened, I swear."

Connie's father who was sitting next to her, kept his arms crossed and a scowl on his face while his daughter explained what had happened to her.

"By the sound of your story Connie, it sounds like this was all your fault. If you hadn't decided to go and hang out with Steven and his odd ball family, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Connie didn't take her father's insult of Steven and The crystal gems lightly. She responded in a manner that shocked her mother and father.

"Don't ever insult Steven or The crystal gems in front of me again, dad. You don't know the kind of life he's had or what he's gone through without his mom. He's a lot more closer to the gems and his dad than I feel to you two right now."

"**Connie!"** her mother interjected.

"I like Steven! Mom...Dad. And he likes me back. If this gem fused into my chest just over my heart is destiny, then I embrace it. It means i'll be closer to the power, if any this gem has, and that means i'll be just like Steven."

Mr. Mehaswaran uncrossed his arms and stood up from his chair in a heartbeat.

"You and Steven can remain friends, but anything further than that is Prohibited. Do you hear me Connie?... I said did you hear me!"

"I hear you dad. Mom give me my phone, I want to text Steven."

Mrs. Maheswaran searched inside of Connie's bag that she brought with her when she went out for a bike ride. She handed the phone over to Connie. Connie turned her phone on and swiped her finger across the screen to search for Steven in the contacts app.

* * *

**C****rystal Temple, Beach City **

_3:10 [Afternoon]_

Lying down on a pool chair eating from a bag of potato chips. Amethyst wore a black one piece bikini and sunglasses. She kept her white hair in a ponytail. Standing on the beach shore training not to far from her, was Steven who was currently under the watch and mentor-ship of Amethyst. But as of right now, Amethyst only seemed preoccupied with finishing her bag of chips.

"What was Garnet teaching you Steven, from there just keep working on that."

"She was teaching me how to create wooden and plant dummies. But It's more difficult to...make and even more harder to control."

"Well it sounds like it's all about trial and error. Mmm, these potato chips really taste amazing. I gotta get more" Amethyst said.

Amethyst jumped out of her pool chair and ran back to the temple to grab some more chips. Steven removed his shirt and placed his hands together. Due to all the training he underwent with Garnet and Pearl, Steven's small but developing body showed signs of muscles in his arms, chest, back and abdomen. Concentrating his mind on the power of his gem, Steven balled up his hands and pressed his hands down on the sand below him.

Several vines snaked out of the sand and coiled around to form a clone of himself. Pushing his power to it's current control limit, Steven covered the Plant clone of himself in wood that grew out from the sand and attached itself on to the Steven dummy.

The level of concentration Steven put to create one dummy took its toll on him, but not to the point where he lost control. Steven ordered his wooden dummy to face him, and face him it did. Steven held his right hand up over his head.

"High five wooden Steven!" Steven told his clone.

Wooden Steven raised his left hand over his head and smacked it against Steven's raised hand.

"Yeah!...Ow, that kind of hurt."

"Steven!" Steven heard Garnet calling him.

Garnet had jumped up from the stairs of The beach house and landed near Steven's location on the beach. Steven undid wooden Steven and waved goodbye at his clone. He turned around and watched Garnet hand him his phone.

"Hey Garnet, what's wrong."

"Connie sent you a text. She's sent you several actually. I think that means she wants to talk to you."

"Oh! Thank you garnet."

"How's the wooden dummy technique coming along Steven."

"It's coming along alright. I'm trying to create wooden lions. The idea is to pin down corrupted gems and hold them in place before I can encase them in one of my bubbles."

"Sounds like it's going to be an amazing technique Steven." Garnet told him.

Steven unlocked his phone and took a seat on Amethyst's Pool chair. He relaxed back and checked out the messages Connie had sent him.

_[Connie's Text Messages]_

"_Hey Steven, you weren't answering your phone. I figured I send you a text. Text me back when you get this message."_

"_You still aren't picking up your phone, maybe you're busy. I'll try you later"_

Connie's messages weren't long, but they sounded more needy the more Steven read them. Steven connected to Connie and texted away.

"_Connie, you there?"_

"_Steven, it's so good to chat with you. I wanted to tell you that I'm here in the hospital. I blacked out while I was riding outside in the park on my bike earlier."_

"_Are you Ok Connie? Do you want me to visit you?" _

"_No, you don't have to do that. Besides, my parents won't allow visitors to come see me. Not that I have anyone else but you Steven."_

"_That's good to hear. What caused you to black out Connie?"_

"_I was watching the memories of Smoky Quartz, the previous owner of the gem embedded on my chest. Steven, you're not going to believe just how powerful Smoky was. He spoke to your mother Steven."_

"_What!? How do you know this? You're not pulling my leg are you?"_

"_No. there was a large battle on Mars thousands of years ago Steven. And when Commander Smoky defeated the last of the bad gems, he left for Earth to help your mother fight off the few gems who got around The Mars defense line and landed on earth. But his injuries were to grave and he landed in the emerald hills forest and left this message."_

"_What message Connie."_ Steven replied.

"_My name is commander Smoky Quartz. The enemies came from their Jupiter outpost. We managed to hold them off at Mars. The armies of the mad Goddess Taaffeite have been repelled. Word is there are Rebel Gem armies on earth who have sided with the rebellion. May The Great Red Beryl watch over all of her children..._Steven, that rebel army that he was talking about was your mother. She took up the defense of the earth."

Steven took his time to fully grasp the news he heard from Connie. Coming right back to lay down on the pool chair, Amethyst saw Steven lying down and staring at the screen of his phone.

"Hey Shrimp, you're on my chair, get off." Amethyst told Steven.

But Steven was to focused on his screen and in his own thoughts to hear anything around him. Only when Amethyst straddled him and slowly took the phone from his hands. She turned the phone around and read everything Steven and Connie have been texting about.

"No way! Connie's also a half gem like you. Aww steven."

"Give me my phone back Amethyst, I have to tell Connie something."

Amethyst jumped off of Steven and shape shifted into a hawk and flew towards the Beach house, laughing. Steven turned serious long enough for his gem to glow brightly. He placed his hands down on the ground and summoned long wooden hands to sprout out of the sand and grab Amethyst out of the sky.

"Whoa! What the?" Amethyst felt herself descending back down and shapeshift back into her normal form.

"Did I just shape-shift without my control? Steven..." Steven brought Amethyst back down and dissolved the wooden hand.

Steven took his phone back and went walking off on his own. Leaving Amethyst confused and curious about what just happened.

* * *

**Beach City Boardwalk, Beach City**

_3:30 [Afternoon]_

Walking down the boardwalk of Beach City Funland. Pearl and Carlos walked together side by side, but Pearl still so unfamiliar with Human affections and relationships, naturally kept her distance. Pearl's choice of clothing for today was something she hasn't wore since Rose was alive. Purple pastel shorts, a green top with a white see through pancho like tutu around it. Green flats on her feet and pink leg warmers.

Carlos wore khaki cargo shorts, white running shoes. A green and black long sleeved flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tank top underneath. He wore sunglasses as he walked next to Pearl. The topic of their conversations were something Pearl definitely would not Steven to be around until he was older.

"I understand that you love me Carlos. But I still don't know what that means for me. That small uum... kiss that you gave me. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop...thinking about it."

"You couldn't stop thinking about it...or me? Or is it both of them."

"I feel the need to want to be closer to you, but my knowledge of human life spans and the many issues your species go through keeps me from returning your feelings."

"Let's see, I'm human with a limited life span. I might fall to sickness, old age, might get killed. I suffer from many common things as do people and animals all around the world. Life is not meant to go on forever, that's why it's important for even seemingly immortal beings like yourself to at least connect to someone, even just one person."

"And that someone is you?"

"I told you how I felt about you. When I said I fell in love with you pearl, I meant that I fell in love with not just how you looked. You're pale skin is beautiful, your eyes ensnared me and your overall personality is found attractive. Think of relationships like this, the meeting of two personalities can be a lot like two different chemicals coming into contact. If there is any reaction, then both are transformed."

"When you put It into that kind of context, I can see why Rose and Greg's relationship seemed to work for them."

Carlos stopped walking and approached the rail and grabbed it. He looked out towards the sea and waited for pearl to stop and realize he had stopped following her.

"You know Carlos, even though I'm a little apprehensive about this whole thing-" Pearl turned around and saw that Carlos stopped following her.

She saw him looking out towards the sea. Pearl walked over to him and stopped next to him, Carlos noticed her and chuckled.

"What's so funny Carlos."

"Nothing. Well, I was just thinking about where I would take you if we ever were to become boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you do anything special when you're boyfriend and girlfriend." Pearl asked him.

Carlos took his shades off and hung them on the pocket of his flannel shirt. He stood before Pearl who blushed and looked away. Pearl felt Carlo's arm wrapping around her back and slowly pulling her closer to him. Carlos blushed and smiled seeing pearl's cheeks turning bluer and bluer. Pearl's uncertainty gave way a smile.

"No, you don't really do anything special when you're boyfriend and girlfriend. But you can make days, events and get togethers...special. Pearl, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Will you, be my girlfriend."

Pearl was in an uncomfortable spot, how will she respond to Carlos's wish.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach House**

_3:40 [Afternoon]_

Lying down on his bed and giggling. Steven had been speaking, or rather texting Connie for almost an hour. He had kept his phone connected to its charger so it wouldn't die out on him. Garnet came walking out of of the crystal temple door and looked around and saw Steven pressing away on his phone, or as Pearl called it; communication device.

Garnet went walking up the steps leading up to his bed. She stopped in front of Steven's bed, adjusted her shades and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Eh hum." Garnet uttered.

Steven continued to giggle, completely oblivious that Garnet was staring right at him.

"Steven...Steven!" Garnet said a little louder.

"Oh, Yes Garnet."

"You've been on that phone for almost an hour, reaching the second hour. Have you been training in your spare time as much as you have been chatting with Connie."

"I decided to cut my training in half today. Connie is in the hospital because of that deal with the gem in her chest. She said that she saw memories of Smoky Quartz and that he and my mom had kept in contact before he died. Why have you never told me."

"I was unaware of that piece of Information Steven. Your mother was entitled to her own set of secrets like anyone else. If Smoky and Rose communicated with each other, then only Connie and Smoky know. Now, say goodbye to Connie and turn off the phone. I want to see how far you've gotten with your gem powers."

"Why?"

"Because I have plans to take you on future missions. But that's only if you have improved."

"Alright." Steven grudgingly replied. He texted one last thing to Connie before turning off his phone.

* * *

**Palmyra Hospital, Room 7**

_3:45 [Afternoon]_

Lying down on her bed waiting for Steven's next text message. Connie perked up on her bed when she saw Steven's message for her.

"_Garnet wants me to show her how far i've gotten in my training. I have to go Connie, but I promise I'll send you something before the day is done. See you later Connie." _

Connie sent a reply almost as quickly as she received Steven's message. "Ok, make sure to give it your best Steven. And I'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow, i'll see you later. Bye."

Connie turned her phone off and placed it off to her side. She placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. Chatting with Steven was just what she needed to make her forget about the things her parents said about him earlier.

* * *

**7:00 [Evening]**

Later on in the day while Connie was asleep and her parents gone for the day. A Pink pigeon landed on the edge of Connie's window and pecked itself under it's pink wings. He looked left to right and phased right through the window. It flew around Connie's hospital room and landed on her night stand. It glowed with a faint light that made Connie turn and open her eyes.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes noticed a pink faint glow to her side. She turned and saw a small glowing pink pigeon. It stared at her and started to speak.

"_Hi Connie, it's me Steven. If you're getting this message then that means my ability to create energy constructs and keep them stable for hours was successful. I wanted to wish you a speedy recovery, I hope that when you leave the hospital we can hang out together. So um, yeah. I hope you get better and I'll be waiting for you. See ya later Connie."_

The pink pigeon landed on Connie's open hand and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Connie blushed and got out of her bed to release Steven's pigeon construct out the window. She pulled the window up and stuck her hand out. Steven's pigeon flapped it's wings and flew away.

As it flew further away, it disintegrated, leaving a pink trail of sparkles.

"Wow...Steven." she said his name tenderly.

* * *

_**\- Continued in Chapter 6 **_


	6. Chapter 6:The Mission

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews and intrigue in This Story, I write again to bring you a new chapter of Shield of Humanity. Connie comes out of The Hospital and familiarizes herself with her gem's power. Steven accompanies Garnet and Amethyst on a mission. And Peridot makes her move on releasing Jasper.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Spring of Life" _By: Perfume

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

**Sunday **

_3 May, 2016, 2:00 [Afternoon]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City, DE**

The sun was shining brightly. Over on the other side of the crystal temple, tourists and residents came and crowded the beach. As a precaution, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst placed a fence up to keep non gems and half human Gems out. With the exception of Greg Universe Who could come any time and the mail man as well.

Passerbys stopped in front of the fence and looked through the holes. They saw two people working on something, pulling steel pipes of different colors out of boxes. Those two people were Steven and his father Greg. While Greg pulled out several pipes and connecting joints locks, Steven looked over at a paper plan on how to assemble a Dome Jungle Gym.

"Are you this is what you wanted Steven? Aren't you a little old to be playing on these jungle gyms."

"I'm only fourteen dad, not one hundred. Besides, it's for Connie also. She said she would be released from the hospital today." Steven told his father.

"Connie? I'm pretty sure she would agree with me that she might also be to old for this too. But you are young only once. Oh man, my back." Greg stood up on his feet and rubbed his lower back.

"Are you ok dad? If this is too much I can get Pearl or Garnet to help me out."

"No, no. I can do it, I just gotta stretch out some bit. It's been a while since I did so much manual labor. I'm not really the kind of person to toil around, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Appearing on the warp pad inside of The crystal temple, Garnet and Amethyst looked around for Steven. He wasn't on his bed or anywhere inside of the house.

"I told you we needed Pearl to be with us, now how are going to take down those corrupted gems." Asked Amethyst.

Both crystal gems were dirty with mud, scrapes and ash on their clothes, faces and bodies. Garnet walked off of the Warp pad and walked out of the beach house. Amethyst followed, but not before grabbing something to eat from the small refrigerator.

Outside, garnet saved time getting to Steven by simply jumping off the desk of the Beach house and landing next to them. The ground rumbled from the weight of her landing.

"Whoa! Garnet watch out."

"Sorry Steven. I'm here to collect you to take you on your first mission, stop what you're doing and come with me and Amethyst."

"Aww, can't you call Pearl to go with you. I'm busy spending time with me dad."

"Steven. You know I want you to spend as much time with your father as possible, but your mother's duty of the protection of this earth is just as important as bonding with your father."

"_Easy for you to say, you're already a fusion."_ Steven whispered.

"What was that Steven?" Garnet asked, adjusting her shades and crossing her arms across her chest.

"**Hahaha, Burrrn!"** Amethyst shouted, joining Garnet and the rest.

"Listen Steven, Maybe you should go and help out Garnet and Amethyst. I can handle this by myself, I gave myself this day off. By the time you come back, and if pearl stops by, it'll be finished."

Steven stood up from his kneeling position and dusted off his pants of sand. He rolled up the black and pink sleeves of his open flannel shirt up to his elbows. He turned around and faced Garnet.

"Alright, let's go." Steven said with confidence.

* * *

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

_3:00 [Afternoon]_

Being Discharged from the hospital earlier than she expected. Connie arrived back home with her parents around noon. With the doctors and specialists perplexed with the smoky quartz gem stone infused halfway inside of Connie's chest, they allowed the fourteen year old to leave with her parents permission. They told her if she became sick, or felt like she was about to black out; to return back to the hospital immediately.

Since returning back home, Connie's mother has tried to speak to her. The subject matter being about boys. But Connie went up to her bedroom and closed and locked her door. Connie spent an hour looking at the gem on her chest, tapping it with her finger and researching everything she could about Gems and their history.

On the internet, Connie found lots of sites and forums speaking about different specieis of Aliens and odd cases of abductions and secret projects. But there was nothing on Gems or their connections to Aliens. Only Ronaldo's blog, "Keep Beach City Weird" had any information about Gems and their connection to aliens. But all information he had revolved around Steven and the rest of the crystal gems. His enthusiasm for the supernatural and the unexplained was admirable, but rather than researching the unexplained; he explains the unresearched.

Connie turned off her computer and walked out of her bedroom and ventured downstairs with her phone. Taking her headphones with her, Connie took a seat on her living room couch and got comfortable. She turned on her phone, inserted the headphone jack inside of her phone and pressed on the music app and scrolled down through her list of songs.

The song she was first chose was called "Spring of Life" by J-Pop Female trio named Perfume.

"_So, spring of life, let's have a love that blazes bright._

_Even though my schedule is all filled up, my memories still feel so empty, that's usually how it is, since it's up to me. It doesn't help if you only wait for surprises. _

_That's right! Spring of Life, Let's have a love that blazes bright. Spring up speed up, dance for joy to this blazing rhythm. I want to make my heart dance so much, it skips a beat. _

_Let's Start! Spring speed up, let's fall in love." _

Connie swayed her head and body from left to right. She kept her eyes closed and kept her clasped hands together, over her chest. The lyrics of the song, that she understood made her feel good and made her think about Steven. Her happiness made her gem glow slightly, but Connie's moment alone was cut short when her mother sat down next to her.

Connie paused the song on her phone and removed her headphones each from her ears. She stood up and walked over to the backdoor of home.

"Connie wait!" Mrs. Maheswaran said loudly and with concern.

"What is it mom." Connie said quietly and cold.

"I'm sorry for what your father said to you in the hospital. He shouldn't have said any of those things."

"It's alright mom. He doesn't know Steven like I do, someone whose never known his own mother, couldn't possibly be that happy. But he is, because he has garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and his dad. I bet his mother would have wanted him to enjoy his childhood."

"_Connie..."_ Mrs. Maheswaran said lightly. She knew Connie was pointing out about her over protectiveness and often stern attitude. She knew of all the restriction she placed on Connie, and for the most part has made growing up for her daughter less than enjoyable.

"Connie, you're my only daughter and my only child at that. That fact that you were born a girl, like me, means I am the way I am for good reasons. Girls face more risks, more hurt. I know you're strong, but...but boys, you can definitely wait for."

"Even when you're trying your hardest to apologize. You still have to make this about Steven. I like him mom, I kissed him."

"Connie, he's a nice boy. I can see that. but romantic relationships don't always last forever, friendships do. Relationships founded on friendship first can endure more. Before any relationship can form, it needs to be built from the bottom up."

Connie blushed and looked at her mother with some confusion. "Mom, are you-"

"You're a girl whose blossoming into a strong, smart and loving young woman. Remember that I love you."

"Okaayy, thanks mom. I'm going to step outside and swing a little bit on the swings."

"Don't you think you're getting to old to be spending time on the swings Connie?"

"No, but i'm getting old listening to this. Talk to you later mom." Connie turned around and walked out to the back of her home.

* * *

**Backyard, Maheswaran Residence**

_4:00 [Evening]_

Kicking at the dirt every time she swung forward and backward on her swing, Connie looked high up into the sky and at the ground. She was running everything that She remembered from Smoky Quartz's life.

"He was unlike anything I have seen. His power to control the earth, to grow larger than any mountain on earth and wielding hundreds of weapons and shields. He was absolutely invincible, or so I thought. Still, to defend all of Mars when the rest of his fellow commanders fells and with the support of the few martian rebel gems that were left. Am I worthy of inheriting his gem, can I protect my family, my friends, Steven...Beach City."

At the end of her statement, Connie's gem stone began to glow and a message was coming through. Though it was still filled with static, most of the message was intelligible.

"_I have landed on earth [static] it is just as beautiful as Mars was. was I [Static] already under the control of Home world gems. I can feel my life and mind fading. Before I die...i just want to [Static] whomever finds my gem. Know this, unconditional defense and mastery over the Earth is my gift to you. I was once for conquest over alien worlds, now only in my last few moments do I embrace my past sins. Perhaps through my union with you life form, I can redeem my self...[Static] Red Beryl, I'm coming back home." _

"Whoa...Smoky, you really were a nice guy." Stone pebbles and rocks on the surrounding ground began to shake and levitate off the ground.

The pebbles and rocks shot up and flew towards Connie's left arm and started to cover it. Connie stopped swinging and watched her arm being covered in stone. The stone altered itself to mirror a knight's Gauntlet, Vambrace, Rerebrace and Pauldron. With hidden locking joints, Connie'sleft arm was safely shielded by stone armor.

"Whoa...no...flipping...way. This is so..."

Connie raised her arm up over her head, her hand balled up into hand. "COOL!" she shouted up to the sky. but her emotions caused her gem and by extension her powers, to create a tremor to come by her neighborhood.

"Oh no. no, no, no, stop! Stop! Please!" Responding to Connie's plea, the tremor died down and her stone armor around her left arm and hand fell apart. The glow on her gem subsided and vanished.

"Wow...whoa. I need to be more careful with this. Maybe I should pay Steven and the crystal gems a visit. But how will mom and dad take it. Not so good I imagine."

* * *

**Xibalba, Yucatan Mexico**

In a dark underground cavern system in The yucatan peninsula of Mexico. Garnet, Amethyst and Steven walked down a dark tunnel. The only source of light available was Steven's Gem which he learned to turn on to act as a lantern. On the sides of the tunnel were open passageways which lead to different rooms and locations. Garnet explained to Steven why they were here and what it was they were looking for.

"Long ago this place was home to the Aztec people. Their leader, was half gem half human. Much like you, but he disappeared long ago. Me and pearl never got a look at him, but the aztec people described him having a Moldavite gem stone at the base of his spine."

"Wow, a half human and half gem. Just like me and Connie. Was he born or fused."

"The Aztecs said his mother was a gem, his father a human." garnet told him.

"So it's just like me. I guess he also got to live with his dad and never knew his mom. And we're here for-"

"Destroy corrupted gems and to retrieve the Black Heart. The black heart is an artifact Quetzalcoatl, the half gem was given by his mother when he was born. It was suppose to bring life back to the jungle, but long term exposure transformed the animals, flora and other organic matter into gem monsters. Stay on your toes."

"Yeah Steven, stay on your toes." Amethyst told him off to his side.

Steven looked over at Amethyst and saw that she had shape shifted her feet into large toes. Steven covered his mouth with his hands and stifled his laughter as best he could. His eyes filled with tears as he continued to watch Amethyst joking around and changing her head into a bird, alligator and a radio.

"Amethyst! We're on a mission." Garnet said sternly.

Amethyst shape shifted back to her normal form and crossed her arms over her chest. There was rumbling coming from the far ends of the tunnel. Garnet, Amethyst and Steven stopped and huddled together. With their back pressed against each other, Garnet manifested her gauntlets. Amethyst pulled out her whip. And Steven surrounded himself with his fiery pink aura.

Rushing out of passageways from the sides of the tunnel they were in, came black jaguars, giant bats, spiders and stone golems. The jaguars stopped a few feet away from the crystal gems. They roared and bared their fangs at them. The bats flapped in place, screeching. The spiders waited and the stone golems slowly made their way towards the team.

"Oh yeah now this is a party." Amethyst declared excitedly.

The jaguars rushed towards amethyst who snapped her whipped and coiled it around one jaguar. She swung him around and sent him crashing into a pack of spiders and bats. Garnet punched and kicked stone golems and spiders who tried to sneak around her or charged at her. Steven reved up his pink aura, which made his skin turn slightly pink. His black eyes burned with a pink glow within them. Two arms appeared on the side of Steven's Aura.

On the right hand it wielded Rose's sword and on the left forearm it wielded Rose's shield. Without focusing to hard and worrying, Steven was able to hold this form for almost fifteen minutes before falling to exhaustion. Steven swung his mother's sword, shooting a crescent wave of pink energy that sliced the black heart creations in half.

Stone golems fired pebbles like bullets at Steven. Steven raised his left arm up and shielded him, Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet noticed Steven's control over his Power and complimented him in the midst of battle.

"Ata Boy Steven!" Garnet said.

"It's just like fighting alongside Rose, eh Garnet!" Amethyst chimed in.

Garnet smashed two spiders together, while looking over at Steven slamming golems against the walls with his shield and slicing away at bats with his sword. But unlike amethyst or Seven, Garnet's future vision showed her something which caused her to shed a tear. A tear of joy.

As the battle dragged on, The last of the black heart creations were defeated. Steven's pink aura along with his sword and shield had vanished. He was tired and fanning his face with his hand.

"Nicely done Steven, you kicked some serious butt." Amethyst told him, she took a seat next to him and placed an arm around his neck.

"We can't stay here forever you two. We have to find the Black heart...Agh!"

Garnet's statement was cut in half when something black was fired at her. Steven and Amethyst looked over and saw a skinny ten foot tall faceless gem with the black heart artifact inside of it's open chest. It raised it's hand and fired a black orb of energy at Steven.

"Watch out Steven!" Amethyst pushed Steven out of the way and was trapped in a black energy sphere.

"Garnet! Amethyst!" Steven cried out of their names.

"We're ok Steven, but I can't break out of this sphere." Garnet told him.

"No luck either here Steven, my whip can't scratch this thing." Amethyst added.

"What am I going to do without you two! That thing is getting closer to me. And i'm too tired to tap into my gem power."

"Steven, it's ok. It's going to be Ok." Garnet assured him.

Steven turned to face the faceless gem with the beating black heart artifact. Could he do this all alone?

* * *

**Beach City**

Flying over Beach city with a Gem Destabilizer that she had fashioned with resources on earth. Peridot shape shifted into an Eagle. She carried the gem destabilizer in her claws, she neared beach city and the last location of Jasper and Lapis. Drawing ever so near, Peridot was close to releasing jasper from her fusion with Malachite.

* * *

_**\- Continued in Chapter 7**_


	7. Chapter 7:The Jungle Gym

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Let me take this moment to thank every new reader who has favorited, liked and follows my story. This story may be written by me, but is solely for all of you. You make me happy and give me my drive to continue to write. Until new Steven Universe episodes come out, please enjoy this story

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Kushina's Theme"_ Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Jungle Gym**

**Sunday **

_3, May 2016, 3:30 [Afternoon]_

**Xibalba, Yucatan Mexico**

Running down a long dark corridor. Steven made sharp turns inside of different smaller corridors. He had left Garnet and Amethyst where they were in order to escape and regain some more power in his gem. The Black lanky gem with no face, white fingers and feet didn't run after Steven, more like strided after him. Raising his right hand and pointing his index finger like a gun, he fired quick shots of black energy that pierced the walls like bullets fired into them.

Steven was getting tired, sweating and his gem power was taking a while to return to him. Finding a small space within a corridor, Steven hid inside of it and held his hands on his mouth. He stifled his heavy breathing to conceal his location from the Black Heart created Gem. The tall lanky gem stopped walking to sense where Steven was. It looked to its left and right, up and down. It was lost, so it spoke.

"_Lord Quetzalcoatl, where are you. Have I not been a loyal partner. where have you gone. Why have you abandoned me!" _

With Steven's power finally returning faster with concentration and relaxation. He stepped out of his hole to confront The Black Heart Gem. But before he could go on the offensive, Steven heard something terrible.

"**Aaagghhh! Steveenn!"**

"**Steven Heellp!" **

The cries of Garnet and Amethyst made Steven shudder. Although he didn't know why they were shouting, he knew for certain that they were in pain. Back over to Garnet and Amethyst, the black spheres they were trapped in were starting to shrink, crushing them and killing them eventually.

"Please! Let my friends go! Please!" Steven pleaded to The Black heart.

"My Lord...Quetzalcoatl, where are you. Why have you abandoned me." The Black Heart kept repeating over and over again.

Steven punched and kicked the Black Heart Gem much like a little kid would against someone much taller than them. The Black heart gem stopped muttering long enough to raise Steven up telekinetically off the ground and send him flying and crashing against the walls of the corridor they were in. left and right, Steven hit the walls with enough force to break planks of wood.

"_Ow...Agh!...My...My friends. I won't let Garnet and Amethyst...down. _**Do you hear me!"** Steven shouted, rising up to his feet.

His flaming pink aura had returned. Arms appeared on each side with Rose's shield and sword. Using his own arms and hands as the controls, Steven swung the large pink Sabre in a side arc motion. A large crescent shaped beam of pink energy flew towards The Black Heart gem. But the gem rose a wall of black energy that protected him the explosive encounter with the pink crescent beam of energy. Steven charged forward with his shield up.

The Black heart shape shifted into an immensely large black Serpent that filled the corridor. It donned white feathers around its black reflective neck. Opening it's gaping maw, Black Heart unleashed a stream of black fire. Steven's shield held up but he was being pushed back by the force of the fire.

"No!...I can't fail!...not when Garnet and...Amethyst Need Me!...AAHHH!"

Steven's hair, like his pink skin underwent a change. Steven's hair grew long with thick black ringlets that shined like obsidian. The outlines of his curls shined a pink color. His pink aura rose higher and higher until it started to take a form of it's own. Not since Rose gave up her physical form to bring her and greg's son into the world, had she returned in the form of Steven's newest Guardian. Rose's Aura.

Surrounding Steven was Rose quartz form as a pink Ethereal warrior, only much taller than she was in life and more powerful. Pink flames flickered off her hair, arms and tiered dress. Acting as the control center, Steven ran towards Black heart with his mother's image.

Black Heart shape shifted and changed into a massive multi-headed plant reminiscent of Venus fly traps. But also along with the heads were serpentine, jaguar and bats. The heads and tentacles flew towards Steven. With his shield up, he deflected the jaguar and serpentine heads to the side. With his sword he cut the other heads off. Black heart was injured but not down. as a last ditch effort to preserve his own life, black heart shape shifted into in a black sphere that fired out several large arms with fists at the ends.

To counter before he lost control of his _Guardian Mother Form_ from exhaustion, Steven placed his hands on the ground and summoned forth a large tall tree shrub which fired Wooden and plant fists at Black Heart.

The two streams of fists flying towards one another resulted in an explosion which threatened to cave in everyone. Steven prevented this by supporting the cave roof with several wooden pillars that he had erected before losing his Guardian Mother Form.

Back over to Garnet and Amethyst, the two were balled up in a sphere that, if it had shrunk anymore would have killed them. But through Steven's heroic action, the spheres vanished.

"Whoa...the spheres, they vanished Garnet. Man did you hear that explosion." Amethyst spoke.

Garnet stood back up on her feet and stretched her arms out. She took notice of the wooden pillars which lined the corridor they were in. appearing to garnet and Amethyst, coming out of a near side corridor, Steven carried the Black Heart artifact in a small pink bubble he created.

"Are you...two ok?" Steven asked them.

"Oh Steven, you saved us." Garnet whispered. She took the black heart artifact from Steven and sent it away.

Steven smiled and gave them both a thumbs up. He collapsed, falling into Amethyst's arms. Garnet wiped some tears away from her cheeks. Amethyst noticed and asked why she was crying.

"I'll...i'll tell you later." she responded.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach House, DE**

_5:00 [Evening]_

Returning back home and appearing on the warp pad in the beach house, Steven ran inside of his bathroom to wash his face and look at himself in front of the mirror. Garnet and Amethyst walked outside to the deck of the beach house. Steven turned off the faucet of just looked at his reflection.

"I beat a Gem today, with your help mom. Mom, I hope you're proud of me. I saved Garnet and Amethyst."

"Steven...Steven..." said Pearl's voice from outside the bathroom.

"Uh yeah, i'm coming out right now." Steven answered.

Steven walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Pearl noticed the bruises and abrasions on his cheeks and arms.

"Steven! Oh my goodness what happened to you."

"I came back from a mission with Garnet and Amethyst. I took down a really super old ancient artifact from Mexico. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Still, let me take care of those cuts and bruises."

Pearl took Steven up to his bed and told him to wait there. She went over to the entrance of the crystal temple and stepped inside of her room. Steven waited on his bed and laid down to rest and focus on his thoughts. The sound of laughter and chatter outside the Beach house caught Steven's attention. He jumped off of his bed and walked over to his house door.

"Whoa Steven! Hold on a second." Pearl said.

She came running after him and grabbed him by his shoulder. Steven turned and followed Pearl over to the couch. He sat down and watched Pearl open a first aid box and pull out some medical supplies. Over these last few days Pearl seemed distant, Steven knew she went to work to keep her preocuppied when she wasn't training him. But it seemed like her mind wasn't on him like it was two years ago.

"Pearl..." Steven said softly.

"Yes Steven" Pearl replied while she wet a cotton ball with disinfectant alcohol. She looked up at him to tap the wet cotton ball on his cheeks and neck.

"Ow..." Steven whinced with slight pain from the stinging sensation.

"Sorry Steven. So, how went the mission."

"I saved Garnet and Amethyst."

"From each other? I thought those two got along great most of the time."

"No. not from each other, from a corrupted Gem Artifact. It had them inside black spheres, I tried to get it to free them. But words didn't reach it, so I had to suppress him."

"That's why there called Corrupted Gems Steven. When a gem loses it's purpose, it spirals down into a chasm of hopelessness and gives way to it's most primal instincts."

"I don't know Pearl. This gem artifact seemed kind of sad, it could still speak. I think he was looking for his Gem master. I felt sorry for it."

"There's no need to feel sorry for the enemy Steven." Pearl told him. She taped some white gauze bandages on and around his arms and neck. His fingers which had abrasions were wrapped with bandage wraps.

"But if one day you went like that Pearl, because my mom is no longer around. What if one day I have to-"

"Steven...that's never going to happen. I serve you now, just like with rose. With you near me, I will always have a purpose. Come on, I got something I want to show you."

Pearl took Steven and lead him outside to the deck of the house. Pearl pointed down at the beach. Steven saw what she was pointing at and saw a large dome jungle gym. Sitting atop that jungle gym was Connie.

Connie was wearing knee-length Capri jeans, a red short sleeve shirt with black polka dots on it. White flats on her feet and a white headband with a bow on it. Steven walked down his steps and ran towards Connie.

"_Connie! Hey Connie!"_ Steven shouted, a hint of pain shadowing his tone.

Connie was talking to Garnet, Amethyst was off flying around them impersonating dog-copter. Connie turned around, pushed her hair behind her ear and watched Steven coming towards her. Steven noticed a change in Connie, her shoulder length hair had grown right back lower back length. That was an unexpected, but a welcomed sight for Steven.

Connie stood up on the jungle gym and raised her hand, the sand to her right rose and changed it's properties to become solid stone. Stone which formed into steps. Steven skidded to a stop and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Connie had manipulated the sand and changed it into stone. This was obviously the result of her gem's power.

"Connie, that's amazing. When could you do that."

Connie didn't answer right away. Instead she stood in front of Steven with her arm opened, Steven blushed lightly and looked over at Garnet carrying Amethyst off with her on her shoulder. Amethyst had a sheepish smile on her face, she blew kisses at Steven, letting him know what he had to do.

As soon as Garnet and Amethyst were back inside of the beach house, Steven hugged Connie and held her closely to him. He felt her small breasts press against his chest, her heart beat and gem he could feel as well.

"Oh no Steven, you're covered in bandages. What happened to you."

"to me? How long has it taken you to master your Gem powers."

"Master my gem powers? No Steven, I barely have...well I have a modest level of control over it now. Honestly, Smoky quartz left several messages beyond the one I and Garnet heard. He left instructions on how another species other than gems could use it. He said, _to communicate with the earth you must first detach yourself from all earthly things_. _You're own spirit must be lighter than air, then a marriage between you and earth will be sealed." _

Steven looked confused and only smiled at her. Connie placed her hand over the spot where her gem was located. She tilted her head downward and closed her eyes. She looked happy, relaxed and content.

"i went to the library, the only library in Palmyra to help me learn to detach my self from all things. But enough about me, what happened to you."

"Me? I, uh, i just finished coming back from a mission with Garnet and Amethyst. It was no big deal."

"Really? I thought your first mission would have been...memorable. Especially after getting your first battle scars"

"There's nothing memorable about having to defeat and bubble corrupted gems. They were once like my mom, garnet, amethyst, pearl and ruby and sapphire. Especially gems who were left alone, forgotten by their masters."

Connie saw the hurt in Steven's eyes, she rubbed her arm and pulled Steven over to the stone steps she created. Steven chose not to go up the steps, he climbed his jungle gym like the kid he still was deep down.

"Who finished building the jungle gym."

"Oh, your dad and pearl. Actually it was mostly pearl. When I got here at five, she was already finished assembling it. Did you know that Pearl is seeing someone, he's kind of cute looking." Connie looked over to Steven who was looking out over to the ocean.

"Steven." Connie said softly.

"Yes Connie?" Steven answered.

"Why do you look out toward the ocean so much."

" Because of Lapis."

" You mean Lapis Lazuli, right?"

"She's still down there, fused with that awful Gem jasper. She's been alone and trapped here for so long. Then when I free her, she returns back only to be trapped with a beast. It's my fault she's trapped there, I shouldn't have listened to Garnet when I told her I needed to go back to get her."

"Steven...we can't help everyone. not even Smoky Quartz could stop home world gems from getting to earth all by himself. I know what's its like to be alone, so I know a little what Lapis might have gone through. One day we'll free Lapis Steven. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But someday."

Steven's saddened expression went soft and revived with a smile and a small tear that escaped from his eye. Connie moved over closer to Steven and took his hand.

Steven blushed and leaned in closer. Their lips pressed against each other in a tender kiss. The gem on Steven's stomach and the gem on Connie's chest began to glow.

* * *

**_[Steven and Connie's Subconscious]_**

In the moment while their lips were pressed against each other, deep down in their subconscious The Image of Smoky Quartz and Rose Quartz appeared in a dark setting. Smoky towered over Rose. He had on his Knights Armor with arms crossed over his chest. Rose quartz had on her Mr. Universe shirt that Greg had given her.

"Rose, it's an honor to finally see you face to face. Sorry I could not help you with the home world gems on earth. I died on re entry to earth after encasing my self in earth. Entry into earth as a comet didn't turn out well for me."

"It's not your fault Smoky. The battle for earth was won, but at a terrible cost. Why don't you remove that helmet off so I can see you properly."

"Not now, we're about to fuse. But that's going to be impossible. as a Commander I have all the power I will ever need. This fusion is going to end in failure."

"Correction Commander Smoky. If my son and Connie were full gems, it would end in failure. But their half human. Which means..."

* * *

_[Back to Present]_

Separating lips before any fusion could take place. Steven and Connie were encased in a Pink and brown aura that had taken the form a thirty foot tall four armed armored being. But because the emotions were cut short, the form vanished as did the glow on their gems.

"What's wrong Steven?" Connie asked him.

"I feel like someone's watching us."

Steven looked around as did Connie. Their was no one around, the crystal gems were not peeking out the window. Steven jumped off the jungle gym and watched Connie follow him.

"It's getting late Connie, let's go find my dad to take you back home. Sorry I couldn't be here to spend more time with you."

"It's ok Steven, you can make it up to me a different day. Hey steven."

"yeah..." Steven stopped and turned around. Connie pulled him in for a hug, a hug Steven returned.

* * *

**Bottom of The Ocean **

_8:00 [Night]_

Three hours after Steven and Connie left with Greg to return back to Palmyra. Peridot came flying into beach city as an eagle. She carried her crude gem destabilizer in her talons. Following the route she laid out for herself before hand, Perdiot focused in on the waters close to where the crystal gems base was at.

Peridot's gem located on her forehead, released a beam of light that produced a seven inch holo screen twelve inches away from her face.

"Jasper should be...right below me. Right...Right here!" Peridot flew downwards and crashed into the ocean. She shape shifted into an Octopus and swam downwards into the deepest depth possible.

Peridot's gem acted as a powerful flashlight that lit up the dark murky dark zone. Peridot looked around and scanned the floor below.

"I don't understand, their supposed to be right...oh my."

Peridot stopped where she was at and saw Malachite chained heavily against the ocean floor. She was in a constant state undoing fluctuation.

"Lapis's refusal to undo the fusion must have kept this form for so long, their in a state of half fusion that know not if it should undo itself or remain like that. Hopefully this works."

"This is all your fault Lapis! Two years of this and you ruined our ability to seperate."

"I did the right thing! Steven set me free and gave me my life back. So i owe him my life. And that means spending it with the worst gem alive."

"If we ever get free, i'm going to kill you Lapis! Kill You!..._**AAGGHHHH!"**_

Jasper and Lapis both screamed as Peridot came in from the side and pressed the Destabilizer on their body. Yellow lines coursed through malachite's body. Her arms, neck and body had split into several pieces. Because the destabilizer was crudely made out of non home world gem technology, jasper and Lapis did not retreat into their gem stones as soon as they were separated.

Jasper was out of it, but Lapis who was surrounded by water recuperated from her disoriented state almost immediately. Shape shifting into a Marlin, Lapis swam out of the black zone of the ocean.

"Jasper...Jasper...wake up!" Peridot shouted at Jasper.

Jasper's closed eye lids twitched, as did her hands and face. Peridot wrapped her tentacles around Jasper's body and took her up to the surface. But, when jasper awoke. She grabbed Peridot by her tentacles and pulled her back. Peridot shape shifted back to her humanoid form in response to this force.

Jasper's left hand wrapped itself around Peridot's neck with all of the force she could exert.

"**Jasper!...What the Hell are You Doing! I Set You Free you Damn Ingrate!"**

"You took to long lab rat. Two years too long. Now, you get to spend the rest of your life down here." Jasper said coldly. she squeezed Peridot's neck until the poor light green gem was forced to retreat back into her gemstone.

But jasper kept squeezing until Peridot's gem was cracked. Jasper slipped her gem between two rocks. When that matter was taken care of, Jasper changed into a torpedo that propelled away. She was going to find a way to return back home.

_**Continued in Chapter 8.**_ _"Lapis and Steven_

* * *

**(****!)** "Steven's _Guardian Mother form_ (GMF) was inspired by 'Susanoo' from The Naruto Shippuden form.


	8. Chapter 8:Lapis and Steven

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Alright time for Chapter 8 to kick off. Lapis returns two days after being released from her fusion with Jasper, by Peridot. The Crystal Gems, when they find Lapis with Steven, try to attack her. But Steven tells them she's not a threat.

**Tags: **Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Child of Wrath" _By: Ancient Mariner

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lapis and Steven**

**Tuesday**

_5 May, 2016, 3:00 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City, DE**

Two days after being freed from her fusion with Jasper, Lapis hid inside of the deepest trenches of the ocean floor. Encased in a blue orb which was harder than any metal, Lapis took those two days to think about what she wanted to do. Steven promised to set her free, he even intended to help her when she was being held as a prisoner in the giant hand star ship up in space. But she refused to listen to him. And for that she was used by Jasper to take revenge on the crystal gems at the last minute. But, going against her desire to get her revenge against the gems who imprisoned her.

Only the thought of the half gem, Steven, made her realize that Revenge was not the answer. So in a last ditch attempt to turn away from revenge, she fought against Malachite's control and chained herself up to keep Steven and the rest of the planet safe. Two years went by in a bitter struggle to keep Jasper from trying to undo the fusion. Two years that were not spent alone, but ones which she wished she had spent alone.

But now she was back, driven by the need to see Steven's face. To be near him, to be near the only person she could remember who did not look at her with distrust or suspicion. He healed her, repaired her gemstone. If only Steven knew how much that meant to her. He gave her freedom, hope and life back to her. She needed to make it up to him, somehow.

Breaking out of the blue orb she encased herself in, Lapis swam up to the surface of the ocean and flew over to the shoreline. Her blue feet touched the cool sand as she started to walk towards Steven's beach house. The morning was quiet, a passing breeze sent sand swirling around on the ground. Lapis looked around and noticed the Jungle gym that was not there when she landed in front of the crystal temple with Jasper and Peridot.

She flew over to it using her water wings and sat down on it. She felt the cold bars with her hands and closed her eyes. Concentrating, Lapis saw images of Steven and Connie sitting down on the same spot she was on and kissing. Seeing Steven blush and looking down made her feel angry and sad. Looking at Connie smiling at Steven made her angrier and created a storm inside of her chest, a feeling she was unfamiliar with.

"Steven..." Lapis said his name, almost sadly.

Lapis flew off of the Jungle gym and went over to the deck of Steven's beach house. The moment her feet touched the deck, her wings returned back into her gemstone. She walked around over to a window and looked through it. She saw Steven sleeping comfortably on his bed. Near his bed she saw the pink lion who accompanied him and Connie when she took the world's ocean to try to reach her home world.

Lapis's countenance went soft and tender looking down at Steven's sleeping face. She tapped lightly on the window, getting only to wake up and look up at her. He growled lowly and stood up on his feet, lowering his head and baring his teeth slightly at her. Still, Lapis tapped on the window. This time she got Steven to open his eyes. She tapped once more, steven sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed Lion in a defensive position.

"What's the matter Lion? Something caught your..."

"Steven...Steven" Lapis said from the other side of the window.

"Lap...Lapis? Lapis!" Steven said with shock and excitement.

But Lion saw Lapis's presence as Un-welcomed and hence, growled at her louder.

"Lion that's enough!" Steven said sternly. Lion looked at his young master and turned his back on Lapis. He relaxed back on the floor and flipped his tail back and forth.

Steven undid the hook keeping his window closed and pushed it open. Lapis stepped inside and took a seat next to Steven. Steven closed his window and sat down next to Lapis who had raised her knees and hugged them against her chest.

"Lapis...it's been a while, how did you escape. Wait a second, where's-"

"Jasper's not on the planet anymore. Being fused to her for so long granted me the ability to sense not only her presence, but the presence of other gems. Your signature is a little different, I didn't think half gems could give out signals."

"So is Jasper is off the planet, what happened to Peridot."

"Peridot is the reason me and Jasper unfused. She must have figured out how to fashion a gem destabilizer while she was here on this planet. After I escaped, I never looked back, but I felt Peridot's life just vanish soon after releasing me and Jasper. I guess Jasper took out her anger on her subordinate."

"Wow. I really wish those two could have turned out nicer."

"There are a lot more worse gems out there than those two. Trust me. Steven, i'm sorry."

"Sorry? What's there to be sorry about Lapis."

"I should have left with you when we were still in space. I thought that if we really gave in to their demands, they would show us leniency. But I was a fool. They would sooner see us dead than show mercy on an ancient gem like my self and a half gem.

Steven felt for lonely gem, he scratched the back of his head and placed an arm around Lapis's shoulder. Lapis, who had her head sunken in under her crossed arms that rested on the top of her knees looked up. She turned her head to the side and looked into Steven's kind, emphatic eyes and couldn't help but she tears when Steven smiled at her.

Lapis wiped her tears away and smiled softly back at Steven. "You look different Steven, you were shorter and more...stocky."

"Oh, yeah I underwent a lot of training. Lost some weight and gained some muscles. When we last met I was twelve, now i'm fourteen. I'm a growing boy and gem."

"Hah hah hah, Steven..." Lapis laughed. she reached over to hold Steven's other hand. She took it, pressed her hand and kept it on his.

Steven blushed and allowed her to express herself. Under the moonlight, Lapis almost looked human. Her eyes, wet and alive. Lapis locked fingers with Steven and slowly leaned her face closer to his. "Steven..." she said softly.

Steven blinked several times when he felt Lapis's head fall down on his chest. Steven laid her down next to him. He wasn't sure if he should sleep next to her, but then again he did sleep next to Pearl when she retreated back into her gem stone to heal after being stabbed her hologram. Steven threw his covers over Lapis and himself. He fluffed his pillows and laid his head down. He put some distance between himself and Lapis. But Lapis wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Lapis. I'll never leave your side, because starting as of tonight, you're a crystal gem." Steven declared before giving into sleep.

Lapis shed a tear, smiled and kept her head firmly between the crook of Steven's neck and shoulder.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach House **

_8:00 [Morning] _

Walking out of the crystal temple and her bedroom, Pearl looked absolutely happy and relaxed. She looked over to Steven's room and saw an arm around his waist, hand and fingers locked with steven's.

"Steven! Who's in bed with You!" Pearl shouted.

Lion awoke from the volume and sound of urgency in pearl's voice. Steven rose up and so did Lapis.

"YOU! When did you Escaped from The Ocean!" Pearl shouted, pulling out her spear from the pearl stone on her forehead.

Pearl jumped up and flew towards Lapis. Steven saw everything happen in slow motion. His flaming pink aura flared up and surrounded both him and Lapis. Steven kept Lapis's hand firmly locked in his. A giant pink ethereal arm wielding Rose's giant shield appeared, but something else appeared. Rose's shield was encased or rather, reinforced with four inches of impenetrable jagged ice. The pink ethereal arm was covered in blue chain mail and armor plating. Pearl jabbed her spear into the ice shield, but was repelled back from the defensive power of the shield.

Steven was amazed and confused as to how this happened, he looked down at his gem in his stomach. It was glowing! Just like the one on Lapis's back. Their gem powers were so in-sync with one another, they vibed well enough to support each other.

"What on Earth? Steven, how are you doing that?"

"I could always do this. Well except for the ice and armor part. But anyway, Pearl you don't have to attack Lapis. I made her a crystal Gem last night."

"last night? You don't have that authority Steven! Get away from Lapis, she's dangerous."

"The only one dangerous here is you." Steven's expression went from soft to stern. Two giant wooden hands formed from the floor. They sprouted up and locked pearl between them. Pearl dropped her spear which vanished.

Pearl felt her energy slowly being sapped, enough to calm her down. Lapis saw this and told Steven to ease up.

"Steven it's ok, I promise I won't fight her or do anything to ruin the peace." with Lapis's assurance, Steven undid the wooden hands restraining Pearl. he sent them back to reform back into the floor.

Pearl fell on her knees and placed her hand over her chest, breathing intensely. "Steven...let that be the last time you restrain me."

"Lapis wasn't hurting anyone, and I won't ever restrain you again, unless I have to." Steven told her.

Coming running out of their own rooms, Amethyst and Garnet joined Pearl who rose back to her feet. Amethyst pulled her whip out of her chest gemstone and garnet manifested her gauntlets in both her hands.

"Steven, what is Lapis doing in bed with you." Garnet asked him.

"You guys please. Lapis isn't our enemy. She did save us from jasper."

"And where is Jasper!" Pearl said out loud.

Steven looked over to Lapis, still keeping his shield up. Lapis decided to speak for herself.

"I made my choice to spent all of eternity with Jasper because I wanted to keep Steven safe. I didn't do it for any of you. Especially for you, Ruby and Sapphire. It's because of you that I ended up being stuck to a mirror. But I can look past the mistakes of children. Peridot is dead, Jasper is off the planet."

"You're a liar!" Amethyst said, joining the party.

"I was stuck to her long enough to sense other gems. I don't feel either of their presence on earth."

"But the galaxy warp is broken, there's no way she could have left the planet. You better not be lying to us." Pearl warned Lapis.

"You three really don't know anything about how far advance home world technology has come. Jasper only needed to shape shift into a rocket and fly out into space. When she was far away enough from the earth, she most likely pulled out a diamond capsule from her suit that she brought with her. That capsule would enlarge and form into a Starship."

"Do you guys think she's telling the truth?" Amethyst questioned.

"Whose to say, but I want you two to search every dimension to make sure Jasper or Peridot are not hiding. I'm going to make sure Lapis isn't pulling a facade on us. Go you two!" pearl ordered garnet and amethyst.

Garnet nodded and stepped onto the warp pad, amethyst followed her and the two were beamed away.

Steven undid his shield and disembodied arm. The ice and armor vanished too. Lion went over stood before lapis, he bowed his head lightly to her and jumped down to the first floor.

"See pearl, Lion already trusts Lapis. If my mom was here I bet you would have dropped your suspicion for her."

Pearl blushed and told Steven to get up and take a shower. Steven stretched his arms and legs and stepped out of his bed. Lapis stood at the foot of the bed looking out of the window. Pearl stood near and kept her eyes on Lapis. Lion yawned and licked his paws and underbelly.

* * *

\- **Continued in Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9: Earth Sworn

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **With Lapis Lazuli now a member of The Crystal Gems, she gets settled in with her own room Steven builds for her. Pearl watches Steven form his mother's form in front of Lapis. Carlos pays pearl a visit and is introduced to Garnet and Amethyst. Over to Connie, she manifests Smoky's main weapons. And lastly, in space a new Gem is making his way to Earth.

**Tags: **Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"I'm Real_" By: Jennifer Lopez ft Ja Rule. (I'm a 90's kid.)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Earth Sworn**

**Tuesday**

_5 May, 2016, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City, DE**

Standing inside of his small tube like shower. Steven kept his eyes closed, neck cocked back and enjoyed the warm water sprinkling down on his face, neck, shoulders and on the rest of his body. In his mind he thought back to the tender night he spent with Lapis. No, Lapis and he never engaged in anything other than exchanging jokes and holding hands. Lapis's eyes captivated him. Her light giggles made his heart flutter, and her body... the way she clung on to him sprung forth feelings inside of him which he was unaccustomed to feeling.

"_Lapis has been through so much. more than I could ever understand. She sacrificed her new found freedom to make sure Jasper would never see the light of day. I owe more to her than just making her a crystal gem. But what more can I give her." _

"_Steven, are you done?"_ Pearl asked from outside the shower door.

"_Almost, pearl."_ Steven responded.

Steven turned the faucet off and closed the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped outside. Pearl wasn't around, and Garnet and Amethyst left outside to go find Peridot and Jasper. Lion returned and laid down on Steven's bed.

"Get off Lion, my favorite shirt's under you." Steven told his friend.

Lion flicked his ears and rose his head to yawn. He stood up on his legs, Steven reached his arm under Lion to grab his black short sleeve button up shirt. But a hand made out of Ice grabbed it and extended his shirt to him. Steven looked over to his window and saw Lapis smiling at him. From her hand was a blue glow which she manipulated water. Steven took his shirt and placed it on, he waved at Lapis who blushed and looked away.

Lapis brushed off her feelings and waved her hand at him, gesturing to him to come outside. Steven made sure his jean button was buttoned up. His sandals were on, and that his hair was combed.

"I never really cared about how I looked before. but since Connie and I grew up and since Lapis returned to us. I don't know, I just feel the need to look...good around them."

Walking outside on the deck of the beach house, Lapis stopped and placed her hand on the wooden railing and looked out below to the sandy beach. There was the jungle gym that she stopped by last night to sit on. The stone hands that jutted out of the sand which belonged to the statue above her. And the ocean itself.

Landing on the beach house deck, Pearl noticed Lapis looking out toward the ocean. Her back was turned, but not her guard. One on one, Pearl stood no hope to take down a powerful gem like Lapis. What on earth did Steven see in her.

"I know you're right behind me Pearl. I gained the ability to sense gems from a 5 mile radius. I can also sense half gems too."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing Lapis. But I swear on Rose's good name that if you try anything, you hurt Steven and i'll-"

"Suspicion. Mistrust, skepticism and just all out fear of other gems who weren't part of your small clan. This is why hated you pearl, Amethyst and those two little jerks who I won't dignify by saying their names. Rose was the only mother figure I had while I was here. I loved her, like a mother. Everything I did up to this point I did for Steven, I could care less what happens to you other gems."

"Me, Garnet and Amethyst and Greg went through so much raising Steven to be who he is. We did more for him than you could ever do."

Lapis turned around, her countenance going soft yet serious. Furrowing her brows, she asked Pearl a question.

"Tell me pearl, if jasper had fused with you to take her revenge on Rose. Would you do everything to protect her? Even giving up seeing her face and the light of day? Your Freedom."

Pearl needed a moment to think about this. she knew Lapis had proposed to her a difficult 'what if' question. But before she could give the blue gem an answer, Steven walked outside on the deck and looked for Lapis. The blue gem's expression went soft and happy when she saw Steven look over to her and coming towards her. Lapis walked over and bumped her shoulder against Pearl's. On purpose.

"Hey Lapis, sorry I took so long. Lion wanted me to rub his belly."

'That's Ok Steven, I waited a long time to see you. I could afford another five minutes."

"Well...race you downstairs!" Steven told Lapis excitedly.

Steven raced down the stairs of his beach house, Lapis laughed and flew downstairs to the sandy ground.

"No fair Lapis, you have wings!"

"It's just the way I was born Steven, can't help it." Lapis replied.

Pearl followed Steven and Lapis to the edge of the shoreline. She kept her distance at the Jungle gym. She jumped on top of it and sat down, crosslegged. She wondered what Steven and Lapis were talking about.

"He lets her sleep with him, but he won't allow me to watch him sleep." she told herself.

* * *

**The Beach, Crystal Temple**

_11:10 [Morning]_

"The last time you saw me I could barely bring forth my mother's shield. But these last two years under the training of Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst I was able to absorb my mom's sword into my gem and do this."

Lapis sat down on the sand, legs crossed and her hands resting on her dress. She watched Steven taking in a sharp breath of air and releasing it. He was surrounded by his pink aura that flickered all around him like fire. It was like a pink vortex to Lapis. Steven formed two large pink arms and hands. The left arm wielded his shield and the right hand held Rose's Sabre. Using his own hands as the controls, Steven raised the Sabre over his head and brought up his shield.

"That's amazing Steven. But where, or who exactly do those extra arms belong to." Lapis asked, curious.

"Hold on, give me a second. This will make sense in just a few...seconds."

Pearl watched intensely at what Steven was trying to do. "I know this was the extent of Steven's gem abilities. The manifestation of two ethereal arms weilding the sabre and shield of rose. What's he trying to do."

undergoing several changes externally. Steven's skin took a light pink tone. His black hair started to shine like obsidian under the sun. his black hair grew black ringlets that framed his side, taking up after his mother. The edges of his hair and ringlets glowed with a pink hue. The flaming pink aura grew taller and taller. Lapis had to lean back on her hands to see just how tall Steven's aura had rose. Stabilizing his power, Steven's aura started to form a body, a dress, a head.

Lapis stood up on her feet to see clearly what she couldn't believe who was in front of her eyes. Pearl off in the distance jumped off the jungle gym to see for herself what she was seeing. First the dress formed, then the arms, head and hair. The eyes and the familiar face came last. Rose Quartz, an ethereal version of her formed around Steven Universe. She was a lot taller than she was when she alive. This form stood fifteen feet tall. She looked happy, but only because Steven was smiling.

Pearl, like Lapis shed a tear when they saw Rose in all her former glory. Unlike a hologram which disappeared when it was touched, this was no hologram. Steven looked to be in slight pain, but he held out to do something for Lapis. Coming out of the sand, wooden branches and plant vines wrapped around Rose's arms. For several seconds, Steven clasped his hands together and spoke in his and his mother's voice.

"_**Quartz Family Technique: Generous Second Home"**_

Shooting out of the sand near the mountain the crystal temple was carved into, wooden branches snaked out of the sand and rose up along the mountain. Connecting next to Steven's beach home, a second addition/ room was being constructed alongside it. Pearl couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never before has she seen a technique like this, Rose's ability when she was alive extended to controlling large amounts of plants.

The element of wood was something she could manipulate, perhaps what garnet told her long ago was true. Rose kept many things secret, especially from all of them. No less under fifteen minutes, Steven was done constructing Lapis's bedroom. But Steven overdid it, Rose's face and hair vanished. Then her hair, arms, dress and left only Steven's pink aura burning around him.

Lapis went over to Steven and manipulated some water from the ocean. She wrapped the water around Steven that covered his body. It glowed with a light blue color. Steven felt his strength returning, his breathing stabilizing and his thoughts focusing.

"Lapis...thank you."

"No problem. You didn't have to go that far Steven."

"I just...wanted to impress you Lapis. Hey Lapis, I never knew you had healing abilities."

"I don't. the water covering you is infused with my energy. Because i'm fully gem, I never run out of stamina or energy. I'm just transferring some of it to you. It was amazing to see Rose Quartz again, it brings great joy to me."

'" never knew my mom," Steven started. His pink aura disappearing. the color of his skin and shape of his hair all returning to normal. "all I know about her is what Pearl tells me, what I seen on a video tape and what I dream about her."

Lapis took the water covering Steven back and returned it back to the ocean. She helped Steven up to his feet and held on to his left hand.

"You're mother, you're mother was an extraordinary Gem Steven. She would be very proud of you. Hey, want to go surfing?"

"You surf? Heck yeah I want to go surfing." Steven told her.

"Alright, first let me change my attire."

As Pearl looked on as Lapis regress back into her stone, Steven caught her stone and held it close to his chest. A sound caught Pearl's attention, she turned around and walked around to the side of the mountain and saw Carlos tugging on the gated fence the crystal gems had placed back up. Pearl's countenance went soft as a smile took over her face. She rushed over to let Carlos inside.

Carlos walked through the door of the fence and hugged Pearl when she closed and locked the door. Pearl hugged Carlos back and blushed when he kissed her on her cheek.

"Sorry for taking a while to notice you Carlos." pearl told him, bringing her hands behind her back and looking down at her feet.

"You look so cute when you blush Pearl." Carlos complimented the embarrassed Gem.

"Carlos stop it, I do not look cute."

Carlos chuckled and wrapped his arm behind Pearl's back and walked with her back over to Steven and Lapis. On their way back over to Steven and Lapis, Carlos spoke to Pearl about work.

"You know we got work tomorrow, but Thursday we got off. I was thinking of maybe doing something together. Nothing to big, nothing to serious."

"Carlos I...i cherish your companionship and you as a person. But I do have duties I have to fulfill, one of those is the defense of this city and the creatures of this planet. I've been missing several important missions. One of these days we will go on a date, I promise."

"Sounds great Pearl. I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into something you're not comfortable in. I'm just happy for every moment I can spend with you. That's all that matters to me."

"_Carlos..."_ Pearl said with soft tenderness in her voice. She tip toed slightly to press her lips on Carlos who closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Pearl's.

The sound of laughter broke Pearl's focus on Carlos long enough to pull away and see who was laughing. Carlos and Pearl went over and saw Steven holding Lapis up by her sides. Lapis was wearing a two piece bikini suit of the color navy blue. Pearl blushed intensely and decided to go over to Lapis to tell her to choose an attire that, would stimulate Steven in the wrong ways.

"Pearl don't, let them have fun."

"But don't you see what she's wearing, that's highly inappropriate of her, especially around Steven."

"Her intentions aren't evil, a little mysterious but not evil. And Steven can look past the surface."

"How can you tell?" Pearl asked him, doubtful of his words.

"I just can." Carlos said. As he did, Lapis stopped laughing and looked over to Carlos, her smile slowly vanishing as she and carlos looked at one another.

A Beam of light shined through the windows of Steven's house, indicating Garnet and Amethyst were back. Garnet stepped out of the house and noticed Pearl and Carlos standing closely together. She jumped off of the beach deck and landed several feet away from them. Amethyst shape shifted into an owl and flew down towards Carlos.

Amethyst landed on Carlos's shoulder and introduced herself to him.

"Hey there pal, my name's amethyst. What you doing here with Pearl."

"Amethyst! get off of Carlos right now." Pearl demanded.

"It's alright Pearl. Hola amethyst, my name is Carlos Montoya. Pearl's boyfriend."

"Whoa, Pearl. A boyfriend, what would Rose think."

Pearl's cheeks went sky blue and her arms went stiff with balled up fists at the end of her wrists. "Rose had a powerful connection with Greg. I like Carlos, he isn't like other humans, he seems to understand what we gems go through. Besides, i'm sure Rose would approve of Carlos."

Garnet came walking over and walked past Carlos. She grabbed Pearl by her hand and pulled her over. Carlos tried to follow them, but Amethyst shape shifted back into her normal form and told him.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second there. Let those two talk first, Garnet's not very comfortable around new people."

"Pearl, is it true. Is that human your boyfriend?"

"Yes Garnet, he is. Do you have an issue with that."

"We are the guardians of this world. We can't afford to start forming relationships with human beings. Rose, her life be remembered is no longer with us because she fell In love. Jasper is no doubt going to return with more home world gems, more ships. And Peridot is still on this planet, that is If we believe what Lapis is saying is true."

"I'm not doing anything with Carlos that's going to jeopardize myself or my form. We are taking precautions and baby steps in our relationship. Do you see me saying something about Ruby and Sapphire relationship? No. I would appreciate it if you never bring up my relationships again."

Garnet watched Pearl walk back over to Carlos with her always quiet and stoic countenance. Garnet looked over and saw Lapis surfing on a surfboard made of water. Steven was also on that surf board with her. Lapis kept her arms around Steven, keeping him from falling off.

Garnet titled her down, looking down at her feet and walking back over to the temple.

* * *

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

_1:00 [Afternoon] _

Standing outside in her backyard, Connie stood in the middle with her hands pressed together almost as if in prayer. She breathed in and out in softly and calmly. Inside of her mind, Connie went through the memories of Smoky Quartz. Through meditation, Connie had managed to descend down into the mind of the Smoky Quartz which lingered inside of his gem. Inside of the gem, Connie came up against a list of 'Earth Methods' which were basically Offensive, Defensive and Supplementary techniques used in combat.

For each Method, there was an image, like a five second video. There were circles which symbolized the difficulty level. One circle was for rookies, five were for battlefield experts. Connie looked upon an image of a sword, the instructions on how to manifest it were on the video. Back in the real world, Connie opened her eyes and punched the ground, well more like tapped her fist on the ground. Her hand sunk in, almost like the earth was sucking her arm in.

"C'mon...i know...i can...**DO IT! AAAHHHH!"** Connie yelled. Pulling a sword grip out of the earth, Connie used both hands and all of her strength to pull a sword out. Almost like Smoky's gem was responding to Connie's need for strength, her hands and arms were covered in stone which amplified her normal strength times ten.

When Connie pulled out what she wanted, she was amazed at what her eyes were gazing up at. A Sword grip made of Obsidian. Cross guards made out of Titanium, a Smoky quartz encrusted pommel. And the long six foot blade, made out entirely of Diamond. It's sparkling magnificence was only matched by its ability to cut through anything.

Connie brought the blade down and rested the tip on the ground, holding the obsidian grip with both of her hands, she made a sworn oath to Smoky Quartz.

"I Connie Maheswaran, inheritor of Commander Smoky's gem, promise to defend the world from all forms of evil. Be they gems, monsters or aliens. I promise to put my family, friends and planet first before my self or needs. Do you hear Me!"

* * *

**Outer Space, Kuiper Belt **

Entering a region in the solar system known as the kuiper belt. A metallic sphere held a Gem inside. He was a male gem who had Orange skin. Black Greaves, sabatons and knee guard armor. Black gauntlets on his hands. His left arm was covered in mostly black armor plating. Leaving his right arm mostly exposed. He wore a red and black hooded Poncho with a red flame insignia in the middle. Underneath that he wore black leather armor. He wore no helmet. Leaving his head exposed.

His face was entirely orange with a red bar going down his neck and black pigmentation around his eyes. The color of his eyes, yellow. His hair was like fire, wisping up and around. A portion of it, a bang covered his left eye and face. His hair let off flickering embers. He sat down on a seat, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

Who was this gem? Was he an enemy? Friend, Neutral party. Only time would tell when he lands on earth.

* * *

-** Continued in Chapter 10, 'Men is Suits.' **

**(!)** "I want to thank Dante Watterson for sharing with me the idea of a creating an OC. All credit goes to him."


	10. Chapter 10:Men is Suits

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **After sticking up for herself to the most hostile crystal gem, Pearl. Lapis and Steven along with the rest of the crystal gems take a day to enjoy themselves despite all that's happened. Greg and Connie are also invited to a day at the beach and Barb Q. but Un-beknowst to all of them, Men from the big bad government have their shades set on the most interesting city in the east coast.

**Tags: **Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Touch My Body"_ By: Mariah Carey

* * *

**Chapter 10: Men in Suits**

**Thursday**

_7 May, 2016, 9:00 [Morning]_

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence **

Connie's phone sat on her bed. The screen was on, on it was a text message from Steven dated from Wednesday. The text message was about The inclusion of Lapis Lazuli into the crystal gems. About Lapis Lazuli's freedom and the escape of Jasper. But it went on to include a date for a Barb Q beach party. Only Gems, Half-Gems, friends, Family and Lion are invited. Without telling Steven, but having to tell her mom.

Connie went out shopping for a bikini with her mother yesterday. Mrs. Maheswaran knew her daughter wouldn't listen to her if she told Connie not to go. That's why she was giving her daughter this opportunity to choose whatever she wanted. Anything as long as it wasn't to revealing or age appropriate. Connie went with a red and black polka dot two piece bikini. Mrs Maheswaran didn't want to admit it, but Connie in these last two years had really blossomed into a young woman. Her small chest was not so small, her non-existent curves had taken shape. And her few inches added to her height made her a tall, beautiful young woman.

Connie undressed out of her clothes in her bathroom and stepped back out into her bedroom when she was in her two piece bikini. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. On the inside of her left door she had a long rectangular mirror, with which she could look at herself. She adjusted the tops of her bikini, making sure they rested on her growing chest nicely. She flipped her hair back over her shoulders, practicing smiling, waving her hands and even what she was going to tell Steven when she saw him later on.

"_Hi Steven, wow you look amazing. Me? This, this is something I had laying around. Do you like it? _Nah, that sounds disingenuous."

Connie put aside trying to come up with a believable greeting, and instead focused on brushing her hair. "Relax Connie. It'll come out naturally when you see him." Connie touched her gemstone over her heart.

"When I see him," Connie's hand went from her gem up to her lips, "Steven..." she said his name softly and tenderly.

* * *

**The White House, Washington D.C, Maryland**

_10:00 [Morning]_

Sitting at his desk, listening to several different heads from different government agencies taking their turns to talk to him. The president of The United States kept his hands clasped together on his desk as the head of the FBI spoke to him. The topic of the matter was concerning Aliens, specifically Gems.

"Mr President I know this subject hasn't been spoke of until now, and I know you would rather not know. But whatever you believe in, we ask that you suspend it for this hour. We have gotten reports from a small city In Delaware called beach city. It was about an Alien spacecraft that crash landed on the side of a hill. A local whose created a blog about it, had put up credible photos of the wrecked craft. Our date shows that the craft belongs to the race classified as Sentient minerals, _Gems_ for short. "

"Twelve thousand years ago Mr President, the alien race known as Gems came to earth during the last ice age. They were pretty much colonizers at first, settling on different planets and on their neighboring moons where they would set up bases, mostly underground and sometimes on the surface. They would set up their culture and influence their surrounding environment to match a similar one to their on their own home planet. However, that's where all the 'nice' things ended. Searching through years of compiled data. we learned that these colonizers who are feminine in appearance actually started setting up 'Parasite gardens' to create more of their kind."

"The process is one which uses up the richness of the soil, water, air and earth to create these parasite gems. After several hundred are born, the surrounding environment dies. The soil is dead, water ceases to exist. The air around these parasite gardens become heavy with fog and airborne toxins. And the earth is blackened. Mr, President, we were in contact with two Gems on earth in the eighties. one was a half gem, half human. and the other who saved the earth from the dominion of other gems. Her name was Rose Quartz."

The head of The CIA took up where the head of the FBI left off.

"We don't know what happened to the half human-gem Mr. President, he just stopped sending us information. but we know that Rose quartz along with several of her kind were the last sentient gems of their kind left on earth. The remainder who were left stranded here on earth, went mad and became corrupted. We allowed her team to stay to defend us from their own kind should they decide to return. As it turns out, they did. Before Rose 'died' she sent us a message saying she was going to leave behind someone who would take up her work; her son."

The President of The United States leaned back on his chair and massaged his forehead in deep thought. This was all too much to take in, too much all at once. The head of Homeland Security stood up and rested his briefcase on the president's desk. He opened it and pulled out several thick folders. In these folders were photos of 'kindergarten.' captured corrupted gems, photos of Gem spacecrafts in space and much, much more.

The President could not believe his eyes. Like much of the population, he thought earth and all of it's creatures were alone in this rotating show of stars. One of the photos were of Steven with his shield up, deflecting a beam from the spacecraft Peridot, Jasper and Lapis came down in. The president looked up at the head of his Homeland Security Agency and to the others heads sitting on the couches.

"Alright, what are you guys planning." asked the president.

"We don't know how long it's going to take for Rose's son to reach her level. We do know that there is still wreckage from the Gem spacecraft littering Beach City. Mr President, we have developed several pieces of technology that might defend us from this species thanks in part to the agreements we have with other alien species. But to properly combat these hostile gems, should they come back, we're going to need to recover pieces of that spacecraft."

"You all seem to be very well informed, if you're asking for my permission to go and recover portions of this craft, then you have my authority. Just please, no force or threat of death to people."

"We know sir, only the usual threat of incarceration will suffice. Boys, time to put those black suits and shades back on. And check to see if those old black LTD Crown Victorias are still operable."

* * *

**Beach City, Crystal Temple Beach**

_11:30 [Morning]_

Setting up his Bar B Q grill, Greg Universe placed charcoal inside of the grill and placed the grating on top of it. Steven was creating a wooden park bench for everyone to use when it was time to eat. Garnet wore a two piece bikini, the color of mahogany. She was sitting on a Sun lounge chair with her hands behind her head. Amethyst was wearing a one piece dark blue bikini, she was jumping around in the ocean. Swimming and picking up rocks to show Garnet and Pearl.

Pearl was also wearing a one piece bikini, sky blue in color. Also at this party was Carlos Montoya who arrived at the party an hour ago. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Pearl's waist, kissing her temples and getting giggles and laughter out of her. Greg watched this and thought back to the time when he and Rose shared moments like that. Greg wondered how far Pearl allowed Carlos to get, his cheeks went red thinking about it and he returned back to manning the grill.

Lapis sat next to Greg's empty lounge chair. she had changed her attire to wearing a white off shoulder mid riff shirt with yellow stars shooting across it. Underneath she wore a black bra, as seen by her black bra straps. Below the waist she wore high waisted jean denim shorts. She looked over at Pearl just leaning back against Carlos, Pearl who looked to be the most level headed and in charge of the crystal gem, was utterly in love with with Carlos. Amethyst didn't appear to mind, but Garnet clearly had objections to this relationship.

"_Hey Greg, where did Steven go?"_ Lapis spoke.

"Huh? Uh, I'm not sure Lapis. He was making a wooden bench for us to sit on. I guess he must have gone back to the house to look for something."

Lapis stood up out of her lounge chair and flew over to the beach house. Amethyst and Garnet watched her flying towards the beach house. Lapis landed on the deck of the beach house and walked around to the window that looked into Steven's bedroom area. She saw Steven changing out of his jeans and getting into a pair of swim trunks. She hid on the side of the window, looking in and spying on Steven.

Her cheeks went white with blush, looking at Steven's young body. His muscles were developing, his chest was tight, his abs which he never had the last time she saw him, were apparent to her. His facial features were sharp, not completely round. And his gem stone, located on his naval. Seemed to glow whenever he smiled, and he was smiling along.

She watched him go over to his phone which had rung. Steven grabbed his phone and checked on it. Lapis saw a smile come across Steven's face. He grabbed a black tank top and placed it on. He headed out the door and ran down the stairs. Lapis watched him run by his father, friends and head over around to the other side of the hill. She flew up into the sky and saw Steven accompanying someone back over to the beach party.

Lapis looked harder and saw a dark skin girl. She was wearing jean shorts, a black and red shirt and a bookbag. They came back around through the other side of the hill. She hovered and watched Steven and this other person stop. She wondered what was going on.

* * *

_**Steven and Connie**_

Steven stopped to catch his breath, he along with Connie were laughing and giggling. They ran all the way to the side of the crystal temple after Mrs. Maheswaran dropped Connie off.

"You're not even remotely tired Connie? Man I haven't ran like that since the Black heart artifact was after me."

"All the training i've been putting my self through has raised my stamina levels. Maybe I can train you sometime Steven."

"I would like that." Steven said. when he caught his breath, he raised and straightened himself from bending forward in fatigue.

Steven, still smiling looked over and saw Connie removing his book bag off her back. She started to pull her shirt up over her chest and head. Steven's smile left, his cheeks went pink and his palms became sweaty. Connie started to remove her jean shorts next, she bent down and pulled her shorts down her legs, dropping them around her ankles. She stepped out of them and flipped her brown hair back over her shoulders. Steven swallowed and took in the sight of his girlfriend. Beautiful in her red and black polka dot two piece bikini. Connie walked over to him, she grabbed the hem of his black tank top and pulled it over his head.

Steven felt his heart beat rate increase, his pupils dilate and feelings he's never known before emerging. Connie closed her eyes when she brought her face in closer to Steven's, she smelled of strawberries. Probably a lotion she put on before coming over. Steven wrapped an arm around Connie's back, slowly pulling her in. their lips met, pressed and meshed into one another. This kissing thing was still new to Steven, but he was getting the hang of it.

Connie's breathing picked up, Steven felt her tongue massaging his own. Their bodies were firmly pressed against one another, so much Steven could feel the beating of Connie's heart, just above her left breast. coincidentally It was also the spot Smoky's Gem was infused into. Steven felt his other hand rise, pressing itself onto Connie's other breast. An action which caused Connie to twitch a little, but one that did not make her back down. But, Lapis who watching these two young love birds making out, grew more jealous.

Her anger caused her to send a small tidal wave that rose several feet high and send it over to them. Connie who was facing the ocean, saw this tidal wave coming in rushing towards them. She pulled her lips away from Steven and knelt down on one knee. She placed her hands on the sand and erected two large hands made out of earth that covered them both. The earth hands clasped tightly together and withstood the impact of the ocean wave that crashed against it. The tide pulled back into the ocean and Lapis flew back over to where the rest of the gems were.

Connie undid the Earth Method technique and changed the earth hands into sand. Steven kept his hands on top of his head, to shield him from whatever Connie protected them from.

"Whoa, that was awkward. It's like the ocean was jealous or something. I heard and read from different cultures that the ocean is represented as female."

"Just like lapis...wait, lapis?" Steven said her name curiously. He looked up at the sky and saw nothing.

"Oh that's right, she's here also. Come on, let's go introduce me to her." Connie placed her clothes in her book bag, picked up her book bag and grabbed Steven's hand. Connie was excited to meet the gem that almost drowned her and Steven, but who ended up sacrificing herself so their could be peace on earth.

* * *

**Crystal Temple Beach**

_12:10 [Noon]_

Walking back over to the party, Greg spotted his son with someone who he thought was another girl. To his amazement, it was just Connie. Carlos took over taking care of the hot dogs, burgers and ribs that were being cooked so Greg could check up on Steven.

"Steven! Connie, it's so good to see you join us."

"Hey Mr. Universe. Wow, this is quite the party. Ooh I smell something good."

"Yeah, me and Carlos are cooking up Ribs, Hamburgers and-"

"Hotdogs!" Shouted Steven excitedly. Connie laughed and hugged Steven, Steven looked around and saw Pearl lying down on a lounge chair. Garnet was off somewhere, Amethyst shape shifting into a crab and messing with seagulls who tried to eat her. Then his eyes took him to Lapis who was standing at the shoreline, staring out at the Ocean.

Steven took Connie's hand, rubbed the top side of it against his cheek. Connie felt this and hugged him tighter. Greg noticed Connie's gem when she pulled away from his son. He wished it wasn't on her chest, but he needed to only look at It long enough to realize that this was not always on her, at least he think she had.

Steven lead Connie over to Lapis, he noticed that the more closer he got to her, the more he felt a coldness radiating from her. He was certain that Connie could feel it too.

"Lapis..." Steven spoke her name.

Lapis had her back turned to them. "Lapis" Steven said her name again. The cool air around Lapis dissipated, being replaced by the passing warm air of the summer season. Lapis turned around, pushed some of her hair back against her ear and smiled at Steven and Connie.

"Sorry Steven, I just got caught up at looking at the ocean. I was getting kind of worried when you left. Whose this?" Lapis asked, clearly referring to Connie who kept her arm wrapped around Steven's.

"Lapis, this is Connie Maheswaran. My girlfriend, best friend and partner in the fight against corrupted gems."

Connie took a step forward without releasing her arm around Steven's. She extended her other hand to Lapis, Lapis smiled warmly at Connie and took her hand. The instant their hands made contact, Lapis was taken to a white world with blue skies and white clouds with Connie standing in the middle. but standing just behind her was a Titanic size Giant made entirely out Stone. It wielded a round shield made of Osmium, a zweihander made of obsidian and the blade of diamond. The more Lapis looked, the more arms and heads it seemed to grow.

What Connie through her eyes was a massive wall of Water that took many shapes, just behind Lapis Lazuli. A wall as big as any mountain.

"My name is Lapis lazuli, it's honor to meet the girl whose stolen Steven's heart."

"It's honor to meet the Gem whose saved all of us by sacrificing herself."

Connie and Lapis shook hands and nodded their heads. They pulled back and Connie went back to Greg and to the other gems to show them what she could. Lapis stood, just staring at Steven. Steven rubbed the back of his head and saw the expression of Lapis's soft face go...sad.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 11**, _**'Recovery.**_'


	11. Chapter 11:Recovery

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **With Connie and Lapis already introduced to one another, Lapis's feelings for Steven are in a Grey area. Still, the Party has to continue on. But arriving to Beach City are Men in Black. Their purpose for this visit, locate and recover The parts of the gem Star ship that crash landed on the beach.

**Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Rhythm of The Rain"_ By: The Cascades

* * *

**Chapter 11: Recovery **

**Thursday**

_7 May, 2016, 12:20 [Noon]_

**Beach City, Crystal Temple Beach**

Steven was lying down on his own lounge chair next to Greg. He had on a pair of sunglasses aviators to cut down on the level of brightness the surrounding sand, was reflecting off of it. Steven tried to smile and enjoy himself. But that cold feeling he felt from Lapis earlier, he was feeling it right now. Lapis appeared to be relaxing back on her lounge chair. But her aura had extended itself over to Steven, Greg didn't appear to feel anything; but Steven felt it as the winds themselves.

Greg raised his shades and rested them on the top of his forehead, he turned his face and looked over to Steven who kept his hands behind his head. He saw that his son was trying to relax, relaxing and having fun came naturally to Steven. But this was different.

"You alright there kiddo?" Greg asked Steven.

"What? Yeah I'm alright dad."

"You sure, cause it looks like you've got something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Excuse me, I need to talk to Lapis."

"Sure thing Steven." Greg responded.

Steven shifted to the side of his Lounge chair and stood up. He walked around his father and stopped along the side of Lapis's lounge chair. Steven then lifted up his aviators and looked at her. Lapis kept her eyes closed, she knew Steven was standing next to her. She pretended not to notice him, turning her face off to the side. But it was she who was finding it difficult to concentrate on trying to ignore Steven.

"Lapis...I'm Sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that." Steven told her, Sincerity behind his voice.

"What do you have to be sorry about, she's your girlfriend. It's only natural you would want to express how much you love her, to her. And some people sacrifice their own freedom, so others can keep theirs."

Steven's brows furrowed, a saddened and guilty look came over his face. That was a jab that hurt, there was not denying it. Still, Steven extended his hand to Lapis. Lapis opened her eyes and turned her attention to Steven. She looked at his hand, then at his face. Steven looked truly repentant, Lapis couldn't turn his hand or him away. She took his hand and stood up from her lounge chair. She followed Steven to where he wanted to take her.

Over on to the other side, Connie sat down cross-legged and listened to Pearl who was telling her about her responsibility to helping Steven and the crystal gems in their fight against corrupted gems and home-world gems. She showed Connie how she pulled out her weapon from her gem, showed her how she fired blasts from her spear and her fighting style. But when Connie showed Pearl how she manifested Smoky's weapon, it was a new take on the abilities capable of half human-gems. Connie pushed her hands inside of the sand, her hands in addition to her arms were encased in stone armor. She then pulled out the Zweihander and rested the diamond blade on her pauldron.

Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl were more than amazed. They were downright astounded. Pearl tried to hold up Connie's weapon, but the moment she held the grip; she was pulled right down to the ground.

"My goodness! Garnet give me a hand here!" Pearl told Garnet.

Garnet went over and manifested her gauntlets. She bent down and gripped diamond blade, but pulled away from cutting herself.

"Ouch...That blade Pearl, it cut through my gauntlets."

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked, releasing her hold on the Zweihander.

"This sword is Extremely Powerful and completely Enchanted. I'm not surprised, this is the weapon of a Commander. A commander of Earth, Stone, Minerals and Metals. Connie, do you understand the immense power you have been handed over?"

"I'm taking things slowly Garnet, and I do know about Commander Smoky's power. He defended an entire planet, the red planet, all by himself when all of his comrades fell to Taffeite's army. That's power that deserves respect more than adoration."

Connie turned around and looked around for Steven, but he had vanished. He was resting back on his lounge chair the last time she remembered. She Dematerialized Smoky's Zweihander and went over to Greg to ask him if he had seen Steven.

"Hey Connie, what's going on." Greg asked Connie.

"Mr. Universe, where did Steven go. Wasn't he just here?"

"Oh, Steven went over to swim with Lapis. I saw them walking inside of the Ocean, but I don't think I saw them surface. Oh no, Steven!" Greg said loudly, alarmed and worried about his son.

Connie stepped in front of Greg with her hands wide apart. "No Mr. Universe, let me look for him." Connie's gem started to glow. She raised her hands up, the surrounding sand around her and below her feet rose up out of the ground, and covered Connie. Her arms, legs, back and her entire body was covered in clad Stone armor. Around her head, Connie wore a bulb like helmet with a circular center covered in glass.

Connie wore what was basically a vintage diving suit. A long pipe made out of stone, remained open from it's end and only grew longer and longer the moment Connie went running into the ocean. The open stone pipe acted as the air supply for Connie.

Walking further into the ocean, Connie spotted Lapis floating and laughing. Steven wasn't swimming, rather flying around her. His head was encased in an air tight pink bubble. Lapis appeared to be controlling Steven's movements, keeping her hands pointed at him and spinning around.

"Faster Lapis! C'mon faster! I want to feel like a torpedo!" Steven egged Lapis on.

The more Connie watched Steven laugh with Lapis, the more she felt something heavy develop on her chest. More like inside of it, nonetheless, she knew it was jealousy. Connie raised her right hand up, and spoke.

"_**Earth Method: Reach Out from Down Under" (1) **_

A large stone hand and arm rose up from the ocean floor under Lapis, that grabbed Steven's leg and pulled him over to Connie. Lapis was taken by surprise by this, she turned around and saw Connie inside of her Earth made diving suit. Lapis frowned at Connie and extended her arm forward at her. Forming around Connie were fists made out of water. Connie noticed these arms forming around her, and had a counter Earth Method for it.

"_**Earth Method: Conglomerate Stronghold!" (2)**_ Connie clapped her hands three times, raising several walls of conglomerate stone that shielded her and Steven. The walls were continuously being reinforced with more and more stone. Lapis's water fists fired off and punched all over the walls.

Steven broke away from the earth hand Connie created, and pulled his leg free. He saw that he was surrounded by walls of stone. The loud banging he heard from outside of them, being caused by Lapis.

"Connie what's going on." Steven asked. [Bang, Bang, Bang]

"I'm saving you, that gem is crazy Steven." [Bang, Bang]

"She wasn't hurting me Connie, she was just playing with me. Now she's mad. Let me out of here Connie."

"What? No, she'll hurt you Steven. Darn, she's really strong!"

Steven swam over to Connie and hugged her. His action caused Connie to lower he defenses, Lapis saw this and fired off a few water fists from her gem. But Steven raised his Shield up and deflected all of the attacks. Lapis stopped her attack and flew over to Steven and Connie.

"You! Why did you take Steven away from me!"

"From you? He's my boyfriend! And I don't appreciate you manipulating his movements like that."

"You guys-" Steven spoke, but was cut off.

"I don't appreciate you pulling him away from me when I wasn't doing anything wrong with him. If anything, you were the one who almost hurt him when you grabbed him with an earth hand method. Steven, tell her I wasn't doing anything bad to you."

"No Steven, don't speak for her. Tell her you don't want her playing with your life so carelessly." Connie replied to Lapis.

"Carelessly? It was me who kept Jasper locked away for two whole years. She was planning on breaking away from me and killing rose (steven) and the rest of the crystal gems. I didn't mind if she took care of the others, but Steven, I...i...cared enough to give up my freedom. Would you have done the same thing!"

Steven blushed and looked over at Connie. Connie took a moment to gather her thoughts. When it seemed like Connie could not come up with a counter argument, she opened her closed eyes and spoke.

"No, I wouldn't do the same thing. I would do more! I would have kept my self trapped with jasper my entire life. I would have killed Jasper when I felt my time was coming. I made a solemn Earth oath to protect the ones I love and to combat corrupted gems, that also includes Home world gems."

Connie and Lapis stared at each other, intensely. Steven swam over and took his spot between them. He looked over to Lapis and told her calm down. He turned over to Connie and told her to surface back up with him. Connie turned around and walked back up the offshore bar up to the foreshore. Lapis was visibly angry and anooyed, but she too followed the two teens back up to the shore.

* * *

**Beach City, DE **

Parking their cars at the ends of streets that faced the boardwalk. The Men in Black finally arrived in town and gathered around the leader of this mission, he went only by the name of 'Samson.' samson gave the men in black their orders and told them to spread out and search for any and all traces of alien debris. Samson was a bi-racial man, he was 43 years old and stood at six feet tall. He leaned back against his car and pulled out a tablet. He turned it on and swiped his finger up and down. He was looking at a report from two years ago of when the ship crashed.

"There were days and nights when the local gem aliens, accompanied by Rose's son, looked around and picked up the debris of the crashed alien ship. The chances of finding any debris is a low possibility, but chances increase exponentially when you go around the hill and look into the home of Rose Quartz."

"The home of rose quartz, otherwise known as The Crystal Temple the chance of getting into a fight is almost certain. But, Rose quartz was a ally and cooperated with the U.S Government and all of it's agencies. That gives us rights to any and all information or items that could help our species."

Samson turned off his tablet and walked over to the beach, his team mates were already spread out. They stopped by businesses, at the homes of residents and in the local natural areas like the emerald hills and the beach. Agents stopped by The Beach Citywalk Fries, The Fish Stew Pizza, Beach City Funland, Big Donut and It's a Wash.

* * *

**Big Donut, Beach City**

A Man in Black entered the Big Donut and spoke to Lars and Sadie about the Gems and Steven. Lars didn't share anything about what he knew about the gems with the agent that stopped by. Sadie followed Lars's lead and said absolutely nothing to the man in black.

"What do you know about Steven Universe, have you any knowledge of Rose Quartz."

"Look pal I just said I wasn't going to answer any of your questions. Unless I see some sort of badge or papers, I'm not saying squat."

The man in black looked over to Sadie, then looked over at the employees room door.

"Do you mind if I take a look inside of the Employees room."

"Why? There's nothing in there," Sadie answered.

"That's fine, I have a master key." Said the Man in Black.

"Hey! My partner just told you that there wasn't-" The man in black walked around to the back of the counter, and pushed Lars off to the side.

Sadie caught Lars and watched the man in black pull out a black small square. He pushed a button on it and out came a two inch blank stick of silver. He pushed the blank key inside of the employees room door keyhole and turned. He pulled out a flashlight and saw something amazing, piles of Gem warship debris were stacked in the corner of the room. The man in black pulled his phone and spoke using the walkie talkie app.

"Samson, I have located some gem warship debris."

"You're not the only one, seems those gems got the whole city to hide some of the less functioning and important parts of the downed ship. I'm heading over to The Crystal temple to recover the most important parts."

Sadie, like Lars heard everything that was being shared between this man in black and his superior. She decided to say something to this stranger.

"Who are you, what are you people doing here in Beach City."

The man in Black produced a large plastic see through box from somewhere unknown, which he used to place the gem warship parts inside of it. He stopped filling the box long enough to answer Sadie's question.

"It's clear that we're not alone on this planet or in this galaxy. These gem aliens, as much as they may preach about protecting this planet, their good deeds cannot erase the damage their kind has done to our earth. When Rose Quartz died, along went the protection our planet needed."

"But Steven Universe is Rose's son, he's this planet's shield."

"So you do know a Steven Universe. We were watching what went down here two years ago, and that boy has not shown any promise. If our planet is heading towards a war with an advance extraterrestrial race, then we don't have time to spare. If Steven falls, then we as the human race have to defend our only home."

* * *

**The Crystal Temple, Beach City**

The man in black grabbed the plastic box and carried it outside of the Big Donut. From a bird's eye view. Men in black, in groups or solo walked out of the businesses and mayor's building with several parts of the downed Gem Warship. Samson arrived on the Beach and walked around to the Crystal temple. He was stopped by a fence that was meant to keep trespassers out. He looked through the fence and saw The crystal gems, Greg, Connie, Carlos and Steven Universe.

Garnet noticed Samson watching them and signaled to everyone to stop what they were doing. Greg looked over and saw Steven walking over to Garnet with Connie and Lapis by his sides. Pearl and Amethyst, Carlos also went over to see who this Man in Black was, and if there was something they could do for him.

"Who are you, why have you been standing there looking into the other side."

"My name is Samson. You must be Garnet." Samson replied.

Garnet was visibly surprised. Samson looked over to Pearl and Amethyst and addressed them by their names. "Pearl and Amethyst, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Steven walked up to Pearl, but Pearl kept him back. Carlos came up from behind Pearl and wrapped his arms around her waist. Greg kept Connie and Steven behind him, or close to him.

"How do you know Pearl's name." Carlos asked Samson.

Samson watched Carlos, a human embracing Pearl, a Gem in a tender and defensive manner. He surmised that they were in a romantic relationship, much like Rose and Greg Universe were in the past. Samson adjusted his shades, rested his hands behind his lower back and spoke.

"My name is Samson, I belong to an agency of The United States. As you may or may not know, My government has been in communications with Rose Quartz and a Half human-gem for the last forty years. Right up to the point when Rose passed away."

"You're a liar!" Pearl shouted. Carlos whispered into her ear to calm down and listen.

"It's not a lie. Are you forgetting that you're aliens, living on planet earth inhabited by human beings. We know about what happened here two years ago. We know that that blue gem standing behind Steven came on a Gem Warship also."

Samson was talking about Lapis, who kept her eyes on Samson the whole time.

"So you know what happened, big deal." Amethyst chimed in.

"That's just it Amethyst, it is a Big Deal. Your leader is no longer around to ensure the safety of this planet and it's creatures. We know the home-world gems that came here two years ago gave you all trouble. Imagine am invading force, you'll all be mowed down like blades of grass."

"You're wrong!" said a voice from behind the crystal gems. "Steven!" said both Lapis and Connie.

Steven pushed past Pearl and Amethyst. He showed himself to Samson who knelt down to look at Steven at face level. Samson removed his shades, Steven took two steps back when he saw that Samson's left eye was missing. A thick scar ran down over his closed eye lid down to his cheek.

"The son of Rose Qaurtz. Steven Universe, it's an honor to meet you. How much of your mother's gem power do you have under your control."

Steven punched his hand against his other palm, and fired up his pink aura. He erected his mother's shield which appeared on the forearm of a large ethereal pink arm that sprang out of his aura. The other ethereal arm held on to his mother's sword. Samson stood up, amazed at what he was seeing. He placed his shades back on and fixed his tie.

Steven undid his aura and the shield and sword. He placed his balled up hands on his hips. Connie went over to him and hugged him. Samson noticed the gem on the top of her left breast, his focus went over to Carlos who looking at him. Samson smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny." Connie asked the MIB.

"You, you're a half gem like Steven. We have two human men who romanced two gems, one surprisingly managed to make a child with one. And one, well who knows if a child will come out of that union. You're progress is amazing, but a far cry from what your mother could do boy. Let me ask you gems something, where are the most important parts of the downed gem warship."

"We destroyed them." answered Pearl.

"You're lying. Garnet, we know has the ability of future vision. She knew just as the agencies in this country that your only hope of counteracting a Home-world gem attack was the construct weapons and defenses from those parts. So let me ask again, where are the most important parts of the downed gem warship. Lie to me, and I;ll have that temple carpet bombed. All I need to do is make one call."

Garnet looked surprised, she never expected Samson to know so much about them. She looked over to Amethyst, Pearl and Steven and Connie. Pearl placed her hand on top of Steven's head. Steven looked up at her and nodded his head. Pearl smiled down at Steven and lifted her head and turned to garnet.

"Wait here, we hid most of the parts in the temple. You can find the rest hidden inside of Greg's storage locker."

'Wait, you hid alien junk inside of my lock up storage? Without telling me." Greg said.

Samson contacted his people to search the U-Store after locating it on a map.

When Samson received the gem warship parts from Garnet, he told samson what was on his mind.

"If my mom were here, she wouldn't let you people get away with this."

"If you're mother was here, she would agree with what my people are doing. I hope for the sake of this planet, you're able to live up to her full power. Tell you what, that lion that she received from us, there's more to him that just using him for storing your clothes and soda cans."

Steven was spooked, how did Samson know about Lion. He knew too much, or maybe it was he who still knew to little.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 12**,_** 'Stone Secrets.'**_

**(!) **_"The Numbers I placed next to Connie's Earth Methods are to help me remember the start, finish and list of 'Methods' available to her."_


	12. Chapter 12:Stone Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **After the government paid the citizens of beach city a visit. Steven begins to wonder about what Samson told him. Lapis shares with Steven how she ended up inside of the mirror. Pearl and Carlos take their human and gem relationship to the next level. And Steven pays Connie a visit when he learns he might be able to communicate with his mother's gem stone on a deeper level.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**WARNING:** This chapter has some M rated passages, nothing to detailed but nothing to light either.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Baby Boy"_ By: Felicia Adams

* * *

**Chapter 12: Stone Secrets**

**Saturday**

_May 9, 2016, 12:30 [Noon]_

**Beach City, Crystal Temple Beach**

Sitting on his bed, with his back resting against the wall. Steven held a picture of his mother and his father Greg in his hand. He had asked his father to bring it to him yesterday. The moment he got up and showered, and took care of all his other human business. Steven took a seat on his bed and looked at the picture for almost two hours. He looked away from the picture only long enough to see that Lion was sleeping on the floor, next to his bed. Seeing lion brought up to mind what Samson, or whatever his real name was, said about his mother's connection to Lion.

"Lion...Lion...Lion!" Steven called out to his sleeping companion.

Steven's words and the rise in volume at the end made Lion shudder. His ears twitched and his tail flipped back and forth. Steven called out his name once more, this time waking Lion up. Lion raised his bum up, stretched his front arms and paws out and yawned. He looked around and turned to face Steven. He placed his paws on Steven's bed and reached over to give his face a good licking. Steven chuckled and petted Lion on his head, and ran his hands through his mane without phasing his hands through it into the pocket dimension.

Steven cupped Lion's face in his hands, he took a moment to look into his companion's eyes. Then he spoke, asking Lion several questions.

"Lion, if you can understand me, I want you to grunt for me."

Steven asked, but got no response from Lion. Only more kisses from his companion.

"Lion i'm serious. Can you understand me, I know you can, otherwise you wouldn't have taken me to Pearl when she was upset about my mom's passing when I asked you if you knew where she was."

Lion blinked and got on Steven's bed and laid his belly down on Steven's stretched out legs. Steven smiled when Lion flipped around on his back and exposed his belly to Steven. There was no way Steven could resist this invitation to rub his friend's belly, and a sign of submission. Steven rubbed Lion's belly, much to Steven's satisfaction.

Flying out of her own home located just above his own, Lapis lazuli flew down to Steven's level and knocked on the window. Steven leaned forward and looked over to his window, he saw Lapis standing outside of his window looking at him. She has a weak smile on her face, and waved her hand at him. Steven leans back on the wall. Lapis's smile fades, thinking Steven doesn't want anything to do to her. She was going to turn around and fly back to her house, when she heard the lock being undone on Steven's window.

Lapis stepped inside Steven's bedroom and took a seat next to Steven. Lapis came in wearing a white summer dress, and a white sun hat. She took her sun hat off and rested it on her laps. Lion moved off of the bed and rested on the floor below. Steven breathed in and breathed out, sighing.

"Something wrong Steven?" Lapis asked, breaking the akward silence.

"I would be lying if I said no. there is something bothering me, Samson seemed to know a lot about my mother. He even told me there was a connection between her and Lion. I tried getting Lion to speak to me, but he can't speak, only makes lion noises. There was nothing inside of him that really answers my question. Her flag that she carried when she rebelled against home-world is inside there. A video tape that she left for me was in there. The shirt that he gave my mother is inside, a treasure chest, something in a bubble that I have no idea what it is.

Why does everyone know so much about my mother, but I don't. You know pearl once asked me if I had any of her memories. I never once dreamed of her, so I guess that means I don't have any of her memories. I feel alone."

"I know what it feels like to be alone Steven. Look, I'm sorry about what happened two days ago. I didn't mean to attack Connie, you're girlfriend I mean."

"Don't worry about Connie. She can take care of herself, she's got more control over her gem than I do over my own."

"Don't say that Steven, you're just as good as your mother. Though, you are half gem."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that, unlike pure gems, our power and abilities keep growing. A half gem maybe might have a limit. not that you can't be powerful on your own. I mean, our power fused to create that Ice shield when Pearl wanted to attack me."

"Fusion, I can't fuse anymore, not with Connie or even with y-" Steven cut himself off when he felt Lapis's hand come down on his own.

"That's doesn't matter Steven. I think what you can do, is a far more superior alternative to fusing."

Steven smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He couldn't believe that he overlooked it, but he took the moment to look at what Lapis was wearing. The white summer dress she had on, and the white sun hat resting on her laps complimented her blue appearance well. She was beautiful. To keep from getting lost in the moment, Steven switched the topic.

"Lapis."

"Yeah Steven."

"When I freed you from the mirror, you told the crystal gems that they knew you were in there, and that they did nothing about it. What exactly did you mean."

Lapis squeezed Steven's hand right back. A saddened expression came over her face, Steven turned around and faced Lapis. He crossed his legs and took Lapis's chin and tilted up her down turned face. Lapis's cheeks went baby blue, her natural blush. She looked off to the other side out of embarrassment.

Lapis took her hand back and started to share her story with Steven.

"I don't really like to talk about it, and I never shared this story with anyone before. You would be my first. I wasn't around to see your mother lead the rebellion against Home-world. I along with other elemental gems came to assist home-world in the fight against your mother. But we arrived to late. I have no idea where the others ended up, but I landed, coincidentally in that ocean.

I along with other elemental gems were chosen because of our unusually high level of power. We weren't commanders, no, those types of gems are terrifyingly on another level. But we were very powerful. That's why we were chosen. However, we would be left without a purpose when we got here. I had to fend off sharks, giant squids and whales. Then I washed up on the beach. I looked around for somewhere to hide. I saw no one, except for Rose who saw me wash ashore.

She came over to me, I who was under orders to kill rebel gems, attacked her. I sent several tidal waves towards her, but she repelled them by manifesting her shield. She made it as wide and as tall as a hill. While the waters crashed, I turned most of into ice, trapping Rose. Manipulating the ice, I planned on impaling her from within. But your mother was a warrior, she encased herself in pink body armor that manifested on all parts of her body. My ice spikes broke on impact.

So I thought, if I can's break her or impale her. Maybe I could melt her, from ice to boiling water. I kept her locked in a sphere of boiling water. Her fully plated armor was tough, but I saw it melting slowly. Even while I was trying to kill her, she wasn't trying to kill me. She erected a dome made of wood and plant vines that she hid in. then giant hands made out vines shot out of the sand, there must have been over a hundred of them. I cut them with water whips, but she grew them as fast as I could cut them down. It was like trying to kill a hydra with no limit to the heads is could regrow when lost.

While I tried to kill your mother, she was talking over the fight, asking me why I was trying to kill her. I didn't answer. Then Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl came over to help her. Ruby and Sapphire fused to make Garnet. Garnet fused with Pearl, and then fused with Amethyst to make Alexandrite. Rose gave me an ultimatum, stop fighting or face being put down. Naturally I said nothing, and rose fused with Alexandrite. Although she was extremely powerful, I was near her level at full power. I formed a mountain sized orb of water that eclipsed the sun. then I fired fired fists made of ice, water and acid at her. I must have fired a million shots at her. but the combined power of your mother and her friends proved to be to much for me. For nearly a whole day I fought against your mother, and I was finally put down.

I explained why I did what I did at the end of our battle. Rose, being merciful, gave me a second chance. She offered me a chance to live with her and the other gems. I accepted, reluctantly. She acknowledged just how powerful and dangerous I was and told me she could shut off half of my power, but I told her no. this is who I was. Days went by that turned to months. One day while I was cleaning gem artifacts, Ruby and Sapphire saw me and started to bother me. Sapphire would call me to help her look for something that she lost, then ruby would get behind me and sapphire would push me. They did a lot to me until one day I snapped.

I anticipated ruby's movement and turned around, I hit her with one of my water methods. Sapphire comes to her aid and takes my hand, spins me around and sends me crashing against the temple wall."

"That's what cracked your gem then!" Steven interjected.

"Yes, that's why my gem was cracked when you pulled me out of the mirror. I was out of it, and to hide what they did. Ruby and sapphire grabbed a Gem mirror, and placed me in it when I went back into my gem to recover. Before I lost all consciousness, I heard Rose's voice ask where I was at. Ruby and Sapphire said I had left. Pearl didn't seem to care, amethyst was still small to care. And from there, they fused and Garnet kept their secret."

"That's why you told me not to trust them. Garnet knew all this time, and she never told my mom or pearl and Amethyst. I'm really sorry Lapis, i'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's ok Steven, it was so long ago. I was really happy when it was you who pulled me out, you healed my gem and gave me a purpose again. Steven, if only I had met you instead of your Mo-"

Steven stopped her from finishing by hugging her. Lapis had fallen back on Steven's bed, Steven fell on Lapis, his lower body between her spread blue legs. Lapis went sky blue in her face, she heard Steven's light whimpering. It wasn't what she thought, it was something better. He cared for her, truly. Lapis wrapped her arms around his back, rested the side of her face on top of his head. Their moment was interrupted when Steven's phone rung with several ring tones. Steven raised his head, wiped his tears away and looked over to his night stand. Lapis moved her hands to the back of steven's head.

When Steven looked down towards lapis's, he went crimson red in the face when it finally clicked in him. The position they were in was highly inappropriate. Steven pulled away, but fell on his butt on the floor.

'Steven are you Ok!?" Lapis asked him.

"Yeah i'm fine Lapis. I need to see who sent me a message."

Steven went over to his night stand to check on his phone. He turned it on, unlocked it and checked to see who sent him a message. It was from Connie, she said she knows how Steven could tap into the full power of his mother. He needed to come over right away.

"Whose it from Steven."

"It's from Connie, she said she knows how to help me to get stronger. Hey Lapis, can you take me over to Connie."

Lapis crossed her arms and looked away. Steven knew she had bad thing going on with Connie right now. "It's ok Lapis, i'll ask my dad to take me."

"No! I mean, i'll do it, for you." she said in her last moment.

Steven smiled and slipped on his pink sandals and black and pink long sleeve shirt. He rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows and walked outside of his house. Lapis wrapped Steven with a pair of water straps that came out of her gem. When he was safely secured to her, Lapis manifested her wings and took to the sky. She followed the directions Steven gave her.

* * *

**Montoya Residence, Beach City**

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

Pearl's milky white hands rested on Carlos's bed as did her knees, the bed rocked back and forth. The springs supporting the mattress, creaked. The headboard smacked and bumped repeatedly against the wall. Pearl winced from pleasure, she breathed and gasped. Her hands clasped on to the bed sheets as she lowered the side of her face onto her forearms. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, beads that rolled down her sides as her sky blue blush covered more than her cheeks.

Carlos, like Pearl was naked. His hands were firmly planted on her hips, his thighs and crotch pounded against Pearl's pale buttocks. Over and over, and on Pearl's breathy commands to go 'harder' and 'faster' Carlos provided for her whatever she wanted.

Speeding up his level of thrusting in and out of Pearl, Carlos froze up as he exploded inside of Pearl. His hips jerked back and forth, Pearl gasped and buried her face in the sheets below. This whole experience was utterly alien to her, and she liked it.

After that human experience, Pearl rested the side of her face and her hand on Carl's chest and shoulder. Her hand went up and down in sync with Carlos's slow heaving chest. Her hearing which were far superior than any big eared animal on earth, counted the number of times Carlos's heart beat. The amount of oxygen his lungs took in and the carbon dioxide he exhaled. She could practically hear his entire human body singing after performing with her.

"Are you sure it was alright Pearl. If a ch-"

"I asked Greg, Steven's father, about what Rose did exactly to conceive a child. It's a long and meticulous process that the mother has to undergo. Something I won't think of doing for a long time. But I'm grateful for the genetic material you shared with me."

"Um, Ok. Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as did Pearl. Thank you for being open to all of this. I love you. What are you going to do after all of this."

"Well before I answer that, let me say that I love you too Carlos. Wow, I never thought those words would be directed to a human being. And about Steven, he's come a long way in his training. I saw him manifest an aura in the shape of his mother. He's come a long way even more than he thinks he hasn't. But what Samson said was true, Rose's true power was something else. You may have no idea what i'm talking about. But has rose lived another life, she could have risen to the rank as Goddess. The most honored and special position for us Gems."

"You're right, I have no idea what you're talking about. But Steven's amazing, he's able to see through even in the thick of darkness and hopelessness. He's on his way to being someone great. And that Connie girl and other blue gem, them seem pretty strong."

"About Lapis you're absolutely correct. The amount of power she has...it's terrifying. As for Connie, I haven't been able to get a good reading on her power. But she possesses the sword of Smoky, a commander. Even that sword could slice the shield of rose."

"It's seem's Rose's army is growing little by little everyday, don't you think so Pearl."

"yeah, when I think about it. She does have a growing Army."

* * *

**P****almyra, Maheswaran Residence**

_2:30 [Afternoon]_

Flying into the town of 100 people, Steven directed Lapis on where to land. Lapis descended down on her flight path. Steven closed his eyes, keeping them only half open to mitigate the traction of air brushing against his face and eyes on their descent. Coming down to a safe and slow stop, Lapis landed and planted her naked feet down on the ground. She removed the water straps on steven and allowed him to land on the ground.

Steven ran over and stopped at the front door of Connie's home. He fixed his hair and checked on his breath. Lapis made her wings vanished, and walked over to Steven; stopping just behind him. Steven rang the doorbell once, twice. Steven heard a pair of footsteps coming over to open the door, he expected to find Connie greeting him. But it wasn't, instead Mrs. Maheswaran was the person waiting for him and Lapis.

"Oh, Steven Universe. And...uh, pearl was it?"

"No, she isn't pearl Mrs Maheswaran. This is Lapis lazuli, the newest member of the crystal gems."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Maheswaran." Lapis did a little curtsy for Connie's mother, something the Maheswaran matriarch seemed to enjoy and respect.

"I'm here to see Connie, she told me to come over. May I see her."

Mrs Maheswaran stepped aside and extended her hand into her home, Steven smiled and ran inside. Lapis walked in, respectful of the home that wasn't hers. Lapis chose not to follow Steven to meet with Connie, instead she chose to sit in the living room and talk with mrs. maheswaran.

"Connie's in the backyard Steven, careful she's been training with a monster of a sword."

"I know, she's shown it to me and the crystal gems two days ago. It's cool isn't it."

Mrs. Maheswaran shook her head in a "i don't think so" manner. She turned her attention to Lapis who stood before a sofa chair, just looking at it.

"Are you alright Lapis? Do you want to sit down."

"I'm fine, I'll stand up."

"Nonsense. Please take a seat, you must be tired after you're journey from beach city."

"I'm a gem, I don't get tired. But i'll take a seat if you would like me to." Lapis replied.

"Can I get you some tea? You do like tea, don't you." mrs maheswaran asked her.

"Never heard of it, but I would like some if you think I might like it."

* * *

**Maheswaran Residence, Backyard **

Resting the diamond blade of Smoky's Zweihander on her stone pauldrons. Connie was crouched down with her left forearm resting on her knees. Her right hand gripped the obsidian handle of her Zweihander. She heard Steven sliding the backdoor open and walking outside into the backyard. She spread her feet apart enough to give her good traction, traction for what?

When Steven approached and neared Connie. Connie spun around on her heels, swinging the blade of her zweihander around. The power and magic of her sword, caused a dark line to appear behind the blade. It's power was so great, it cut through air itself. Steven wasn't afraid though, Connie stopped short of just striking Steven.

"Steven! Oh gosh i'm sorry. I felt another energy in the area. It felt cold and nasty."

"You must have felt Lapis, she brought me here flying. She's amazing."

"Hmph. Anyway, I told you I knew how you could talk to your mother."

"Do you?"

"I do. I've only had this gem for a short time, but I already know so much about it's previous owner. Because I have made a sworn oath to the earth and to protect you, I meditated long and calmly. It was then that I tapped into the mind and essence of Commander Smoky, allowing me access to his cache of memories and secrets. I've gotten so good, I can even talk to him. When gems die, they don't pass on like humans. Their minds or essence recedes deeply into their gemstone, locking itself away forever. But those persistent enough, can unlock them."

"Secrets? Like what?" Steven wondered.

"I can perform Earth methods. Instead of just levitating and chucking boulders or causing earthquakes like a wild rampaging giant. I learned how to properly utilize my power to execute on point offensive, defensive and supplementary techniques. There are a few abilities that are available to me. Longevity, Accelerated healing, great strength.:

"Sort of like me." Steven said.

"Right, but that's not where it ends for me. Something Smoky called "Earth eyes" was born in my own eyes. When I close my eyes, with some concentration, I can see the world through the ground my feet touch. A gray image appears in my minds eye. Then there's "Earth Tone" I can mark a stone with Smoky's symbol or a piece of rock, hand it to you and speak to you through it. Even see through it. There are more secrets, but ones I will share later. Right now, you have to talk to your mother."

Connie has Steven sit in the middle of her backyard. She knelt down on one knee, placed her right hand on the grassy ground and spoke the words, _**"Earth Method: Dome of Insight" (3)**_ a white dome made of polished marble encased Steven. Inside, Steven sat down crossed legged. His hands rested on his laps, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his gemstone. All he could see was darkness, images of his friends, father, his mother and all that he had gone through came and went. But he felt no closer to his mother than just simple visualizing images of her in photos, or in a video.

"_Connie I don't think this is...working..."_ Steven opened his eyes. What he saw was a wide open savanna with tall pink grass. It was like he was inside of Lion's mane, but off in the distance he saw a tall Gothic like cathedral. He ran towards it, pushing past the tall soft pink tall grass. Unlike in Lion's mane, there was oxygen inside of this place he was in. was he dreaming, day dreaming, hallucinating, lost his mind? He wasn't sure.

A voice called out of him by name, "Steven..." like a whisper in the winds.

When he reached the cathedral, he pushed the tall thirty foot wooden doors open and walked inside. The cathedral was circular, surrounded by white polished marble with pink bands around them on the peak and bases. Situated in the center of this cathedral, Steven saw a pink statue of his mother. She had her hands in prayer. But that wasn't the only thing inside here, beside her, bowing its head was Lion. Well a statue of him.

The doors closed behind him, spooking him. He heard his name being called out from the floors of the cathedral. It was annoying at first, but then it became unbearable the more he stuck around. He fell on his knees, covered his ears and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth, hoping the echoing of his name would subside. When it seemed it would never cease, he felt a hand grab a hold of his. When he felt this soft hand, the echoes stopped.

Steven looked up and saw his mother, alive as she looked in the video. She smiled warmly at him, Steven had tears forming in his eyes. He stood up and looked at his...his...

"Mom..." Steven said...his voice cracking from a growing pain.

"_Steven..." _Rose Quartz called him.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 13. **


	13. Chapter 13:Talking to Mom

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **With Steven having made contact with the essence of his mother inside of his gem, Steven takes this opportunity to ask her everything and anything he wants. But will he receive more than he bargained for? And over at 'It's a Wash' Greg gets an unexpected visitor from his past.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Baby Love"_ by: Diana Ross and The Supremes

* * *

**Chapter 13: Talking to Mom**

**Saturday**

_May 9, 2016, 2:50 [Afternoon]_

**Maheswaran Residence,** _**Inside Steven's Consciousness**_

"Are you alive or...Dead..." Steven asked his mother, he pulled away from her. But when he did, Rose stepped forward once.

Rose leaned down to grab and pick Steven up, but he stepped back, backing away from her. His tears falling down from his eyes, he wiped away with his forearm. Rose straightened back up, clasped her hands and rested them at her navel. She looked at her son with a saddened expression on her face, Steven unknowingly hurt her feelings when he backed away from her.

"Steven..." Rose spoke his name.

"Why mom...why." he said to her.

"Why what son?"

"_Why didn't you look for Lapis when Ruby and Sapphire put her away in that old mirror. Why weren't you around for me and Dad, and what exactly was Samson talking about me not being able to match your power. What's up with Lion!" _

Steven's voice echoed through the cathedral. The decorated windows had images of Rose, Rose and Lion. Greg and Rose and of Rose and Steven. Steven shuddered when he realized that he had just yelled at his mother. More tears formed under his eyes and fell down his cheeks, he turned around to escape his shame. But the cathedral doors were gone. Vanished, like they never existed. He turned back around and saw that his mother had moved even closer to him.

This time she opened her arms to him, Steven shivered and cried. He ran into his mother's arms, where she lifted him up and held him close to her. Steven sobbed, whimpered and wrapped his arms around his mother's head, bringing it close to his own. His fingers and hands brushed through pink hair and ringlets that hanged down her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for both of my boys. Please forgive me Steven, but I was never separated from you. Not for a moment. Now, let me put you down before you lose this link to our gemstone."

Steven wiped his tears away and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Rose sat down before her son, and placed her hands on her laps. She looked up at the roof of her cathedral and placed her finger on the bottom of her chin. She had stars in her eyes, then she started to speak.

"About Lapis Lazuli, I know she already told about how she came to earth. Your mother and her friends fought a real death battle against that water gem. Had Commander Smoky not fallen on his trip to earth, he would have turned the oceans into sand and stopped Lapis before she could truly threaten the world. But everything that she had said was true, I never knew Ruby and Sapphire were the ones responsible for her disappearance. I was very disappointed in Garnet for keeping such a secret from me.

As for why I wasn't around, if you remember what I told you when you saw that video I left for you. I told you that we could not exist in the same place and time. We gems...we are not boys or girls like the species on earth. I had to create a...special place inside of me to receive your father's love. From their, using all of my magic I started the process of turning your father's gift and half of my self, to become human. Thus you were born. You are half of me and Greg. A gem, whether worker, soldier or commander needs his light and dark side to be able to project themselves as having bodies. Like me, your mother.

Since your are my one half of two parts, you must have been wondering where my other half is. Can you guess where it is Steven."

Steven loved a story time, but needed to take this moment to think about his mother's question to him. He had to admit, he didn't truly understand what she was talking about when she revealed how he was made. Perhaps a different answer from her for a different time would be needed. Steven wondered and couldn't think of anything, that is until it lit up like a light bulb.

"_Lion..."_ Steven said, shocked.

"Lion was a pet that I had back in home-world. I raised him since he was a cub. He is, by now as you know, not a normal earth lion. He is a special kind of creature from home world. He is a being of pure magic, he is not hindered by distance or miles. He needed only to roar to get from point A to point B. and from point B to point C. I used him to store my arms and armor, as a place of refuge and for something else. The Government of America helped me get him to Earth with a portal they built. Lion's can't skip light years I'm afraid.

You see Steven, Lion holds half of our Gem's full power. When you master the half I gave to make you, you will have two choices to make Steven."

"What choices mom."

"You can either take my other half from Lion and truly make my power yours, and Lion will disappear forever. or you can keep it inside of lion and unlock a separate dimension inside of him. What's inside of that Dimension, will be made clear to you if you decide on that path my son. The link between us is becoming weaker Steven, this is goodbye for now."

"Wait mom! What about fusion, did you see me and Connie fuse."

"Yes Steven, I was very surprised and saddened. Surprised because I learned there are benefits to gems who have children with human beings. That half human-gems are capable of experiencing fusion. But I was saddened because, a long time ago your father wanted to fuse with me, but he was only human. Steven, your fading away Steven! _Remember everything I told you."_

Rose waved goodbye to her son as he started to fade out of the deep recess of his Consciousness.

* * *

**It's a Wash, Beach City**

_3:20 [Afternoon]_

Seated outside on the driveway of his business establishment, Greg Universe was sitting on a lawn chair. He wore aviator sunglasses on his face, there was an empty plate next to him on the ground. It had crumbs belonging to an earlier sandwich he had for lunch. His hands were clasped and resting on the top of his stomach, which rose up and descended back down in sync with his breathing. He was sleeping, and dreaming.

His dream revolved around the time Rose and Pearl were dancing and fused into Rainbow Quartz. The first time he saw that event, two gems fusing into one. He knew that he wanted to be able to do that with Rose, but when Pearl told him that he would never be able to fuse with Rose; that really got to him.

His dream changed to where he was dancing with Rose in the middle of space. Among the stars, the galaxies in the far off distance. Greg dreamed of himself as an adult, who still had a head full of hair and had on the same clothing he had on when he was a teenager. He kept one arm around Rose's back, and the other hand locked with Rose's. He spun her around, and she spun him around. Each time they took a step, they created another star. Each time Rose laughed, several stars clustered together to form a new galaxy.

Each time Greg laughed, stars exploded all around them. The far off supernovas, with all of their brilliance and radiance even magnificence, gave both Rose and Greg the impressions of having halos around their heads. Greg and Rose paused on their dancing to look at one another, Rose blushed and looked off to the side. Greg laughed and took a moment to look at Rose. His hand which was locked with Rose's, pulled out and cupped Rose's face. Rose looked at Greg, smiling at him. She went in to kiss him, but Greg bent Rose back enough to take up the 'dominant pose.' like when she was alive, she was unable to fuse with him.

Not even in dreams, the one place where dreams themselves are suppose to come true for millions of people. His dream did not come true, he couldn't fuse with Rose. She just kept looking at him, before laughing at him.

"Rose!" Greg said at the top of his lungs.

Rose stopped laughing at him, and only stared at him. Her joy and moment of happiness left, only to be replaced by sadness and hurt. Before Greg could apologize to her, a star from above, one which hadn't turned into a supernova; descended down. It was violet blue in color. The star turned into a square gem, manifested a body of light. The gem was located on the back of this feminine body of light's head. It got between Rose and Greg and pushed Rose off to the side. It took a hold of Greg's hands and started to dance with him.

Greg enjoyed dancing with this gem, whoever she was. But when he saw Rose sitting on the floor, he wanted to help her, yet strangely enough, didn't. Greg spun this other gem around and tilted her back some. Then, it started to happen. This gem started to fuse with Greg, his hear started to beat faster. His pupils dilated, he felt amazing. This gem fused with him, not in the sense of making them into a unique being. No, but covered him in violet blue armor reminiscent of Samurai armor. It had a glow to it, and it was reflective, reflecting the stars and galaxies of the universe all around him.

He pulled out his Katana from it's dark blue sheath. The handle was dark blue, but the blade itself was crafted from starlight. Greg felt powerful, he felt empowered to do something he felt he was robbed of long ago. Bending his legs, Greg swung his Katana in a side arc motion. His blade sent an energy wave that flew off into the darkness of space. exploding with the power of a detonating star. His human spirt was empowered, his senses were heightened.

"greg!...greg!...please unfuse from her right now." Rose asked him, sounding saddened and hurt.

"Why rose. This isn't real. If i couldn't fuse with you while you were still alive, and if I can't fuse with you in my dreams then what's the harm of fusing with some made up gem? Besides look at this armor, and this sword and...do you hear that rose?"

"Greg...Greg...Greg!" he heard a voice from the darkness of space calling him.

Snapping out of his dream, Greg awoke and nearly fell backward on his chair. He touched the top of his head, saddened that his baldspot was still there. Reality had set in. He looked in front of him and saw a woman wearing a one piece yellow bikini, she had a towel wrapped around her waist. She was standing next to a dark blue jeep. She was a curvaceous woman with peach colored skin, red feathered layered hair, like Farrah fawcett.

"Whoa...h- hey, can I help you miss."

"Yes you can Greg."

"Greg? That's my name, How do you know my name." Greg asked her.

"Don't you remember me? High school, Community College, 1982."

"High school...Community College...i dropped out of College to become a rockstar."

"Oh, and how has that worked out for you. It's me, Sasha Green."

Greg squinted his eyes first, then rubbed them with the sides of his hands. He opened his eyes wide, the sight of this beautiful forty year old woman was starting to set in. then, it hit Greg. He stood up out of his chair and walked over to Sasha. The red headed woman brushed some of her hair behind her right ear, smiling at Greg.

"Oh my goodness, Sasha. W-wow...when did you get, when did you become so..."

"Skinny? Tall?" Sasha asked, clearly leading to the obvious.

"So Hot!" Greg shouted. Greg's cheeks blushed as did Sasha's.

"I'm sorry Sasha, that came out by accident. Now that i'm taking the moment to remember, I remember you as a science geek. Always talking about the solar system, astronomy and carrying a hamster in a little plastic traveling home."

"Yeah, that was Oskar, my pet hamster. You're also forgetting that I always kept my hair in pigtails, wore long gray skirts and always kept having to push the bridge of my glasses back up."

"Oh yeah...that was so long ago. But now, now you're a bombshell. I take it this is your Jeep Sasha? Need me to wash it for you."

"Yeah."

"Great, just get in and drive it inside of the car wash tunnel." Greg pointed over to his car wash, but Sasha walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She leaned her face in and placed a kiss on Greg's cheek. Greg blushed and placed his hand on his cheek.

"It was great seeing you Greg, glad to know that some people of my past haven't changed." as Sasha was getting into her car, Greg grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hey Sasha, look. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but. I don't really see anyone from my past anymore, but since you're here...would you like to-"

"I'm here on vacation for the rest of the summer, I guess we can go for some coffee and catch up. Is that cool with you?"

"Cool like flock of Penguins."

"Penguins don't get together in Flocks Greg, their flightless birds. They congregate in mobs."

"Right...constipate...wait what?" Sasha giggled at Greg and stepped back into her jeep.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City **

_4:00 [Evening]_

Flying back into Beach City all the way from Palmyra, Steven and Lapis returned back home. Amethyst was sitting down on the sandy beach, snacking on chips with dip. She spotted Steven soaring over through the sky with Lapis's arms around his waist. Steven waved at Amethyst below her, Amethyst waved back at him and continued eating her bag of chips. Landing at the entrance of the Crystal Temple, Steven and Lapis were back on solid ground. Garnet was waiting inside of the beach house, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Garnet, what you up to." Steven asked, running up to his bedroom area. He stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead up to Lapis's home, the one he had made for her.

"Not up to much. Where did you two go." Garnet asked him.

"I went to go see Connie, Lapis took me flying."

"And what did you and Connie talk about." Garnet asked.

"Ah, I see. You're future vision probably showed you already, right. I was learing how to talk to my mother."

"And did you?" Garnet pressed further.

"Yes Garnet, I did. I spoke to my Mother." Garnet shuddered slightly at that statement. She uncrossed her arms and stood up. Lapis jumped up to Steven's bedroom area and followed Steven up to her home.

Back downstairs, Garnet pushed her glasses up over her eyes with her left hand, to wipe away tears that were streaming down both her eyes. "Rose, we're sorry for not telling you about what we did to Lapis." she whispered quietly to herself.

Upstairs in Lapis's home, Steven took a hold of Lapis's hands and spun her around laughing. Lapis went with along with this and didn't question why he suddenly felt the need to laugh and dance.

"This is so Cool! I got to talk to my mom, learn about Lion. I told her about my fusion with Connie and i learned that dad tried to fuse with mom too."

"_Steven this is...amazing...i feel so happy for you...whoa, You! Ahahahahaha...Steven Wait!"_ Lapis was laughing so much with Steven that she didn't see where she was stepping and then.

Then Steven caught her before she fell backwards. His hands rested behind her back, both of them. Steven tilted her back some instinctively. Lapis smiled up at him and leaned in to press a kiss on his lips. Steven's pink aura flared up in response to his shock. It surrounded both him and Lapis, it rose higher and higher, filling the house. It swirled around them both, taking them outside of Lapis's home through her window. They landed down on the sandy beach where Steven's pink flaming aura started to stabilize and grew into a 100 foot tall pink being! It had a transparent masculine ethereal body, a body that was being armed with Dark blue armor platings on it's shins, thighs, feet, torso, back, arms, forearms, hands and shoulders. A sky blue robe/ cape formed on this being's backplate.

A Helmet with an opening around the eyes and mouth formed around it's head. Steven's shield appeared on this being's Left forearm, it was a mix of blue and pink, a purple shield. In it's right hand, or rather, it's entire right arm was made entirely out of Ice. Steven hovered inside of the naval section of this being. While Lapis hovered inside the back of the neck of this being.

Pearl came running out of the beach house with Garnet. They joined Amethyst who was already looking up at this gigantic fusion.

"Good Heavens! Is that Steven and Lapis. They look like a Roman Centurion." Pearl said, pointing out it's similarity to an ancient warrior class.

"No way, Half gems can fuse with full gems? Then that means, Steven can fuse with-"

"Anyone of us..." Garnet chimed in, finishing Amethyst's assumption.

"What should we call them you guys." Amethyst asked Garnet and Pearl.

"Never mind coming up with names, those two need to unfuse right now." Pearl said loudly, like seeing Steven fused with someone other than her, bothered her.

Pearl went over to the two fused friends to yell at them, but Lapis had another idea in mind. "Hey Steven, let's go flying together, you up for it? There are two minds and hearts controlling this body."

"Yeah!" Steven replied excitedly.

Underneath the cape of the fused body, Wings made water that took the shape of bird wings sprouted. They flapped up and down repeatedly and off Steven and Lapis took to the sky.

"Come on you guys, let's follow them." Amethyst suggested,

She changed into a Pelican, and took to the sky to fly alongside Steven and Lapis. Pearl looked over to Garnet who shrugged her shoulders with a smile. She shape-shifted into an eagle and followed Amethyst's lead. Pearl let out a defeated sigh and shape-shifted into a crane and followed her comrades.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 14, **_"Greg in Love."_


	14. Chapter 14:Greg in Love

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Having fused with Lapis Lazuli, Steven and Lapis's fully armored ethereal third body get's its name and the two demonstrate the power of their combined power. Meanwhile, Greg Universe gets comfortable with an old High school friend of his, but what does this entail for his future. Will Greg remain a widower or will new roses bloom in the empty field of his heart.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Dream a Little Dream of Me"_ By: Mickey Thomas

* * *

**Chapter 14: Greg in Love**

**Saturday**

_May 9, 2016, 4:30 [Evening]_

**Beach City, Atlantic Ocean**

Flapping their water wings, and flying at mid level speed. Steven and Lapis were working together to keep their gigantic third body intact. Since this was Steven's first fusion with a gem, and not a human. Keeping the body or 'link' from breaking apart was difficult. It felt like Steven's mind was still dancing with Lapis's. Each step in his mind that he took was taken with careful steps. One wrong misstep, a simple trip could undo their fused body. Lapis who had more experience with fusion and keeping a link from coming undone, did most of the gem-linking work.

Following behind Their fused partners, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet were barely able to keep up with Steven and Lapis when they picked up their speed. Amethyst watched this pink Giant (Steven's Gem Body) being encased in dark blue centurion armor (Lapis's Gem powers), it's light blue cape flapping in the wind as air blew behind all around it. The dark blue plume on top of their helmet also blew back due to the wind.

"Hey Guys, I just thought of something. You see how Steven's pink giant body looks like behind of Lapis Armor, it's purple like his shield. How about we call them...Purple Fluorite." Amethyst suggested.

"It fits them perfectly in all honesty. What do you think pearl?" Garnet told them, agreeing with Amethyst.

"I don't care if they call themselves Lolite or Tanzanite. Steven shouldn't be fused with someone like her, she's still an outsider and enemy." Pearl replied back sounding cold about it.

"Steven already made her a Crystal gem, and Steven is Rose's son, so his decision is absolute. Besides, Lapis isn't so bad."

"It's true pearl, Steven trusts Lapis. And if he trusts her, we should too. It's better to have her as an ally, than an enemy." Garnet said.

Pearl furrowed her brows in a scowl. She looked over to Garnet and Amethyst. "Why are you two ganging up on me, you can't possibly trust her."

"well she hasn't done anything so far. She's protected Steven, flew him back and forth to Connie. And she's managed to fuse so perfectly with him. I say their both..."

"You finish that sentence Amethyst and I swear." Pearl said frustratingly, warning Amethyst.

Purple Fluorite stopped flying and hovered above the ocean, he turned his head left to right. Lapis looked down towards Steven who looked like was about to fall asleep.

"Hey Steven, are you ok?"

"Yeah Lapis i''m fine, oakey dokey."

"I'm sorry for dragging this out for this long. It's just that, i'm curious to see what this body can do, and I like being fused with you."

"I like being fused with you too Lapis. If connie saw this, she might not be so...excited or enthusiatic as we are."

"You fused with her yet?"

"Only once, but it's impossible for us now. Her gemstone belongs to a commander."

Lapis looked surprised and puzzled. "A Commander, do you know from who?"

"Yeah, it belonged to a gem called Commander Smoky." Steven told her, yawning.

"Comma...Commander Smoky!? That's whose gem she has on her chest."

"Do you know him Lapis? Connie's told me that he stopped an entire Gem Invasion to Mars by himself. And that -"

"Yeah I heard of him. I heard how he had a change of heart when he refused to follow through with The Goddess Taffeite's orders. He was born from the goddess of his time, Red Beryl. Before he was used to enforce Taffeite's orders, he protected Homeworld with one hundred thousand asteroids that orbited our planet. He could send those to destroy fleets of enemy ships, or send multiples of them to destroy the planets or moons of our enemies. There were plenty commanders who had dominion over their own elements and abilities. but Smoky was special. He served as guardian, soldiers, leader and father figure to many gems. He's legendary. Commanders can't fuse, not even with others like them. Because when you see them do what they were born for...you'll know why."

"But there's no way of knowing unless we try. I'm sure mom thinks we can, I can feel her, it's like she's telling me we can." Steven yawned and closed his eyes.

The two of them spent to much time talking that Steven's limit on how long he could keep his side of the fusion stable, had run out. The 100 foot giant pink being that represent Steven's gem body, was fading away until it was gone. When it was gone, Lapis's armor and cape and their shield vanished too. Steven was falling down towards the ocean in a state of sleep. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were to occupied with arguing with each other, that neither of the trio noticed Lapis fly down and catch Steven in her arms. When they did, it was because of Pearl who flew over to them.

"What happened to Steven, did you do something to him Lapis!"

"No. he just became tired, fusion takes a lot of energy to keep up. And since Steven is still so young and half a gem, he can only keep it stable for no less than six to seven minutes. Because all of us here, with the exception of Seven, are full gems. We have unlimited energy and stamina that we can burn without fear of exhausting ourselves."

Lapis carried Steven and flew him back to his home, she looked down at him from time to time. She leaned her head down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Feeling her lips press on his skin, Steven moved his head closer to her chest, where he unknowingly swung his hand and kept it pressed it on Lapis's chest.

Lapis's cheeks went white, she was so shocked and surprised that Pearl noticed her shock clearly.

"Alright that does it!" Pearl yelled out. she flew over to Steven and told Garnet to turn into a giant bird. Pearl shape shifted back to her humanoid form and grabbed Steven out of Lapis's arms. Lapis was still in her own shock that she did not feel Steven leave her arms. Pearl climbed on top of Garnet who was now a giant Falcon. Amethyst settled down on Garnet's back and hitched a free ride back home."

Lapis was falling behind. She only noticed this when she looked down to see Steven, and instead only saw the blue ocean waves. She shook her head and saw Garnet carrying Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. She flew over to the right side of Garnet and saw Pearl cradling Steven in her pale arms. She preferred not to say anything, she needed some time to collect her thoughts on just what happened. By accident.

* * *

**Star Trail Coffee, Beach City **

_5:25 [Evening]_

After washing Sasha's jeep and drying it and giving it a thorough clean up. Greg got in Sasha's jeep and took a drive into the center of town. They stopped by a small local coffee shop. Sasha parked her jeep in a nearby parking lot owned by the coffee shop. Greg stepped outside first, walked around over to her side of the door and unlocked the door for her. Sasha came out and watched Greg close her door. She smiled at him and walked over to the coffee shop, for a moment Greg let his eyes wander down her back to her...trunk.

"Yo Greg, hey."

"Yes Sasha..."

"My eyes aren't down there. There up here." Sasha pointed out.

Greg blushed and looked off to the side, pushing his hands into the pockets of his trunks. Sasha placed her hands behind her back, put on a cute face and winked at Greg. Sasha took Greg's hand and pulled him into the coffee shop. Greg walked outside of the shop and took a seat at a table located just a foot away from the shop. He looked around him, and saw men and women walking together hand in hand. Some pushed their small children in strollers, others carried them on their shoulders. Most of them, the ones who didn't have kids looked like they were on their way to making their first, kissing, holding each other etc.

Such scenes of families, older couples in love got to Greg. It's been a long time since he took part in scenes like that. He rested the side of his face on his hand, tapped his fingers on the table in front of him and and let out a sad and tired sigh.

"Hey, why so sad rockstar." Sasha told Greg.

Greg shuddered from the sudden surprise and straightened himself. He turned to Sasha who was holding two coffee cups in her hands.

"Just realized I haven't done much with my life. Sorry, didn't mean to be so frank so quick."

"No. that's ok, I know what it's like. I wasn't employed after I left college, I couldn't find a job in the area I studied and worked so hard for for over four years. I wanted to be an Environmental scientist."

"That sounds wonderful Sasha. it sounds like the kind of occupation you would be very comfortable in, are you an E.S Sasha?"

"yes I am. This is our only planet, our one and only planet and look at how big businesses treat it. When the skies go green, the ocean turn red and the ground refuses to grow anything anymore. What are we all going to do?"

"It's a scary future Sasha. It's tougher knowing that it's an even less forgiving world for our kids. I have a kid, a son."

"Oh, married?"

"What, oh no. me and his mother were, we were in love. And I wanted to marry her after she had our son. but that was before she...she...well she passed away giving birth."

"Greg...I'm sorry. I never had much time for relationships, never thought I would make a great mother because of- maybe I should stop speaking."

"No Sasha, please continue on." Greg told her, placing his cup down on the small plate on the table.

"I don't feel like I could raise a kid, let alone give birth to one because I don't think i'm strong enough. I'm to work oriented, and a little...selfish."

"None of us are perfect Sasha. Imperfect beings in a less than perfect world."

"Sounds like you just found you're next song title, are you still playing Greg."

"I do, but my one man band thing is done. Has been since I met my son's mother. Wow, I haven't noticed it but i've been sipping from an empty cup for three minutes. Haha hahaha."

Greg started to laugh and so did Sasha who had to keep from spraying her un-swallowed coffee from her pursed lips. She swallowed her coffee and joined Greg in laughter. They left the coffee shop and walked over back to Sasha's jeep, where they drove to one end of a street and parked the vehicle there. Greg and Sasha got out of the car and walked alongside Greg.

* * *

**Greg Universe **

"I didn't want to admit it, but I was really happy that Sasha came by. I'm really happy that she happened to stop by. I spent enough time sitting in the back of my van, strumming the strings on my guitar thinking about the past. I was getting tired living life through my memories, falling in love all over and being in love only when I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take me to a time where I had it all. Ever since rose left me and Steven...i've been doing everything to keep my self from dropping down on my knees and crying out to the universe to bring rose back to me.

But she's gone. She told me, _Greg i'm going to shapeshift a womb for our child to be born from. Then i'm going to create a magical egg cell from my magic. This egg cell is half of me, and when your seed penetrated it, that should replicate the human process of conception. Because I need to halves of my gem magic to exist, once this baby is born...i'll be gone. _I was bound by human limitations. Sickness, aging, death. Rose could practically go on forever. She was the diamond in the sun, I was the raisin shriveling next to her year after year.

I'm happy she put herself through so much to give me a son, to make feel like I was in a normal relationship. Yes she was an alien, yes she was very tall. But she was also very kind, protective and empathetic. Something most humans were not, except for Sasha. She might have been a loner in the past, but she was heck of a lot more sympathetic to me than the rest of the people I called friends.

Strange, when I'm with her, with Sasha...i don't feel like I have to try very hard to make her laugh. To explain to her how human emotions work, to tell her to please try the food I worked hard to make. But she was who she was, just like Sasha is who she is.

* * *

**Sasha Green **

"To be honest when I first saw Greg back in community college, I thought he was just like all the other guys. Dudes with big dreams who set themselves to walk on three inch bridge. At the end was their dream, but below them was a void of nothingness but futile work and effort that would lead to nothing if they fell off. Funny, for a while I thought of myself as being in that same position. I don't think he was delusional, maybe a little overly ambitious with his dream, but hey what good are dreams if we don't hope and hope if we can't dream.

Me and Greg were never really friends, 'hi, hey, what's up, good morning, goodbye.' that's all that we ever exchanged between us. We didn't travel in the same circle of people. Still, I liked him because he wasn't a cocky arrogant person. Something most successful and unsuccessful musicians never really drop off.

Though there was one time where we and I did speak, and I never told him this. I don't even think he remembers anymore. It was the year in community college where he would drop out. I was in the gymnasium wearing workout gear. I was practicing in front of a mirror for a dance routing I was going to play later on. Greg, wearing those same ol jeans with the tears on his knees, walked into the gymnasium from the top floor. I had placed a cassette in a cassette player and pressed the play button.

Mickey Thomas's version of "Dream a little dream of me" started to play. Greg saw me practicing, he took a seat on one of the seats and then sat up and stopped me ftom practicing by screaming "Hey!" I turned and saw him jump over a railing. I didn't know why, but I kept smiling at him the whole way. He started to dance like the king of pop. I giggled and humored him by continuing to pay attention. I can still remember the lyrics to the song.

_Stars shinning bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me._

_Just Say Good night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, while i'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading, but I linger on, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, just saying this. _

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me. _

At the end of the song, he slid over to me on his knees and took my hand. He told me "Hey Sasha." panting from the complex dance moves. I chuckled and started to laugh, I told him he was crazy and he told me he tried. I liked him back then, the only guy to pay me any real attention. And I think I might still like him.

"Hey Sasha, up for a little swim?"

"Oh, yeah. Race you Mr. Universe!" Sasha said excitedly.

Greg took off as fast as he could, slipping out of his sandals and trying to keep up with Sasha. Sasha removed her towel wrapped around her waist and ran with all of her energy.

* * *

**Outer Space, Asteroid Belt **

The male gem traveling through space in a metallic sphere had passed The Kuiper belt and passed Jupiter. His pod had was nearing earth, he opened his eyes for the first time in a while. The pod induced sleep stasis was lifting. He stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. He looked out his circular sixteen inch width window and saw the red planet and the blue and green marble, Earth.

* * *

**C****ontinued in Chapter 15.**

**(!)** _"I'm taking two weeks off to write out more chapter scripts and writing out several chapters. Thank you to everyone whose been reading, favoriting and following my story. I haven't seen this many followers since 2009 – 10. let's hope for new Steven universe episodes in the future."_


	15. Chapter 15:Growing Pains

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Two days after Steven and Lapis fused to make Purple Fluorite, Steven wonders about what this means with his relationship with Connie. Carlos has something to tell Pearl, Steven and Lion pay Connie a visit.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**(!)** **This Chapter contains some Mature content, not really heavily detailed but still pretty clear on what's going on.** **(!)**

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Broken Youth"_ Mu-Ray

* * *

**Chapter 15: Growing Pains**

**Sunday **

_May 10, 2016, 9:30 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple Beach House, Beach City, DE **

After stepping out of his shower and drying himself off nearly an hour ago. Steven clothed himself and walked up to his bedroom to lay down and look up at the ceiling of his room. His mind brought him back to the moment when he and Lapis danced, when she almost tripped and then when he caught her before she fell. It wasn't him who initiated the fusion, it was Lapis. She leaned in close to his face and pressed her lips on his. Her lips, her light blue lips felt soft like actual flesh, but with it a slight soft stony feel to it. Pointing to the fact of her being a gem.

But Steven liked it. it felt different than when he kissed Connie. When he kissed Lapis, he felt like he was kissing someone who was obviously much older than him. Lapis loved him, he had to admit that to himself. and he was afraid that he might actually love her with the same level of affection that she had. But he knew Connie for a long time, surely a lot longer than he knew Lapis.

"_Connie is my girlfriend, I'm her boyfriend. A relationship founded on friendship and common interests. Then she found Smoky's gemstone and became like me, sort of. A human who can use the powers of their gem."_

Lion came up from lying down on the floor downstairs, and ran up to Steven's bedroom area. He jumped around Steven who tried to keep Lion from trampling all over him. Steven saw Lion chewing on several creatures that resembled lizards and squirrels. The only thing was that they all had small gems on them.

"_Ill Lion~ you're getting their chewed bits on my bed. Bad lion, on the floor, on the floor."_ Steven told Lion with false disappointment. But with a back tone that hinted that he was actually amazed.

Lion listened to his partner and jumped off of his bed and continued to leisurely eat his kills. Steven sat up and moved toward the edge of the bed to sit. Lion moved closer to rest his chin on Steven's lap. Steven smiled at Lion and made him speak by taking a hold of Lion's jowls.

"_What's the matter Steven, why are you so sad and confused." _Steven said in a different false raspy voice, pretending Lion was speaking to him.

"I'm sad Lion, but also confused. I'm sad because I kissed Lapis, but confused because I think I might really really liker her. But I can't like her like that, she's my friend and Connie is my girlfriend. Tell me what to do Lion."

Steven again manipulated Lion's jowls and spoke through him._ "I think you should think about going out with Connie, you guys haven't officially gone on a real date yet. Lapis will understand"_

"Hey yeah! That's it. I should make plans for a date, there are so many places to go on a first date here in Beach City. C'mon Lion take me to Connie!"

Before Steven could jump on Lion's back and teleport to Connie's place. there was a knock on his beach house door. Pearl came out of the temple and jogged over to answer the door. "I got it" she said. Steven got up out of bed and took a seat on his stairs to see who it was that could make Pearl move like that. He watched pearl open the door and stand there. She crossed one leg behind the other. She was laughing, giggling, acting almost like a human woman.

Lion came over and licked the side of Steven's face. Steven chuckled and brushed his hand through Lion's mane. Steven continued to watch, someone had stepped inside just a little bit. They wrapped their arm and hand around Pearl's lower back. Pearl appeared to lean in for something, a kiss maybe? Whatever she was doing. It looked like the other person had something else in mind. their hand moved slowly down Pearl's back and caressed Pearl's butt.

Steven raised an eyebrow at this and tapped his foot once on the stairs. That hand came off of Pearl's butt. Pearl turned around blushing as she opened the door. Carlos Montoya walked in, he appeared to be carrying two luggage bags with him. He was wearing dark jeans, brown boots and wore a green shirt under a black sport coat.

"_Hey Steven, Pearl told me yesterday that you managed to fuse with Lapis. She sounded a little jealous. You're making my girlfriend jealous on purpose? Just kidding with you."_

Steven smiled weakly at Carlos, not finding his idea of a joke all that amusing. he stood up from sitting on his steps and walked down to head out the front door. Pearl wondered where he was heading off towards to, so she asked him.

"Steven! Where are you heading off to, you still have to train in using your gem abilities."

"I know pearl, but right now I gotta apologize to Connie."

"Why? What did you do to her Steven."

" I didn't do anything to her. when I went to visit her two days ago, she helped me talk to my mother. I left her place without saying sorry and thank you. It was nice seeing you Carlos, Lion come on!"

Lion followed Steven out of the door. Pearl looked over at Carlos and smiled sheepishly at him. She went over and closed the door. As she rested her pale hands on the closed door, she thought back to seeing Steven and Lapis fused together two days ago. She understood that Steven was not Rose. he was her son. Steven was his own person, but there was just so much of Rose in his attitude and character that it was sometimes difficult differentiating between the two. Snapping pearl out of her thoughts was Carlos who placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in, resting her back against his chest. Carlos rested his chin on the crook of her left shoulder, and pressed his lips against her ear. Pearl blushed and pulled her hands away from the door and brought them down to rest on Carlos's.

Pearl felt her heart race despite not having an actual heart. The feel of his breath on her ear made her blush and press herself back further against him. The smell of his cologne, was "manly" as she understood it by Carlos's definition.

"Carlos, I know i've already shared this with you this before. But I understand now why my friend Rose loved Greg. how she can love a human despite all your flaws and limited life-span. I can't explain how you make me feel Carlos. I feel like you're a gem, you seem to understand us so well. But you're human. This feel so wrong..."

"But it feels so right, _mi amor."_ Carlos told her, adding some Spanish at the end for some flavor.

"Carlos, how long are you going to be gone for."

"Why do you ask." Carlos asked, kissing her temple.

"_Because I'm going to miss you, that's why,"_ Pearl mumbled, "Never thought I could actually care this much for a human, Steven is an exceptions with reasons you...you already know."

"I know it's taken you a very long time to see something in humans, let alone one who shares so much with Rose Quartz. It's ok Pearl. I know how you felt about her, how you still feel when Steven is around. Fusing with Rose and being connected to her, the ultimate form of connection for gems. What can be more personal that becoming one with someone else. What a feeling that must be."

"It's amazing how much you seem to know about gems Carlos, maybe that's what attracted me to you. A hopeful desire to find out you were secretly a gem, so that we could fuse and be one for a moment. But humans have one way where, for a moment both are lost in each other...perhaps the closest thing to fusion as possible for us."

Pearl turned around and looked into Carlos's dark brown eyes. She pushed some of her curly hair away from his eyes. She walked forward, making Carlos walk backwards without letting him go. _"Pearl, I have a plane to catch-" _Pearl placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. She walked them over to the warp pad and warped them to the Gem Battlefield location.

* * *

**Gem Battlefield **

Appearing on the gem battlefield warp pad. Pearl and Carlos embraced one another and wrapped their arms and hands around each other's backs. Carlos wrapped his left arm and hand around Pearl's back and pulled her in, as his right hand cupped the right side of her face. Pearl wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck and kept them there. Their lips meshed against one another, Carlos's tongue danced with Pearl's. Pearl could have gone on like this forever since gems didn't need to breathe, there was no need to catch one's breath.

But Carlos was not a gem, he needed to catch his breath. "Pearl wait a second, pearl hold on." Carlos pleaded in between kissing her.

Pearl shook her head from side murmuring, _"Uuh uhh,"_ while she continued to kiss Carlos. Pearl's hands removed Carlos's sport coat and tossed it off to the side. She grabbed the hem of his green shirt and pulled it over his head. He was built like a roman soldier. Carlos grabbed the hem of her light blue top and pulled it over her head, taking the see through shawl with it. Carlos took the moment to gaze at her small but pert breasts and sky blue nipples. Pearl blushed but kept on going and helped Carlos out of his jeans. She pushed him onto the field when his jeans and belt were around his ankles.

Carlos watched Pearl grab the side of her lilac short leggings and pull them down her pale white thighs and calves. Pearl was, in his eyes, utterly perfect. Perfect in every way, proportioned just right in whichever way he saw her. Pearl walked over to him, squatted down over him, straddled him. She rested her knees on each side of hiim and lowered herself down on him.

With a sharp release of breath from both Carlos and Pearl, Carlos placed his hands on Pearl's hips and enjoyed the motion of her rocking back and forth on top of him. _"Ugh Carlos...Carlos."_ Pearl breathed out sensually. Pulling Pearl to the side, Carlos switched positions so he was on top of her. Wrapping her legs around his back, Pearl pulled Carlos deeper inside of her. Carlos lowered himself so he could kiss pearl, the two disappeared under a field of strawberry bushes and butterflies.

* * *

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

_10:25 [Morning]_

_***ROOAARR***_

Steven and Lion jumped out of a circular portal generated by Lion's roar. They both came out with Lion sliding on the sidewalk, his skid created dust that when it settled, the portal closed up. Steven gave lion a kiss on the top of his head and jumped off of him. He looked around for Connie's home. When he spotted it, he ran over towards it and rang the doorbell. Lion walked over and sat down alongside Steve, flipping his tail from side to side. Letting out a yawn.

Steven and Lion waited for someone to answer the door, and someone did. Mr. Maheswaran opened the door, standing alongside him was his wife Mrs. Maheswaran. Mr. Maheswaran shuddered and jumped behind his wife when he saw Lion yawn and expose his sharp pearly white canines.

"**Whoa!"** shouted both of Connie's parents.

"Steven! There's a lion next to you." Said Mrs Maheswaran.

"Yeah, this is Lion. He's my mom's, was my mom's companion. Don't worry he isn't dangerous, he's actually well trained. Can I come in and talk to Connie, please mr and mrs maheswarans."

"S-sure Steven, just tell your lion to stay put." answered Mr. Maheswaran.

"Oh, he doesn't like to wait for me outside of places. Lion come inside, but wait for me near the sliding doors of the backyard." Steven pointed over to the sliding doors beyond the living room.

Lion walked in and circled around the spot Steven pointed to and laid down. he rested the side of his pink furry face on the top of his paws. The Maheswarans told Steven Connie was upstairs in her bedroom. Steven ran up the steps and looked for Connie. Her bedroom door was at the end of a hallway, it was the only one whose door wasn't closed. Steven jogged over to her door and stopped. He peeked through the space in the door and saw Connie sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bedroom floor.

Steven saw white marble stone armor slowly manifesting on Connie's arms, back and front. Steven, worried, knocked on Connie's door. This caused Connie to lose concentration and the white marble stone armor crumbled away. Connie turned around, saw Steven standing in front of her door waving at her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Steve- Steven!? Hey." Connie jumped up to her feet and went over and gave Steven a warm tight hug. Steven, remembering back about how he fused with Lapis, felt terrible and brushed that memory out of his head by squeezing Connie back. His gem as well as hers glowed, but faded away after three seconds.

"Hey you should have called ahead of time, or texted me at least. I would have put on something more casual." Connie said, pointing to the fact that she was wearing a purple skirt with a lilac colored top and black socks.

"That's alright, I'm ok with whatever. Look Connie the reason I came over, uninvited was to say that i'm sorry for leaving your house without saying thank you and goodbye. You know, for helping me talk to my mom."

"Oh, don't worry about that Steven. When I managed to speak to Smoky, I was pretty excited. So I understand where you're coming from."

"And that wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you everything that my mother told me, Connie."

and so Steven took a seat on Connie's bed while Connie took a seat on her bedroom desk chair. She listened to everything Steven had to share, from telling his mom that they had fused, to learning of a secret dimension within Lion. Connie wondered about the part where Rose told him when Steven mastered his half of their gem's power, he would have to make a choice, and that choice would revolve around Lion."

"Your mom said Lion was a creature of pure magical energy. And that the half of her gem's power was locked away inside of him."

"Yeah, and when I mastered my half of our gem's power, I would have to make a choice. Either take the other half of my mother's gem and complete our gem power, or unlock a separate dimension inside of Lion. I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that last part. How do I know when I've mastered my half of my mom's gem. Connie, you have Smoky's gem in you, and you're pretty good with using it's abilities."

"Even though i'm not half human-gem like you, there are still some abilities I can't perform because for me to execute them, would put my life in danger. Some of Smoky's abilities requires enormous amounts of energy that I currently don't have. Even if can perform some advance Earth Methods, it's only because Smoky helps me along the way. I don't think I'll ever master Smoky's gem completely, but that's ok."

Steven looked down at the carpet floor of Connie's bedroom, he furrowed his brows in deep thought. He saw Connie turn around on her chair and open up a book on History. Seeing her flip pages made him think back again to when he and Lapis fused. This was bugging him. he needed to tell her about it or else he risked carrying this burden forever.

"_Connie..."_ Steven said trailing off nervously.

"Yeah Steven." Connie answered casually, her mind focusing on the history book in front of her.

"I...i kind of kissed Lapis." Steven said, "And we, we sort of fused."

"You did what?" Connie asked. She turned around on her chair and stood up.

"I'm sorry Connie. It was my fault. I was just so excited about talking to my mom that me and Lapis kind of ended up spinning around and fusing."

Connie looked justly angry and a little jealous. Her cheeks went slightly red, but Connie brushed this off and looked only at Steven's honesty. She rubbed the side of her left shoulder apprehensively but went over to Steven anyway. Steven embraced her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Connie brushed her fingers through his dark brown curly hair and rested the side of her face on the crown on his head.

Steven and Connie pulled away from each other, looked into each others eyes and blushed. Steven looked away, his shyness getting the better of him. But Connie, who felt the need to keep Steven's love focused on her; leaned in and kissed him. Steven went stiff as a board, but quickly relaxed. Their young hearts beat quicker as a simple peck turned into french kissing. The gems on both Steven and Connie started to glow. Brighter and brighter. Both of them were surrounded by a Burgundy colored aura, it was growing bigger.

* * *

**Smoky and Rose Quartz**

in the subconscious of Steven and Connie, Commander Smoky Quartz stood before a small Rose quartz. The commander who had found a home in Connie, towered at 20 feet. Rose stood at only 9 feet, a far cry height from the commander in front of her.

"_Commander Smoky, it's a pleasure to see you again."_

"_**Like wise Rose Quartz, it appears these two are at it again. Despite their strong connection and feelings, it's not enough to keep a fusion stable. I've told Connie she would never be able to fuse with any gem or human ever again. My power is just to much for any other gem or human to cope with."**_ said the commander. His voiced echoed three times each time, for ever word he said.

"_Still, let's give it a try Commander."_ Rose suggested with a giggle.

Commander smoky squatted, gave his giant hand to Rose to grab onto. Rose only grabbed one of his accentuated finger's hidden by his armor gauntlet. Smoky twirled her around with careful ease, with his other finger, he tilted her back and kept her like that. Rose turned into light while the commander was only surrounded by his own dark brown blocky aura, his aura and Rose tried to mix...but.

* * *

**Connie's Bedroom**

In the real world, The burgundy aura covering both Connie and Steven burned powerfully. There was an audible ringing sound, then they were both shocked by a gravitational force that flung them back against the walls of the bedroom. Steven flew and smacked into the wall next to Connie's bed, and Connie flew back into a wall alongside her window. Hearing the commotion and 'boom' upstairs, Mr and Mrs Maheswaran along with Lion went up to check on Steven and Connie.

When they got up to connie's bedroom, Steven was laying down on Connie's bed steaming with smoke, Connie on the other hand was getting up with some trouble. She too had smoke steaming off of her top. Tears and holes dotted Connie's top, exposing parts of her white bra behind it. from the point of view of her parents, it seemed like something inappropriate had just happened.

"**THAT'S IT! **Steven Universe you are no longer allowed to see Connie."

"_**What!?"**_ Shouted Connie, "Dad! It's not what you think. We weren't doing-"

"I don't care! You're fourteen, you're going into high school in the next four months and you're not old enough to have a boyfriend. Steven, leave."

Steven sat up on Connie's bed and looked over to Connie. She crossed her arms across her torso, covering the exposed parts of her top. Connie wanted to say something, she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Steven saw Mrs. Maheswaran go over to Connie and take her out of her room. Steven lowered his head, saddened and hurt. He got off the bed and headed out the bedroom, he lead Lion out of the Maheswaran residence.

"You know where the door is i assume." Mrs. Maheswaran told Steven on his way out of the hallway.

Steven opened the front door, closed the door on his way out and mounted Lion. On Steven's order, he and Lion were out of Palmyra with a short roar.

"Ever since you and that piece of rock fused, things haven't been normal for me and your mother. removing it can kill you, we catch you levitating rocks and now this. You are never allowed to go to the Universe's place, Ever!" screamed Mr. Maheswaran.

Connie looked at her mother for support, but Mrs. Maheswaran stood with her husband.

"You're father's right Connie."

Connie balled up her hands into fists and ran outside her home.

* * *

_**\- Continued in Chapter 16. **_The title of this chapter was inspired by the Batman: the animated series episode of the same title. it was about when Tim drake meets Annie, the daughter of Clayface.


	16. Chapter 16:A Star from Heaven

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **After Steven and Connie's short relationship came to an end by the authority of Connie's parents. Steven heads back home heartbroken, Lapis steps in to comfort Steven. Carlos and Pearl talk after making love, still in the Gem Battlefield. Greg and Sasha arrive at the moment of their reunion and The male fire gem traveling through space, arrives to Earth.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"Click"_ By: ClariS

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Star From Heaven**

**Sunday **

_May 10, 2016, 2:30 [Afternoon]_

**Emerald Hills, Beach City, DE **

Sitting down on the picnic table cloth with her legs together angled to the side. Sasha Green searched through a picnic basket and pulled out a couple of sandwiches. Greg brought some tuna sandwiches that he made for himself. He put eating food on pause to set up an Umbrella to create some shade. The surrounding trees didn't provide that great of shade, to get some would mean heading deeper into the forests. It was better to stay out where the forest ended and the light of the sun shined and beamed down on a beautiful day.

"Let's see what Greg has brought in his pink and white cooler. _Pink and white_. Really Greg?"

"It's the only one I had laying around in the inventory room of my gas station. What? Real men have no problems with pink, it's just a color."

"No no, I like a guy whose comfortable with rocking the color Pink. It could have just been a little darker." Sasha said.

Sasha wore khaki shorts with black and white chuck taylors, white socks and a white neck crop top. Greg wore dark green cargo shorts, a black shirt and sandals. He wore a baseball cap in reverse. After setting up the tall umbrella in it's pole shaft. Greg took a seat in his folding chair and caught a can of soda that Sasha handed to him. Greg snapped it open and leaned back on his seat. Everything looked cool and chill, when he noticed that he forgot to bring a radio.

"Oh jeez I forgot to bring the radio. I wanted to listen to some of my favorite cassette tapes"

"Radio Greg? Hahahaha, Man it's not the 80's anymore," Sasha laughed, but it wasn't meant to embarrass Greg.

"Hey, if it isn't broken don't fix it. If it's broken, it isn't worth fixing. I still got some cassette tapes and mix tapes that I refuse to throw away. And how about you Sasha, got anything from those wild years you refuse to throw away."

"I might have one or two things I pushed into the deepest section of my closet that might never see the light of two thousand sixteen. So Greg, I take it you didn't invite me to this picnic to just reminisce about how cool and simple life was back in the 80's."

Greg blushed and placed his can of soda down on the ground beside him, he locked both of his hands together and fiddled around with his fingers. He unlocked his hands and clenched the ends of the arm rests of his chairs. Sasha didn't seem to notice his nervousness, she was to busy sticking a straw into her can to drink from it.

It helped to some degree, but in the back of his head he kind of wished Sasha would look at him. Still, she was basically giving him her attention and he was going to say what was on his mind.

"Sasha, I know we haven't been friends for long. We weren't friends in community college, and I know you're probably going to say no. but it's...it's been very long since i've been in the company of another woman. And I know you're not staying here in Beach City for long, but I- what i'm trying to say and failing very badly-"

"Greg..."

"Yes Sasha."

"Just get to it, please. We're not twenty years old anymore."

"Ook, Sasha...would you like to be my Girlfriend." greg covered his head when he finished asking.

"I don't live in Delaware Greg, I live in New Jersey. If we're going to make this work, you gotta be fine with a long distance relationship. Think you can manage that."

"Well I am my own boss and manager of my car wash. I reckon I can give myself some vacation time to visit you." Greg replied.

"And since relationships, like any cooperative work, require compromise. I can take some time off of my busy schedule to accommodate you when come by over. Hey Greg..."

"Yeah Sasha."

"_Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper I love you."_ she started, singing with a sensuous and nostalgic manner.

Sasha got up from the picnic cloth and stood up, she offered up her hand to Greg. He blushed and took her hand, to which he replied, _"Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me_...i can't believe you still remember Sasha."

Sasha gave him a cheeky smile and ran off into the forest of the emerald hills. She continued to sing the lyics to the old 80's song Greg sang for her years ago.

"_Just say goodnight and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me."_ Sasha sang.

"_While i'm alone as blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_ Greg continued.

The two ran behind trees, waving at each other like teenagers in love. They hid behind trees, ran out from behind them and continued to sing together.

"_Stars fading but I linger on, Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn just saying this."_ they both sang together.

The two of them continued to sing but paused so Greg could hold Sasha's hand as she jumped on top of a downed tree to walk across it. Or when Greg climbed a tree to pull down a couple of apples. They held hands, twirled and danced around with each other.

"_Stars fading but I linger on, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, just saying this. Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be...dream a little dream of me." _

The dancing and singing from Greg and Sasha ended when both of them were in each others arms. Greg pulled off some of his old king of pop moves in his age and Sasha impressed with some ballet moves. Greg had Sasha held by one arm around her back. Sasha kept herself up on one foot, with the other bent around Greg's back.

"Does this mean yes, Sasha?" asked Greg.

Sasha pulled herself up by placing her hands behind Greg's neck. She closed the gap between their faces and kissed Greg. "How's that for an answer."

"I say, you're the Obi-wan for me Sasha."

"Hahaha, good one nerd. now shut up and just kiss me rockstar."

Hiding in the thick bushes of the forest, Lion watched the two adults french kissing. Pulling away to laugh and return back to smooching. He appeared like he wanted to go over to them, but refrained himself from interrupting their moment. A tear, a large one welled up under his right eye and fell from it. He left them, disappearing into the forest and jumping into a portal he created with his roar.

* * *

**Gem Battlefield**

_2:45 [Afternoon]_

Laying down on the gem battlefield fully clothed, Carlos kept his left arm wrapped around Pearl's neck as he pointed up at the sky and told pearl the shapes he saw in the clouds. Pearl kept a hand on top of Carlos's chest and her head on his shoulder. There was just something so amazing and unknown about Carlos that pearl, could still not put her finger on.

"That one right there, sort of looks like a cat. Like cookie cat actually."

"Steven loves the ice cream brand Cookie cat. But you do know why you see shapes and images in things like clouds, right Carlos?" Pearl asked curiously.

"It's called Pareidolia. A psychological phenomenon that involves a stimulus wherein the brain perceives familiar images in a vague or obscure stimulus."

"You're so smart Carlos, i'm surprise by how much you know."

"I'm not that smart pearl, just a little wise from the rest of the people here in Beach City. Enough looking at shapes in the clouds. Tell me about you Pearl, tell me about the Gem I have fallen head over heels for."

Pearl blushed when Carlos flipped over on to his side and caressed the side of her face. His fingers, the cells of his hands sang to her, songs of love and attraction and something deeper connected so well with her crystaline body. Why couldn't she put a finger on it. Pearl took her hand off of Carlos's chest and rested it on top of his own.

"_You're the only other being I have ever loved this much, aside from Rose. I was a servant in my homeworld. Pearls were researchers, scientists and servants to the Goddess Taffeite and members of her royal family which was composed of nobles, commanders and exalted gems. Rose Quartz was a noble, and also in the running to become Goddess of our Homeworld, but Yellow Diamond took that spot. After learning that Yellow diamond reinstated the kindergarten program, Rose chose to defend the earth. But this was after we arrived to the earth millenia before._

"_I did everything in my power to keep rose happy, to show her how much I wanted her. I knew she loved everything and everyone. But that wasn't enough for me, If I could, I would have stayed permanently fused to her if that was an option. She's gone, but I'm still here. Clearly she did everything she could to give Greg a child. Her love for him trumped the love I had for her."_

Pearl blushed and looked at Carlos with guilty eyes, "I'm not...making you uncomfortable...am I Carlos."

"No, not at all. Humans, despite what you or what you told me Rose thought of us before meeting Greg. We're not black and white. Human men love other men, human women love other women and sometimes our sexes love both. I'm very...liberal with my beliefs and principles Pearl. What right do I have to judge someone who loved someone else before meeting me. Those first loves, they never leave someone. as much as I love you Pearl, I wouldn't want you to do what Rose did for Greg."

"Wha-what? are you talking about-"

"Children. Like you said, for that to work, a gem risks losing half of herself or all of herself. I sometimes dream of you being the mother of my...our children. But we'll never have more than this Pearl. I know you feel lost and without a purpose. rose is gone. Her memory lives on only in Steven, and that keeps you going. I don't ever want to take that from you."

Pearl's eyes started to well with tears. She sat up, crossed her legs and turned her back to Carlos. She wiped her eyes with her forearm, whimpering and trying to hold in her emotions. Carlos sat up, walked on his knees toward Pearl and hugged her from behind. Pearl took his arms and wrapped them more tightly around her, she kissed the top of his hands and leaned her head back against his chest. She looked up at him, pressed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him.

Pearl stood up after her tears were gone. She offered her hand to Carlos who was squatting down and looking up at her.

"What is it Pearl?"

"Let's dance, I don't know why but I have the feeling that if we do, we can fuse."

Carlos looked nervous, a little unsure also. "I can't Pearl...i-"

"Carlos, I love you. If you love me, you'll dance with me." she told him.

"It's not that Pearl. I do love you. It's just that...i..I'm a. I'm a really bad dancer. I got two left feet. Save me the embarrassment by not asking me again, please. But you know, how about dancing for me. I want to see you dance."

Pearl accepted this and got into the attitude position. Pearl stood up on one leg, with her other extended leg behind her body but bent at the knee at a ninety degree angle. She then brought her extended leg and brought it back over to her front, bent back a little and spun around on only one foot. Carlos clapped his hands and whistled at Pearl. At the end of her ballet routine, Pearl took a bow and placed her hands on her hips; winking at Carlos. Carlos chuckled and stood up, picking pearl up, he took them back over to the Warp Pad to return back home.

* * *

**Monday**

_May 11, 2016, 5:30 [Evening]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

"_Why does my chest hurt. Why every time I stop crying, there's a lump in my throat when I think about Connie? Huh Lion. We weren't doing anything wrong. we were just kissing. Don't boyfriends and girlfriends do that? If their in love." _

Steven asked lion. he sat on a black plastic resin chair with Lion rested his chin on his lap, just outside on the front deck of his beach house. He looked out beyond the sea at the setting sun. from the soft glowing radiance of the orange-yellow hue of the sun, Steven looked down at Lion whose eyes seemed more watery than normal. Steven raised lion up just enough to hug his partner.

"Are you hearbroken too Lion, whose was the one who broke your heart, you can tell me...you can tell me...anything" Steven started to well with tears and whimper. Lion licked the tears that ran down his cheeks while ignoring his own which seemed to fall down from his own dark eye lids.

Flying up out of the ocean wearing a black two piece bikini, Lapis rotated as she bursted out of the ocean. Steven looked up and wiped his tears with his forearm. He also wiped those on Lion's with his thumbs. He stood up out of his chair and walked over to the wooden railing that surrounded his beach house. He rested his forearms on them and watched Lapis fly around and diving back inside of the ocean. He watched her rotate around, created several beautiful constructs out of water.

Lapis danced on top of giant water hands that erected out of the ocean like roman temple pillars. She jumped off of one hand pillar, only for it to disappear behind her. She created giant fountain sprays of water. She created a water peacock with it's iconic feathers made out of ice that changed into sparkles of water.

Steven had stars in his eyes, his heavy heart lightened up and some blush came over his cheeks.

"Lion! Why didn't I see it before, Lapis can help me master the power of my gem. If me and Connie can never see each other or talk to each other...then...then I have to ask Lapis."

Steven jumped on top of Lion and both of them jumped over the beach house railing. Lion ran at his minimal speed which was over 75 mph. Steven saw Lapis come down on one of her hand water pillars. Lapis sense Steven's natural gem vibration and turned around. Steven stood on top of Lion's back and jumped forward. He flew towards Lapis who wasn't prepared for this sort of surprise.

"Catch me Lapis!" Steven shouted.

"Lapis froze up from sheer shyness, she thought back to when Steven unintentionally touched her, even though it was not his fault. Steven had a large smile plastered on his face, Lapis looked to her left and right. There was no where for her to run off to, but it was too late. Steven crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing the side of his face against her chest.

"Lapis!" Steved cried out excitedly.

"Steven...i...what-what's up. You and Lion having fun. I tried talking to you yesterday, but you looked sad."

Steven released the hold he had around Lapis and fell back down on his feet. "I know, I still am sad. It's something that happened between me and Connie, and her parents. I don't want to feel like this all the time, please help me."

Lapis blushed hard, she brought her arms behind her back, her left hand grabbed her right shoulder. She looked down at her feet, "how can I help you Steven." she said to timdly.

"I need to master my gem power, please. It's very important that I do. I was watching you from the beach house and thought you could be my teacher. You're just so good with your power of water control."

"Aww, thank you Steven. It's actually called Water generation and manipulation. I've never been counted on for anything, by anyone. Ok, i'll see what I can do with you Steven. Um, was all that you needed help with?"

"Uumm...I'm not sure. Maybe there's a few things you can help me with."

Lapis took Steven's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His stars returned to his eyes as he looked at Lapis. He had grown by a full inches since Lapis escaped from Jasper and as Malachite, but he was already near her height. Lapis stepped forward just a little, Steven froze up a bit. He wasn't sure what to do. Lion who had moved closer to Steven, turned around and unintentionally bumped his rump against Steven's back, this caused Steven to move forward and Kiss Lapis.

Above the darkening skies, a star fell. Actually a false star was falling towards the direction of the beach of beach city. It was engulfed in a fire. It came down crashing hard and skidded on the sand. The sand that had been disturbed upon landing had been whipped up into the air. Then it came down like heavy rain, putting out the flames still burning on the spherical pod. The crash had caused the ground to shake, and causing Steven to fall down on Lapis. The crystal gems appeared on the warp pad, returning back home from a different location. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl jumped up to the sky from the front deck of the beach house.

Steven pulled away from Lapis, his face as red as a tomato. He looked up past Lapis and saw black smoke covering a large swath of the beach. Lapis sat up also and turned around. She saw the smoke dissipating slowly. Lapis stood up and changed her swimming attire into something casual. Jean shorts and a white shirt.

"Steven and Lapis stand back!" Garnet ordered.

"No! I'm not scared. Right Lapis?" said Steven.

"Right Steven!" Lapis replied confidently.

Pushing the door of the pod open, a black gauntlet appeared from behind the white smoke puffing up into the air. Steven prepared to manifest his Shield. Lapis formed a sphere of water and changed it into ice. The stranger stepped out of the pod.

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis were taken back a bit. They weren't expecting this kind of gem, a fully male gem. He had Orange skin. Black Greaves, sabatons and knee guards armor. Black gauntlets on his hands. His left arm was covered in mostly riveted black armor plating. Leaving his right arm mostly exposed. He wore a red and black hooded Poncho with a red flame insignia in the middle. Underneath that he wore black leather armor with several belts strapped around it. He wore no kind of protective headgear, which left his face and head exposed.

His face was entirely orange with a red bar going down his neck and black pigmentation around his eyes. The color of his eyes, yellow. His hair was black fire, wisping up and around. A portion of it, a bang covered his left eye and face. His hair let off flickering embers.

He looked around and saw the crystal gems. He cracked his neck and shoulders by moving them around forward and back. A sight as ancient as Homeworld, the crystal gems were stricken, none more so than Amethyst.

"Guys? Pearl? Garnet...Amethyst? Hey Lapis what's wrong. YOU GUYS!" Steven shouted at the top of his lungs.

Pearl snapped out of her infatuation and shook Amethyst and Garnet. Steven shook Lapis who shook her head rapidly.

"Who are you!" Pearl demanded.

The strange male gem said nothing, not bothering to acknowledge the crystal gems. instead he looked around at his surroundings. The smoldering state of his pod caught his eye. Raising one arm, he absorbed the smoke into the palm of his gauntlet. Lapis fired several ice stalagtites at him. But when they got within three feet of him, the ice spikes melted and evaporated. The strange space gem turned, pointed his open hand at Lapis, he created a small ping pong sized ball of fire that he fired at Lapis. It was extremly fast, but Steven erected his shield held up by the pink arm of his flaming aura.

The small orb of fire may have been small, but the blast was similar to that of a tomahawak missle impact. It packed a very powerful punch. Steven's shield held, but barely. That one attack fractured it and sent Steven flying back. Lapis caught him using a water tentacle she created.

"Who is he?" Pearl asked, shielding her eyes from the blowing smoke and sand with her arms.

"I don't know, but he might be with Jasper and Peridot."

"Could yellow diamond have sent him?" wondered Amethyst.

"I don't know, but we can't allow him to escape. Crystal Gems! Attack!" shouted Garnet.

The crystal gems made their move against the strange male gem. The stranger readied himself for a fight. He blew at his black flaming bang with an unimpressed expression.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 17**. Next Chapter, one of this Story's biggest and greatest battles.


	17. Chapter 17:Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** With a Homeworld gem now having arrived to Earth, The Crystal Gems take on the strange Male Gem who refused to answer any questions. each one of them takes a shot at this foreign space gem, but will any of their attempts prove fruitful or will it all turn out to be futile.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **"_Thousand Wings"_ By: Sen no Tsubasa

* * *

**Chapter 17: Friend or Foe? **

**Monday **

_May 11, 2016, 8:25 [Night]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

_(Soren vs Garnet)_

The strange male gem prepared himself for this onslaught. His yellow eyes glowed bright, like xenon lights on a sports car. He dashed off to the right in a blur. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst stopped and looked around them. Had he vanished into thin air? No. Garnet, using her future vision saw three possibilities of where and how he was going to attack. One future showed him attacking them with a might breath of fire from above. Another showed him popping up from underneath the ground. And the last showed him splitting himself into three and taking on all of them. But just then Garnet was flooded with many more possible futures it was actually becoming difficult to see past them.

"_Future Vision? Easily circumventable by shutting down one's one thoughts the moment they are tapped."_ A soft and cool disembodied voice whispered in Garnet's ears.

Garnet correctly deduced that the male gem would attack from above, but not with fire. He came down with a flame engulfed gauntlet that smashed down on Garnet's own gauntlets with unbeleivable weight and strength. Garnet's gauntlers cracked, but that punch was not the whole attack.

"_**Fire Method: Fire Core Railgun!"**_ The male gem said. Fire engulfed the entirety of his left arm, he pressed down even harder on Garnet's gauntlets. Garnet fell on her knees, clenching her teeth. An explosion followed beneath the male gem's gauntlet.

Garnet was blasted into the earth. A blast wave followed that sent Pearl flying, but amethyst kept from flying away with the help of her whip. She managed to tie it around a stone jutting out of the sand. Amethyst blocked the blowing sand with an open hand held up in front of her face. The well like hole Garnet was in glowed with orange fracture lines. The surrounding sand had been turned into glass from the level of heat exerted from the blast.

"_**Garnet are you Ok!"**_ Amethyst worriedly shouted.

* * *

_(Soren vs Amethyst)_

"_She'll live. Worry about the fight before you parasite."_ said the male gem again, but he was to fast to pin point.

His exposed extended right arm was only a blue of orange, but she was hit with a close line attack that slammed her into the ground. "Ugh! Angh!" Amethyst grunted from pain. The male gem was quick and not about wasting time. He pulled Amethyst up by her left wrist and slammed her on the ground over and over in an arc pattern. He was relentless and without mercy. Pearl was frozen from fear. She got up from being blown away, but got back on her feet just as quick.

Pearl held on to to her spear with both hands and with tight fists. She was frozen, her legs shooks and she could only watch when The male gem stopped slamming Amethyst. He held her up to his face. He was a tall gem, standing at seven feet tall. He raised his other arm, pointed his open hand at Amethyst's face and charged what appeared to be a sphere of glowing flaming energy.

"Pearl!" Lapis cried out from across her. Pearl looked over to Lapis.

"I got amethyst, take care of That Gem."

"The name is Soren, Lapis Lazuli." Soren told her in a cold flat tone.

* * *

_(Soren vs Pearl)_

"And my name is Pearl! Servant of Rose Quartz!" pearl declared as she charged over to Soren.

Soren turned his attention to Pearl, lapis pulled Amethyst over to her.

Lapis was shocked he knew her name. But regardless, she created a tentacle of water from the ocean and sent it over to grab Amethyst before she fell. Pearl went and fought with all of her might and expereince in front of her. She kicked, punched, spun around on her hands with her legs stretched to the sides. she performing very fast and nearly impossible moves like mid air scissor kicks and rotating so fast that she punched Soren on his crossed forearms.

The punch was loud, and sounded like it broke something. Soren skidded backward on the sand. His forearms still crossed in front of him. Only his gauntlet on his left hand was cracked. Pearl shuddered and frowned at this, was this all she could muster? All her years training on her own and under rose.

"No. I can still do more." Pearl told Soren. She fired beams of energy from her spear.

Soren uncrossed his forearms and punched the beams of energy, deflecting them into different locations. Pearl used the moment he started punch the beams of energy to sneak in a body double to distract him from the front. But Soren was too experienced for such cheap tricks. He squatted down and spun around on a heel with one outstretched leg in front of him.

Pearl came at him from behind, but not from the ground but above him. She thrusted her spear down towards Soren's face with all of her strength an speed. But Soren caught the blade before it could pierce him. Pearl pushed hard, but even with all of her strength, she just couldn't cut it. Soren furrowed his brows and fired beams of energy from his eyes. Pearl was sent flying upwards into the night sky.

"Hey, over here." Lapis told Soren from his side.

Lapis hand her finger pointed at his temple like a gun. At the end of her index finger she had a glowing ball of energy composed of the essence of water. She lowered her thumb and fired, a loud bang followed by an explosion of water that flew upwards followed. Soren was blasted with enough force for him to start steaming.

* * *

_(Soren vs Sugilite)_

"Over here Honey!" said a familiar voice. Sugilite was created while pearl was busy with Soren. She spun at top speed and sent her flail and bludgeon smashing down on Soren who crash landed on the sand.

Soren landed on his stomach, turned around and saw Sugilite falling towards him. Soren grinned and was met with several tons of power when Sugilite landed on him. He grunted and showed some level of pain.

"You've been missing with my friends honey. Sorry but that's not going to fly here!" she said.

Using her four fists, she unleashed a violent barrage of punches that connected one hundred percent. Soren, despite receiving terrible amounts of damage, wasn't removing his grin from his face. This nly enraged Sugilite more. Her punches became nothing short of a blur to pearl, lapis and Steven who was only recovering from the earlier blast he saved everyone from.

Sugilite's machine gun like speed punched Soren deeper and deeper into the ground. Lapis helped Steven up to his feet. Steven smiled at her and both of them joined Pearl shortly. Pearl couldn't believe that despite everything she did, what Lapis did and was Sugilite was doing. Soren was still standing.

"No gem that I have known or fought can withstand this level of damage without retreating into their gems. No one except Rose and powerful fusions. Could it because he's male?"

"No." Lapis said, she sounded confident and a little apprehensive about what was going to share.

"What do you mean by no Lapis." Steven questioned her.

"I sensed immediately what he was the moment he stepped out of his pod. Gems, half gems and corrupted gems give off specific vibrations that I can feel gems feel smooth, like the waves of the ocean. Half gems like Steven and Connie feel like swimming through jello. Corrupted gems give me a prickly sensation. But Soren, he's a Commander. He has this presence which bears down on me that it's almost unbearable."

"Then we're doomed." pearl said very defeatist like.

"What? Come on Pearl don't say that."

"You don't understand Steven. Even if all of us fused, and I'm willing to share a body with Lapis given the circumstances, it wouldn't do us any good."

Steven looked worried. He saw uneasiness and doubt in Lapis and Pearl's faces. They looked like they had already given up internally. Just as Steven was about to suggest something, he and pearl and lapis saw a pillar of fire shoot out of the hole Sugilite created punching Soren well over Ten thousand times. Sugilites was burned but kept her fusion stable.

"**Fire Method! Ember Hands of Seperation!"** from that pillar of fire, two large hands were formed.

They grabbed Sugilite by her arms and pulled her apart. Basically forcing them to unfuse. When garnet and amethyst appeared, they had glowing orange symbols of locks on their chests. Soren floated up out of the twenty foot hole with very little signs of damage taken from that beating.

"Now you two will be unable to fuse with each other again, or with anyone else. i did not come here to fight. But if a fight is what you legendary traitors want, then I would be happy to oblige."

Soren extended his arm out and pointed his hand at Pearl. Soren shed a tear as he fired a stream of Blue fire. Steven jumped in front of Pearl and entered his Guardian Mother Form. Rose Quartz's image manifested. Steven's eyes wehnt pink and his black curly hair glowed with a tint of pink. Lifting his left forearm up, The image of rose raised her Shield up. Pearl shed tears at this sight. In the past rose jumped in front of her former love, now, almost by the hand of fate. Steven was doing it for Pearl.

* * *

_(Soren vs Steven) _

Soren's blue fire crashed against Steven's shield. It held up, but this fire was not normal. It was starting to melt the shield. Steven manipulated the image of his mother swing her scabbard to send pink crescent waves of energy at Soren. Soren surrounded himself in a oval shield of fire that protected him from the energy waves.

Pink and black explosions followed after Soren raised his shield up to protect himself. But in the smokescreen, Steven popped out. He was floating inside of the pink ethereal construct of his mother. Steven punched Soren's shield with all of his might and cracked it. This took Soren by surprise. Steven then rotated sideways and slashed away at Soren's shield. Rose's scabbard had enough energy to slice through Soren's shield. His flame shield broke apart like glass, leaving sparkles of embers.

Soren raised his arms up, covering his face. Steven went for broke and thrusted his mother's scabbard at Soren's chest. Steven's blade pushed into Soren's black leather armor. Steven looked saddened but relieved.

Soren's body ignited on fire and spoke to Steven, "Nice try. But this is a Flame Double."

"a what?" Steven queried. He got his answer when Soren's flame body collapsed into black orb that rang with a screeching sound. Steven's covered his ears, and without being able to concentrate, he couldn't keep his Guardian mother form up. Rose's image, sword and shield disappeared. Steven gritted his teeth from pain and discomfort. The black orb glowed an intense bright white.

"Steven!" Shouted all of the crystal gems.

The white screeching orb was about to explode. Lapis formed a long water arm from the ocean to grab Steven. Garnet threw Amethyst to catch Steven and Pearl ran and leaped upwards to catch him also. All of them had Steven's safety in mind first, but none of them were quick enough. Steven opened his eyes and saw only a flash of light. Then:

_**THAKOOOMM **_

A massive spherical explosion concentrated around only a certain radius of five feet, was bright enough to light the entire beach. Residents of beach city looked outside of their windows or stepped outside of their homes to see the light coming from the beach.

"**STEVEN!" **All the crystal gems shouted.

When the spherical explosion died down, there was no trace of Steven whatsoever. Only a torn piece of his shirt that fell down on the sand. Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis were shocked and had eyes welling up with tears. Pearl was the most affected.

"Rose...i let you down. Greg...i...let your son...d,d," Pearl could not finish her thought. Sound appeared to disappear. Her vision became blurry and her thoughts were all racing to an uncertain conclusion.

Pearl then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, it was Lapis. She was saying something to her, though she couldn't tell what it was about. She was too lost for words to really care. But pearl understood the gesture of Fusion that Lapis was making. Pearl bowed, Lapis curtsied and the two of them started to dance. Garnet and Amethyst watched Pearl bend Lapis over and the two of them fusing.

Lapis and Pearl turned into light and started to form into a four armed giant woman. Garnet and Amethyst anticipated the moment they would see these two former enemies form one being. The giant woman that was born had pale blue skin. A short nose. A light blue angled bob haircut which framed her face really well with curls at the ends. The color of her eyes were a midnight blue.

From her foot to her neck, she was covered in Blue and black Armor. High heeled Sabatons, Greaves for her shins. Poleyns for her knees, Cuisses for her thighs. She had black padded faulds that went around her back, hips and ended at the front of her thighs, like a long flowing skirt. Over her torso she wore a dark blue breast plate or _cuirass_ connecting to backplate. Her cuirass had elevated mounds for her breasts. Her left arm was fully plated in armor while her right arm was lightly armored with a gauntlet and a vambrace which covered her forearm.

In her right bottom left hand she held onto the handle of sword with a sword made out of water. In her upper left hand she had carried a hovering orb of ice. On her bottom right forerarm she carried a round shield made from water and upper right hand was free.

Soren appeared in the form of fire that collected into one spot that reformed to make him. He saw the giant 15 foot tall knightess before him. Her pupils glowed with such a blue light that expressed nothing but coldness and hatred for him.

* * *

_(Soren vs Blue Amber)_

"The name is Blue Amber, and for Steven Quartz Universe. You must Die." Blue amber told him flat and coldly.

Soren blunk once and was grabbed by Blue Amber's free hand and tossed into the air like a rag doll. She pointed the hovering orb of Ice in her upper left hand at Soren, and fired a thousand smaller orbs of blue light at him. Soren saw the incoming horse of blue orbs and crossed his arms in front of his face. One after another in rapid succession, blue and black explosions followed after making contact with Soren. And the explosions only got bigger and bigger.

What seemed like an eternity. The explosions finally stopped. The explosions left not smoke, but mist. When the mist dispersed, Soren's left arm, right leg and his head were turned to ice. Those frozen parts cracked and broke apart. Soren's body went limp and fell down into the ocean. Blue Amber unfused. Lapis and Pearl took the moment to look at each other and hug the other.

"I'm sorry Lapis, for everything." pearl said sadly.

"It's ok Pearl." Lapis answered.

The glowing lock symbols on Garnet and Amethysts chest disappeared. That could only mean one thing, Soren was dead.

"Steven...what are we going to tell Greg you guys." Amethyst asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I Don;t know, but we should-" Pearl started only to stop midway in sentence. She looked over at the ocean and saw a horrific sight. The ocean had turned Lava!

Lapis, Garnet and Amethyst was horrified. Soren's silhouette could be made out in the distance. Fire formed a new head, arm and leg for him. He raised an arm and fired a black beam of dark fire from his index finger. The beam fired through Lapis's chest, her pupils vanished, leaving only ghostly white eyes. Pearl, amethyst and garnet shouted lapis's name together. Soren walked over to the crystal gems, taking his leisurely time.

A portal of light appeared in the spot where Steven was disintegrated. Lion jumped out of it with Steven riding on his back. The portal closed when Lion was on the ground. The crystal gems were surprised to see Steven survived the blast.

"Hey guys, i'm back. What did I mi- Lapis?" Steven said flatly.

He walked past pearl, pushing amethyst out of the way and telling garnet to get out of his way. Garnet stepped aside and watched Steven fall on his knees before the limp and dead body of Lapis. Steven cradled her in his arms and pushed her hair away from her face.

"_Lapis...come on, get up. Please, you were supposed to be my master. You weren't supposed to die, I don't want anyone dye, dye...dying for me. Please lapis...Lapis, Please wake up! Pleeaassee!" _

Steven kissed her on her lips and cried between the crook of her neck. Pearl covered her face, trying not to breakdown. Amethyst was crying almost as much as Steven was. and garnet, she turned her back to hide her sadness. Steven rocked Lapis back forth as he rose his head up let out a frozen scream, hoping if he shouted her name loud enough, that maybe she might come back from the dead. But her body was limp and lifeless.

Steven laid Lapis back down on the sand. He stood up but kept his head lowered. Droplets of tears fell from his eyes like a leaky faucet. Those falling tears however, rose upward as Steven's Flaming Aura surged and formed and burned violently around him. His gem started to glowed proudly and furiously bright. He floated up to a fully formed Gem body that towered over twenty feet tall, it took on an image of Steven himself only much older. Steven's eyes glowed like his gem on his stomach. He lost all of rational thinking and ran into the ocean. Lion followed his master, somehow Lion could traverse the lava turned ocean.

"Steven! Please Wait!" cried out pearl.

"It's no use pearl. Steven is gone, he's, he's entered a state of Gem Possession." Garnet warned.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

_10:30 [Night]_

Gem possessed Steven and Lion chased after Soren who turned and started to run away from them. Steven's giant gem Body picked Lion up with his right hand and placed him atop his shoulder.

"_This isn't good, this is the fabled power of Rose Quartz. She had enough power to rival any young commander, as expected of a noble of her status and power. I need to be careful with these two, if those two fuse-oh no!"_ Soren thought.

His fear came true when Lion started to sink inside of Steven's gem body. The two of them were changed. Soren acted quickly. **"Fire Method! Ember Hands of Seperation!" **he yelled.

Arms and hands made out of fire erected out of the ocean of lave like that flew towards Steven and Lion. But those hands were cut down by this new and unknown fusion of magical human being and magical beast. Soren gazed up at his opponent with surprise and fear. The first time showing fear during this whole ordeal.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 18,** _'Leo Kunzite!'_


	18. Chapter 18:Leo Kunzite!

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **After seemingly failing to put Soren, the male space gem, down for the count. Steven faced almost certain death from an earlier blast. But when he appeared out of a portal with lion, he was shocked to see Lapis lazuli, dead. This sent him into a State of Gem Possession, even more, he and Lion have now fused.

**Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, OC's, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration for Chapter: **_"A Promise That Doesn't Need Words"_ By: Sana

* * *

**Chapter 18: Leo Kunzite!**

**Monday **

_May 11, 2016, 10:35 [Night]_

**Atlantic Ocean**

_10:30 [Night]_

Looking up at The fusion between Steven Universe and his partner Lion, Soren changed the ocean of lava back into an ocean of water. The lava's glow went away, and the molten rock seemingly vanished. Soren hovered above the surface of the ocean, the heat his body gave off boiled the water below his black riveted Sabatons.

Standing before him at 500 feet tall, was a humanoid pink Lion with a dark pink body. His mane was light pink and glowed intensely bright like the moon on a clear night. His eyes glowed just as bright as his mane. Behind him was a long tail with pink glowing fur, almost like fire. He had six arms and hands. On his left side he had one clawed hand. One hand gripped the handle of rose's scabbard. The third hand gripped the handle of a battle double sided axe.

On his right side, he had Rose's shield on the forearm of his middle arm. His bottom hand grabbed black orb of vibrating energy. and the top arm carried a hovering giant Rose Quartz diamond. The more Soren inspected Leo Kunzite, the more he saw how much trouble he was in. Leo Kunzite's body gave off pink flickering embers.

The last piece to finish Leo Kunzite's fusion, was a long black open trench coat that covered him from shoulders to foot. The long sleeves rolled up to his elbows automatically on their own. The hems were pink, with Rose Quartz's symbol on the back of the coat. Soren dared not blink, any movement no matter how small could mean a battle to the death.

"_He's under the possession of his mother's gem right now. He's lost all rational thinking, typical of a hybrid. Had he learned to master his mother's gem first, this would be a different kind of fight, and a different kind of fusion. That lion has the other half of Rose's gem. I can see it clearly. And since that creature has origins from Homeworld, his physical body which is made up of pure magic has only multiplied their power exponentially. I only know of one Sacred Fire Method that might return that hybrid's mind and undo their fusion. Red beryl help me."_

Soren said one prayer in his head and readied for a fight that could end up killing him.

* * *

**C****rystal Temple, The Beach **

Back over at the beach, Amethyst and Garnet took off flying as an owl and hawk. They were going to check on Steven and Lion and see if they could support him. Pearl remained behind and cradled Lapis's lifeless body In her arms. When Lion and Steven fused, the crystal gems saw a cylindrical pillar of pink light off in the distance, just beyond the horizon.

Looking down at Lapis's expressionless face, Pearl spoke to her.

"_Lapis, second only after Steven. you truly were just as powerful as Rose Quartz in her prime, I felt it when we were one. But now you're gone. and now all of our hopes lie with Steven and Lion. I think he was in love with you Lapis, maybe more than he was with Connie. And you were in love with him too. just as I was with Rose and am now...with Carlos." _

Pearl let a tear fall down from her eyes. it landed square on Lapis's forehead. Pearl pulled lapis up and rested the side of her head closer to her chest. Quiet sobbing followed shortly from pearl. just then.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean **

_10:40 [Night]_

"Do you think we can really catch up to them garnet?"

"yes, we just have to keep focused."

"You said Steven was gem Possessed? I've never heard of something like that."

"Normal gems like us can't experience it since we were born or made this way with magical inhibitors. We already have a good concept of how to use our powers, shape shift and pulling out our weapons in the first few days of our lives. We know how much power we can exert, when to release it all or hold back. Gem hybrids, which are not uncommon but still fairly rare lack our inhibitors. Steven in this state has technically mastered his gem, but he lacks the focus and rationale thinking to utilize it correctly."

Amethyst listened to everything Garnet was telling her with an attentive ear. She looked concerned for Steven. _"Steven, as long as you can still remember us, please don't hurt anyone."_ Amethyst prayed in her head.

The two of them didn't have to fly very far. The sounds of several sonic booms rattled the night sky and created disturbances on the ocean's surface and inside of it. Garnet flew in front of Amethyst to stop her from almost getting split in half. In her future vision she saw Leo Kunzite unleashing a torrent of punches, drilling his fists into Soren's back. Leo was flying and had Soren at his mercy and rage.

The punches created sonic booms which blew holes in the clouds, turning them into puffy Swiss cheese in the clouds. Had amethyst continued flying in the same path, she would have taken a punch which would have obliterated her down to the atomic level. Unable to return back from such damage.

* * *

**Soren vs Leo Kunzite**

Being propelled like a torpedo into several different location of the sky by Leo kunzite's continuous and relentless punches. Soren was thinking of how to escape this beating as quickly as possible. Each punch caused a level of pain that made him grit his teeth, and threatened to literally break him.

"**You're not the only one with hot fists!"** Soren shouted painfully angry.

Soren fired jet like boosters from the bottom of his Sabatons and use them to propel himself out of Leo kunzite's attack. When he gave himself enough distance, Soren covered his gauntlets In royal blue fire and bumped his fists together. **"Let's Go!"** he said, challenging Leo kunzite.

Leo Kunzite cocked his head to side, like a confused animal. He furrowed his brows in anger and roared loudly. His roar caused a wave of energy to blow towards Soren. it also caused a massive sky-quake that blew away all the clouds in the sky. Soren saw the wave of energy take the form of hundreds of giant lions charging towards him. Soren clasped his hands together and fired the royal blue flames blazoning on his gauntlets like guided laser beams.

The royal blue fire beams each struck a lion made out of energy, causing a line of several hundred explosions in the night sky. The atmosphere was covered in smoke, heavy and blinding. But this wasn't an impediment for Leo Kunzite, not at all. With a second roar, one more powerful than the last one. Leo kunzite created a two kilometer wide wall of pink energy that compressed itself and formed into a giant clenched fist and forearm. It was headed towards Soren.

Soren saw the danger in such an unrestrained attack and dove for the ocean. The giant fist followed him still. Soren was a speedy gem and an even faster swimmer. He lead the giant fist of energy on a goose chase with no sign of the fist ever catching him. Jumping out of a portal, Leo Kunzite came out of it right in front of the path of Soren was swimming and bashed him with three of his elbows on his side.

Stunned and frozen from the pain, Leo kunzite moved out of the way and watched his fist of energy torpedo its way to Soren. From as far away as the crystal temple, Pearl saw a flash of pale pink of light that looked like the rising sun. the explosion below the ocean unfortunately caused a sea-quake that sent a 500 foot tall tidal wave in the direction of Beach City. Garnet nor Amethyst could stop it, only Lapis could.

* * *

**The Beach**

Shocked and confused, Pearl watched Lapis's gem glow, fixing itself apparently. Her pupils returned back in her ghostly white eyes when she was completely healed. She walked into the ocean and extended her hands outward in front of her. The massive incoming tidal wave was rebounded back to the direction of the ocean. Lapis turned around and gave Pearl a thumbs up.

Pearl breathed a sigh of relief and returned the thumbs up back.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

_11:30 [Night]_

Back under the ocean, Soren floated slowly back up to the surface. His armor was damage and so was his leather armor which had tears on it. His poncho was all but shredded into nothingness. Leo Kunzite's left arm came out of a dimensional tear beside Soren and grabbed him and pulled him in. Punching him out of his dimension. Soren was punched and kicked, sliced, elbowed and knee'd from left to right and top to bottom. Leo kunzite came out of his dimension and jumped back inside of it, repeating the process.

Seeing to end this brutality being inflicted on him. Leo kunzite chomped down on Soren. The hovering black orb in his hand was sucked into the palm and traveled up his arm and to the back of his mouth. With a quick charge, Leo kunzite fired his sphere of energy and sent Soren flying up out of the ocean, into the sky and all the way into space.

Up in space an explosion similar to an atomic blast shined through the night sky. A small temporary star could be seen by spectators on earth. Back down in the ocean, the disturbance caused by Leo kunzite's onslaught disturbed Peridot's tomb and allowed her cracked gemstone to float up to the surface of the ocean, it ended up being wash up on shore. unbeknownst to pearl or Lapis at the moment.

Without anyone to fight, Leo kunzite roared wildly and angrily in every direction. Garnet and Amethyst dared not approach Leo for fear that they might face his blind Ire.

"Garnet, maybe we should head back to Pearl and form Alexandrite. Steven and Lion can't stay like this." Amethyst told garnet.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference, even with our combined might. I scarcely believe we could bring those two down."

* * *

**Space, Low Earth Orbit**

Up in space, Soren's mangled body floated aimlessly in low earth orbit. His left arm was missing, his right forearm was shredded. His left leg was torn and he had wounds all over his torso. Soren's eyes were closed, his face, flat and expressionless. But this was not the end of the young commander. Solar wind from the sun, invigorated his gem with power which was located on the back of his tongue. It healed his wounds, regenerated lost limbs and unseen damages.

Soren opened his eyes and moved around. He took his time to think about how he should approach a wild and out of control powerful fusion like Leo Kunzite.

"_He's a speedy fusion. His power to jump in and out of dimensions to attack and retreat into them makes it nearly impossible for any of my attacks to land. And that hovering Pink Rose quartz diamond that he has in his hand. If he ingests that thing- I have to put an end to this right now." _

sounding more like a concerned gem rather than a villain. Soren encased himself in pure black fire with white outlines. Soren was inside of a giant 100 armed humanoid that took the form of Japanese Oni, or Demon with several glowing flaming white spheres in it's hands. Soren flew back down to earth and focused on the bright glowing pink dot in the Atlantic ocean.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

_12:01 [Night]_

Flying towards Garnet and Amethyst's location, Pearl's eyes widened and her pupils dilated when she looked upon the fusion that was Leo Kunzite. He was on four, with the extra four hands raised. he looked and acted more like a wild animal. He roared, swiped at the air and slapped his large tail on the surface of the ocean. Pearl joined Garnet and Amethyst who shape shifted into ducks and kept their distance from Leo Kunzite.

"Garnet, Amethyst. Thank goodness you two were smart enough not to confront Steven. Where's lion."

"That is Steven and Lion, pearl. They fused somehow." Garnet started, "He absolutely dominated Soren. soren couldn't even touch them. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time."

"But that black coat and that...is that rose's symbol on the back? Where did that come from?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl, what are we going to do about him. He's even more crazier than Sugilite and stronger than Alexandrite." Amethyst wondered.

"Lapis is going to take care of that." pearl answered.

"Lapis!?" Garnet and Amethyst said together, shocked and confused.

"I didn't know how she came back at first, but she told me that it was Steven's kiss. She stopped the giant tidal wave from drowning all of beach city. She's going to try and reason with Steven, if his kiss brought her back to life, then maybe hers can bring them back."

Lapis walked on water, wearing her dress instead of her casual attire. She walked past the crystal gems and looked over to them, smiling confidently. Lapis traversed the wild rocking waves with ease. almost looking like she was walking on stairs when they came her way. Leo Kunzite continued to roar here, there and everywhere. He saw a flock of birds fly, and he swung his mother's sword. Sending a giant crescent wave of energy at them.

"_**Steven! It's me Lapis! Please stop and talk to me!"**_ she pleaded with Leo.

Leo Kunzite spun around and faced Lapis. Leo Kunzite looked at Lapis, his white glowing eyes dimming down enough to lessen the brightness being casted on Lapis. Leo pressed his large nose on Lapis and sniffed her. He brought a clawed finger and ran a claw down Lapis's cheek.

"**My name...is... Leo Kunzite."** he said in a deep almost demonic like tone. His low guttural growling would have caused anyone to turn white, the hot air he gave off through his nostrils burned hotter than opening the door of an oven at it's max temperature. Or rather it was similar to that.

"Leo Kunzite, my...my friend Steven and his partner lion are inside of you. Please, I want to see them. I need you to unfuse. The longer you stay, the more you're like;y to hurt someone or the whole city."

"Soren killed you. Steven cried and was...heartbroken. He kissed you." leo said, taking pauses in his statement.

"And it brought me back. I'm fine, Steven doesn't have to worry or be heartbroken anymore."

"**Steven is...in love with you." **

"_I...I- um"_ Lapis was taken by surprise, unsure of how to respond.

But there would be no response, at least not tonight. Soren came down like a comet. Leo Kunzite saw Soren and roared furiously at him. Leo Kunzite jumped, leaped off of the surface of the ocean and apparently flew to meet Soren up in the upper atmosphere.

"**Leo wait!"** Lapis cried out to him. She sprouted her water wings and flapped them frantically, hoping to follow Leo. But he simply whipped his tail in an arc motion, sending an invisible wave of energy that temporarily canceled her water based abilities. Lapis fell back and crashed into the ocean.

"**One way or another, I will separate you two. You two can't remain fused! You're not ready for that kind of power!"** Soren shouted defiantly through his battle avatar.

Leo only roared at him. When the two were at arm's reach length, Soren grabbed Leo by the three arms on his left side and spun him around. They spun around fast enough to cause a tornado. Soren then released Leo and watched him fly out of the atmosphere like a reverse meteorite. Taking this moment, Soren and his hundred white flaming orbs of energy floated up out of their hands and collected into one giant white fiery globe that formed above the head of Soren's battle avatar.

With all of this raw power pooled into one giant spherical mass. Soren raised all one hundred hands up and condensed his massive white flaming sphere into the size of a baseball. He threw it into the mouth of his avatar and became enflamed with nothing but pure raw power. His battle avatar's body turned into pure white fire that gave off silver flickering embers.

Leo Kunzite, in response swallowed the pink rose quartz diamond that hovered in his hand. After ingesting it, His entire body except for his black and pink trench coat started to flash wildly, much like a giant white and pink strobe light. The two of them flew towards the other, dead set on ending each other.

From the perspective of where the crystal gems were watching from, they saw a white comet and a pink and white comet basically heading towards the other like two titanic sized Ballistic missiles. Leo Kunzite flew with one balled up fist out in front of him. Soren flew with all one hundred of them out in front of him. The two collided with all of their might in front of them. Their clash created the largest known explosion to take place in low earth orbit. For ten minutes, a small "sun" appeared in space, giving off great light and heat. It was an event that would forever be known as _The day The Sun Shined at Midnight_.

With the massive explosion was disappearing, Steven and Lion unfused and fell down back to earth. Soren's battle avatar faded. Soren's vision went blurry and he too fell back towards the earth. Lapis's ability to manipulate water returned once Steven and Lion unfused. She Re-sprouted her water wings and flew up to catch both Lion and Steven.

Steven and lion both appeared to be irradiated, giving off a light pink glow. The power they both shared was still clinging on to them, albeit fading away slowly. Lapis caught Steven and carried him under her right arm and lion under her left arm. Soren followed behind and fell and crashed into the ocean. Amethyst was sent out to retrieve him. She shape shifted into a squid and swam at incredible speed. She fired her two main large tentacles and wrapped them around Soren's unconscious body. She took him back onto the shoreline.

Pearl took a seat and breathed a sigh of relief that this battle was over. Her relief made her look at the beach and examine the battle site. "not since the battle for earth five thousand years ago have I felt like this."

but while she assessed the damage to the beach, her eyes caught the small green glint that Peridot's gem gave off. _"Oh my dear rose, can it be...it is!"_ pearl said, cautiously excited.

Pearl picked Peridot's triangular gemstone, dusted off the sand it had on it and brought her back to the crystal temple. The next time Soren woke up, he would have no choice but to answer questions. Meanwhile, Peridot was in for a surprise.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 19**.


	19. Chapter 19:Traitor

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** After taking down a young gem commander thanks to Steven and Lion, The Crystal Gems talk about Steven and Lion's fusion while he is recovering from the battle in Lapis's arms. Soren, also recovering from his wounds takes the time to explain why he came to earth.

**(!)** Thank you to every new reader who has favorited and is following this story and myself. It makes me happy and proud of my work which keeps me going. I wanted to say a few things, anyone hoping to see Stevonnie in a future chapter or the pairing of those characters, sorry but I'm dedicating chapters from now on to StevenxLapis. And in the future I will be asking for ideas for chapters or OC's, but not anytime soon. That's all and have an excellent day/evening/ night.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Wedding Bells"_ By: Cashmere Cat

* * *

**Chapter 19: Traitor**

**Tuesday **

_May 12, 2016, 2:30 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

It was nearly three in the morning, two hours after Steven and Lion took down Soren; the male gem from outer space. Steven's skin was still giving off a light pink glow, but it was fading by the passing of each hour. Steven rested soundly on his bed, with his back and head on Lapis's stomach. She kept her arms around Steven's head and brushed her fingers through his black curly hair. Lion was resting on a large doggy bed, Garnet sat by him.

Pearl was on her knees beside Steven's bed, looking at him and at Lapis. Soren, on the other hand laid down on the couch beneath on the first floor. Amethyst sat next to him albeit a few inches away from him. Soren was still passed out, but curiously he did not retreat into his gem stone like normal gems did when they sustained damage; like Peridot.

Peridot had not come out of her gemstone since being taken in after Leo kunzite and Soren's battle had came to an end. Pearl took a look at her gemstone and saw fracture lines across it from one end to the other. She hadn't come out yet and probably never would. No one was expecting Peridot to reform and answer for what happened between her and Jasper.

Garnet left Lion to rest, and walked up the steps to take a seat at the foot of Steven's bed and talk to Pearl about what was going to happen now.

"Pearl, what are we going to do if Soren wakes up, or if Peridot wakes up." Garnet asked calmly.

Pearl seemed oblivious to everything around except for Steven. So garnet tried again. "Pearl!" she said, raising her voice. Unusual for her.

"Yes garnet?" Pearl replied, sounding Distant and disconnected.

"Did you hear me. I said what are we going-"

"I don't know Garnet. I suppose when Soren wakes up, if he wakes up. We form Alexandrite and fuse with Lapis. That's about the only thing we can do. And even If that's not enough, and we fail everyone here on earth. Then perhaps we should carry that agony with us into oblivion."

Garnet couldn't believe the lack of hope and faith pearl was showing, it bothered her so much she started to glow and.

_**POP**_

Ruby and Sapphire appeared. Lapis who had kept her eyes closed and Steven cradled in her arms, felt the gem vibrations of Ruby and Sapphire. Her eyes immediately shot open, she surrounded her and Steven and the bed they were on in a sphere of boiling scalding water. Pearl pulled her arms out of the boiling sphere as quickly as she could. She looked at Lapis then looked over to Sapphire and Ruby.

"You two! Stay away from Steven! don't come closer than you already are." Lapis warned, her voice hissing with acidity and old anger.

Ruby pulled Sapphire behind her and walked sideways, behind pearl and down the steps. Pearl stood up and gestured with her hands for Lapis to relax, to think about Steven and unintentionally hurting him. Lapis's sphere of boiling water vanished. Steven moved around a bit, Lapis pulled him closer to her. Ruby and Sapphire headed for the front door, but the knob glowed with burning intensity. Ruby, who was the essence of anger, heat and fury, was burned herself when reaching for the knob.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked very calmly but still concerned.

Ruby slowly turned and looked past Sapphire's shoulder. Her face which was filled with pain, quickly shifted into one of strange attraction and fear. Sapphire waved a hand in front of Ruby and turned around as well. She became frozen too, mostly out of fear. Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst watched Soren hovering above the couch. His Black and red hooded poncho had reformed. His armor had also regenerated and reconstructed itself. His black fiery hair had reignited. His body gave off a haunting and ominous dark red glow.

He hovered back down to the floor, he regulated his body temperature and brought it down so as not to cause a fire. He opened his eyes, looked around him in a cool and concentrating manner. He found Ruby hiding behind Sapphire, he turned around and saw Amethyst pressing her arms and back against the couch. He looked up at the steps and spotted Pearl guarding the top floor with two spears in hand. Off to the side he saw Peridot's gemstone resting on a small pillow.

He began to walk towards Ruby and Sapphire, but. "Ugh!" Soren grunted. He fell on one knee, grabbing at the back of the of calf of his right leg. Amethyst, going against her instinct to fear this young commander, went over to give him a helping hand.

"Amethyst Stop!" pearl shouted from atop the steps.

Amethyst placed a hand Soren's black shoulder guard. Soren turned his head and looked at Amethyst. Soren's eyes bored a hole through hers, Amethyst saw the stern and stoic face of this commander go soft and friendly. Amethyst shape-shifted to make herself taller, and placed Soren's arm around her neck and helped Soren walk back over to the couch.

He walked with a slight limp. he took a seat on the couch and cocked his neck back on the couch. Amethyst took a seat next to him, Pearl walked down the steps but stopped halfway. She never put her spears away. Sapphire walked slowly over to Soren, Ruby tried to stop her.

"I'm shocked." Soren started, speaking again since falling back down to earth after his battle with Steven.

"I thought I had given myself enough time to heal from all my injuries. Even in the night of this planet, my accelerated healing is not impaired. Yet, my right leg apparently has sustained hidden damages that has given me this...limp. How curious."

when Soren finished thinking out loud, Amethyst, Pearl, Sapphire and even Ruby blushed. Soren's calm and relaxing voice and just overall presence did something to every gem, except Lapis.

Lapis, moving off of Steven's bed, walked down the steps and stopped in front of Soren. Lapis raised her right hand up, and made it look like a gun. At the tip of her extended index finger was a dark blue sphere of concentrated water energy. Soren was not afraid of Lapis, but he did not push her short temper by responding with a grin, smile or chuckle. Instead he chose to remain quiet.

"You said your name was Soren?" Lapis questioned.

"Soren Spessartite." Soren answered the angry blue gem.

"Why did you come here. What do you want." Lapis's gaze never came off of Soren's face. Pearl walked down the steps and placed a hand on Lapis's shoulder.

"Pearl I really don't want to hurt you. let me talk to this commander without me breaking our new trust." pearl took her hand back and stood behind Lapis.

"I came here not on a mission, I came here on my own accord. If your question is who am I? Then take a seat...or stand, and listen."

* * *

**Soren Spessartite's History **

"My name is Soren Spessartite, born to The Mad Goddess Taffeite nearly five thousand years ago. You know Taffeite to be the goddess who initiated the kindergarten program. _Kindergarten_," Soren said very disappointingly.

"How many Homeworld colonies and outposts were ravaged by the parasites that sprouted out from their holes. How many beautiful paradises of planets were turned into abandoned sad wastelands. I saw what my mother's program and ambitions lead to, and honestly, I hated her for it. But my three other brothers absolutely did not care.

"It's sad to think that our species originally started out as simple curious explorers. Curious as to what kinds of worlds laid beyond the horizon of our planet. Apart from male gems like myself, my brothers and fellow senior commander. Gems were seen as the most beautiful of all creatures. Appealing to every different species whom they met. So much that different species took gems as brides and birthed powerful and unique hybrids. We had powerful allies, we served as intermediaries between warring species. We even helped jump start life on other planets. The universe apparently chose it's representative for who would lead for the better of everyone and everything.

And then the first goddess gave birth to the first commander. Her name and his name have been lost to time, erased from the annals of homeworld's history. She saw the possibilities of having her power and her son's power combined and switched our position as explorers, diplomats and scientists to conquerors, sneak thieves and turning our scientific accomplishments to militarize our forces.

I know what your thinking, this is old history. But a history that's been playing out century after century with no end in sight. I was paired up with a warrior gem named Jadeite, I believe you know her sister; Jasper. Jasper, a Peridot and you, Lapis Lazuli took a battle ship and and returned back to earth to destroy the last few surviving gems. At the same time, I took off for a planet with Jadeite to destroy their defenses. Jadeite would deal with the remaining survivors. Afterward, we were to call in for injectors and start numerous Kindergartens on the planet.

I don't know what happened to me, but I snapped somewhere after our mission was finished. Jadeite was absolutely heartless, a mindless beast who truly enjoyed snuffing out the lives of creatures and species who were doing nothing but defending themselves. I did it because the mission called for it, not because I enjoyed it. On the ship that was taking me and Jadeite back to home world, I had a dream whilst I was in my sleeping pod. Red Beryl, our home world's last kindhearted goddess told me I had to make a journey to earth and defend it.

She said it held a power so special, powerful yet frail, that it was the only thing that could put an end to what home world was doing to innocent planets and infant civilizations. She told me to atone for my evil actions by abandoning my birth mother, brothers and wife and children to protect the being she called the Shield of Humanity. Never one to go against an order, especially from The pure hearted goddess red beryl; I did as I was told. I killed Jadeite as he slept, completely incinerated him and placed fire energy bombs in the ship.

I then escaped on an escaped pod, programmed it to take me to the Miky way galaxy where I would arrive in the solar system. I went to sleep, came to earth and the rest you know from there. I came here to atone, to fulfill my duty to protect, mentor and serve that hybrid sleeping above me. I've been plagued by nightmares if that makes you feel better. in each one I'm always fighting my old partner. He's been warning me that my treachery would not go unpunished. And frankly, I don't give a damn anymore. So that's me, that's why I'm here.

I would tell you to lower your hand, but even with all of your power you couldn't do enough damage to me for it to even matter."

Lapis bit down on her lip, frowned and lowered her hand. the ball of pure water energy vanished. She walked back up the steps and laid down next to Steven. Pearl took this incentive to ask Soren a few more important questions.

"If you truly are on our side, how can we trust you. For all we know, you could be a spy for yellow diamond."

"Yellow diamond?" Soren said her name with a hint of disrespect.

"She's a shell of her former self. Once she commanded respect, fear and exemplified leadership. but after Rose Quartz defeated her compatriots Blue and White diamond, she's been slowly turning mad over millenia. I predict more deserters from home world in the next quarter century. I wouldn't want to face her in battle alone though, at least not without my fellow commanders. But I suppose I haven't answered your question. How can you trust me? You can trust me to protect all of you, you can trust me to give my life for this planet. you all attacked me first, remember that."

"I guess he can stay, right pearl?" Amethyst asked. Soren turned his head to look at Amethyst, Amethyst looked down at her feet, blushing.

"I don't know. Steven is our leader. He saved all of us tonight. if anyone has the authority to make someone into a crystal gem it's him."

Sapphire who had been hearing everything, approached Soren and curtsied before him. An obvious sign of respect to someone who merited it. Soren smiled softly and stood up, Amethyst helped him up by acting as a crutch for him. He bowed slightly at Sapphire, kissing the palm of his black gauntlet and pressing it on top of sapphire's head. It was the way commanders showed respect back to their juniors and subordinate gems.

Ruby, seeing sapphire basically submit to Soren, did the same begrudgingly. Soren pressed his armored hand down on Ruby's head and returned back to his seat. "Thank you." Soren told Amethyst.

"_You're welcome."_ amethyst replied softly, still sounding a bit shy being around him.

Over in the kitchen, Peridot's gem started to glow and shake wildly. Peridot's gemstone floated up above the small pillow and to everyone's shock, except for Soren, watched Peridot reform. First her body of light manifested, then her limbs became physical and lastly all of her features appeared. She fell onto the floor, arguing with herself.

"Stupid Jasper. who does she think she is. A stupid, dumb hardheaded ingrate, just like her brother. That's who. Wait till I notify Yellow diamond and the royal family about this traitor."

Jasper was on all four when she took a look at the floor. She froze, looking up in front of her, she saw Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst staring right at her.

"You Four Again?" Peridot said, sounding annoyed and none to surprised. But when Lapis glided over to the crystal gems, Peridot showed some nervousness."You! What are you these clods bodyguard now? Traitor!"

"She Isn't the only Traitor here you know." Soren walked over to join the group, his walking seeming a little better. He stood between pearl and Amethyst. Peridot's pupils went beady, seeing Soren made her blush and terrified beyond belief.

"It's you...The Scorcher of Worlds! Oh Yellow Diamond help me!" Peridot shouted and went running outside of the beach home. Soren told everyone to give him a second. At speeds faster than a human blink, Soren appeared in front of Peridot when she was ten feet away from the temple.

Soren picked Peridot up by her arm. Peridot knew it was futile, but she turned her other hand into an energy blaster and pointed in front of Soren's face at point blank range.

"just because you think you're handsome and a commander, you think I'll submit myself to you! I would rather let those crystal clods torture me then become your bride. Put me down right now!"

"**Put Your Hand down Peridot!"** Soren said sternly and intimidatingly, "Before I burn it off. And let me tell you something. Whatever I burn away, will never come back."

Peridot undid her energy blaster and submitted herself to the young commander fullt. Soren carried Peridot bridal style back to the temple. Peridot kept her hands together. She shook with terror and nervousness. She looked to her left and right anxiously, like someone was out to get her. Soren walked back up the steps of the beach house and was let in by pearl who looked like she had all kinds of terrible things in store for Peridot.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 20.**

**(!)** "Yay to me for almost reaching twenty chapters! It wasn't easy but I had an awesome group to keep me going, and of course the cartoon Steven Universe and it's creator Rebecca sugar. On another note, the latest episode "Friendship" had me cracking up. It was just hilarious to watch from start to finish. but what made me laugh more was the fact that the crystal gems kept Peridot's foot, her foot! LOL. It's like those two bugs who kept Hopper's antenna at the end of the film "a Bug's Life."


	20. Chapter 20: These Broken Bones

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I was writing chapters for my novel hat I hope will propel me into the world or professional writing. But back here on Fanfiction, its back to what I love doing in my spare time. Steven's recovery is in question. Soren has been working all night long to construct a 'home' for Peridot. Then Lapis takes Steven somewhere that could help him.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Pearls"_ By: Cashmere Cat

* * *

**Chapter 20: These Broken Bones**

**Wednesday**

_May 13, 2016, 9:45 [Morning] _

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

Sleeping on Lapis's bed. Steven moved from side to side. He made pained sounds while he tried to move. His entire right arm from his hand up to his shoulder was bandaged tightly and was covered in a plaster cast. His torso was also bandaged as well, as well as his entire left leg. Lapis, using magical water generated from her gemstone waved it over Steven's now completely irradiated free body as a wide rectangle. Mirroring an x-ray screen, Lapis saw Steven's right arm, three ribs on his right ribcage and the bones in his left leg broken into several pieces. The damage was more severe than previously thought.

Lapis hoped that Steven's natural healing powers would kick in and heal him before next dawn, which was now. But apparently Steven's healing gift wasn't kicking it. Upon closer inspection, Steven's gem endured a mini fracture line. Apparently from his battle with Soren Spassartite.

"_Oh Steven, I can only imagine the pain you must be in right now. Please Red beryl, hear my prayer and see Steven through this dilemma." _

Lapis rolled a light dark blue blanket over Steven's shaking body. She sat next to him and fluffed his pillows without moving his head. Lapis laid the side of her head down on her own pillow. She placed a hand down on Steven's chest and gently moved it upward up to his neck and up to the side of his face. Steven had only a pair of boxers with cookie cat's face on them. Caressing the side of his face, Lapis moved her hand down his neck and brushed the side of his ribs.

Steven's closed eyes closed even tighter. His faced winced in pain. He groaned and grabbed as the bed sheets under him. "That was barely even a press, and he still felt that. Oh Steven."

* * *

**Pearl's Bedroom **

Lying down on a bed that Pearl added to her room located to the side. Pearl looked up at the ceiling of her room. her hands clasped together and resting atop of her chest. She looked at the red, blue and white stars that dotted the ceiling of her room. She went over the whole fight between Leo Kunzite and Soren Spassartite several times. Through photographic memory and above human level of remembrance, humans would call it autobiographical memory. Using the gemstone on her forehead, she let out a holographic projected screen and viewed the battle.

Pearl shuddered and grabbed at a pillow from the side to hold onto tightly. Leo Kunzite was a beast of pure Magic and the pinnacle of The entirety of her Species. Pearl analyzed the scene when Leo Kunzite spoke to Lapis Lazuli with a keen eye.

"A Flowing Black and Pink Trench Coat with Rose's symbol on the back. Six arms and hands, two would belong to Steven, two from Lion. So where would the other two arms come from. where would they... No."

Pearl seemed to have stumbled on something big. She sat up on her bed and move over to the edge. She rewinded the holographic projection, stopped and resumed it. Pearl paused her memory on the image of Leo Kunzite facing Lapis. She looked the frozen image over and over. spending almost ten minutes on it. Then, pearl's right hand shook. Pearl blinked and calmly stood up from the edge of her bed. she turned off the holographic projection and sauntered over to the lake in the center of her room.

Getting down on her knees, Pearl looked at her reflection in the rippling water.

"Steven holds half of Rose's power. He is half Rose and Greg. That's what a child is, at least in terms of human definition. Where did Rose keep her other half? She never told me, but now I know why. Her other half of her gem is inside of Lion. That's where the other two extra arms came from! For a moment Steven and Rose were one!"

Pearl shouted loudly and excitedly. She even laughed, smacking at the reflection of herself in the water.

"I need to tell this to Carlos, when he comes back from Mexico. Two days from now. _Carlos...i miss you_." pearl said quietly and endearingly.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Underground**

_11:30 [Morning]_

Pearl walked out of her bedroom and noticed a rectangular hole just few feet away from the warp pad. She dashed over to it and saw that the steps lead down to an unknown location. The depth could have reached as far below as 1000 feet. Pearl used her gemstone to act as a flashlight. She walked down a spiral staircase and looked at the walls to her sides. They were black and letting off steam. There were glowing orange-red lines, signs that something or someone burned their way down here.

"This must be Soren's doing. Where's Peridot, and Sapphire and Ruby. Now that I think about it, where's Amethyst as well."

The deeper Pearl walked down the spiral staircase, the more she heard voices. They were low but sounded familiar. Their echoing voices went up up the staircase just as they went down. Pearl stopped for a moment to catch her thoughts and project a scan beam to see how far this staircase extended down to.

A shock and the sound of an explosion rocked the six foot wide staircase. Cutting pearl's scan of the area in half. Pearl pushed her fingers deep inside of the walls to keep from falling down the stairs, possibly injuring herself. When the rocking came to an end, she heard laughter and arguing echoing from down below.

At the bottom of the spiral staircase, Soren was clearing out bedrock in front of him and created an area as wide as a school gymnasium. The darkness that they were all being embraced by didn't hang around for very long. Soren raised his right hand up over hie head and let out four hovering orbs of light from the palm of his hand. The orbs of light were no bigger than golf balls, but sure lit the whole area brightly enough.

Amethyst kept Peridot's hands and feet tied up with mini whips. Ruby held on to one whip wrapped around Peridot's waist. If peridot tried to escape, Ruby would raise the temperature through the whip and burn her. Of course, even if Peridot could find a way around these 'clods' as she liked to call them. There was no snowball chance in hell of her getting past Soren.

"There really is no need for any of this Commander Soren. I'm you're prisoner, I don't plan on going anywhere. You're a traitor, I hate these crystal clods but i'm not stupid." Peridot said, pulling away from the hold Ruby on her.

"if you're an enemy of The shield of humanity, then you're an enemy of mine. I could pass judgment on you right now and no one back on homeworld would care."

"When Jasper and Yellow diamond-" Peridot started to say but was cut short by Soren.

"When Jasper and yellow diamond find out I killed Jasper's sister, sided with humans and the last of Rose Quartz's last band of rebel gems...I'm sure they'll want my gemstone for that and more. But, I am the son of The Mad Goddess Taffeite. I will scorch Homeworld long before they can lay their hands on my gemstone. I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut, before I weld those lips permanently together."

Peridot shook in her restrains. Amethyst kept her distance. Sapphire and Ruby were just as scared from the shift in the atmosphere so far below ground level. But Ruby found Soren's serious attitude and cold threats very...alluring. Sapphire found Soren's smile that he gave off to the rest of the group after that threat enchanting, to her eye at least. Amethyst found him just completely captivating. He could either be very cold or very hot headed.

Soren raised his hands and lowered them. He repeated this until there were several spaces inside the wall around them. The cell located to the left of them all was where Soren took Peridot and pushed her in there. The space was six by eight feet, the normal space of prison cells in America. Soren raised a wall of red energy. It blocked out all forms of noise, was damage proof and the only way it could be disabled was by Soren's power alone.

"remove your bodysuit, arm guards, boots and visor. Right now." Soren ordered.

"No." Peridot answered, she was shaking and frightened.

"Choose your next response more wisely Peridot."

"Why should I get naked for you! Are you my groom? am I your bride? Because if not, then do away with me right now."

"What are those two saying, can you two hear anything?" Amethyst asked Ruby and Sapphire.

"I can't see anything. Soren's wall of sacred fire is keeping my mind from penetrating it."

"I can't hear anything. It would just be better for Soren to get id of Peridot once and for all. And if he can't do it then I would be more than happy to do it for him."

"i don't think a commander would have any issue doing away with several planets. Do not test his might ruby, show some respect."

"Me show some respect!? What about you babe, I can feel what your feeling Sapphire. Don't think I know Soren makes you feel."

Sapphire blushed a little. She remained quiet and stoic. She tried very hard to keep cool and focused, but Ruby's constant staring made her crack and crack up.

"AHA! I knew It! So you do like him. That's it, I don't want to talk to you right now." Ruby left stomping away, Sapphire sighed and followed after Ruby.

Amethyst shook her head disappointingly at those two and redirected her attention back over to Peridot and Soren.

"A commander is given only One Bride in his life and is only able to become a Groom only once. The first which is of his choosing and the second is completely by his own choice. I left a wife and child back home to do my part to stop Yellow diamond and all of Home-world's allies. I don't need a replacement bride, because my wife is irreplaceable. Now, do as I say or I will take you up on your deathwish."

Peridot's back was against the wall the whole time. Soren leaned back on his wall of fire and crossed his arms over his chest. Peridot had no way out, and she wanted to do anything to preserve her own life. She grudgingly did as she was told. She raised her right arm up, created a mini Holo touch screen with her levitating fingers and pressed a few buttons. Her body suit as well as her boots and visor vanished in a flash of light. Her Arm guards remained in place.

"**Everything."** Soren told Peridot.

Peridot started to whimper and tear up. She pressed a button located on both of her arm guards. They let out steam and snapped open. They fell down on the ground with some weight to them. Soren picked them up and bubbled them in blood red spheres. Peridot covered her bare chest with her left forerarm and covered her self down below wit her right hand. Soren pointed a finger at her and made for her a pair of pants and short sleeve shirt with black and white vertical bars.

"You're my prisoner now. Those gems up there seem to put a lot of their faith in the shield of humanity. I'll let him decide what he wants to do with you. Until then, make yourself comfortable."

Soren walked through the blood red energy field and made his way towards the stairs. Meeting him at the bottom of the stairs, Soren stopped in front of Pearl who paused in thought before him. Soren nodded at her and stepped to the side to walk around her. But pearl stepped in front of him, Soren gave a confused look to her.

"Pearl-"

"I see you still have that limp commander Soren." Pearl said very flatly and devoid of any concern for the male gem.

"I do. The shield of humanity did-"

"Steven. His name is Steven, commander Soren. He hasn't earned the title of Shield of Humanity."

"If the goddess Red Beryl called him by that title, then it's one he's going to earn. I choose to call him that because I'm certain. It's nice of you to be concerned about me Pearl. Don't worry about Peridot over there."

"I'm not worried about her."

"Pearl, I understand you don't trust me now. Maybe you'll never trust me, but I can promise you that Steven is in good hands. He did more than just injure me pearl. He killed me, but commanders like myself don't die very easily. And we seldom stay down for long. That hybrid is special. and I know you know that. when he and that beast were fused, he was with his mother too. That's the only reason he was able to keep up with me."

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest and looked past Soren's arm. She saw Peridot sitting down on the floor, her arms rested atop her knees with her face buried between them.

"I suppose if Peridot can't escape, she can't contact Home-world." pearl mentioned.

"Trust me. Sooner or later Home-world will start sending their elite to deal with this planet. They said, back when I was stationed as a fleet commander. They said this planet had an expiration date. You need to understand something about how the top echelon work. Any planet that couldn't be conquered, turned into an outpost, used for the installation of kindergartens or colonized was destined for destruction. I will see that Steven has the chance to give this planet another tomorrow. Excuse me."

Soren walked around Pearl and walked back up the steps he created. Pearl looked around and saw the other empty spaces. Peridot crawled over to a corner of her cell and wept quietly.

* * *

**Lapis's Bedroom**

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

tossing and turning on Lapis's bed. Steven's closed eyes closed even tighter. The movement of his eyeballs were rapid and desperate. It was a state of sleep known as REM or Rapid Eye Movement. In this state Steven was in a sleep so deep, he dreamed a strange dream with an almost prophetic feel to it.

In his dream he walked through a field of pink wheat. This field was wide, so vast it seemed like the whole world was nothing but a pink field. There were acacia trees here and there. The sun was positioned in a sunset position. Yet it never sank beneath the horizon. it was a perpetual sunset. Seemingly frozen forever in that spot. Steven then heard the laughter of a child. the laughter sounded like any child he would encounter on the street. But the laughter became lower In tone and sounded like it was growing older. The laughter sounded more like it came from a kid and then from a teenage girl.

No matter where Steven looked, he could not locate the person who was laughing. When he turned around one more time in hopes of catching the laughing stranger. The scenery in front of him had changed dramatically. There was no longer a wide pink field. Instead there was a wide cliffs edge and a silver statue of a teenage girl looking out towards cities and towns. Rivers, lakes and wheat fields.

The statue of this girl had a bob cut hairstyle. she wore pants molded to look baggy. She had strap sandals on her feet. She had a tank top under an opened short sleeve button up shirt that was frozen in a side flowing motion. On the back of her buttoned shirt was Rose's symbol with a crown of water on top of it.

Steven wanted to see who this statue was about. But the closer he got to it and when he tried walking around it to see the face, his dream had become fuzzy and he found himself awake and in pain.

"Ow...Ooww!" Steven cried out in pain.

"Steven!?" Lapis yelled out his name from the first floor beach house. She went running up the stairs that lead into her own house. She saw Steven wiggling around under the bed sheets.

"Steven! Oh my goodness you're finally awake."

"Lapis...where's Soren. What happened to him, and why can't I move. Ugh! Ow my body!"

"Try not to move Steven. You saved all of us, but Soren was not the gem we thought him to be."

"I...i don't understand. Ow. My arm, my leg." Steven mumbled.

"Your right arm, your left leg and three of your ribs were broken after you beat Soren. I was waiting to see if your healing powers would take over. But I learned that your gem has sustained a fracture line, maybe that's what's hindering your healing powers."

"A fractoore line? Wait a second."

'What is it Steven."

"My mom, rose. She has a fountain with her healing tears. Take me there...take me..." Steven asnwered but passed out from the pain.

"**Steven!?** _**Steven!**__...Steven...Ste..." _

* * *

**Rose's Fountain**

_2:10 [Afternoon]_

The feeling of cool wetness embraced Steven's back, his arms and legs. He spun around and felt the same cool wetness all over his face, torso and on his extremities.

"_Steven, wake up. You have to wake up or you're going to drown."_

"_Mom...is that you?"_ Steven said in his head.

Steven opened his eyes and saw the navy blue irises of Lapis Lazuli. He looked off to the left and right. He saw the circular opening in the ceiling of Rose's fountain. Sun beams shined through. He saw the large brambles snaked around the ceiling of the dome and around the fountain. Lapis helped Steven sit up from floating in the healing tears of his mother. Steven stepped out of the fountain and raised his arms. He wagged them up and down and moved them sided to side.

He raised hie left leg and then his right leg. He smiled up at the giant statue of his mother and gave her a thumbs up. Lion jumped out of a dimensional hole he created and skidded towards Steven. Steven's eyes beamed with joy and stars and embraced his partner.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 21.**


	21. Chapter 21:As Tough As Earth

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** I want to say thank you to every new reader whose attention I was able to grab. There are a lot of Steven Universe stories on here, many of them wonderfully written and well thought out with great ideas. May of them were by budding writers or seasoned writers behind them. With that I want to thank all of you for following and or favoriting this story. Many of you were wondering where Connie was? I try to give every character, series based or OC their fair share of time.

to quell the curiosity of my readers, this Chapter will be dedicated to Connie.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Delicious Smile"_ By: IS Infinite Stratos character song CD Vol. 3

* * *

**Chapter 21:** **As Tough as Earth**

**Wednesday**

_May 13, 2016, 3:00 [Afternoon]_

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

"_I couldn't believe what my parents did. I knew they didn't like the crystal gems from the moment we had dinner with Steven and his dad. Sometimes I would hear them talk negatively about Garnet, pearl including, Amethyst._

_But worst of all, they also spoke badly about Steven and his dad. I would hear them late at night saying that Steven was going to amount to nothing because he wasn't even in school. My mother called him a beach bum like his dad. My father sometimes wished I had met someone who was completely human. Had a promising future and at least had normal friends and a hard working father."_

Connie was out in her backyard reading a book while sitting on a picnic table. It was particularly sunny out. So Connie opted to wear a sun hat. She wore a blue and white sailor styled dress with a white bow on her chest. She closed her book and looked up at the blue sky. Her book tab which had the image of a panda stuck out from between the pages at the top.

"_But what they don't get is that Steven is human. He gets hungry like the rest of us, he cries and feels pain. He might not be in school, but he has a good reason. Someone like him wouldn't fit in school anyway. I envy him at time. He doesn't have to deal with kids who would be mean to him on his first day. I would know. many were mean to me in middle school. Better for him to take on the monsters who threaten the world, then having to deal with them in the hallways, restrooms, cafeteria and gymnasium."_

"_And I really don't care if my parents think he's a beach bum. That look fits him and his dad. Those pink slippers are cool. Mentioning Greg, he's got his own business, he can play the guitar and he hasn't let a lack of success get him down. I never thought I might get bored with reading. but my dumb parents took away my phone and computer, so there's no way I can speak to Steven."_

Connie stood up from the picnic table and walked back inside of her home. She checked the time on an old but still functioning wall clock that ticked away in the silence of the living room. It was three twenty five, fifteen more minutes before she had to leave for her violin lessons. She received lessons from a friend of her mother who taught a small class of local resident teens with a nack for musical talent.

* * *

**4:30 [Evening]**

Returning back home with her father after her violin lesson. Connie removed the scrunchy that kept her dark brown puffy hair tied together behind her head. She reached around the back of her head and pulled it off. Her father loosened the tie around the collar of his long sleeve shirt.

"So good to be home, don't you agree sweetheart." Mr. Maheswaran asked Connie tiredly.

"You went to sleep halfway into my piece." Connie answered him.

"you've gotten better at least. I used to fall asleep in the first five minutes. Now it's after fifteen minutes"

"Dad!" Connie shouted, feeling insulted.

Mr. Maheswaran walked down the hallway and stepped inside of the restroom, closing the door behind him. Connie grabbed a two step ladder and moved it at the front of her kitchen cabinets. She stepped up on the small steps, grabbed a cup from the top cabinets where they usually were. With a cup in hand, Connie jumped off and opened her fridge. She pulled out orange juice and poured herself some.

"As soon as my dad falls asleep, as he normally does after returning back home from my violin lessons, i'm going to change out of my clothes and resume practicing my swordsmanship with my Zweihander and perfecting what I already know what to do with Commander Smoky's gem powers."

Connie drank her orange juice and placed the glass down on the kitchen counter. She brushed her lips with her forerarm to wipe away some of the juice still left on them. She walked up the steps of her house stairs and headed into her bedroom. She changed out of her current clothes and placed some casual clothes on. She went back downstairs and walked out to her backyard.

* * *

**Maheswaran Residence, Backyard **

_5:10 [Evening]_

Panting loudly and quickly. Connie was down on one knee catching her breath. She was surrounded by a light brown blocky aura that moved from one side of her body to the other. Connie kept her back turned to the back entrance of her home. Turning around slowly. Connie's entire right arm which was resting on her raised knee was made entirely out of Solid stone.

"**_Earth Method: Partial... Terra... physiology."_** Connie said in a ragged and exhausted tone.

"I have to keep...pushing it. Commander Smoky, I invoke your name to empower me." Connie pleaded quietly. She tightened her fist, clenched her teeth and expressed pain and determination. Her blocky aura flared up wildly. The blocky nature of the aura became more stable and became pyramidal in shape. The light brown Aura became darker. Connie pressed her stone had on the ground and sent out micro seismic waves.

"_**Earth Method: Earth Sight."**_

Through her eyes everything became black with white shaky outlines. Her visual acuity extended far enough to enable able to see the surrounding cities and towns. One of those cities was Beach City. Sending her mind through the natural vibrations in the earth, she traveled and stopped her minds eye on the beach facing the crystal temple.

Connie looked around and spotted Steven walking down the steps of his beach house. Lion followed him from behind. Connie smiled at this. but her smile turned into a frown when she saw Lapis fly out of the window of her own home.

"Why is she always with him. She's been with him ever since she came back. And steven-"

Connie's sentence was cut short when she saw Steven take a hold of Lapis's hand and walk down the beach with her. Lapis pushed some of her hair back against her ear. Connie tightened her fist even more, pushing her uncut nails into the palm of her hand which cut her; drawing blood.

"**Connie Enough!"** Commander Smoky's deep and powerful voice rang in her head.

"No! my parents told me that the relationship Steven and I had was done. They take away from me my phone and internet privileges. I thought that by the second day Steven would pay me a visit. He sent a pink pigeon to wish me well when I was in the hospital. Why hasn't he done the same thing this time. Oh my - do you think he thinks we're broken up?"

"Connie that doesn't matter at this point. We need to talk about a few things."

Connie removed her hand off the ground. Her Earth sight vanished and her normal vision returned to her. The sides of her eyes hurt, spasming. Connie groaned and placed her hands over her eyes and rubbed them.

"Connie, some of these Earth methods are a little too much for you to use. Let your body, eyes and mind acclimate first. Secondly, you remember that explosion that appeared three nights ago. That was no normal explosion."

"Yeah...i'm aware of the explosion. Astronomers and spokespeople from NASA said on television that it was the light from a massive star that exploded 1 billion light years away."

"That was a lie. The gem power I detected were from two powerful sources. One was from a male gem born from the mad goddess. The other was from Steven."

"From Steven? But how. Wait did you say a male gem? Why hasn't Steven tried calling me, I could have helped him-"

"No you couldn't have Connie. And I mean this in the kindest way possible. you would have only gotten in the way of the crystal gems and Steven's. You've made progress as my student and inheritor of my gemstone. But this gem that came down from heaven, he is not the kind of gem you would want to confront by yourself."

"So what good is any of this training if I can't even help the person who means so much to me."

"_Connie, Don't cut your progress short. It'll be a long time before you can take on moon busters and planet killers. But right now, there are a couple of corrupted gems that are heading to Palmyra. The signatures of their gem vibrations tells me their earth based."_

"How long till they get here Smoky." Connie asked her invisible mentor.

"_Time estimation...in four hours."_ Smoky replied.

"That's at nine. My parents won't allow me to leave so late. But these things are headed to my hometown, and I swore an oath to this earth to protect this planet, my family and friends."

Connie took her time to catch her breath. She also needed to give her body time to prepare for a battle that will prove whether she's ready to assist the crystal gems and Steven in the future. Or if she was in over her head with all of this.

* * *

**Palmyra **

_9:10 [Night]_

Two hours after dinner ended. Connie showered afterward and pretended to get into her light blue nightgown and get in bed. But underneath her gown she had a yellow shirt with her blue overalls on. Her mother and father came in to give her as kiss. They told her she would get over Steven Universe and understand why they did what they did was necessary. When her bedroom door closed, Connie jumped out of her bed and locked it. She got down on one knee, placed her right hand on the floor and felt the earth's vibrations vibrating through the framework of her house.

This allowed Connie to listen in on what her parents were talking about. She heard their footsteps walk down the steps of the stairs. Using Earth Sight, she saw her mother and father taking a seat in the living room couch and turning on the flat screen HD TV.

"Connie hasn't said much about Steven since he left. Do you think she's finally getting it dear." Mrs. Maheswaran asked her husband.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. I was going to return her phone back, but something told me not to. She's a smart girl, maybe to smart for her own good." responded her father.

"_At least I'm smart enough not to quit so soon. Even if I fall on my face, at least I'm still moving forward."_ she thought in her head.

"_Connie, the corrupted gems are outside the town. Remember the plan we came up with and keep your spirit strong. The human spirit is special, as it empowers my gemstone in a way magic can't mimic." _

Connie stood back up, grabbed her peach colored tennis shoes from under her bed and slipped them on. She tied them and walked over to her window. She slid the window open and looked out into her backyard. She stood on the edge of her roof and looked down below. It was particularly windy tonight. She placed her hand in prayer and uttered the phrase.

"**Earth Method: Metallization!"**

Connie raised her arms and hands above her head. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her hands changed into steel starting from her nails down to her fingers. The cells in her hands and forearms changed their biological makeup from organic to inorganic. Her entire body changed from flesh to pure reflective steel. She gave herself some time to adjust to this change.

While her external body's composition might have changed, her internal organs and system did not. Connie took a diving position and jumped off the roof of her home. She started to rotate at a high enough velocity that air swirled around her like a tornado. She dove into the ground and rotated forward, she used her earth sight to find her way to the outskirts of Palmyra.

* * *

**T****he Outskirts **

_9:30 [Night]_

Even before she could dig herself out from the ground. Connie saw the images of two corrupted gems approaching. One took the form of a Large worm and the other was reminiscent of a Golem. Connie angled her direction upward and busted out of the ground, sending soil and pebbles up into the night sky.

Connie controlled her breathing and brought it down to a manageable level. The rotation turned her into a drill and her vision was still spinning. She blinked several times to do away with that effect. She waited for the corrupted gems to appear. She didn't have to wait for long. The ground began to rumble violently.

"**Connie!"** Commander smoky said loudly in her head. "Raise the earth in front of you, they made the gem signature of your gemstone. Their going to try to tunnel past you."

Connie stabbed her extended hands into the grounds and swiped them opposite each other. Her strength cracked the earth like a fracture appearing on window glass. Gas escaped. Connie grabbed the split earth and flipped it with all of her might. The corrupted gems tunneling underground, crashed into the earth wall Connie pushed down into the ground.

The ground shook. Then their was the sound of hissing. A cream colored see through worm with a segmented body shot out of the ground. A dark brown gemstone was located in it's mid section. The other corrupted gem rose out of the ground like a zombie that came up out of the ground.

The second enemy that showed up was a Golem made up of one large boulder that served as it's torso. Long skinny arms but large fists made up of stone. Its legs were made up of large boulders of varying sizes. It's head was a large upward crescent shaped boulder. There was a gray gemstone glowing in the center of it's torso.

"Connie! The worm is the slower enemy of the two. Focus on him last. the Golem before you is your main priority. Don't let his size fool you, he's a agile and powerful. This will be your test Connie. If you can protect this town before next dawn, my respect and more control over the power of your gemstone will be your payoff!"

Connie shuffled her feet on the ground, raising a mound that she used to surf on the ground. The golem took notice of Connie and raised his stony hands up and fired sharp stones at her like bullets. Connie who was still made out of steel, raised and closed her forearms up to her face and blocked the stone bullets. The stone bullets broke off and fragmented on impact with Connie's steel forearms.

Connie pulled her right arm back, with her hand balled up into a fist. The Golem ran towards her with the same intention. The two of them closed their distance between each other and collided fists. The potential energy released from the collision of fists released as a spherical blast of air and sound. The force sent a wave rolling across the ground.

Connie flew back, crashed and slid into the ground. The steel that made up her right arm showed signs of cracking. Connie tried not to spend time catching her breath whilst on the ground. Her heart started to beat faster, pumping more blood. her lungs took in more air for her red blood cells and released a lot of carbon dioxide.

"Oh gosh Smoky, I might-"

"Connie, listen to me. Ignore the pain and growing fatigue. You can do this, trust that brain and trust in my power."

The Golem who only skidded back on his heels from the collision. Took a look at his left arm and saw that it was shattered up to it's elbow. His gem allowed him to generate more stone from his body, growing a new arm and hand. He made a sound that sounded like a cocky chuckle.

Connie took off her lens-less glasses off and slipped them into the pockets of her overalls. She twirled her hands around and encased herself into a ball of earth several feet thick. The worm gem manifested giant mallet like arms on the sides of it's fat body. They were made from silver. He slid on his stomach and raised his arms and brought them down on Connie's defensive dome. Smashing them down repeatedly.

The golem rushed over to the sphere and punched at it with all of its might. Their combined attacks on the sphere gave off jackhammer like sounds. The sphere was tough, but it would not hold off forever. Connie needed time for her next move, for now, she grew twenty serpentine earth arms and hands from her sphere. The hands balled up into fists, pulled back and swung at the corrupted gem worm and Golem.

The giant fists pummeled the worm into the ground. The Golem fared a little better, deflecting the punches. Raising slabs of earth from the ground to act as shields for him. But the serpentine earth fists broke his walls and pummeled him into the ground too. While the fists kept the enemies busy, Connie was busy trying to manifest The knights armor worn by Commander Smoky. She was pushing herself past her current limit, tempting death.

The Golem punched away at the giant serpentine earth arms. Obliterating them. With itself free, it rushed over to help it's worm partner. The majority of the Golem's body was chipped away, only it's right arm was left intact and attached. It had used it's left arm as a shield to endure the savage barrage of punches.

Connie was finished. Her severely cracked spherical dome fractured and exploded. Connie wore Commander Smoky's armor, not one piece was missing. In her hands she held her diamond bladed Zweihander. panting very loudly, Connie rushed to end this fight as soon as possible. The Golem needed time to recover it's lost limbs, but Connie did not give him that time.

She ran forward and leaped upwards. she came down hard with the blade cutting the Golem in half. The Golem let out a deep groan when it's gemstone was cut in half. Connie swung the Great sword in several heavy sweeping motions. She cut the Golem down to size. Commander Smoky's sword was extremely enchanted, which meant anything cut by the diamond blade was non-salvageable. The Golem's gemstone light faded. Signaled it had died. She turned her attention to the worm who fired large fists made of stone.

Connie cut those in half when they came her way with ease.

"This ends tonight!" she told her slower enemy. Raising the handle of the Great sword beside her helm. Connie ended this fight before the light of next dawn created shadows.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 22.**


	22. Chapter 22:The Family From Mars

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the Late update. After Connie proved herself capable of repelling an attack on her hometown of Palmyra by two roving corrupted earth gems. She takes a day to rest and recover. Meanwhile, back over to the Crystal Gems, something new is brewing.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"You and Me"_ By: Disclosure (Flume Remix)

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Family From Mars**

**Wednesday**

_May 15, 2016, 7:00 [Morning]_

**Beach City** **Boardwalk**

It was early in the morning in Beach City. People were still at home sleeping. Others were just waking up and getting ready for another summer day. Others were business owners who had gotten up earlier to open up their shops and start business. Ronaldo Fryman and his brother Peedee unlocked the locks keeping the shutter down on their father's business.

"C'mon Peedee, hurry up with those locks already." Ronaldo told his younger brother, yawning. He was trying to shake off the sleep still over his eyes.

"Give me a sec," Peedee groaned annoyed. "I need to tell dad his keys nearly broke the last time I tried opening these stupid old locks."

while Ronaldo yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He pulled out his phone and started to type things into his blog 'Keep Beach City Weird.' while he typed away, he heard the sound of a girl giggling behind him from far away. He turned around and lowered his hand grasping onto his phone. He saw Pearl with her arms wrapped around Carlos Montoya.

Pearl looked different the last time he saw her around town. Today she was wearing tight ankle pink leggings. Black flats with pink socks. For a top she wore a cream colored crop top with Rose's symbol on the back. Even her hair had changed. From it's pixie like style, Pearl kept her hair down in a Medium length bob.

Carlos, who he only knew from seeing working at 'El punto restaurant' was wearing jeans with tony lama wingtip boots. Black toe and heel with the rest of it being maroon in color. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up with the first two buttoned undone. On his head he wore a black stetson hat.

"Incredible!" Ronaldo uttered excitedly. "So gems do fancy humans. It makes perfect sense. I mean Steven Universe is a product of human-gem relations. I need to know if Pearl is with child."

Ronaldo jogged over to interview Pearl and Carlos. That left Peedee to talk to someone who wasn't there with him. "Ronaldo lift the shutter. Ronaldo...Ronaldo!" Peedee turned and found his brother standing in front of Pearl and Carlos.

Ronaldo held his phone up to Pearl. He had it switched it on the microphone app so he could record what the couple had to say.

"Pearl, as a member of the Crystal Gems and defender of this planet earth. I must ask the question the whole town is secretly asking each other."

"What are you talking about...runa...rono...what was your name again." Pearl asked, clinging tighter around Carlos's arm.

"The name is Ronaldo. I'm friends with Steven Quartz Universe. I run a blog called 'Keep Beach City Weird.' if you haven't heard what it's about, it's-"

"You said the whole town was talking about us Ronaldo? What were they asking." Pearl asked, cutting off his detailed description of his Blog.

"Right. We all know Steven Universe is half human and half gem. I wanted to know if you were with child Pearl."

"e-Excuse me!?" Pearl said out loud. Blush came over her cheek as she balled up her hands into fists.

"I ask because I see you're clinging on to Carlos's arm here like a normal human girl would. if she was with her boyfriend that is. That's what human couples do. And as research would show, when couples have been going steady for a while they perform the ritual of procreation to continue the species."

Carlos smiled and blushed a little. He tilted his stetson hat up, just a little to look at Ronaldo.

"You're asking if me and Pearl have 'done it' and if she's carrying my child?" Carlos asked happily, almost like he was teasing Pearl.

Pearl's pale white face went sky blue with blush. She hid behind Carlos without letting go of his arm. Ronaldo nodded with wide eyes and a wide excited smile. Carlos raised a finger and opened his mouth like he was going to answer.

"Ronaldo! Get over here and help me right now, or else I'm telling Dad." Shouted Peedee from the entrance of their family store.

"Peedee! I'm getting very important info from this inter-species couple! Not now!" Ronaldo shouted back over to his younger brother.

Ronaldo turned back to continue the interview with Pearl and Carlos. But he looked around and twirled around, confused and stumped. "Wait, where did they go?" he asked himself. Then he saw the couple almost twenty feet ahead of him. They continued to walk on their way.

"Hey Wait! I still haven't gotten an answer!" Ronaldo yelled at them. "I'll be here if you want to tell meee!" he hollered, sounding hopeful.

"My goodness Carlos. Why were you humoring that boy." Pearl disappointingly asked him.

"Relax Pearl. I was never going to tell him anything anyway. I didn't make you feel embarrassed did I? If I did I'm sorry. I won't do it again, promise." Carlos kissed pearl on her temple.

"Anyway. I'm really happy to have you back home Carlos. Tell me, how was the family down in Mexico."

"They were...nice people. Pearl, I really need to tell you something. I've been thinking about this since leaving Mexico.

"Maybe later Carlos. I wanted to tell you about someone who came down from space. I'm sure you must have seen it or heard about in Mexico." Pearl queried.

"I did pearl. The television stations down in Mexico were covering the store they called "La Estrella," The Star. They said it was a sign from God. What was it really, Pearl."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. A commander from Homeworld...came down to Earth. He was a beast. His power, his endurance and durability. It was all on a completely different scale. I've heard of them being sent to planets in different galaxies to destroy their primary and secondary defenses. Never before have I seen one fight, and never before have I felt such fear fighting one.

All of our fusions were hopelessly incapable of taking down the Gem who calls himself Soren Spessartite. Only Steven..."

Carlos shuttered a little bit hearing that name. He shook his head and took a look at what Pearl was wearing. "You look really beautiful today Pearl. I love your new style." he said a little nervous.

Pearl blushed and stopped talking. His nervousness, she took as a clear attraction to her today. She pushed some of her hair back behind her ear, smiling at him. She took a hold of Carlos's hand and lead him over to the crystal temple. Carlos did not look to excited though.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

_7:10 [Morning]_

Located outside of the Crystal temple. Ruby and Sapphire were playing volleyball against Amethyst and Commander Soren. Unlike the other crystal gems, Commander Soren Spassartite did not undergo a change of clothes.

The feistiest and hot headed Ruby ditched her maroon tank top, mid-thigh length burgundy shorts and short pointed maroon boots. She changed her clothes so she now wore dark red yoga shorts with thin white bars going down their sides. A white halter neck crop top with the same red head band tied around her head and behind her outgrown hair. On her feet she wore black and white chucks. She had roses's symbol on the front of her crop top.

Sapphire also ditched her floor length dress for something less stuffy. First she shortened her long wavy hair and styled it into a bob. She had long strands that framed her face. She wore a cream colored off the shoulder crop top. And like Ruby, she had Rose's symbol on her top. Below her waist she wore dark blue Bermuda shorts and cream colored flats.

Amethyst changed the color of her leggings to black and changed her star patches on her knees to rose's symbol, which were white. Over her leggings she wore a jean skirt. Above her waist she wore a gray mid riff shirt with Rose's symbol on the back. She also kept her long lavender hair tied up into a low ponytail.

Against his own character, Soren played along with the game of Volleyball thanks to Amethyst. Not wanting to push him beyond the point of angering him. Amethyst explained to him inside of the temple, just how the game worked. Seeing no real purpose in smacking a 'sphere' as he called it, back and forth without letting it touch the ground was enjoyable. Still, he gave in and joined them in this human recreational activity

Soren chose to levitate, one out of many abilities of his. He kept his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Amethyst, just below him kept her eyes on Ruby who was running side to side. She jumped up ten feet into the air and smacked the volleyball over to Soren. Soren raised his left hand, extended his index finger and swatted the incoming ball away.

The ball was sent flying back and headed towards Sapphire.

"Ruby it's headed your way!" Ruby shouted through the space between her hands brought up around her mouth.

Sapphire seemed frozen in sphere. Ruby rushed over to jump across Sapphire and take the impact of the ball . But the ball was faster and crashed into Sapphire's waist, sending her crashing and skidding into the sand. The impact caused a small cloud of sand and smoke to billow into the air. Ruby fell on the sand after jumping, hoping to take the impact of the volleyball for sapphire.

Ruby was helped up to her feet by Amethyst who came running over to her. "Thanks Amethyst." Ruby said. She looked up at the sky and didn't see The Commander.

"_Thank you Commander...forgive me for not having my head in the game." _Ruby heard Sapphire's voice speaking from behind a cloud of white smoke.

"I'm the one who should be seeking forgiveness. This is a simple game of hit the ball back and forth. I should have held back. I'm sorry."

Commander Soren was down on one knee, holding Sapphire around by her waist with his left arm. Sapphire had her hands timidly raised up to her chest like a child. With her one eye she looked past her bangs and blushed looking at Soren. His sharp, male facial features caused her to blush. Males in Homeworld were extremely rare, only being born to exceptionally powerful female gems known as Goddesses.

There was a natural gravitation of 'female' gems to their 'male' counterparts, and Sapphire, like Amethyst and Ruby found it difficult to pull themselves away from that.

Ruby came over and looked over Soren's black Pauldron, or armor for his shoulder. She moved around him and took Sapphire into her arms.

"uh, thanks for saving sapphire...c-commander Soren." Ruby thanked Soren, but refrained from making eye contact with him. She did not want to feel light or her heart unintentionally flutter.

Soren nodded his head and headed back over to his side of the volleyball. Ruby looked down at Sapphire who was tapping her hands on her cheeks.

"Why weren't you paying attention to the ball Sapph!" Ruby scolded Sapphire.

"I was paying attention Ruby. I was just-"

"Distracted? By what...or rather, by Who!" Ruby shouted, visibly jealous. Ruby let sapphire drop as she turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ruby it's not like that."

while Ruby and Sapphire argued. Amethyst looked up at Soren who levitated up into the air and crossed his legs in addition to crossing his arms. She played with her ponytail and watched him blow a flowering stream of blue fire out of his mouth when he yawned.

"He's so amazing." Amethyst muttered.

* * *

**Steven and Lapis**

Over off on the other side of the Temple, fat away from the rest of the crystal gems. Steven carried a finely carved spherical stone on his left shoulder. The stone was carved from a boulder Lapiz found under the ocean. It weighed roughly 900 pounds!

Ever since he was healed thanks in part to his mother's healing fountain. Steven's gem control and abilities saw a rise in level and control. Lapis deduced that when Steven was subjugated by his fusion with Lion, he subconsciously was in some control and learned how to tap into his "Mastered Gem Form."

"Ok Steven, one more lap." Lapis said to him.

Lapis stood on a three foot boulder that jutted out of the ground. She wore a white crotchet halter top with tie straps. Below she wore a pair of denim high waisted shorts. On her feet she wore white running shoes. On the front of her halter top was Rose's symbol.

Steven wore only a pair of black and pink swimming trunks. He was running a circular lap around several similar spherical stone boulders Lapis cut and polished. Steven stopped at the starting line and dropped the nine hundred pound stone on the sandy ground. He brushed away the accumulating sweat beads on his forehead with his forearm.

"Explain to me again why I have to run carrying this heavy stone Lapis." Steven asked lapis, panting lightly.

"It's to help your body get accustomed to the pain and fatigue it'll feel when you push past your "Guardian mother form" and enter your "Master gem Form." humans are very resilient and determined beings. but unlike their spirit, the body needs to get accustomed to a harsh transition which we Gems do not have to worry about."

when Steven finished catching his breath. He brushed his hand through his curly dark brown hair which had grown out to become more of a 'messy curly' style. Steven walked over to Lapis who brought up a holo screen of the fight Leo Kunzite and Commander Soren had. Her gem was located on her back, but the screen projected out of her chest and three feet in front of her.

"So Steven I wanted to share with you how this recording of you and Lion fused into Leo...Kun..." Lapis trailed off when Steven stopped in front of her. She blushed when he took her hands into his and just looked at her.

"What is it...S-Steven." lapis stammered nervously.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you Lapis." Steven replied, smiling at her with a slight grin.

"Oh. Look, I wanted to show you this." Steven watched turned around and backed up into Lapis's open thighs. Lapis wrapped her arms around his neck.

Steven watched him and Lion as Leo Kunzite talking to Lapis. He watched the part where Leo said that Steven was in love with Lapis. Steven blushed and placed a hand on Lapis's forearm around his neck.

"I honestly really can't remember any of that Lapis. I felt Lion's side dominating me most of the time while we were holding each other. But there was this strange feeling of wildness that...i liked."

Steven turned around, keeping Lapis's arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched and their lips increasingly getting much closer to each other.

"I thought you had died Lapis. I thought that if I took on Soren, even if I died. I would stll be with you. Pearl showed me how I became surrounded by a giant pink version of me. You're telling me that my master gem form?"

"Yes Steven. That giant version of you is the final manifestation of your Gem body that you can achieve with half of your mother's power. I am not aware of other human-gem hybrids who have ever truly mastered their gem because honestly, i've only been exposed to you and...the only one I care about"

Steven's expression became doleful. He knew Lapis was referring to Connie also as another human-gem hybrid. it has been three days since he contacted her in any way. He expected her to contact him, but then again he figured she was only doing what her parents wanted.

* * *

**Crystal Temple**

Arriving at the temple. Pearl took Carlos over to The crystal gems and Commander to introduce him to Ruby and Sapphire, and to Soren. Soren was levitating horizontally, his hands behind his head. He was swimming in his own thoughts. Then he felt it. it was a familiar sensation. He straightened up and noticed pearl walking over to Amethyst and the gem couple.

"Carlos, you already know Amethyst." Pearl pointed to Amethyst.

"Sup dude, did you get us some cool souvenirs from Mexico?" Amethyst asked him.

"Actually I did, but i'll give em to you guys later." Carlos responded.

"And Carlos, I know you haven't formally met Garnet. But let me introduce to you the two gems who make that beautiful and powerful gem. The red one is is Ruby."

Carlos walked up to her and extended his open palm for her to give him a 'five.' Ruby crossed her arms and looked away from him. Carlos furrowed his brows in confusion, unsure of what he did to earn than response from Ruby.

"Ruby! Don't be Rude." Soren said to her. He walked over to join to group when he was firmly on the ground.

Ruby shook in her shoes and brought her arms down. She grudgingly took Carlos's hand and shook, but shook it very hard. "Hi. The name's Ruby." she said in a forced delighted tone.

"Hijo de la gran... Carlos Montoya, happy to make your acquaintance."

pearl looked angrily at Ruby who gave her cocky grin. "Anyway, the blue one is Sapphire."

Carlos hesitated to shake Sapphire's hand, but she looked more grounded and less likely to hurt him.

"Hola Sapphire. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlos extended his hand to Sapphire who for a few seconds only looked at it.

Carlos raised an eyebrow and wondered if she had a problem with him too. "Sapphire." Soren said hr name. Sapphire tensed up and took Carlos's hand and shook it. "Pleasure Mr. Montoya." she said quite emotionless and distant.

"And this tall, imposing and surprisingly merciful male gem is Commander Soren Spessartite. He was half the reason why there was gargantuan explosion in the aky."

Carlos looked nervous just being in Soren's presence. Pearl and the rest of the crystal gems took notice of his change in demeanor. Still, he approached the towering commander and extended his hand to him.

"Carlos Montoya, it's a pleasure to meet..." Carlos stopped halfway into his statement.

Commander Soren smiled at him. But it wasn't a welcoming smile. It was a smile that knew something, and knew it very well. Commander Soren just stared at Carlos for a good minute. Pearl and the rest of the crystal gems looked at them, wondering why the heck they were just staring at each other.

"Hey...are you two in love or something?" Amethyst asked jokingly.

Pearl blushed in her cheeks and shoved Amethyst. "Of course their not in love Amethyst."

"Oh, it's just that their...STARING at each other! Pearl!" Amethyst shoved pearl right back, raising her voice also.

"Don't shove me Amethyst!" Pearl retorted.

Ruby held Pearl back and Sapphire kept Amethyst from fighting pearl by holding on to her ponytail. Their arguing subsided when Carlos and Soren finally shook hands. It was long and drawn out though.

"pleasure to meet you Mr. Montoya." Soren said sounding suspicious of Carlos.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. Um pearl, did you want to show me Steven-"

**BOOM**

The crystal gems and Carlos all shuddered when they heard an explosion rock and sound off at the other side of the crystal temple. All except for Soren who kept an 'eye' on Steven and Lapis. A seagull with red pupils watched Steven and Lapis. Soren telepahtically tapped into the brain waves of surrounding animals to manipulate and view through their eyes

Everyone watched as Steven stomped into view, situated inside of a 40 foot tall Wooden Golem with his features and in his body shape. His torso, arms and legs were snaked by large thick brambles. He went up against a water monster shaped by Lapis's power. The water monster looked more like an Octopus with half of it's total body breaking the surface of the ocean.

Steven fired brambles at it. They wrapped themselves around it's tentacles. But the Water created octopus launched newly created tentacles from it's body at Steven.

"Quickly Steven! It's firing new tentacles at you, what you going to do for a counteraction!" Lapis shouted through bowled hands.

Steven made his Golem stomp his foot on the beach. This raised three giant wooden hands out of the sand that grabbed the incoming tentacles in the nick of time.

"Excellent Steven! Now finish off the mosnter!"

Steven did as he was told and manifested his mother's sword In the right hand of his golem and leaped up into the air. With a glowing pink vertical impression of light left after slashing down on the octomonster, there was massive splash of ocean water that rained down on everyone.

"_Wow...Steven's come a long way."_ Pearl whispered, quietly amazed.

Carlos wrapped his arm around Pearl's back and whispered in her ear, "Let's go meet him then." Pearl smiled and lead the way.

* * *

_**9:00 [Morning]**_

Entering earth's low orbit. Flying at several thousand miles per hour. A 30 foot by 20 foot wide pink and silver flying saucer caught on fire and wobbled erratically fighting against earth's atmosphere. Back down on earth, Soren was sitting on the head of the crystal temple and cocked his head up. He looked past the clouds, the blue of the earth's sky and saw a trail of fiery red light streaking the sky. Using telescopic vision, he noticed the alien inscriptions on the ship.

While everyone else except for Amethyst were crowded around Steven. Soren stood up and looked at Amethyst below him. "Amethyst." Soren started.

"Yes Commander?" Amethyst replied respectfully.

"Care to accompany on a little rescue mission?"

"Rescue mission?"

"Yes Amethyst. Grab hold of my waist, hurry we don't have long."

"I- um. I don't think I-"

"Amethyst. When a Commander asks something of a gem lower in rank than him for assistance, it's considered an Honor." he added.

Amethyst nodded her head and smiled excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his back armor plate. Soren took off flying using streams of fire under his Sabatons to propel him through the sky. Their take off was accompanied by a sonic boom, audio evidence of breaking the sound barrier.

The crystal gems covered their eyes from the sand that was blown around on Soren's take off. "Are those two heading somewhere?' Steven queried.

"Must be if their taking off that fast." Carlos chimed.

* * *

**Emerald Hills, Beach City**

_9:25 [Morning]_

While barrel rolling through the sky at incredible speeds. Amethyst understood why Soren asked her to aid him in a rescue mission. She saw the flying saucer that had caught on fire plummeting towards the emerald hills just outside of beach city.

"There Commander! It's going to crash into those- whoa! WOOOOOODS!"

Soren followed the path of the falling saucer just behind it from a safe distance. The flaming saucer crashed into the heavy wooded forests of Emerald Hills. The ship snapped trees in half, left a heavy streak impression as it skidded on the flat section of the forest. Fires from the ship jumped off and landed on the leaves of trees, threatening to set the whole woods ablaze.

Soren landed him and Amethyst down on the ground. With amethyst back down on solid ground, Soren first raised an invisible barrier to quarantine and seal off the crash site to humans. With a barrier in place. Soren raised his hands and lowered them softly. The fires on the trees, ground and on the ship decreased in size before finally disappearing. The smoke would clear out on it's own. Right now, they needed ot make sure the ships crew was fine.

Walking closer to the ship, Soren kept Amethyst back with his arm extended out in front of her.

'What is it Soren?"

"Someone's coming out." he said quietly.

When the smoke had clear up enough. Both gems saw a giant hole on the top of the ship. Jumping out of the smoke and landing on all four was a...Cat. It was no ordinary cat though, it was bipedal, it was an Anthropomorphic Cat.

He was a black six foot all bipedal cat with padded white and black gloves on. He had on a white winter vest. Had on black track pants with white bars going down the side of the legs. Around his forehead were vintage racing goggles. He rose up to his feet, stambling a little bit. He turned around and pulled out something from the torn hole wrapped in white and black towels.

To Amethyst's surprise but not much from Soren. A light yellow Gem stepped out of the hole from the ship!

Amethyst placed her hands over her mouth from sheer shock. Soren took one step, only one step. This made the black alien cat turn around on his heels, and wave his arm upwards. Soren raised his own hand up. To Amethyst she saw nothing happen for Soren to raise his hand up like that.

"You ok Amethyst?" soren asked her, sounding a little concerned.

Amethyst nodded her head.

The cat's eyes were amber, like honey. They sparkled in the light of the sun. the alien cat looked shocked but more concerned for the gem that fell down on her hands and knees. Soren and Amethyst looked and took down what the gem looked like.

Her skin tone was a maize yellow. She wore apricot colored Bermuda like shorts. On her feet she wore apricot colored cassie boots. She also wore buff colored cotton long sleeve neck tee with a white winter vest and fluffed hoodie. Her hair was cream colored and was styled into medium loose curls. When the alien cat helped her up, Amethyst and Soren saw that her gem was small and located on her throat.

Soren approached the Alien cat and gem. "Soren...wait!" she quietly shouted. The alien cat took up a defensive position in front of the gem who was holding the wrapped towels. Soren stopped ten feet in front of them and spoke.

"My name is Commander Soren Spassartite. a Former commander in the Homeworld armada. State your business for coming to Earth!" he sounded formal but authoritative.

The yellow gem whispered into the cat's ear. This made the cat become relaxed. The cat walked over to Soren and introduced himself and his partner.

"The name is 'Bells' Commander Soren. I was a member of the Martian Self Defense Force. The gem behind me is my wife, her name is Citrine and she just finished giving birth to our child. His name is 'whistles' commander. Please, my wife, she needs your help."

Commander Soren nodded his head and walked over to Citrine. She was barely able to stand on her own. Bells rushed over to keep her standing by wrapping his arms around her waist. Soren asked to see the child. Bells moved the towels away his child's face. Soren smiled and saw a small anthropomorphic black kitten with a Citrine gemstone on its own throat. He waved over to Amethyst to come see the beauty of a child produced by inter-species union.

Amethyst went over and gazed upon the sleeping anthro kitten in its mother's arms. This brought memories of Greg holding Steven in his own arms. Tears begun to well under her eyes.

"Please Commander-" bells spoke, he sounded english.

"Don't worry Bells. Citrine...this might feel...a little hot at first, please bare it for your child't sake."

Soren raised his right hand up and made his index finer glow with a blue flaming aura he pressed his finger on Citrine's gemstone. There was an explosion of yellow and red light upon contanct. She winced in pain and clutched her baby tighter in her arms. Amethyst backed up when Citrine started to yell. Her husband Bells closed his eyes and placed his face in the crook of his wife's shoulder.

When it was all done. Soren stepped back and lowered his hand. Citrine was panting loudly, her breath ragged. She opened her eyes to reveal beautiful yellow irises. She no longer swayed like she was about to pass out.

"My gem! My magical core...it's...been balanced out! Oh Great Red Beryl Bells, He saved me!" Citrine declared. She turned around and kissed her Cat husband.

Amethyst was at a loss for words at this. She looked up at Soren and asked him straigt out, how on earth he did that.

"Citrine, like Rose gave half of the magic stored in her gemstone to act as her living donation to create a child with her non-gem partner. No gem, other than Commanders and Goddesses can live with only half of their magical core intact. This will cause an imbalance in the gem parent that will in the end, send them permanently back into their gemstone. Never to reform again.

I simply filled Citrine's gemstone with some of my own magic. Perhaps it was by divine providence that I came here, that this hybrid child will have both of his parents. As a commander, I was born with so much magic stored into me that I will never be able to use it all in this lifetime. Not to mention that our magic levels are constantly refilling by every Attosecond. We have to keep making more reserves of magic internally just to keep from going a little..nutty."

Amethyst cried watching the inter-species couple kissing and kissing their child. "I really wish you had came here earlier Soren. Then maybe Rose would still be here." she sobbed.

Soren gave her a knowing look and brought her in for a hug, something she really needed right now.

* * *

**\- Continued in Chapter 23. **

**(!)** _"I hope this nearly 5200 word chapter makes up for my tardiness in updating my story. Right now I'm expanding the roster of Orignal characters and adding new members to the crystal gems."_


	23. Chapter 23: Q and A

**Questions and Answers for Shield of Humanity Pt 1**

**A/N: **This Q &amp; A page will take the place of Chapter 23 because one my follower's brought a few things to mind about this story. I am writing this to help out those who have invested their time in reading and following this story, to better understand everything I have added, created, changed and where I'm going with My Story. Whether those are new ideas, characters, Connie, Commander Smoky, The 'Gender/Sex' of Gems, Locations, 'forced relationships,' lore, what have you. Each of them are there on purpose. Without further a dew.

* * *

**Question #1:** **"I Thought Gems were "Genderless" and "Sexless." And even if they could reproduce, wouldn't they Die Immediately like Rose?"**

**Answer:** As stated by the creator of Steven Universe and the Supervising Director of SU. The Gem species is Sexless and Genderless by default. But they _can_ replicate reproductive organs of organic beings for their "human constructs." even though the Gems look female to human eyes, they are not female in our sense of the word.

The Supervising Director of SU, Ian Jones-Quartley stated on a Tumblr post that Rose shape-shifted a womb for Steven to be born from. We have to assume that when Rose gave birth to Steven, she pretty much passed on her entire gemstone to him and died. That's Steven Universe Canon, which I am purposely not entirely following for my convenience.

In Shield of Humanity, Rose told Steven in Chapter 13 that Gems, regardless of rank are made up of a dark and light side. In my story and lore, the gemstones of each gem is made up _**Yin**_ and _Yang_. In Chinese terms Yin means "Shady Side" and Yang means "Sunny Side." Yin is made up of physical magical energy which makes up the physical and Discernible form of Gems. Yang is the metaphysical energy or immaterial magical energy which powers all gems and grants them their magical abilities and powers.

In Shield of Humanity when a gem takes the 'Mother' route and gets pregnant, she gives a quarter of her Yin and Yang energy to create an Egg cell by which the father's sperm cell, regardless if he is human or not, will fertilize and jump start the magical development of their hybrid child.

After giving birth to their hybrid child (i.e legs spread and pushing out the child like most mammals). The gem mother has several hours to be with her child before retreating back into her gemstone permanently, essentially dying. This explains why Citrine, a new OC introduced in the last chapter did not die automatically after giving birth to whistles.

If a Gem decides to go the 'Father' route and impregnate a female non gem being. 'he' will also be making a similar sacrifice as any gem mother. Giving a quarter each from his yin and yang makeup to make one special sperm cell to fertilize and transfigure the mother's egg cell. Upon fertilization, the gestation is magically sped up and the birth of the child is at hand. The father gem, like the mother gem has only a few hours to spend with their partner and child before dying.

One out of many principles in my Story, and the same could be said for SU the cartoon show is that when a hybrid is made. The child will always take up after their non gem parent in biological makeup, with the only vestige from their gem parent being the gemstone which they will inherit with half of the power and abilities in them.

Death surely follows after birthing or impregnating for gems unless they can get a donation of yin and yang energy from a powerful gem known as Commanders to supplant the magic energy they lost giving away. let it be known that Gems cannot reproduce with one another, but they can be made.

* * *

**Question #2:** **What's the deal with "Male Gems" in your story? Why are they given the titles of "Commanders" what purpose do they serve in your story. **

**Answer:** As already stated above. Gems in the show are Genderless and sexless. But they can replicate sexual reproductive organs of organic beings if they so choose to. We know they use female pronouns to address each other despite being a non gender society, much like the Namekians from DBZ and Asari from The Mass Effect video game series.

Basically, a Gem can choose to come off as female in body and mind as much as in Male. I use the term 'Male' to only describe Gems known as Commanders in my story. A part of a story-only-hierarchy I created. Commanders are referred to as 'Males' not because they have male reproductive organs. But because they have a male only appearance which does not fit the mold of Home world society. They are seen by their species as a rarity and abnormality. they cannot shape-shift to look female even if they wanted to, they are exceptionally far more powerful than soldier gems. And more importantly, as pearl told Steven in my story, they were carved from the gemstones of the most powerful and most beautiful gems which are known as Goddesses.

They also go by the name "Sons of The Goddess" because they are born physically and internally different. with extreme levels of Magical energy which they inherited from their mothers from which they were carved from.

Commanders can be seen as Overpowered gems and honestly, they are. But that's because they were born from home-world's most powerful gems. Each goddess in her time reigning as ruler and monarch of Homeworld can have as many as ten sons. Commanders are usually sent to planets to level the defenses of targeted planets so the oncoming homeworld armada can use the conquered planet(s) for mining resources, to establish kindergartens or turn it into an Outpost or Colony.

Because of their physical and internal differences and their high levels of Magical energy. Including a notorious reputation for pretty much being "Planet Killers." Commanders, in the eyes of Common gems have a magnetic like attraction to them. It's not always a romantic attraction. Sometimes it's out of respect, fear, companionship, Guardianship and leadership. Example. A troop of female gorillas don't stick to a silver back gorilla out of love. Its out of protection, a leader, best spots for food and a guardian for their home, them and their kids.

* * *

**Question #3:** **"Is Soren Spessartite a Bad Guy? Good Guy? What is his Role in This Story?" **

**Answer:** Soren Spessartite as many of you might not know is an OC suggested by one of my reviewers. I know OC's are not looked upon kindly in any fandom, but I honestly do not care. This is My story and if I want to add one of my reader's idea for an OC into my story, then I will do so.

Apart from changing his storyline a little bit from what my reader sent to me, Soren Spessartite is not a bad guy. He may come as Domineering, but that's just his character. Not to say he won't change his character, he will, but it's all in due time.

Is he a good guy" no. he has his own record of planets he's scorched and civilizations he has wiped out in the name of his mother and planet. He had a change of heart so to speak sometime before meeting the crystal gems in my story, and turned his back on everything his mother, brothers and most importantly, what he stood for.

As for his role in this story. Right now it's to act as a guardian for Earth while Steven is slowly mastering his mother's gemstone. He also serves as a window into answers the characters might have later on about home-world, other species of aliens that exist in Shield of Humanity etc.

* * *

**Question #4:** **Pearl In your story is in A Relationship with a Human, "Carlos Montoya." Who Is he? Is he just there to be there? Is he important and should we even care about him." **

**Answer:** I am aware that in other SU stories, authors like to pair up members of the crystal gems or home-world gems for that matter, with whoever they please. And you know what, they can do that. because it's their stories. They put the hours and days into their work, so they obviously have free reign with what they want to do with their stories.

I want to be honest with my readers. Carlos Montoya is half Original and half self insert. Yep, I inserted a some of my self into him. I'm not ashamed of it. But as for who he is. Carlos Montoya is not just another Original Character who's placed in this story to take up time or fill in some gap. I like to believe i can work with whatever character from whatever fandom I am currently a part of and or will become a part of in the future. However, sometimes I want to create Original Characters because I can, I want to or just as an Experiment.

**SPOILER ALERT!** I do not want to say much about Carlos right now, except that he isn't just some secondary or tertiary character. He's not there to waste time. he will help the crystal gems, Soren and all of Beach City in due time. But if you're still curious about who he is, I will give you three hints to figure it out.

Hint 1- Read chapter Chapter 6 and go over it.

Hint 2- Read Chapter 10 and go over it.

Hint 3- Reach Chapter 16 and go over it.

Your answer is pretty much in there. If you figure out who he is, please don't tell me it in a review, people read reviews to see if they might give not just this story, but any story a chance.

And lastly. Should you readers care about him? If you guys like him or are indifferent to the character, that's great. If you don't like him because he seems boring or is paired up with pearl or you don't like OC's, that's fine too. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. But Carlos is important otherwise I wouldn't have put him into my story.

* * *

**Question #5: ****What is up with Bells, Whistles and Citrine? Are they Cat people? Why are there Cat people on mars? And who is Citrine.**

**Answer: **'Bells' and his son 'Whistles' names are a play on words on the Idiom 'Bells and Whistles.' the idiom by definition means, "in things that something, especially a device or machine has or does that are not necessary but that make it more exciting and interesting."

Citrine as many of you readers know is a gem from Mars who crash landed on earth with her non gem partner, 'Bells' and their hybrid child 'Whistles.'. In chapter 4 of Shield of Humanity, Connie has a dream of Commander Smoky after having his gemstone fuse with her body. Mars was once like earth. A rare gem (no punt intended) in a section of the milky galaxy that was known to harbor a small number of planets that could hardly support life.

At about the same time before Rose and her earth rebel gems revolted against Home-world, Mars was being colonized by 'settler gems' with a round table of Commanders who oversaw work, gem workers, the state of soldier gems and daily life on Mars. They also acted as the guardians of the planet while they were stationed there. However, I know I said Commanders are used by their mother goddesses to commit planetary genocide before using the conquered planet for a multitude of things. Mars, or rather the native Martians species put up a decent fight against Commander Smoky who was sent there first to do what Commanders do best.

Recognizing their valor in battle and the respect they had for their enemy even after being defeated, Smoky chose to let the native martians live alongside the gem settlers. Now, what do the native martians look like in my story you might be wondering? Take a look at my profile Avatar. That character is from an Anime movie called "Summer Wars." his name is 'King Kazma' and yes he's an anthropomorphic rabbit, but imagine him as a black cat or whichever color or species of cat you would like. That's what Native Martians in Shield of Humanity look like.

I guess you can call them "Cat people" except that their not people, but a species of Cats who happen to be bipedal and are highly evolved, even more so than humans. Why did I introduce this inter-species couple in my story? So far in the cartoon show, the only two alien races are humans and gems and the only inter-species couple was rose and greg. In my story there are more than two alien races, the newest one is...Tada! Martians! And the inter-species couples are Carlos and Pearl and currently Lapis and Steven.

* * *

**Question #6:** **What is Steven's Current Progress in relation to his Mother's Gem? How much has he changed since starting this story? What's up with Lion.**

**Answer:** Steven has changed a lot since this story has started. Granted, there was a little two year time skip near the beginning. First a little refresher. In my story and lore, Steven, like any other Human Gem hybrid are already born with magical and heightened physical abilities of their gem parent; superpowers so to speak.

If you still don't understand how Steven's Gem powers work in my story, let me explain.

Apart from being super humanly strong, having healing powers and having the power to generate and manipulate wood, plants and the soil. Steven's main powers come from his gem. Currently he is able to tap into his gem's power in stages. Those stages are

**Gem Aura (1)** – the first and easiest stage to enter with minimal training. Steven is Surrounded by a flaming pink aura. This amplifies his strength, healing powers and other gem abilities like plant control by a significant amount.

**Gem Aura Constructs (2)** – in addition to his pink flaming aura and boost in his physical and magical abilities. In this second stage, Steven's aura flares up even higher and can form giant arms and hands from the sides of his Aura. They usually manifest with Rose's Sword and Shield in hand and arm. Steven gets a double boost to his already heightened abilities.

**Guardian Mother Form/ G.M.F (3)** – When facing the threat of death to himself or to his friends, Steven's skin turns a slight pink color. His black curly hair grows out longer, forming black ringlets like his mother. His hair shines like obsidian with an accompanying pink glow on the outlines of his hair and ringlets. His pink flaming aura rises higher and expands so large that it stabilizes and becomes solid, taking the form of Rose Quartz which Steven is safely guarded inside. This Rose Quartz is not alive, she is controlled like a robot through Steven. Rose Quartz's form has her Saber and Shield with her.

Some of the advantages for Steven in this form is a triple boost in all of his already heightened abilities and powers. Most attacks cannot penetrate Rose's form. The defensive power can be compared to if a 10 feet wall of steel and concrete was compressed into plates for body armor. Even though I haven't shown it, Steven can make Rose big enough to shield other people or face off against tall and large enemies.

A disadvantage to this form is that it does lasts very long due to not being accustomed to so much power. Steven can only keep this form up for at least three minutes. In later chapters he will have more time added on.

**Gem Possession/ False Mastered Gem Form (3.5) **– Only being displayed once when Steven thought Lapis was Dead at the end of Chapter 17. Steven's Pink Aura flares up burns around him violently. The gemstone on his navel glows and burns proud and bright. His eyes burn as bright as his gemstone. Steven then floats high into the air where his Aura grown and expands tall enough, transforming into a version of himself only Older. This Giant pink version of him towers at twenty feet tall.

Being in this state between his third and fourth stage, Steven's incapability to think rationally and handle such a powerful release of gem energy turns him into an aggressive, bloodthirsty warrior. While in this 'in-between' stage of his gem's power, Steven has No real mastery over his 'mastered gem form. which is why I call it his false mastered gem form.' he is simply able to keep it up because he was running on sheer rage. the reason there is a fourth stage called "True Gem Form" which will come later on.

Some advantages to this form is a 50x boost to his powers, abilities, physical powers. Some extra powers not yet shown will be shared in Part 2 after i've posted some chapters.

As for Lion. As said by Soren in Chapter 18. Lion is a creature from home world. He holds the other half of Rose's Yin and Yang energy, which essentially makes up the other half of her gemstone. Lion's body is made entirely out of Pure raw Magic which allows him to fuse with Steven (or any of the other gems) and give him the power to rip holes in space and act as a magical storage locker for Rose and Steven.

* * *

**(!)** "I want to say that in Part 2 of this Q and A. I will be talking about Connie, Commander Smoky, Connie's powers. Fusions, and much more. Thank you everyone for your continued support for this story. feel free to send me any questions you might have via PM. Goodnight and till next time."


	24. Chapter 24:Family and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **A Growing control over his gem power. An inter-species family crash lands on earth and a secret Carlos wants to share with Pearl, so much will happen in so very little time.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Internet Crush" _By: Hex Cougar

* * *

**Chapter 24: Family and Secrets**

**Wednesday**

_May 15, 2016, 10:40 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City **

Seated on the couch below Steven's bedroom area was 'Bells.' The name of the anthropomorphic black cat from the planet mars. His martian gem wife, Citrine sat next to him. And lastly, was their inter-species child, 'Whistles.' Citrine tenderly and lovingly cradled her child in her arms. Whistles had with him a pacifier in his mouth which he slowly suckled on the glowing yellow nipple. The ring of the pacifier blinked with a red light. The guard was lit with a blue light.

Amethyst sat backwards on a wooden chair. her forearms resting on the top of the back rest. Soren was leaning back against one of the support beams of the beach house. His arms were crossed over his breast plate and poncho. He kept his face lowered and his eyes closed. He listened to everything Bells and his wife had to say.

Pearl stood next to Carlos who decided to hang around a little bit longer for something important. Pearl kept an arm wrapped around his own and listened to Bells. Ruby and Sapphire both sat on the floor in front of the inter-species family. Steven sat down on the floor also, with Lion resting behind him. Lapis chose to stand behind Steven and Lion. Steven had the happiest grin on his face accompanied by stars in his eyes. He couldn't get the fact that Bells looked a lot like Cookie cat.

Bells ran his gloved hand over the top of of his baby's head. He smiled down at his sleeping child and moved his muzzle left to right rapidly. Citrine smiled at him and looked over at Soren who kept his face down.

"My name is Admiral Bells," Bells finally spoke, but spoke with some heartache in his voice.

"I was an Admiral of a Fleet of Martian Orbital Fighters. I commanded 200 brave martians and gems when I was on Mars. Me and my Native Martians brethren are what humans call 'Cats.' before Gems came to either Mars or Earth, we Martians called this planet _**Plan Azu**_; The Blue Planet. We had visited man when he was in his early stages of evolution.

We left and came back a few thousands years later and helped influenced civilizations like the Sumerians, Kush, Yuezhi and more. We taught them the art of war, farming, construction and secret teachings of the solar system and universe. We returned back to Mars when we learned that another extra-terrestrial race called 'Gems' had came down to earth and immediately started to claim large swaths of it as theirs.".

My great ancestor, 'Uxor' formed an alliance with the earth gems. The conditions were that those gems on earth would not violate Mars's Sovereignty by flying their Star ships and 'Star surfers,' or colony ships in Mars's low earth orbit and would not migrate to Mars. Both sides agreed to work together as brethren planets. In time the second condition of the treaty would be dropped, and earth gems would be allowed to live on Mars."

Bells looked over to Citrine. She smiled down at whistles and handed him to Bells to hold. Citrine flattened the wrinkles in her shorts and placed her hands down on her laps and continued where her husband left off.

"I was not among the first generation of earth gems who immigrated to Mars. instead I was made on mars by my fellow ancestor gems. When I formed into being six thousand years ago, Gems and Martians were already living peacefully together. However, I did not know that Mars had already been conquered by Homeworld by proxy through Commanders. The only reason Martians were still around was because of the mercy and protection of the legendary commander smoky showed after he, and warrior gems came from home world to conquer my home planet.. He and the other senior commanders were essentially In charge of Mars. protecting it and making sure martian life kept moving along for everyone and everything as it was supposed to.

Nine hundred and ninety nine years after I formed. I met Bells who was only one hundred and eighteen. Actually, he looked relatively young despite being born only eight hundred and eighty one years after me. Martians, I learned from dating Bells, age relatively fast after being born. After one hundred years their already at the age humans would call teenagers. From there, aging is decelerated so much that they age by one year every half century.

Then Commander Smoky had the whole Martian colony assemble around the castle he and the other commanders lived and worked in. he announced to all of us to prepare to defend our home from the approaching Armada of the Jupiter Outpost. He said if we did nothing, Mars was going to be turned to into an inhospitable wasteland. I still remember Smoky slowly raising his hands up to the light blue sky of Mars with a confident grin on his face. We all watched as he created a ring of Asteroids around Mars to destroy Homeworld battle cruisers and dreadnoughts.

After the battle for mars ended. me and bells along with a few gem and martian survivors came out wearing protective suits to a planet which lost most of it's atmosphere, culture, iconic blueberry colored grasslands and sparkling lakes and snow capped mountains. Cities and towns were razed, gems were completely turned to dust and the bloody bodies of martian men, women and children were littered everywhere.

Using martian and gem technology, we established underground Bio-Domes under the North and South Poles, where there were still large reservoirs of trapped underground water. The domes were heated to counter the year round extreme cold that made everyday life difficult."

Citrine then took whistles back from Bells when she was done speaking. Everyone's attention was focused solely on the happy family which was sharing everything they've been through up to now. Bells removed the white winter vest off and stretched his arms out. He yawned and unintentionally displayed his large feline fangs to everyone.

"I trained hard and long. Proved my self to all my fellow martians at the academy for Mars's Self Defense Force program. It was a tie between me and a Gem called White Zircon on who would become admiral of Mars's fleet of Orbital Fighters. The academy took a vote, and chose me. But my position as 'Admiral Bells' was short lived. Me and Citrine wanted a child, she explained to me the process she was going to go through and what was going to happen to her in the end

Citrine said she lived a long life, and wished she could live with me after our child was born. But without a donation of half of yin and yang energy to supplant her own that she was going to give up to create our child; she would be dead hours later after birthing my boy. I resigned my position as Admiral to white zircon. spent time with my beloved and...a few days later whistles was conceived.

Citrine and I did not want our boy to grow up on Mars. So we set our sights on Earth. I took our ship, said goodbye to Mars and headed to earth. The journey was anything but smooth. Citrine endured painful labor pains, shouted in agony and cried more than I ever heard from her. Upon entering earth's powerful atmosphere, the ship's hull started to brake apart, catching on fire. I was expecting to say goodbye hours later after crash landing here...but thanks to this planet's commander over...there, I get to live with my two loves and joys."

Bells pointed his claw over to Soren. Everyone turned around and looked over at him. Steven wiped a tear away from his eye as he smiled happily at Soren. Pearl looked over at Soren and thought to herself many things. Steven hopped up to his feet and walked over to Citrine who showed him baby whistles. The way Steven smiled and wagged his finger playfully at the hybrid child made her entertain the misleading questions Ronaldo asked her earlier on the boardwalk.

Pearl looked over to Carlos who walked over and squatted before Steven who was holding whistles in his arms. The way he offered his finger for whistle's tiny hand to grasp filled her with a foreign and alien feeling. First she looked at Carlos, then whistles and Steven. And lastly over to Soren who was looking outside the window of the beach house. Arms still crossed and silent through all of this.

"A commander who shares some of himself with a common gem, to save her and her hybrid child is now his disciple." Soren spoke stoically and firm.

Steven returned whistles back to his mother and father. His cheery and happy demeanor suddenly became unsure and worried.

"_Commander?" _Citrine said nervously.

"You see that boy that was holding your child just now. He's also a hybrid. his mother was a Gem noble called Rose Quartz. she was in the running to be considered Pink Diamond in Homeworld. But her decision, like that of Smoky's and past commanders, lead to her name, respect and honor to be expunged from the annals of Homeworld history. He nearly killed me on multiple occasions during our battle after I landed here. For a moment, he and his mother were one. Such power, enough to rival mine is something that will come in handy later.

I came here on message Red Beryl shared with me In my dream while I was still serving my leader. That boy is the shield of humanity. until he has complete and fluid control over his gem's power, consider this planet under my guardianship. You and Bells will accompany me and the crystal gems on missions."

"I understand Commander. You gave me something all gem parents never receive. A second chance. You gave me my life back." Citrine stood up from the couch, walked over to Commander Soren with whistles in her arms and stopped in front of him.

"Would you...anoint my child...Commander." Citrine asked.

"_What does your wife mean by Anoint, Bells?" _Carlos whispered at the Black Cat who had stood up from the couch and kept his eyes on his wife.

"Hybrids are rare. But when their around, especially In the presence of a commander. The child may be sprinkled, doused or smeared with water, oil, wax or marked by the commander if he chooses. It's the highest honor for gems and their hybrid children. It also, by gem culture makes the commander the third parent."

"_Like a Godfather."_ Carlos muttered.

"Like a what?" Bells asked. Carlos waved his hand, gesturing to the martian to forget it.

Commander Soren smiled. It was neither cocky or filled with pride. It was one that came from relief. He uncrossed his arms, turned around and placed his armored hand on Citrine's shoulder. He nodded lightly. Citrine's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her baby close to her chest.

"When would you like to anoint our son, commander." Bells asked him.

Soren looked over at him and said, "Saturday. I'm honored. Most junior commanders like myself are considered to young to anoint someone. But is anyone here complaining?"

"NOOO!" Shouted the whole house.

"Then it's a Party!" Amethyst yelled excitedly.

Citrine curtsied before Soren and walked back over to her husband, bells. Steven approached the happy family and offered them an early anointing present.

"Mr. Bells, Mrs. Citrine." Steven said. Bells and Citrine turned their attention from their baby over to Steven who kept his arms behind his back, he kicked at invisible rocks.

"Yeah Steven?" Citrine replied.

"I've been training with Lapis here for a while. And one of my specialized abilities is to control and create lumber into many different shapes and sizes. I created a home for Lapis here and...i was thinking, would you mind if I built you your own home."

Bells turned his face back over to Citrine and raised an eyebrow. Citrine nodded her head. "No, we wouldn't mind Steven. Martian homes are built with stone and metal though."

"Stone?" Steven said, scratching the back of his head. _"Connie."_ he thought to himself.

"Lumber would do just fine Steven. Something like this home would be just fine." Citrine chimed.

"I got something even better!" Steven declared enthusiastically. He went running out of the beach house. Carlos and Lion followed after him.

On the east side of the Hill that overlooked the Crystal Temple. Steven changed his arms into lumber and created several serpentine pillars that snaked into the sand below and rose out and slowly created the foundation and framework of an American craftsman style home. Carlos watched and couldn't believe the level of control and precision Steven had over his Elemental power or "Specialized" ability.

Back inside of the beach house, Pearl walked over to Soren who resumed looking back out the window. Ruby and sapphire took turns holding Whistles and gently caressing his silky black fur. Lapis was more shy and kept her distance, choosing to simply look from a comfortable spot.

"Soren." Pearl started.

"Yes Pearl, what is it."

"Are you going to tell Steven about Peridot?"

"I am. Everything in due time pearl. She's not my prisoner, she's yours. More specifically, Steven's. Her fate is in his hands. Was that all?"

"No. why did you do it. Why did you bestow some of your energy to Citrine."

"i see you still remain suspicious of me. That's fine. I deserve all of your mistrust, anger and bias. I've committed multiple atrocities across this galaxy and in others in the past. Coming here to help the shield of humanity, showing mercy to a gem who just became a mother...redemption has to start somewhere for me. I know how you feel about your human mate pearl."

"E-excuse me?" Pearl stuttered, sounding and looking embarrassed.

"Don't feel ashamed. Take a look at those two over there. That's what I wish Homeworld was like. Otherwise I wouldn't have come over. Everyone over there is like a robot. It's never a dull day. Workers work till they drop. scientist like Peridot develop the habit of mumbling to themselves from all the work they do. Soldiers goosestep for hours in military parades for Yellow diamond.

Seeing them reminds me of the family I left behind. The family I condemned to death by leaving them. Excuse me, I'm going downstairs to be alone with my thoughts...and Peridot. She hasn't said much since being locked up."

Pearl watched Soren walk over to the center of the beach house and walk down the steps leading down to the area with jail cells. It also served as his bedroom and living quarters.

"Hey Bells! Citrine! Come outside!" Steven's voice rang from outside the beach house.

Bells and Citrine walked out to the beach and followed Steven who looked like he had worked up a sweat. Steven lead them around to the side of the hill on the east side and presented to them a large and beautiful wooden American craftsman style home.

"_Wow! Steven, it's gorgeous." _Citrine expressed with a smile and hearts in her eyes.

Steven blushed and skipped over to bells who was scratching his chin unsure of how to feel or think about the home. He felt Steven tug on his gloved hand. He looked down and looked at Steven's grinning happy face. He raised an eyebrow and got down on one knee.

"Thank you for this...gift Steven."

"Aah it was nothing. Actually it was super hard. Also, if you're going to be living with us, would you mind if I called you...um..."

"Go ahead Steven. Don't be afraid."

"I want to call you Cookie cat. Please let me call you Cookie Cat! Oh pleeaasse!"

"Ahahahahaha." Citrine laughed.

Bells blushed and chuckled a bit. "Can I ask why?"

Steven closed his eyes and smiled, then he opened them and spoke, or sang.

"_He's a new friend with an all new beat! Cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee from an interstellar war! _

_But now he's hear with me and my friends! Cookie cat! He's a new friend for me and Earth! Cookie Cat!_

_He's super cool and speak a little funny! Cookie cat! He came with here with his family! Cookie Caaaaaat!" _

Bells was taken back a bit by the little song. But he smiled and pressed his gloved hand down on top of Steven's head. "Sure Steven. Call me Cookie Cat."

* * *

**Gem Battlefield**

_12:10 [Noon] _

Steven walked down a dirt path in between a field of flowers and giant strawberries. He held his hands up to the air to feel the fluttering of butterfly wings. Butterflies were absolutely everywhere. Behind him was Carlos and Pearl who walked alongside him, her arm wrapped around his own. Pearl looked a little worried, nervous almost.

After Bells and Citrine walked into their new home. Pearl came out to see what Steven had made. Carlos came up behind her and whispered into her ear that he wanted to share something very important with both her and Steven. But it would have to be just them three, no one else. So many thoughts ran through her head,wondering what it was Carlos wanted to share with them.

She figured he had something to give them from his trip to Mexico. Or maybe it was the location of a corrupted gem. Then, he started to speak to Steven.

"Steven, on a scale from one to ten. How good of a teacher would you say Lapis is in training you on using your gem powers."

"Uuh, it's hard to say. She's taught me how to create more Wood Methods. Uuh, oh! She's taught me how to concentrate on my breathing when my gem aura is active. I can create energy constructs from my aura like giant hands. And she's helped me keep my shield and sword around much longer. I say she's at a solid 8."

"Impressive. I bet my Pearl had something to do with your earlier progress before Lapis came around. Right pearl." Carlos winked at pearl. Pearl blushed and looked down at her feet.

"But there's something Lapis can't teach you. You know why Steven? because she isn't half human. Like both of us."

Steven stopped walking and turned around. Pearl pulled her arm out from around Carlos's arm with a shocked looked on her face. "What did you you just say-"

"Carlos. Are you a...uuh, what are you doing?" Steven asked him.

Carlos unbuttoned his black long sleeve shirt. He removed it along with his white tank top and tied them around his waist. Steven ran over and stood next to Pearl who took a spot behind him. She saw Carlos's flexing the muscles of his back. On the base of his spin was a bump. Something began to melt away, flesh. Located on the base of his spine was a small rectangular Moldavite Gemstone.

Steven gasped and became wide eyed. Pearl on the other hand, blushed, hung her mouth slightly open from shock.

Carlos balled up his hands into fists and tightened them. An Oliver green aura twisted around like a small tornado. His luscious hair rose and whipped around from the air rotating around him at high velocity.

"I have been around for over 1400 years. I was born in Mexico before the Spanish came and conquered the Aztec empire and all of Mesoamerica. I was born in 600 AD to a Human Father and Gem mother. Pearl, this is what I wanted to show you."

Steven looked up at pearl who kept her hands pressed on her mouth. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Steven. When your Gem Aura surrounds your body, it's called _**The Primary Stage**_. You can enter it with minimal physical and mental training. This stage will amplify your existing physical strength, speed, reflexes, elemental and magical abilities by a significant amount."

Carlos's spinning Olive green tornado like aura became larger. Steven created latches of wood that brew around the top of his shoes and kept him anchored on the ground. Pearl held on to Steven's hand as she watched, speechless of what was happening in front of her.

Carlo's Rotating Aura grew four muscular arms whose hands wore padded fingerless gloves. "This as you may know from your own power, Steven, is _**The Secondary Stage**_. Your aura can create constructs like weapons, arms, armor. Anything you can imagine and put into form using just your aura. I can manifest a sword, spear, Round shield and a dark green sphere of air charged energy. I know you can manifest your mother's sword and shield which is impressive. In this stage Steven, our physical, magical and elemental abilities are boosted by double. Making us even stronger. And now..."

Steven created a wooden log that rose from the ground that wrapped itself around Pearl's waist. It kept her from being blown away from from the sudden burst of Air and energy being released by Carlos.

Carlo's Tornado like aura grew taller until is surrounded both Steven and Pearl. Both of them covered their eyes to keep the violent rotating air from sending soil, plants and strawberries from hitting them. The olive green aura stabilized. Steven and Pearl lowered their arms and hands away from their faces and gasped as the same time.

Both of them stood in the presence of Carlos's Guardian which took on the form of a 200 foot long Olive green see through snake that had feathers around its head and face, like a headdress. Its body was armor plated and it's eyes glowed a yellow color. Carlos's skin had turned slightly olive green, his dark brown hair shimmered like polished bronze in the sun. Pearl was practically drooling over her boyfriend at this point.

"This Steven, is _**The Tertiary Stage**_. I call this Mode _Quetzalcoatl_, my birth name. As mentioned before, all of our abilities receive a triple boost to our already amplified power. But in our third stage, our aura form forms a protective guardian, whose defensive capabilities are truly a wonder to behold."

"Carlos, that's the only stage I can enter so far. I've been trying to go past it, Lapis said I could enter my Mastered Gem Form. Is it true?"

"Yes Steven, you can. But training alone will not bring it forth. Only a special place in my ancestral homeland can help you. Speaking of a mastered gem form. _**The Quaternary Stage**_, as I call it is something that took me over seven days without sleep to fully master it. Just watch."

Carlos breathed In and out. He raised his hand up to his chest and brought them down. There was a burst of air that radiated out from Carlos's guardian. The guardian started to be sucked into Carlos's body that slowly underwent a change. Pearl hugged Steven and looked on with amazement with him.

"**AAAAGGHHH!"** Carlos yelled and the ground rumbled with him.

The butterflies which plagued the gem battlefield, flew as far away as possible from Carlos who was the epicenter of the shaking disturbance. Carlos's pants and shirts flapped upward wildly.

From his gem located on the base of his spine, a pure blackness emerged from it that covered his entire torso, his neck, upper arms and upper legs. His extremities shined like polished black marble. His forearms and shins however, glowed and shimmered a bright Olive Green. His hands black though and so were his feet. His entire face shimmered an olive green with black around his eyes and his irises glowing olive green. His dark brown hair lost it's shimmering bronze look from the tertiary stage and became jet black, it too took on a shiny appearance.

"This is...the Quaternary Stage or...the Mastered Gem Form. The black and the olive green color represent the balance of dark and light my mother gave to help make me. Steven, if it's ok with you. I would like to be your mentor and teacher.

Steven, as amazed and excited as he was, was worried about what Lapis might think about all of this. He looked up at pearl for advice. She was fawning over Carlos who had returned back to his base form. Pearl looked at Steven and grinned happily at him.

"Pearl should i-"

"Yes Steven! Oh please accept his offer. There is no one better qualified on this earth than Carlos who can make you the best gem as you can be." she pleaded fervently.

"is it ok if I talk to Lapis about this. She's been great with me, I don't want to leave her wondering what happened."

"Absolutely Steven. Take as much as time as you want." Carlos responded. He came over and wrapped his arms around Pearl's back. Pearl leaned her face in and indulged in a long and passionate kiss with her newly revealed hybrid boyfriend.

Steven walked back over to the warp pad alone. He placed his hands inside of the pockets of his pants. He lowered his face and thought to himself.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Top Right Arm**

_1:40 [Afternoon]_

Laying down on the remaining hand of the crystal temple statue. Steven rested the back of his head on his hands which were situated behind it. One leg was raised while the other was crossed over it. Steven needed a place to be left alone with his thoughts.

"_Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst helped me get to my primary stage and a little bit of my secondary stage. Connie helped me get in contact with the consciousness of my mom. Lapis helped me get better control of my second and third stage, including helping me create many Wood Methods. But Carlos said no amount of training would help me step into my Mastered Gem form. _

_Never mind the fourth stage, I still have difficulty maintaining my Guardian Mother Form. Connie's not a hybrid like me. She's just able to use Commander Smoky's powers. Carlos is a hybrid, like me. Maybe...maybe I should train under him. He's been around a long time. Wait! Am I going to be around that long too? Can I?"_

"Shield of Humanity, Steven Universe." said a deep and calm voice. Interrupting Steven's thinking.

Steven opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Commander Soren levitating above the statue's hand. He floated down and settled down on the hand.

"yes Soren, what is it."

"I need to talk to you about your prisoner."

"My prisoner?" he asked confusingly.

"Peridot." Commander Soren answered.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25:Beating Heart & Sweaty Palms

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **_First off I want to say Thank you to every new reader who has favorited and followed this story. That means a lot to me and I love you all for it. Now, Steven heads down below the temple to talk to Peridot. He talks to Soren about their fight. He talks to Lapis about Carlos and he pays Bells and Citrine a visit. To wrap it all up, Steven and Connie reunite to talk. _

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Give you More"_ By: Diskord (Long Live Trap Music Mofos)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Beating Heart and Sweaty Palms **

**Wednesday**

_May 15, 2016, 1:40 [Afternoon]_

**Crystal Temple, Top Right Arm, Beach City **

"My prisoner?" Steven asked confusingly.

"Peridot." Commander Soren answered.

"What about Peridot. She escaped down to earth when me and my friends were in space in that hand ship we were all in."

Soren sauntered over to the washing machine where he leaned back against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky. Steven rose up and sat with his legs crossed.

"Do you remember anything from our battle Steven Universe?" he asked.

"No. not really. I just remember Lapis...die. At least I thought she had died. She showed me when I was fused with Lion and formed into Leo Kunzite. All I remember was holding onto Lion while he did most of the fighting. I also felt someone else with us, I think it was my mom. Lion holds half of my mother's gem's power."

"I learned that piece of information pretty quickly after seeing you fuse with the beast. Do you know anything about your mother, her memories. Her former status in Home-world."

"I spoke to her once, my girl...my friend, Connie Maheswaran helped get in contact with her. She also has the gemstone of a Commander on her, on her um...chest. I may not have my mother's memories, but I have her partner Lion. Half of her powers and her friends who are also my family."

Commander Soren looked over to Steven and furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes.

"You're friend...this Connie Maheswaran. You say she has the gemstone of a commander? Which commander Steven."

"Commander Smoky. So what about our battle Peridot. Have you managed to capture her."

"The result of our battle gave me this permanent slight limp that I can't seem to fix. As for Peridot. Her gemstone washed up on shore after our battle. I don't know what she was doing under the ocean, perhaps she sustained damage upon re-entry of your planet. She reformed and is being held in a holding cell under the crystal temple."

"Why did you put Peridot in jail...oh wait. I think I know why. She did kind of help Jasper put me and Lapis, Pearl and Amethyst in prison. And jasper did split Garnet in two. Wait, Garnet? Ruby and Sapphire. What happened to Garnet, do you know why ruby and sapphire separated!?"

"The little blue one. Sapphire. she told me that she was the one who undid the fusion. Something pearl said to Garnet before I woke up made her cancel the fusion. Pearl pretty much resigned herself to the fact that she and everyone else was dead if I woke up and finished the job. But I'm not that kind of commander, not anymore at least."

"That explains why two two are here instead of Garnet. Take me to Peridot Commander."

"Before I do that Steven. I need to know if you have any questions about me, why i'm here. If you can trust me."

"Guess I never thought about it. OK. Why are you here Commander Soren? What are you going to do now that you're here." Steven asked, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring Soren.

"I am here because of a dream I had about you. A now dead but respected Goddess who reigned in the past, came to me and told me to stop what I was doing. She wanted me to change the way I was living and journey to earth to help you, The Shield of Humanity stop Home-world's ambitions, more importantly; Yellow Diamond's Ambitions.

As for what I'm going to do now that I'm here. First off, let me apologize for putting you and your friends through so much trouble by my coming here. I at first had hoped to take you under my wing to train you in how to properly utilize your gem powers to the best of your abilities. But i see that Carlos Montoya has taken up that cause."

Steven raised an eyebrow, looking surprised that Soren knew about Carlos being a Hybrid. "How did you kn-"

"I'm a Commander Steven. We can see hybrids, hidden gems, beings of pure magic like ourselves clearly as we see the stars in space. Their usually filled or surrounded by 'stars.' It's actually a perfect match for you to be under Carlos's tutelage. He's clearly had more than a millenia to get a control of and an understanding of his gem powers.

Bur right now, while you train under Mr. Carlos. I will be acting as this planet's guardian. That post will be yours only when you have full fluid control over your gem. Although, I wonder what would happen if the other half of your mother's gem power is reabsorbed into your being. You might even surpass the legendary power of Commanders."

Steven bit down on his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. He wonder if that's what his mother would have wanted for him.

"Come Steven. Time to Intercede for Peridot."

* * *

_**Below the Crystal Temple**_

_1:55 [Afternoon] _

Walking down the long spiraling stairwell that lead down to the holding cell for gem prisoners. Steven was feeling tired and hungry. Soren heard Steven's grumbling stomach and thought it something funny. But Steven didn't find it funny.

"You biological creatures are mystery of this universe. I can't even dream of myself having to eat and drink to refuel my being to continue living. Thank Red Beryl that us gems run on all the fuel we will ever need."

"That must be a boring life. I don't think I can live without eating pizza, burgers, fries, cookie cats, lion lickers and...and...i can't think straight right now. Too...hungry." Steven pressed his hands on his stomach.

Soren's whole body glowed which acted as a lantern for the two. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairwell, Steven stopped to look just how large and wide this rotunda that Soren created, was. The ceiling was a dome. Small golf ball size orbs of light hovered high in the ceiling, lighting up the room. There were large square empty shaped spaces all around, except for one which had a blood red force field up. Steven walked over to it and saw that there was someone sleeping on the floor, hugging their knees close to their chest.

They were green in color, light green actually. They were wearing a shirt and pair of pants with black and white stripes on them. Soren walked over and stopped alongside Steven who was squinting his eyes, trying to get a better look at the person inside.

"Peri-Peridot?" Steven said her name.

"She can't hear you. she can't hear us. This force field blocks out all sounds from outside. If she touches it, it will turn her to glass. Let me undo it so you can... actually Steven, would you like to talk to Peridot inside of her cell or outside?"

"I don't think it matter, it's not like she can escape." Steven answered all care free like, an answer Soren respected.

Soren pushed his black gauntlet armored hand past the force field and lifted it. "Prisoner Peridot, get up. You got yourself a-"

"Lawyer! Lawyer Universe here to plead your case."

Peridot rose up from sleeping on the floor and sat down on her heels. She seemed pretty normal with out those floating fingers and boots. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand and yawned. She looked over and saw Steven Universe with his hands on his hips with a large grin on his face.

"A lawyer? like a person who will speak on my behalf?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. But I won't help you unless you-"

"OH the Steven! Please get me out of here! I know I was a bad little gem before. But this time I promise to change my ways."

Peridot crawled over to Steven and knelt down before him, her hands clasped in prayer. Steven rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. He hummed and looked at Peridot who was struggling to put on and keep a sincere smile on her face.

"I don't know. You crushed one of your baby robots. Then you tried to squish me with that giant floating hand when I asked you a question. And then you came down with Jasper and Lapis and took me and my friends prisoner. Your portfolio is full of bad things with nothing to show you have a heart Peri. I'm gonna call you that now, Peri. That ok?"

"Uh what? Wait, no heart? Of course I have no heart, I'm a gem."

"He means the other kind of heart, prisoner." Soren clarified.

Peridot frowned and grumbled at Soren who relished at calling her a prisoner. Still, she needed to do something to show Steven she was not above changing herself to preserve her own life. She grabbed Steven by the hem of his black and pink flannel long sleeve shirt and tugged on it.

"If you release me...Steeeven. I will do whatever you want me to do. I will be your adviser, i'll help you and those crystal clods-"

"Hey!" Steven said loudly.

"I mean...crystal gems."

"Hmmm, I still don't know. Unless you cut off all ties with Homeworld, Yellow diamond and promise to build me my own spaceship. Then I'll think about it."

"I can build you a ship! I'm an expert builder, electrician and technician. And...and I prom-" Peridot was having trouble making those two other promises."

Steven let our a frustrated and disappointment sigh and turned around, prompting Peridot to grab a hold of him and inadvertently fell on top of him. Peridot straddled Steven, took a hold of his hands and pressed them between her own. Steven blushed as he took a look up at his prisoner.

"you want me to say it?! I promise to cut all connections and what little communication I have with home world and yellow diamond. I only hope you're strong enough for whatever that crazy evil yellow diamond has in store for your planet."

"Alright that's it, get off of Steven." Soren lifted Peridot telekinetically and fired her back into her cell. He rose the blood red force field up and helped Steven off the ground.

"I'm sorry about that Steven. Homeworld Gems like this Peridot here are in need of a little adjustment in manners."

"That's ok, I don't mind too much. Lion kind of does the same to me a lot. Ok commander, thank you for taking me to Peridot and keeping her in your custody. She doesn't know it, but I do intend on letting her out. Right now I have to speak to Lapis and then I'm going to pay a few other people a visit."

"Oh and Steven, one more thing before you leave."

"Yeah commander?"

"The owner of Commander Smoky's gemstone, have they shown any mastery over it."

"yeah she's actually very good with it. She even stood toe to against Lapis when she thought...when we were...look I gotta go."

"Sure thing Steven." commander Soren replied.

* * *

_**Lapis's Bedroom**_

_2:20 [Afternoon]_

Sitting down on Lapis's bed, facing her with his legs crossed. Steven shared something with Lapis who's been very patient with Steven since he's stopped by to talk to her. They spoke about Soren, about Bells and his family. But Lapis knew that Steven wanted to talk about something more than just about their friends and neighbors.

"I'm actually going to stop by Bell's home and talk with them a little. And the last thing I wanted to talk to you about Lapis, was about my training."

"You're training, yeah you're making real progress. In time you will be able to master your Guardian Mother Form. And then your master gem for-"

"That right there Lapis. My Mastered Gem Form. Carlos Montoya is going to train me."

"The other Hybrid?" Lapis questioned. Steven blinked a few times and shook his head side to side rapidly.

"You knew about Carlos this whole time Lapis?" Steven asked her, "I knew the moment I first saw him. I told you already didn't I? I learned to sense the vibrations of other nearby gems, it was a gift I obtained from being stuck in Malachite for over two years. So you're going over to Carlos now huh. I guess you're getting tired of me."

"Lapis No!" Steven took her hands and pulled her around him, making her fall back on her bed.

Steven blushed at the position he was in, but he didn't care as much as Lapis did at the present moment. Lapis locked her hands behind Steven's head, slowly wrapped one leg behind Steven.

"I'm not tired of you, I'll never be. Because...i love you Lapis. Maybe I'm too young to understand what that word means or the...the...what's the word. The...weight it carries. But there's no other word that I can use to describe how I feel about you."

Steven laid down on Lapis, he hugged Lapis and rested the side of his face on her shoulder. Lapis held Steven closer to her and brushed her hand through his dark brown curly hair. Lapis leaned in to press a kiss on Steven's lips. She giggled at him and pressed her forehead down on his.

"I'm switching to Carlos because he's like me. He had a gem mother, and a human dad. But unlike me, he's never had someone to teach him how to use his gem powers. He's had to learn it all by himself. He told me that no amount training would help me step into my Mastered Gem Form. Soren says i'm the shield of Humanity. My mother told me I'm gonna have to make a choice when I've mastered the power of my gem."

"So much to accomplish, at such a young age. I have your back back Steven, no matter what you decide on. Because I love you too. And one day, not today or tomorrow, I'll show you that that word can mean more than one thing."

Lapis gave him a wink and hugged him. "Ok. You can train under Carlos Steven. I'm not mad."

"Thanks Lapis."

* * *

**Casa Cookie Cat**

_2:50 [Afternoon]_

Jumping down onto the sandy ground from Lapis's window, Steven erected a wooden hand that shot out of the ground that he used to soften his landing. The wooden hand sunk back down into the ground and left Steven on the sand. He looked up to Lapis's window and saw her give him a thumbs up. A gesture he returned back to her.

Steven ran over to see Baby whistles at Bells and Citrine's home, a home he called 'Casa Cookie Cat.' Amethyst and Sapphire were helping Bells paint the outside of the home. Ruby slumbered peacefully on top of the roof. One leg crossed over the other, hands behind her head.

"Hey Steven, wanna give me and Cookie cat here a hand in painting his new home." Amethyst asked Steven who made his way up the front steps.

"I'd love to Amethyst. Hey cookie cat. I just came here to see whistles and Citrine."

Bells nodded and continued to paint alongside the windows. Unlike Amethyst or Sapphire, bells was brushing telekinetically. Controlling several brushes at a time, he was getting more done than the other gems.

Steven waltzed into the foyer of the home and heard scratching noises. He looked inside of still empty closet rooms and kitchen area. In the area which was basically the living room, Steven saw baby whistles already crawling on wooden floor. Citrine was constructing furniture with a neat ability known as super craftsmanship. Using a little bit of lumber from the floor, Citrine was able to generate more lumber to make tables, couches and seats.

"Citrine?"

"Steven? Hey. How's everything been. Did you and pearl find out what the other human, Carlos wanted to show you?"

"Yeah. Turns out Carlos was just like me and whistles, a hybrid. He's very old. Not as old as you and the crystal gems, but still pretty old."

"That's amazing Steven. hybrids are something special, unique and enviable. My baby will all of my gem abilities and powers, which are, as I know of. Concussions beams, Elektrokinesis, heightened strength and craftsmanship. From his daddy he'll most likely inherit martian telepathy, telekinesis, claw retraction, heightened speed, reflexes and that feared Feral mind martians are known for."

"Feral...Mind?" Steven asked, unsure of what Citrine was referring to.

"It's a monthly event that takes place at the end of each month for very young martian children. Young Martians lose partial or total mental control due in part to their telepathic and telekinetic abilities trying to integrate themselves in their brain and mind. My Bells told me he's experienced it only a few times in his very early life.

You know Steven. In three earth years my baby will reach the age of fourteen. I would take it as an immense honor if you would teach him how to master his gem powers when you eventually master your own. Me and Bells can only teach him the abilities that he inherited from me and his father. But as a hybrid, that's something only another hybrid can teach him."

Steven looked over at Whistles who was lifting up chairs his mother made with telekinesis. He made typical baby noises. Steven approached Whistles and picked him up. Whistles dropped the chair he was lifting up with his mind and stretched his arms out to feel Steven's face.

"When I'm seventeen, you'll be fourteen little guy. And by that time, hopefully I'll have mastered my gem power." Steven leaned his face in and felt Whistle's soft paws and small claws on his cheeks.

"Ok. I'll do it Citrine. In three years, i'll be Whistles Mentor and big brother."

* * *

**Greg's Van**

_6:00 [Evening]_

Taking the time to talk to Bells after his house was finished being painted, Steven passed by his favorite stops in town before finally heading over to his father's place of business. When he arrived at his dad's business, it was nearing six in the evening. He founds his father, sleeping on a lawn chair with a still running hose in his hand. Inside of his ears were headphones, old 80's songs playing to his nostalgic ears. Steven woke him up and asked him if he could take him to Connie's place.

Greg shook the sleep off and pulled the headphones out of his ears. He stood up out of his chair and stretched his arms out.

"Sure thing kiddo. Hey wait a sec. I thought Mr and Mrs Maheswaran didn't want you visiting Connie anymore."

"I know. But I really need to talk to her. It's about our...relationship." Steven said very sorrowful.

"Oh geez kiddo. I'm sorry. Sometimes parents do things because...it'll be better for their kids down the road. Come on, we can talk about it on the way over there."

while driving over to Palmyra. Greg left the radio on at a low enough volume for songs to get through while he and his son spoke.

"the palms of my hands are getting sweaty. My heart beat is racing faster, the closer we get dad. I hate feeling like this dad. Why couldn't they just understand."

"The Maheswarans are only doing what's best for their daughter Steven. This world is cold, cruel and unforgiving, to everyone of every flag and religion. But perhaps none more so than to girls and women. Whether their human or gem, or both. But hey, you two will stay remain friends, I'm sure Mr and Mrs Maheswaran can't be that stuffy that they can't allow you two to still be friends."

"It's not them I'm worried about dad. It's Connie. Dad...i...i love Lapis. But I also still love Connie. is that bad? To love two people, knowing these two people don't like each other."

"Wow. My boy is already struggling with the reality of love and romance. Yes Steven, it's bad to love two people who don't like each other. It does not mean you are a bad person. You know how I know son, because you have a good heart. You care about not hurting peoples feelings. but in matters like this, hearts are going to break no matter how much you hope for a mutual understanding."

Steven smiled, softly and weakly, but still smiled. "hey dad, do you still love Mom. Do you ever miss her?"

The question kind of took Greg for a surprise, but not one he wasn't willing to answer. "Ok, since we're kind of sharing deep secrets with each other. Steven, you know about me and Sasha green right?"

"Yeah I think so. She's that other lady you've been talking to, right?"

"Right. Listen Steven. I love Rose, I still do even to this day in my age. But Gems, they don't age. They don't get sick, they don't get hungry. They don't even need sleep. Their not human. No matter how beautiful and kind your mother was Steven, I dont think she would love me if I looked like a grandfather. If I had just a thousand years and you're mother was still allowed to return to me; I would never let her go.

But i'm only human Steven. I'm going to leave this world someday, and even though I know you're always going to be there for me. As a man, I yearn for the love of a woman. That sweet womanly embrace. The pair lips of that person I can say 'I love you' to and grow even older with. I guess when I think about it, we're kind of in the same boat."

Steven and Greg held hands and held back tears, Steven being the youngest let a few slide down his cheeks. To change the subject, Greg had one last piece of information he wanted to share with Steven before they arrived at Palmyra.

'Steven, in July I'm going to move to Connecticut to live with Sasha for the remainder of the year."

"What? But dad, does this mean I'm not going to see you anymore."

"Me and Sasha are till thinking about the date. Maybe we'll give it one more or three more years. But I will still see you Steven. Look we have plenty of time to talk about this later. Right now, Connie is waiting."

* * *

**Maheswaran Residence**

_7:30 [Night]_

"Connie. Can you feel him?" said the voice of commander Smoky.

"Yes Smoky. Steven's finally come back." Connie said under he breath. She was laying down on her bed, looking up at glowing star stickers on the ceiling.

Connie jumped out of her bed and went over to her door which she had closed. She pressed her ear on it and heard the front door door bell ringing. She heard the rumblings of her parents as they first checked out to see who it was through the window. They took a hold of the doorknob, turned it and opened the door. Connie pressed her hands on the door and listened to what was being said.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Maheswaran. I know the last time I left here things were-"

"Forgive me for interrupting you Steven," Connie heard her mother say, "Please forgive my husband for screaming at you. Connie explained everything that happened between you two."

"Wow Mrs. Maheswaran, that...that means a lot to me. I appreciate the apology. Can I talk to your daughter, please."

Mrs Maheswaran looked over at her husband who was suppose to say yes. But he was still angry about the whole ordeal. She elbowed him on his side and gave him a "let them in" look. He uncrossed his arms and stepped aside and grudgingly invited them in.

Steven walked past the Maheswarans and marched up the steps of the stairs. Connie stepped back from her bedroom door, walked back over to her bed and sat down, one leg crossed over the other.

She could hear Steven's nervous sigh on the other side of the door, just before he knocked on it. Three times, Steven knocked three times on her bedroom door. Connie inhaled and exhaled some air before answering.

"Come in." she said confidently.

Steven grabbed the knob and turned it. He pushed the door slowly and walked in. his heart skipped a beat when he saw Connie. He closed the door behind him without breaking his gaze on connie. At the click of the door lock, Connie jumped out of her bed and rushed over to Steven who pressed his back on the door and shut his eyes as tightly as he could. He felt Connie press her forehead on his, her hand cupping the side of his face.

"Steven...look at me." she said sternly at him.

Steven shook in his sandals for many reasons, but the one reason which scared him was the one he and father spoke of in his van.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

_7:35 [Night]_

Carlos was hanging out outside of the Beach home, looking out into the setting sun from the deck. He waited for Pearl to come out of the temple, she took the time to retreat back into her gemstone to decide on some clothing for a night out on the town. She came out wearing a white sleeveless Parker top with ruffles and a black skirt. On her feet she wore black ankle boots w/straps. Her hair style she kept in the same medium length bob.

She checked herself in the same mirror Lapis was once trapped in. she heard someone humming on Steven's bed. She looked away from her reflection and over to Steven's bed.

"is someone there?" Pearl asked.

"Just me pearl, lapis." Lapis answered.

"Oh Lapis. Hey. wait what are you doing in Steven's bed?" she wondered.

"I miss Steven. His scent on his bed reminds me of him, makes me feel like's he's still here. That's not weird is it?"

"Not at all. Hey look, me and Carlos are going out tonight. If Steven asks, tell him we'll be back."

"Ok. Wait, where is Steven?"

"Not sure. He's his own person Lapis. he can't stay cooped up here everyday for the rest of his life. Alright Lapis, I'm out. talk to you later."

Lapis walked down the steps and saw Pearl and Carlos embrace each other outside the , kissing and laughing. Carlos was wearing a jet black suit with green and black two tone oxford shoes on his feet. His waistcoat was green as was his tie. his long sleeve shirt underneath his suit, white. Lapis has never seen Pearl so in love before, or ever.

"_it sure must be nice to be in love."_ Lapis thought.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 26.**

**(!) **_"Starting somewhere between Chapters 35 or 36 I will begin writing chapters of Home-world's initial attacks on Earth. the 'home-world attacks arc.' That does not mean Yellow diamond will appear. I'm talking about messing with the plant life on earth, sending different "misfortunes" before finally heading to earth herself. Thank you again to everyone whose been reading and following this story, I love you guys. Steven Universe FTW!" _


	26. Chapter 26:The Break up

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Just flipping read already :)

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Serenata Huasteca"_ By: La Hija del Mariachi

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Break Up**

**Friday**

_May 17, 2016, 7:30 [Evening]_

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

"Steven...look at me." Connie told Steven sternly.

Steven kept his eyes closed. His legs and feet shook uncontrollably.

"Steven, you're shaking. Why?" she asked him, her tone in voice dramatically shifted from stern to concerned.

Steven's legs stopped shaking. He opened his eyes and looked at Connie's smiling face. She was smiling. She didn't look angry or hurt, just concerned for his well being.

"I'm shaking because...you're mad at me. I just know it." he said nervously.

"What? Me mad? Mad about what." she asked sounding a bit guilty.

"I never came to see you after your parents asked us never to see each other again. I should have at least tried to sneak my way over. But I can't fly and I can't drive. And I know you don't want to see Lapis. I know you don't like her."

"Well I. Look, before we get to all of that. I wanted to know if you were ok. It wasn't just the people of Beach City who saw that giant explosion at night. People in Palmyra, _Limethrone_, _Grapefor_t, _Star Smile_ and a lot of other coastal cities on the eastern seaboard saw it. I know that was involved you."

"That? I fought with another Commander who came down from space. His name is Commander Soren, fire based abilities. Tall, very strong and surprisingly nice. He's still earning the crystal gem's trust. Especially Pearl's. I actually broke some ribs and sustained damage to my gem. Lap...i mean, a blue gem took me to my mother's healing fountain and healed me. Because of my injuries and cracked gem, my healing abilities were kind of...eh."

"Huh. I see. Well I'm glad you're OK, you look different too. You've been working out cowboy?" she asked teasingly, pushing some of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"A little bit here and there."

Connie smiled and raised her eyebrows, delighted. "Well, can I have a hug Steven. You're not forbidden from still doing that, are you?"

"No, I guess not." Steven blushed and approached Connie and opened his arms for her to walk into. Connie instead pulled Steven into her own arms and wrapped them around his head. Steven slowly caressed her back with his careful hands.

"You call that a hug Steven? Come on..._hug me."_ she said a little breathy in his ear.

Steven shivered and shut his eyes tightly when he did what Connie wanted. He hugged her tightly, getting a little yelp from Connie and a giggle. Steven chuckled but immediately pulled away trying to act all nonchalant about their reunion. Connie stepped back and took a seat on her bed.

Steven walked over and took a seat on a chair in front of Connie's computer table. He sat down and grabbed at the sides of the seat.

"Steven, did you miss me at all?" was her first question to Steven.

"Did I miss you? Yeah. I missed playing games together with you. I missed listening to you reading to me from your favorite books. I missed being your friend most of all, Connie."

"My friend," Connie said a little disappointed, "I had no idea we were just friends before that day."

"Connie I came here to ask you-"

"What's Lapis up to Steven."

"Lapis? She's doing fine. She's back home, I didn't tell her I was coming to see you."

"Why?" Connie asked almost immediately after Steven answered her previous question.

"_Why? Um, because...because."_ he stammered trepidastiously.

Steven inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled it out nervously, "Because I'm in love with Lapis!" Steven declared bravely, tears welling under his eyes.

Connie narrowed her eyes slightly and smiled at Steven. She grabbed the bed sheets under her hands, clawing at them irritatingly. Steven lowered his head and wiped the tears under his eyes away with his left forearm. He whimpered and breathed, sniffling.

"You're in love with Lapis Lazuli then huh. When did these...feelings begin Steven."

"Connie I'm-"

"Tell me Steven." Connie said with that stern voice from earlier.

"I don't know when it started. But I would have to say it was when Lapis first joined us."

Connie chuckled at first, raising the back of her hand up to her mouth and started to laugh. Steven was unsure if Connie had lost it or thought it was all just too funny. Steven relaxed back in his chair and smiled, hopeful this would all go smoothly from this point on. He was wrong.

"I'm sorry Steven, I'm not laughing at what you said. It's just...it's just All Stupid."

"I'm sorry?" Steven queried.

"Their all made out of Hard Light Steven! Their not real people like you and me. Take away the hair, eyes, smile and...boobs, and you're just left with a gem stone. Trying to make a family with one of them means you're always going to be left a widow or widower."

"That's not true Connie. I mean, that's not always true. Commander Soren, the gem that I fought saved a mother gem from dying who gave birth to this super awesome baby named Whistles. The baby's daddy was a really tall black cat from Mars."

"You want to become a dad Steven? At fourteen."

"What!? No! Of course not. I really love Lapis-"

"There's goes that word again, oh brother. Steven, you don't know what you want."

"Excuse me." Steven replied, sounding defensive.

"Commander Smoky told me gems are naturally attractive to other species. They don't do it on purpose, that's just how they are. A flower does not know it's beautiful or not, unless someone comes over and admires it. Listen Steven-"

"No! I don't care if you're mad at me or you don't like Lapis. But when I feel like you're making me feel like a...like a kid."

"Steven wait a sec-"

"Listen Connie, out of the respect I have your parents...we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. You're always welcomed at the temple to train or hang out. I know you're strong, and you're only going to get stronger. My mother protected this world and i'm going to do the same, if we're still friends...i ask you to also do the same."

"_I understand Steven. If it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be, right? I may no longer be your girlfriend. But at least let me do this one thing." _she said sadly.

"What's that." Steven asked. He walked over to her bedroom door and turned around to face Connie.

Connie moved in very close to Steven, stopping only a few inches away from him. Steven blushed but tried to look like being so close to his ex was not affecting him. Connie cupped the sides of Steven's face and pressed her lips on his. Steven froze up as he felt Connie push her tongue past his trembling lips and inside of his mouth. Steven felt the hotness of her tongue and her eagerness for Steven to massage her tongue. With shaky hands, Steven pulled Connie in, wrapped his arms behind her back and gave in. both teens breathing became heavy as their kiss dragged on. Thinking about Lapis, Steven pulled away from Connie who was blushing and breathing just as hard as he was.

"One last parting kiss to remember me bye Steven."

"Why Connie, why did you do that."

"_Me? Or you."_ Connie responded teasingly.

Steven turned and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and called out to his father that he was leaving. Connie took a seat back down on her bed, crossed one leg over the other and pressed three fingers on her lips. She heard Greg apologizing to her parents for how Steven exited and promised he would never bother them again.

* * *

**El Punto Restaurant**

_8:00 [Night]_

When day turned into evening, and when evening turned into night. El Punto Restaurant, the place where Carlos and Pearl worked at, dimmed their lights and lit the candles on resting on the tables. Carlos and Pearl walked over to the back of the restaurant, near a wall close to a window that had a view of the starry night and bright moon that was out tonight.

Carlos pulled a chair back for Pearl to take a seat. He pushed the chair back in, taking a seat on his own chair. He removed his suit coat, folded it and rested it on the back rest of his chair. Carlos pulled himself closer into the table and placed his forearms down, he clasped his hands together and smiled at Pearl.

A waiter who works alongside Pearl and Carlos recognizes the two and walks over to them.

"Carlos and Perla, wow so my suspicions about you were true. I didn't want to believe it, but its true."

"Hey Sergio, your suspicions weren't completely on point. Pearl didn't know it back then, but I had the biggest high school crush on her that you can possibly imagine." Carlos answered.

"Hey Sergio, how's the restaurant been." Pearl inquired.

"She's been doing great. So, what can I get for you two this calm and beautiful night."

Carlos looked over to Pearl and asked her if there was something she would like from the menu.

"I don't need one of those menus Sergio. I got that list memorized. Carlos hun, I don't really need to eat. I've never really partaken in human activities."

"Really?" Carlos said playfully, "You don't partake in any human activities."

Pearl blushed hard and covered the side of her face facing Sergio with one hand. She whispered quietly and angrily at him _"Your Embarrassing me!."_

Pearl lowered her hand from the side of her face and looked up politely at Sergio and blinked at him.

"You guys, I really don't care what you two do in your own time. Come on i've got other patrons waiting on me."

Carlos and Pearl looked around the restaurant and saw only one other couple in the dining area. _"ook. Traeme dos ordenes de Tostadas con carne molida, una sodita y traiga una ensalada para mi perla. Porfavor." _

"Solo frutas y verduras, Sergio. Gracias." Pearl added in spanish.

"You guys could have ordered in English, but Spanish works just fine. ok Pearl your order should be out here soon. Carlos yours should be out in fifteen to twenty minutes."

As Sergio left the two, Pearl rested the side of her face. While her arm was propped up on the dining table, her other hand played with the utensils on the table. She just stared at and watched Carlos with eyes filled with amazement, wonder and endearment.

"Pearl you're making me feel akward, you like staring at me so much."

"Before I stared at a lot of humans. You know what my stance is with the majority of them, but you."

"But my presence barely registered with you, even before I came out as half gem."

"Well before I knew what you were. I was liking you a little bit more each day. But I knew, I just knew there was something different about you. The way you spoke, how you spoke, you're empathy for gems. Why didn't you come out sooner and I mean before meeting me."

"Well, as my time as Quetzalcoatl ruling the Aztec empire. The people I ruled over already knew I wasn't completely human. But as time went on and I made friends and romanced a few human women during different time periods. I realized I couldn't let them know that I had Decelerated aging, and would outlive them by several Lifetimes. I did not want to break their hearts, so I did the only thing I could do. I always 'disappear.'"

"_Romanced other women. You know I'm not really a 'woman' in human terms, right darling?"_

"I'm very aware of that Pearl. But you're a woman to me. You've got the body of a woman. You're beautiful just like a woman, you even sound like a woman. You're a gem first and foremost. but you're also my woman; my pearl."

"You know just what to say, don't you Carlos. Hey Carlos."

"Yes Pearl."

"About your gem, when did you discover your abilities."

"If you're asking at what age I learned about my gem and the latent power within me, I would say it was when I turned fourteen years old. Of course, at fourteen, I was technically already 25 years old. When I slept in my palace as Quetzalcoatl, I would sometimes levitate off my bed. The Aztec priests would find me like this and help me back down. I learned, from an Artifact my mother left for me that I had inherited all of her gem, magical and elemental based abilities. In time I learned how to levitate, fly and manipulate the element of air and all of it's forms. But with more of my powers surfacing, the truth of it hit me one night.

As The Black Heart was teaching me to refine the primary and secondary stages of my gem aura training, my gem started glow brightly for some odd reason and tried to take over my body. It was like I had no control over my body. I told my arms and legs to stop moving, but I had lost all control over them. I want you to know something, The black heart was created by the other half of my mother's yin and yang energy. So to help me, it absorbed some of the excess magical energy my gem gave off during training. Even in death she was with me, helping me every step of the way."

"How did you know that the black heart was the other half of your mother Carlos." Pearl asked him.

"Because my mother recorded messages for me that the black heart played for me. It was all in her voice. My mother had such a lovely and soothing voice. She said she called her other half the 'black heart' because she was not the friendliest or merciful of Gems. My mother was a Soldier gem. A warrior. I know Garnet, Amethyst and Steven went down to Xibalba, and bubbled my artifact. I'm going to need it back pearl."

"I think that can be arranged Carlos."

"Thank you Pearl. If you're wondering why I left my mother's artifact behind, it was because It provides life and protection for the area I was conceived and born in. but it sometimes takes form and tries to look for me if I take too long and don't check up on it from time to time. I would take it with me, but it would start to affect to the area if I don't keep it in check."

Sergio came over with Pearl's order and then came out with Carlos's order a few minutes later. Carlos and Pearl took the time sharing stories of their lives. They laughed, gasped and listened to one another. Sometime they were shocked, and other times they shed a little tear here and there.

As the night dragged on and their plates became empty, Carlos pulled Pearl out of her seat to dance with her to some Mexican songs that started to play in the restaurant. Carlos took Pearl over to the small dance floor off to the side inside the restaurant. There was no one on it, so they had the dance floor all to themselves.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance Carlos." Pearl told him.

"I lied, i'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. But if we dance, and when the music finishes-"

"Don't worry about it Pearl." he said reassuringly.

The sweet sound of violins, trumpets and the strumming of guitars playing came through the two small speakers on the wall. Carlos wrapped his left arm around Pearl's back, and grabbed her left hand with his right. He stepped in places of two's to the left and lead the dance. The song in particular that was playing was a very famous serenade throughout Mexico and the southwest of the United States.

"_I sing at the foot of your window, to let you know that I love you. But you don't love me at all, yet I'm dying here for you. _

_They say that I'm very misguided, that I should wake up from this dream. but they're absolutely wrong because I have to make you mine._

_What can I do if I truly love you? I've already fallen hard for you and I cannot forget you. They say that in order to receive you, I'm going to need a fortune, that I have to bring down the stars and the moon from the sky._

_I can't bring down the moon Or the stars either. and even if I don't have a fortune, you will love me little by little. What can I do if I truly love you? I've already fallen hard for you and I cannot forget you._

_I know there are many women out there, and plenty around to love me, but none of them really matter, I only think about you, my pearl._

_My heart has chosen you, and I don't wish to see it cry. The poor guy has suffered for far too long, now you have to love him. what can I do if I truly love you? I've already fallen hard for you and I cannot forget you."_

Pearl blushed and giggled as Carlos spun her around and pulled her back in. even though the song was being sung in Spanish by a woman, Carlos whispered and sun along in Englsh. As the song was coming to an end, Carlos spun pearl around one more time. He caught her in his left arm, bent her slightly and leaned down to kiss her.

Pearl let a tear run down the side of her face as both her gemstone and Carlos's shined briliantly. Pearl's body began to turn into bright shimmering light, Carlos's eyes and gem shined just as brightly. But before their fusion could begin, "Cancel," Carlos said as he pulled away from kissing pearl.

Carlos held Pearl in place and just looked at her, directly into her amazed and tear filled eyes. "Why did you stop...Carlos." she asked sadly and disappointingly.

Carlos gestured with his eyes, signaling to Pearl to look over to their side. She did, and saw the whole restaurant staff and the other two patrons watching them. They clapped and they whistled.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City **

_10:20 [Night]_

Arriving back to the temple from the long drive from Palmyra, Greg carried his sleeping son up to the right side gates. The door was locked with a chain and the gates were far too high for him to scale. So, he did the only thing he could.

"**Yooo! Someone Still Awake Over There! I'm her to Drop off Steeven!"**

Greg spotted the silhouette of someone flying out from the side and coming over. "Oh, Lapis!" he said, relieved.

"Mr Universe, Is that you?" Lapis asked curiously, she slowly came into view.

"Hey Lapis, sorry to disturb you. I just came back from the Maheswarans with my son. He fell asleep on the way and i'm just here dropping him off."

"You two were at the Maheswarans? Like, Connie Maheswaran?"

"I...uhh. Look Lapis I know it's-"

"Who's the human, Lapis Lazuli." asked a third voice Greg was not familiar with.

From the shadow, Greg saw two glowing eyes just a few feet behind Lapis. They came closer until Greg saw a very tall, black armor plated, pancho wearing gem which did not share the same feminine features of the gems he knew.

"He's Steven's father, and don't come near me Soren." Lapis warned the commander.

Soren kept his distance and watched Lapis grab Steven off of Greg's back and fly him back over to the temple. When Lapis was clearly far enough from him, Commander Soren approached Greg and extended his hand to shake.

"I am commander Soren, current gaurdian of your planet."

Greg took Commander Soren's hand and shook it while a look of awe came over his face. "The name is Greg, Greg Universe."

"Aw. You must be the human man who mated with her excellency, Rose Quartz. It's quite a shock that your genetic material had a hand in making the shield of humanity. I expected a more fairly built more attractive human."

"Uuh, thank yo?. Wait a second, me unattractive? I had hair on my head once. And I didn't always have this...belly. Boy Lapis...she doesn't seem to like you very much."

"I'm not surprised or hurt. I did spar a little bit with your child when I crashed down on this planet."

"Yeah, women. You can't live with them, can't live without...did you just say, Spar with my son."

* * *

**Montoya Residence**

_12:30 [Midnight]_

"_Yeess! Oh My Goddess... Yes Carlos! Yes, Yes, oh Baby! Ooh Baby! Ungh, Ungh." _Pearl panted loudly.

"_Whose are you Pearl! Ungh!...Whose are you!"_ Carlos grunted.

"_**Yours Baby! Yoouurr's Aaagh!"**_ Pearl bellowed.

Pearl grabbed her breasts and pressed them together while Carlos thrusted inside of her terrifyingly fast. Carlos kept himself propped up on his knees, with Pearl's legs were spread apart for him. His strong hands grabbed her ass and kept it raised as he thrusted in and out of her, smacking his eager flesh desperately against Pearl's sweating alabaster body.

"Oh Pearl! Oh Pearl! Aaaghh!" Carlos shouted as his climax approached dangerously close.

"Oh Carlos! I'm a dirty pearl! I've been such a filthy Pearl!"

"Damnit!...Pearl!...Ungh! Ungh!" Carlos gripped Pearl's soft butt cheeks tightly, while his hips jerked uncontrollably.

Pearl ran her hands up her chest, brushing her fingers agaisnt her blue nipples, up to her neck and face.

Pearl raised her waist up by planting her feet on the bed and pushing up. She arched her back, enjoying the still strange but hot sensation of Carlos's hot seed filling her human female reproductive system construct. When Carlos was done, he lowered Pearl back down on his bed and rolled off to the side. Pearl's gemstone projected a screen and showed both her and Carlos the journey his seed was taking to reach the magical egg cell.

Carlos brushed his eyes in disbelief at what he was looking at. Pearl grabbed Carlos's hand and squeezed it. "Watch" Pearl told him. Even though it was kind of weird, Carlos rested his head back on his pillowed and watched his seed uniting with pearl's magically created ovum. The question "Human Sperm cell received. Prepare magically induced fertilization?" came up on the prjected screen.

Pearl turned her head over to Carlos and smiled at him, Carlos knew she was asking that question. He kissed her and pulled her to trail kisses up and down her neckline. Pearl giggled from his tender kisses. She rolled back onto her back and gave her reply,

"Not today."

Every last one of Carlos's sperm cells were instantly destroyed, as with Pearl's magical ovum.

"When this is all over Carlos, I look forward to Motherhood. just not today." Pearl whispered.

Carlos turned off the light on his nightstand and pulled Pearl close to him.

* * *

**(!)** "Wow, while one relationship ends, another is strengthened. Sorry for the late update peeps. I was busy writing an original horror story for my brother to read and critique. I won't be writing anymore horror stories, long or short for now. So I'll more time to focus on this story. I do plan on finishing it with a bang. I've also been busy with life In general. Thank you to all the new peeps who favorited and are following this story, it means a lot to me. Alright, onto the next chapter. Also, the lyrics of the song I used in this chapter is the same as the one for the musical inspiration."


	27. Chapter 27:Student and Teacher

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Just Read.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Running Wild (Jayceeoh Remix)"_ by Morgan Page

* * *

**Chapter 27: Student and Teacher**

**Saturday **

_May 18, 2016, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Below The Crystal Temple, Beach City**

Walking down the steps of the spiral stairwell that lead down to the very bottom of the temple. Steven walked ahead of Commander Soren who lit the darkened stairwell with a floating ball of blue fire that lit their path. Today Steven wore a Black and pink tracksuit, with a jacket that had a high collar. He wore this suit for the training he was going to undergo under Carlos Montoya.

"_Are you certain you wish to release the prisoner, Peridot, Steven."_ Soren asked Steven, sounding wary.

"I'm sure'th Commander. I mean Peridot can't live in that tiny room all by herself forever, can she."

"Steven, Gems like her and your friends are made in the ground or inside the walls of valleys and oceans. They take several hundred of years to form. and another fifty or seventy five years for their magical cores to come about and stabilize before manifesting their corporeal forms."

"Well she's all grown up, and I wouldn't like to be trapped in a prison cell, would you?"

"I doubt anyone but a senior commander or my goddess could make me their prisoner. But this is your decision, and I will respect it. "

Steven and Soren reached the bottom of the prison rotunda where it was already lit with levitating orbs of light. Steven rushed over to Peridot's Cell and stood a feet away from the red barrier. Peridot was huddled in the corner, hugging her knees close to her chest. She was mumbling unintelligible gibberish to herself.

"Hey Peridot, Peridot...Peridot-" Steven repeated.

Because the barrier was soundproof, Peridot could not hear Steven on the other side. She instead monologued to herself.

_"I know what Yellow Diamond said Jasper. But the alternative option was that after we've captured or killed the crystal gems, injectors were to be fired from our dreadnoughts in the coordinates of Planet Earth to restart the Kindergarten program on it. And what about the cluster? There's thousands of them and if by chance their destroyed by the combined forces of earth...there's the Memento Mori; The Crystal Skull."_

"Peridot!" Steven shouted, breaking Peridot's monologue.

Soren raised the barrier, letting Steven finally get through to Peridot.

"Yes? did someone say my...You! The Steven. Have you come to release me?"

"yes Peridot, I have. But I need you to make a solemn oath to me, I want you to repeat every word I say back to me. And it has to be sincere."

"Oookay? What is it."

Steven recited to Peridot the oath Sapphire helped him make, Peridot listened to it and raised an eyebrow at some moments and shook her head, chuckling.

"If you don't want to help me Peridot, that's fine. Stay here until the end of the world. Or maybe I should just let Soren take care of you." Steven replied, turning around to walk back up the stairs.

"I hope you used that term Euphemistically Steven. Because I would be more than happy to oblige and take care of Peridot here."

Peridot's smug look vanished and a look of fear came over her, she pulled Steven back over by grabbing him by his wrist.

"Ok I'll make the Oath!"

"_I Peridot hereby renounce my allegiance to Home-world and all of its allies. I reject all of it's beliefs, goals, and desire for the conquest and or destruction of planets. Therefore, I Peridot, standing before you, commit myself to protecting beach city and all of planet earth starting today. Always safeguarding it from rogue gems, Home-world gems, corrupted gems and monsters alike. i will take responsibility for my actions and will take course action to correct them and make up for my mistakes. I will strive to become friends with the crystal gems, Lapis, Bells, Citrine, Whistles and Commander Soren. I am accountable to my team. I will obey all orders given to me and I will endeavor to uphold this Oath, from this day until my last."_

"Great. Now that we've gotten that out of the way. You're going to need a new...look."

"Come again?" Peridot replied, confused.

"You had a yellow diamond on your suit the last time. I want you to replace that symbol, with this one."

Steven held out his hand and showed Peridot a rose symbol he fashioned out of a piece of wood, that rose out of the palm of his hand. Peridot looked amazed. She wondered how a human could perform such a feat.

"Can you do it Peridot?"

"Yeah. I think I can do that, I'm going to need some privacy though. You two mind?"

Steven giggled and turned around to go wait in the stairwell. But the commander did not turn. "I mind. You think I care what you have under those garbs. You change in front of me." The commander told her coldly.

Peridot looked angrily and embarrassingly to her side, blushing as she raised her shirt over her head and hair. throwing the shirt off to the side. She grabbed the waist of her her prison pants, pulled them down and stepped out of them. Peridot covered her chest with her left forearm and herself down there, with her right hand. She closed her eyes, then changed her body into light before retreating into her gemstone.

The commander waited in the same spot for over ten minutes before Peridot started to reform. "Steven!" Commander Soren called out loudly.

Steven came running down the stairs, jumping off from the last third stair step and on to the floor. He joined the tall commander and watched Peridot reform. First her body of light manifested, then her limbs sprouted out from their respective locations. Then the rest of her features appeared.

Peridot fell down on her hands and knees, and rose herself back up to her feet. Steven smiled happily with stars in his eyes. Peridot's new attires was comprised of a Black Roman knit crop top with open shoulders. A pair of black high waisted button up leggings. On the center of her crop top was a green rose symbol. On her feet she sported green low heel buckle strap boots. And lastly, on her hands were green fingerless gloves.

Steven shook his balled up hands and arms up and down, smiling and excited for Peridot to regain her center and begin speaking. Peridot opened her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, will this outfit suffice Steven."

"Yes! Wow you look completely different than before. Actually I thought you might have been half robot, because of those things you wore on your arms and legs. You look more...natural, beautiful even."

Steven gave her a cheery thumbs up. Peridot blushed and fluttered her eyes, she immediately crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Steven, with a chin raised up proudly.

"Yeah well...don't get used to it."

"Listen Peridot, you might have noticed my training gear."

"Not really. To me you apes all wear the same garbs. The only thing different Is the color and material used to make them. Why do you ask?"

"Well there's another hybrid like me. His name's Carlos and he's Pearl boyfriend." Steven shared.

"Pearl and a human hybrid? AHAHAHAHAHA! Wow. It appears Gems on this planet fancy the companionship of you carbon based apes. so typical of pearls. When they lose their purpose or leader, they jump into the arms of someone else who can replace them."

"Hey! I'm one of those carbo...bake apes. And Carlos is a pretty nice guy. He makes Pearl happy, and he wants to train me in how to master all of my Gem powers. So don't make fun of him."

"Yes my...Leader."

"Call me Steven. C'mon, you're coming with me."

"Just one more minute Steven. I need to place something over Peridot. Steven here might trust you, but I still hold my suspicions about you. Hold still."

Soren walked and approached Peridot, standing only inches away from her. Peridot felt so small in his presence. She looked up and saw Soren's arms hovering over her, creating a shadow over her. Soren kept his black gauntlet covered hands over Peridot's head in a semi clasped position for only a few seconds.

"There. This will allow me to keep an eye on you." Soren told her.

Steven watched Soren step back and spotted a floating eyeball covered in blue fire. "Eww. Its like something out of a scary movie."

"If you try to leave, escape or go back on your oath and harm The shield of humanity, this will restrain you and break you. Go, get out of here."

Steven grabbed Peridot's hand and lead her up the stairs. "Hey Peridot, can you use your gem as a flashlight, it's kind of dark."

"Yeah, but I can see just fine in the dark. My visor is equipped with high caliber night vision."

* * *

**Steven's Beach House**

_8:25 [Morning]_

Walking up the long spiral stairs, Steven and Peridot walked up into the beach house. Steven and Peridot walked into the lounge with Lapis sitting on the couch and Sapphire and Ruby hanging out in the kitchen area. Sapphire sat down on chair stool, Ruby sat on the edge of the kitchen counter-top, swinging her feet back and forth. They all turned and looked over to Steven and Peridot come marching up from entrance to The Rotunda.

Ruby stopped swinging her feet and jumped off the kitchen counter and stared at Peridot who followed closely behind Steven. Peridot looked around and saw the daggers being stared directly at her from Lapis, Sapphire and Ruby.

"_What are you stupid clods looking at, I know you're not looking at me."_ Peridot grumbled lowly to herself.

"Here Peridot, you can sit right here next to me. Excuse me while I get a bowl and milk to make some cereal."

while Steven walked off to grab a bowl from the plate rack, and some milk from the refrigerator. Lapis stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to the kitchen counter, and leaned back on it next to Peridot. Sapphire and Ruby walked around to the other side of the counter, staring directly at Peridot.

Peridot sat very formally on the stool chair, her hands clasped together and forearms resting on the counter-top. She stared at her hands, trying hard not to make eye contact with either of the gems pretty much staring her down. All she heard was Steven humming to himself and clatter of a spoon being placed in a bowl.

Five pair of eyes staring at her wasn't enough, Lion jumped out of a portal looking all wet. He shook wildly, sending sprinkles of water all over the floor. In his jaws was a large fat fish. He dropped the flopping creature on the floor and tore away at it, chewing and swallowing chunks of flesh.

"What are you doing here." Lapis coldly asked Peridot.

"Steven set me free. I'm part of the team now."

"Team? Hah hah What kind of team only has one person in it." Ruby asked in a snarky tone.

"I am a crystal G-"

"You're not a member of the Crystal Gems." Sapphire chimed in, sounding calm yet cold too.

"Steven said I was. You got a problem with me then take it up with-"

"But I do have a problem with that. And I have a problem with you." Ruby declared. She jumped on top of the counter, pointing her finger at Peridot.

"Get your stubby little finger away from my fa-"

"Or else what!" Ruby shouted, cutting Peridot's statement in half.

Lion finished finally stripping off all the meat from the fish and gnawed on the skeleton.

"Ruby, Sapphire and Lapis, stop bullying Peridot."

"Did you forget what her partner did to us Steven! Jasper forced me and Sapphire to retreat back into our gemstones."

"I remember. I haven't forgotten." Steven told Ruby.

Peridot covered her mouth and stifled a laugh from escaping.

"But she's changed, she swore an oath to me. Remember Peridot." Steven asked her, he walked over to the table counter with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Yes my leader Steven, I remember the oath. I took it only twenty five minutes ago."

Lapis walked over and stood next to Steven to voice her concern and disapproval over the decision to make Peridot part of the team., Steven lifted his spoon full of cereal and milk and brought it into his mouth.

"Steven, reconsider this decision over please. She's said very terrible things about you and your friends. She's swore her life to Yellow Diamond while on Homeworld."

"Hey. I'm right here, I can hear everything you're saying."

"I'm not talking to you, shut up." Lapis snapped back at Peridot.

Steven pulled Lapis in closer to him with an arm around her back and finished chewing on his cereal. Lapis regained her cool and placed an arm around Stevens neck. Steven banged on the counter, trying to hurry his chewing. Steven chewed, then swallowed.

"I know what Jasper did to Garnet. I know that they imprisoned you. Jasper hurt my face and tricked you into fusing with her. Maybe it's my mom's side, but I can't stay mad at people who I feel deserve a second chance. Peridot might be a homeworld gem, but she's different. maybe she can lose her attitude. But she's ok, I just know it. Besides, when Jasper returns with who knows what, do we really want to be divided or united?"

Ruby felt defeated but did not show it. She jumped off the counter and walked out of the beach house with Sapphire.

"It sure feels like there are several different factions in this small army of yours Steven."

"How do you mean Peridot?"

"you and Lapis seem close, gross. I side with you. Those two runts clearly don't like me, as does lapis. Pearl and this carlos you told me about. Soren hates me. And that...that creature over there and it's fish dinner."

"Aw that's just lion. He loves everyone, let's see if he likes you. Lion come over here!"

"Steven please No!" Peridot cried out.

Lion rose up to his feet and spit the fish skeleton out of his mouth and walked over to Steven. Lion stopped before Steven, placed his chin down on Steven's lap and licked his lips. Steven brushed his hands on the sides of lion's face and through his light pink mane. Lion noticed Peridot and walked past Steven and approached her. Peridot froze up on her chair and tried not to move. Lion stood up on his hind legs, rested his front paws on Peridot's back and sniffed her hair and side of her face.

Peridot giggled but covered her mouth with her hands. Lion's wet nose and hot breathing tickled her in places she never knew she was ticklish in. Lion sniffed around her back and nipped her.

"YEOOW!" Peridot screamed in pain. Lion jumped back and growled. Steven concentrated and created a wooden pole that rose out of the wooden floorboard. It fired chains of of hardened Blackwood that formed a collar that clicked around Lion.

Peridot rubbed her back and watched with wide eyes at the display of elemental power from Steven.

"No Lion! Bad lion, that's a bad lion. Peridot's a friend now."

"Did you just generate lumber and made it stretch out of this floor?"

"me? Oh yeah, it's one of my gem powers. Lapis trained me for a while in learning how to use it more prefes...presi...uh, Lapis a little help."

"More _Proficiently_, Steven." Lapis said.

"Right, Proficiently." Steven repeated.

Commander Soren walked up into the lounge area, catching everyone's attention. "Hey Soren!" Steven greeted.

"Shield of Humanity. Everybody. Good earth morning to all."

"Good morning Commander." Sapphire said from the kitchen.

"Good morning sapphire, ruby, Lapis. Lion and...Peridot. Excuse me."

"Where you going?" Steven inquired.

"I'm heading over to Admiral Bell's home, Casa cookie cat is what I believe you called it. I'm just going over to share my ideas for the anointing tonight."

"Anointing? For who?" Peridot asked Soren, confused and lost.

"A family from mars came down here, just like Soren. And the baby is a black cat with a gemstone on his throat. His mommy is a gem and his daddy is a tall cat, JUST LIKE COOKIE CAT!"

"Just like who? Did you say a gem mother?"

"What the shield of humanity is saying Peridot, is that a family came down to earth from the red planet. The family is comprised of a native martian and a Gem. The gem was with child and birthed it on her way to this planet. I saved her and was given the distinct honor of anointing their hybrid child by the parents. Steven, train well, train hard."

Soren walked out of the beach house and flew off around to the side of the cliff.

Amethyst came running out of the temple and looked around frantically, "Did you guys see Soren? I heard him talking."

"Yeah you just missed him. He went off to talk to Bells about tonight." Lapis told Amethyst, "Thank you Blueberry." Amethyst replied.

* * *

**9:10** [Morning]

Minutes after Amethyst had left, Pearl and Carlos finally arrive. Pearl walked inside of the beach house after Carlos did. Carlos was wearing a similar track suit as Steven was, except it was green with white stripe lines. Pearl wore the same clothes she had on when she went out on a date with Carlos, and apparently spending the night at his place. She waltzed inside laughing, carrying her heels in hand.

"Carlos you really are full of jokes. How did the last one go again? Oh, _'A pun, a play on words and a limerick walk into a bar. No joke.' _The joke wasn't there because it was busy parking the car. Hah hah hah."

After catching her breath and her laughter dying down, Pearl noticed her group of friends that were gathered in the kitchen area of the beach house. Pearl noticed Steven, Lion, Lapis, Sapphire and Ruby. But there was another extra body in that group, someone lime green in color.

"Is that...is that Peridot?" Pearl asked.

"Hello Pearl." Peridot said very casually.

"Steven! Who let here out! I demand ot know right now."

"Pearl i's ok, it was me." Steven asnwered her.

"Wha- what? Why!"

Steven hopped off his chair and walked over to pearl, he took pearl's hand in his and turned around to speak to everyone in attendance.

"When Jasper comes back to Earth. Who do you think she's going to come back with? Or with what. She might come with an army, she might come with a small team. She might even come with Yellow diamond. When that day comes, do we really want to be fighting with each other? Jasper and home-world won't have to kill us because we would already have done that for them. I released Peridot because I believe in second chances.

Lapis fought with my mother when they first met. I know, because Lapis told me. But my mom never hated her after their fight. Do you want to fight Peridot, Pearl? Do you think Mom would have wanted that. I'm not saying you have to forgive Peridot for everything she's done and was a part of, but can we start by getting along with each other, please."

Pearl looked defeated and lowered her gaze down at her pale feet. She turned to Carlos who walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Steven's right darling," Carlos whispered in Pearl's ear, "I know I haven't officially stated it to everyone. But consider me now part of Steven's Army. I may not be completely Gem like the rest of you, but I have years and experience under my belt with my Gem powers. And starting today, Steven's going to learn new techniques and applications when utilizing his gem powers."

Pearl stepped forward to share something with the group also. "Other than Garnet who knew very well what was going on between me and Carlos, I just want to come forward to everyone and say that me and Carlos are...dating."

"That's a light way of putting it." Ruby said in derision.

"I think it's great you two can look past each others differences and still love each other. Relationships take work and commitment for them to work and last."

"Thank you Sapphire, that was very nice of you." Pearl replied.

"Ok Steven, time to go. Me and pearl came across Soren outside. He told us Peridot here was going to join us, is she spectating."

"Yes I will Hybrid. If what I saw Steven do to stop that beast from mauling me, then I'm eager to see what you can do."

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting then. Steven, c'mon and bring your friend too."

"C'mon Peridot. And Lion, sorry about that. I can't have you biting members of the Crystal Gems." Steven undid the wooden chain and collar around Lion's neck and kissed him on his head.

On their way out, Pearl grabbed Peridot's wrist, stopping her from stepping out through the front door.

"If you some much as try something with Steven or Carlos, I don't care what Steven or Soren says. I will crush you and turn you into dust."

"There is nothing you can do or say to me to make me feel fear that I didn't already experience on Home-world. Now get your hand off of me, you human loving Gem."

Peridot pulled her wrist out of Pearl's hold and walked out of the beach house. Before walking down the stairs, Peridot turned around and stuck her tongue out at pearl and pulled her eyelid also. Pearl balled up her hands into fists and went over to strangle peridot, that is until Commander Soren appeared outside of the front door from black smoke.

He walked inside with Admiral Bells and Amethyst by his side.

"While Carlos trains Steven and Peridot joining them. I want to assemble small teams to help me destroy ancient home-world communication sites located on this planet. Even without gems manning them, they can be controlled through long range signals. What they control are ancient vast bases of mind operated Gem warriors."

"What are you talking about Soren, all the gems on this planet died during the war for this planet's survival. There are no vast bases of mind controlled gem warriors."

"Let me tell you something about your beloved past leader, Rose Quartz. She was a noble on Home-world, in line to become Rose Diamond. Secret information provided to me by my mother and ex leader, yellow diamond. Said that when Rose came down to earth, she was provided with a legion of specially created warriors to conquer this planet that she could control telepathically It was a secret to great for any common worker or scientist gem to know."

"Why should I or any of us believe that pile of pig swallow." Pearl asked him.

"In the case that Rose was defeated or turned her back on the mission, a home-world warship could come in close enough to the planet earth and send a signal to one of the communication towers and activate them. Warrior gems are made to be tough, resilient and do not go down easily. There easy work for me, but for the rest of you; I doubt you could keep them from destroying Beach City in less than half a day. If you don't believe me pearl, I'll take you to see them.

Here's how the teams are going to be made up. Ruby, Sapphire, and Admiral Bells will be team one. Admiral Bells is "War chief" or Squad Leader. You all will head to the first location to destroy the first ancient communication tower. Amethyst, Lapis and Pearl you're all going to help me destroy an ancient un-summoned army in the second location. I'm War Chief of my squad. Lets head out."

* * *

**Emerald Hills, Beach City**

_12:00 [Afternoon]_

Sitting on a log watching and memorizing everything that she was seeing. Peridot watched Steven running around the forest with a severed tree trunk he carried on his shoulders. Peridot might not have had her artificial fingers with her that allowed her to bring up a holographic interface, but her visor provided her with a HUD or 'Heads up Display' that showed her information and data. It could also store, calculate and translate data from existing compiled data on earth.

Presently Peridot's visor calculated how much weight Steven was carrying. "Amazing, Steven is carrying nearly one ton on his bare shoulders. The most fit human body with training can only lift about 600 pounds. The world's strongest man on this planet pulled a 100 ton airplane, so I suppose it's not all that impressive."

running alongside Steven, Carlos spoke to him about the purpose of this training and the many more to come.

"Right now Steven, running and supporting this very heavy tree trunk has two purposes. Performing magical abilities like surrounding yourself with your gem aura or summoning your weapons takes a toll on our lungs and stamina. Running and increasing our lung capacity extends the time we can keep our gem auras going before succumbing to fatigue. Lifting heavy things and doing some strength training specializes in the use of resistance to induce muscular contractions that builds strength, anaerobic endurance and size of skeletal muscles.

When we perform elemental abilities Steven, whether its generating or manipulating fire, water, air, earth or whatever. Our gems utilize the strength in our muscles and current endurance levels to make that possible. That's why if you ever overdo it with your Arborkinesis, you're going to feel tired in your muscles first. Okay Steven, stop and drop the tree trunk."

Steven skidded to a stop, and launched the tree trunk in front of him. The tree trunk collided with other standing trees and knocked those down or snapped them in half. Steven placed his hands on his hips and breathed in and out relatively quick. He tied his track jacket around his waist, leaving on only his black tank top.

After catching his breath, Steven grinned at Carlos who was also taking off his track jacket. "Steven, when I first met Commander Soren, I, like everyone else was pretty surprised when you came into view from the side of the cliff in a giant 40 foot wooden golem."

"Oh that, I call that one _**Arbor Method, Giant Wooden Steven**_. It's my strongest Defensive and Offensive move right now. Lapis helped me create it."

"It's a very impressive method Steven, but, sometimes going big is not only counterproductive its also dangerous. Lapis is a full gem. she does not have muscles, breathes air or needs time to recuperate after a battle or training. She, like pearl and every gem is born with an innate knowledge on how to use their powers and abilities. They can overdo it because they won't get tired or die from overexertion. We, as human-gem hybrids can die if try to go to big or too long.

It might take a bit longer for me to die, given how much time I've put into my own training. But I never try to over due it. Ok, we've covered super speed plus super strength. 2000 pounds seems to be your current weight capacity. Now we're going to work on your endurance. endurance if you don't know what it means Steven, is how long someone can go without rest, food or water. And what better way to test than with a sparring match. First we spar in our primary stages."

Steven breathed in and out, then was surrounded by his flaming pink aura which flared up instantaneously around him. Carlos nodded and smiled excitedly at his mentee. his own Olive green aura manifested around him, twisting around like a dust devil. By height comparison, Steven's Gem aura extended at least five feet tall. Carlos's aura extended to at least nine feet tall. Experience showed in their respective auras.

"Remember Steven, this is a sparring match. Show me everything my pearl and Lapis lazuli has taught you. When I push into my secondary stage, so must you. And from there, onto our tertiary stage. Its in your tertiary stage where you must achieve mastery before stepping into your master gem form. Ok Steven, Let's do this!"

Peridot searched the area for Steven and Carlos who seemed to have disappeared. She searched for them using the thermograph option in her visor. She looked past the tree with X-ray overlaid and spotted two sources of immense energy zipping around the forest.

"Huh? That can't be them, must be two Corrupted-"

**BOOM THOOM BOOM BOOM THOOM**

A series of powerful bursts of air blew through the forest from the places the loud booms were coming from. Peridot was blown off from the log she was sitting on and held on to it as she waited for the bursts of air to stop blowing through the forest.

"Are those bursts of air coming from those two? This can't be...possible! How can two hybrids be producing this level of chaos from simple training!" she shouted out.

"_**Arbor Method, Shielding hands!"**_ Steven said quickly.

Two car sized wooden hands sprouted out from the ground, each on his sides that clasped together and shielded Steven. Carlos was punching left and right and creating vacuum streams of super pressurized air that quickly stripped away at the sturdy and thick wooden hand shields Steven erected around him. From within his quickly weakening wooden shield, Steven raised several hedge wall all around the forest.

From the hedge walls, Several large Wooden fists fired out of them like rockets towards Carlos.

"Diverting my attention from you Steven, very good.' Carlos complimented Steven, but the wooden hands stood acted as nothing more than diversions than actual threats for Carlos. He fired a vacuum of pressurized air at each fist flying towards him, completely obliterating them one by one. He had to dodge and jump a few times to avoid being hit by a few speedy ones though.

With the last of the wooden fists taken care of, Carlos looked around for Steven who took this time to hide.

"Steven where are Yo-"

**WHACK**

"_**ARGH!" **_Carlos grunted out loud and in pain. Steven dashed out from the trunk of a tree covered from head to toe in Wooden Armor. His hands/ fists were covered in large accentuated wooden like gloves.

Steven pulled back his right arm and punched Carlos in his stomach. left and right, Steven machined gunned one punch after another. Carlos grabbed steven's left wrist and twirled him around, spinning violently fast and releasing him, sending his flying and crashing through one tree after another.

"My god...i expected something amazing from him, but he's quickly exceeding all of my preconceived expectations. He's serious about this, as expected."

Resting on a pile of downed trees, Steven's wooden helm unfolded itself and revealed Steven's face. His pupils swirled around his eyes, he placed his hands on the side of his face and blinked.

"Ouch. I'm wearing this wooden armor, but I still felt each tree I crashed through along the way. Carlos is amazing, wait what is this feeling? Do I like battling? I feel excited for some reason."

"Steven! You're not dead are you!?" Steven heard Carlos call out to him from the distance.

"Noo!"

"Good. I'm pushing into my secondary stage, don't give up yet. Keep soldiering on."

"Right, just keep Soldiering on Steven. Here I come Carlos!" Steven replied back.

His fixed the damages sustained to his wooden armor and infused more wood, making it bulkier and taller. His gem aura fired up even more wilder. In addition to his two arms, another pair of arms arms grew out from his aura, his left arm wielding Rose's sword and the right wielding her shield.

Steven stood up and rushed over to meet Carlos, ready to go pound for pound.

* * *

_**Continued in Chapter 28.**_


	28. Chapter 28:One Way or Another

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Steven and Carlo's battle is captured by Peridot, bells with Ruby and Sapphire head to destroy the communication tower. And Soren and the rest of the crystal gems makes their way to the location of a whole abandoned legion of warrior gems.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"The Faith Militant Theme"_ By: Ramin Djawadi (Game of Thrones Soundtrack)

* * *

**Chapter 28: One Way or Another**

**Saturday**

_May 18, 1:40 [Afternoon]_

**Communication Tower****, Sakha Republic, Russia Location #1**

A large cylindrical beam of pale blue light fired up past the top of a sea of forest. The light the beam gave off, shined through the forest. The beam of light lasted for only three seconds, then disappeared. Bells, Ruby and Sapphire appeared on a super ancient warp pad.

Bells wore black and white track pants, a white and black sleeveless winter vest and kept his padded black and white gloves and vintage racing goggles. Ruby and Sapphire did not change their clothes for this mission, and instead chose to keep the clothes they already had on.

"Wow, take a look at this place Sapph. Do you remember being in this part of the world a long time ago?" Ruby asked her partner.

"No. we landed in South America and traveled up northward into North America. Don't you remember Ruby?"

"You know I don't like thinking about the past or trying to guess the future babe, future vision is your shtick. The present is mine."

"Alright you two, enough talk. We need to traverse this terrain and locate this ancient communications tower. Sapphire, Soren shared with me your profile back at my home and I said you had the ability of Future vision. Can you find a scenario where we can find the tower with the least amount of risk and travel time?"

"I'll try, give me a minute admiral." Sapphire sat down on the ground, crossed her legs and placed her hands on her thighs."

"Ok. While you search, I'm going to levitate and see if I can find the tower in this sea of trees from a high vantage point. Ruby, I want you to patrol a one mile wide circumference while ruby and I look for the tower. neutralize anyone or anything that crosses that one mile circumference. That means putting down with non lethal force."

"Yes Sir! Ruby exclaimed with respect. She stomped her left foot on the floor and turned to establish the one mile circumference Bells wanted.

On Ruby's patrol, she ran on her self designated path. She came across some grazing deers that she knocked out with a karate chop to the back of their necks. But before she left the stunned and unconscious animals on the spot they fell on, something caught her attention. Something was moving around her. Whatever it was, it was big and growled.

"Finally something fun for me to do." Ruby said excitedly. She manifested her gauntlet and readied herself.

Two glowing pair of eyes peeked through wild shrubs, Ruby pounded her gauntlet into her other opened hand and dared whatever was hiding to come out.

"I'm right here! Come on, what are you chicken? Bok bok, bok, bok."

a large male brown bear let out high pitched moans, jumping through the brush and charging towards Ruby. It ran with ferocity and intent to kill. Ruby stepped to the side and avoided the bear. The brown bear slid on the ground, turning on it's paws and running back towards Ruby.

Ruby was ready this time to neutralize the bear. The brown bear charged towards her, with the distance between them closing, Ruby was about to knock out the large predator when;

_**BANG**_

Ruby shuddered to the sound of a powerful gunshot that rang and echoed from the side of her. The bear was struck in it's neck, the bullet shredding through muscle and severing its cervical vertebrae and killing it instantly. Some blood sprayed on Ruby's face, causing her to undo her gauntlet and wipe her face frantically and with disgust.

"Oh no it got on my face! Ugh! This blood is so nasty and sticky. Ick it's not coming off."

''**я видел, что это работает в этом направлении****!'' **(I saw it running in that direction!)

Ruby heard the sound of a man shout from within the forest. He sounded enthusiastic and frantic. She knew Bells told her to neutralize anyone and anything who crossed the the circumference of her patrol. Ruby hopped up some trees and hid in the tree brushes. She saw two men in camouflage gear and carrying hunting rifles.

She quietly spied on them and listened to what they told each other, ruby had no idea what the men were saying in their native Russian. And she didn't care. "Ok ruby, jump down and knock both of them out. One...two...thr-"

"_Ruby!"_ interjected Admiral Bells's voice in her head.

"_Geez furball! I'm not deaf you know."_ Ruby communicated telepathically back to Bells.

"_Furball? not the first time I've heard that. My Citrine calls me that when she's angry. Listen I need you to come back to me and Sapphire. Sapphire wasn't able to find a scenario where we head to the communication tower without talking to someone."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Ruby questioned.

"_I mean that all three of us are going to have to interact with guards the Russian government has put up to keep the secret of this alien technology hidden from explorers and citizens. I found the tower hidden between a mountain valley by linking my mind to avian life flying overhead of us." _

returning back to Bells and Sapphire's location, Ruby saw Bells leaning back on a tree with his arms crossed, explaining something to Sapphire.

"The mind is a powerful tool for those blessed enough and smart enough to master the most complex organ."

"We gems have no need for organs like organic beigns. All of our power comes from our gemstones, which are out real bodies."

"I know Sapphire. My wife is a Gem like you, but I was blessed enough that your species is able to reproduce with us 'organics.'"

"Admiral, I didn't mean it as an Offense to you-"

"I know you didn't mean it like that. Something Citrine or I didn't share with everyone else was that when I romanced her and dated her. She acted, or at least I felt like, she was throwing her superiority as a Gem at me. I may not be immortal, but every wrinkle I get is something I'm proud of."

"What are you two talking about, Sapphire?" Ruby asked, walking over to them.

"Just about mental based powers. It's Basic levels, Advance levels, Master levels and Ultimate levels."

"Oh? What's an ultimate level form of mental powers."

"One ultimate form of a mental power is known as Mindscape Transportation. A few martians in history were able to pull this feat off with little ease. Think about it, being able to trap physical things such as items, people or even entire towns or cities in your mind, then being able to pull them back out."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Maybe it is a lot of work, but think about it. You can basically have your own pocket dimension to pull in and pull back out whatever or whoever you want.

* * *

**The Communication Tower**

_2:25 [Afternoon]_

Walking down a lonely and abandoned dirt path, Admiral Bells walked in front of his small three man squad. Ahead of them the path seemed pretty straight forward, leading into the mountainous valley where the communication tower was located. But Bells, being a native Martian, was born with a list of mental powers. One of those was being able to see illusions casted on him, others or on the environment. Through his eyes, Bells saw the illusion as extremely faint waves around people, items or ares. Usually these faint clear like waves varied on size and shape. The current faint waves Bells saw covered the entire region in front of his team.

The illusion did not hide the mountains, but did hide the valley, in turn casting the illusion that there was no valley. Ruby stopped walking and also kept Sapphire from walking forward, she wondered why bells continued to walk down the path that ended on the side of this mountain.

"Admiral hold up! You're going to walk straight into that wall! Ruby shouted at him.

"No he isn't Ruby." Sapphire told her partner. She pulled her hand out of Ruby's grasp and followed Bells.

"Sapphire wait a second!"

Ruby ran after Sapphire but stopped when she saw sapphire and bells walk through a massive wall of mountain rock and stone. Ruby had to rub her eyes to double check she wasn't seeing things. She ran towards the walls the two walked through with her eyes closed and hands balled into fists. She expected to crash head first into stone, but she didn't.

She turned around after she went running into the wall. There was no wall, only the dirt path and the forest in the background. Ruby scratched the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders. She caught up with her team who stopped in front of an armed group of Russian secret soldiers. These secret soldiers watched, studied and guarded 'black sites' which were mostly made up of Alien spacecraft crash sites, ancient alien ruins or other anomalous items or effects.

The Russian guards numbered eight. Two were standing on a tank, two were inside of an armored jeep and the four others stood in front of the tank and jeep blocking the path to the tower. The soldiers became wide eye, their mouths hanged open when they took a look at the two small gems and the anthropomorphic black cat talking to them, then coming over to them. To the human team, the black cat was tall and a little scary. They knew the location they were guarding had an extraterrestrial object, in this case it was a 200 foot tall lilac colored cathedral like building.

There were signs of aging by the cracks and fracture lines on the tower and faded markings etched on it's surface and sides. Bells walked over to them, watching the soldiers struggling internally on whether they should raise their firearms or let him through. One soldier made up his mind, and chose to block him.

Bells smirked and stopped before the shoulder who strained himself to pretend he wasn't terrified or uncomfortable.

"State your purpose Alien!" The soldier asked nervously serious.

Bells closed his eyes, took a moment to inhale some air and then exhale it back out.

_''Меня зовут Белла, Младший лейтенант Майкл. если вам интересно, как я говорю на русском языке. я просмотрел доминирующее полушарие вашего мозга и загрузить русский язык.''_

(My name is Bells, Junior lieutenant Michael. If you're wondering how I'm speaking in Russian. I scanned the dominant hemisphere of your brain and downloaded the Russian language.)

Bells spent the next few minutes explaining who he was, who the gems were and how they were connected to the tower. He said he and the two gems accompanying him were sent by their own commanding officer to destroy it. The Russian soldiers replied that their government told them to protect and keep the Russian population from discovering this ancient alien ruin.

But bells told them that if they did not destroy the tower, the whole country of Russia would be met with powerful and cataclysmic disasters. Believing every word Bells shared with them, the soldiers allowed the trio passage to the communication tower.

"Nicely done Furball. You almost had them soil themselves, hah hah."

"i have to agree with my Ruby, Admiral. If for some reason the soldiers wouldn't allow us to pass, I was going to freeze them."

"Well now you'll be able to use those ice powers for some chaos and destruction."

"Yeah! Destruction!" Ruby shouted with a grin on her face.

* * *

**Beach City**

_3:25 [Afternoon]_

Returning back to Beach city, Carlos and Steven showed signs of their training and sparring match. Steven's track pants were covered in tears, dirt stains, mud staisn and cuts all around. His track jacket, what was left of it was torn and filthy. His tank top had dirt marks and tears in it. On Steven's cheeks were bruises and on the top left side of his forehead were abrasions that long since dried and healed before coming to beach city.

Carlos on the other hand showed signs of lots of damage taken by the friendly sparing match against his mentee, Steven. He tied his jacket around his waist and left only his black tank top on. His arms and shoulders were covered in dried abrasions. his hands were bruised and forearms dotted with cuts here and there. Carlos's face had no bruises, but the side of his neck had scuff marks.

Peridot followed Steven and Carlos from behind, she was busy watching the sparing match she considered and filed as "Battle between Lumber and Air."

* * *

_**Peridot's Recording** _

through a first person view, Peridot hid behind a sturdy tree and watched carefully Steven stand up from a pile of down torn trees.

"Log report, File name B_attle between Lumber and Air_. My leader and the one who freed me from the control of Commander Soren, is wearing what I can only describe as full body armor made out of the wooden material as the surrounding trees. The level of magical energy being given off by both of these hybrids are ranked 16. warrior gems on homeworld rank in magical energy by 15. Commanders by 100 and Goddesses by 1000's.

Right now Steven is surrounded by a powerful burning pink aura that appears to be growing bigger and taller. The magical properties in Steven's Aura that my scanner is showing shows a substantial increase in strength, stamina, endurance and speed to his physical being. I'm also seeing all of his other current magical abilities. One of those is clearly Xylokinesis, the ability to generate and manipulate what humans call 'lumber.' the applications are many. creation, generation, manipulation, branch generation, camouflage, matter surfing, Xylokinetic constructs, efficacy manipulation, flora energy manipulation, flower manipulation, fruits/vegetables manipulation and more.

Right now Steven's aura is growing two very large pink see-through arms and hands. He appears to be, covering those in the same wooden armor as the one he's wearing. Over off in the distance, I can see the other hybrid, Carlos surrounded by a large swirling olive green vortex which grew four muscular see-through arms.

Carlos's Aura showed me something unbelievable, his magical abilities and Elemental abilities were substantially much higher and longer than those of Steven. Apart from being extremely proficient in Air based abilities, there was a knowledge of weather manipulation and sound manipulation. Even more, there was a hidden reserve of massive magical energy hiding within him. This hybrid apparently mastered much of his gem's power, I wonder if Steven will follow in his footsteps?"

_Battle of Auras_

Steven's burning pink Aura slowed down, his two aura arms now firmly armored in thick wooden armor. The hands bumped fists, ready for a fight. Steven rushed through the forest, using the blowing winds coming from within the forest to help him locate Carlos. Steven located Carlos in the middle of a circular section of downed trees, he was in a boxing position.

Steven took in the sight in front of him. Carlos's aura was very tall and wild, like an air vortex. four muscular arms grew out of his own aura. However, these aura constructed hands did not have the round shield, sword or spear that he saw when Carlos first revealed himself to be a hybrid. Instead, it only gripped the dark green sphere of 'super charged wind energy' as he told him before. From the one dark green sphere in hand, it entered through the palm of the hand holding it, and sunk down into the forearm; disappearing.

This caused the aura hands or fists, to be encased by mini rotating tornadoes that let out high pitched sounds from the intense oscillation of air. The pointed ends of these mini tornadoes jutted out in front of the fists.

"Just a reminder Steven, our aura and the constructs that we make from them are not completely indestructible. They have a shatter point. The damage they give and the damage they can take is only measured by our physical, mental and magical progress."

"Thanks for the reminder Carlos. Haaaaaahhh!" Steven shouted on his charge towards Carlos.

Steven made his aura hands mimic the shape of pistols, pressing his hands together he uttered the words **"Arbor Method, Lumber Shots." **firing from the index fingers of Steven's armored aura hands, Steven fired a barrage of wooden spherical bullets at Carlos. One of Carlos's arms stretched out and launched itself towards the bullets. The mini tornado cone grew wider and thinner, creating a clear see through round shield of spinning razor sharp air. The bullets crashed against the shield, creating a cloud of wooden fragments which flew in all directions.

Steven paused firing bullets when he saw he was getting nowhere. He was starting to show signs of sweat and heavy breathing. Steven pushed past the growing fatigue and made two equally large wooden pair of arms and hands to grow out of his back. They were to level the field with Carlos who had four arms with him.

Reacting to an unspoken signal, Steven fired his armored aura hands and two other fully wooden hands at Carlos. In response Carlos fired his own and concentrated on punching and blocking Steven's own fighting hands.

"_The wood Steven generated must have been made out of the toughest wood known to earth, hmm the name is in spanish. "Quebra Hacha" or Axe breaker. That would explain why those wooden constructs of Steven's aren't being ripped or torn by Carlos's rotating air that...so annoying! Urgh! The oscillating air is going to fracture my poor gemstone." _

Peridot covered her ears in hopes she could block out the ear shattering screech. Regardless, she continued to watch the fight. but all she saw was a blur of olive green and dark brown firing back and forth. The sound of large booms from the clash of connecting fists and bursts of air they gave off blew around trees were also recorded.

the clash of wooden and air fists generated a wide spanning cloud of dust, dirt and wooden fragments. Large stone that happened to be in the way, were smashed to smithereens. Carlos was the first to stop his assault when his mini tornadoes were all but gone.

"I had hoped to peel away that armor, seeing Steven and his constructs right now, I only managed to peel away fifty percent of that lumber. He must have changed the composition of the wood on an atomic level and hardened it even more, so much it rivals even tempered steel. He's a mad genius this kid.

Ok Steven, that does it for a friendly match between Auras. Let's take a break first before moving on to a display of elemental powers, it's clear you're very skilled in using wood. Of course, the element of wood is a sub power of Nature."

Steven undid his aura and the wooden helm around his head. Steven's face was covered in sweat, his black curls hung down the side of his face and forehead.

"That's great Carlos, oh boy I need to rest. Peridot! Where are you!"

* * *

**Abandoned Gem Base, Antarctica, Location #2**

_4:30 EST [Evening] _

Soren's team which was made up of Lapis, Amethyst and Pearl, walked through a snowstorm in the southernmost continent of Antarctica. Soren, unlike Pearl or Lapis did not keep his forearms raised up to his face to cover his eyes from blowing snow. Hitting his eyes. Amethyst however, was given a temperature regulated force-field whose outside surface temperature measured one hundred and thirty degrees.

Which meant snowflakes that blew toward her face melted and evaporated long before they could hit her in the face. To make sure none of them got lost in this near zero visibility environment, Soren created a glowing red chain link that was tied around his waist and connected to everyone else in that order. Soren knew where he was going, and he wasn't bothered or affected by the snowstorm in the least. He still had his slight limp that he received from his battle with Leo Kunzite. It didn't appear like it impeded Soren from walking, running or doing any other kind of activity. He acknowledged that Steven and Lion gave him this limp, didn't sound bummed but rather almost proud of it. And he never brought It back up.

Lapis was getting tired of the snowflakes hitting her in the face, so she created a helmet made from clear ice with water she generated in her hands. Pearl was the only one in the group who did not have anything to keep herself shielded from the cold or blowing snowflakes. Lapis turned around, walked backwards and spoke to Pearl.

"Lapis I can't hear anything you're telling me. Turn around before you trip and bring us all down with you." pearl warned lapis.

Lapis kept talking and made funny faces at Pearl. Pearl shook her head and rolled her eyes. She rubbed her shoulder with her hands, trying to keep warm.

"Sweet magic Soren how far is this location!" Pearl asked loudly, sounding very annoyed.

"Relax Pearl, he'll let us know when we've gotten there." Amethyst chimed in.

"Oh, so says the Commander's favorite gem." Pearl said sharply, replying to Amethyst walking behind her.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you're so angry, just think about snuggling up to carlos to help keep you warm."

"At least I have someone to snuggle up against! Who do you have?"

"I don't need anyone. I'm a lone wolf. looking for fun and trouble. sometimes in the same day."

"Oh riiight. Before we warped down to Patagonia. I saw you stepping real close to Soren there, you have a crush on him. Hey Lapis, amethyst has a crush on Soren."

Lapis looked confused, but laughed nonetheless. "Enough!" Soren shouted angrily at all of them.

On his turn, he cleared a large field of the snowstorm, causing the area to steam up from his anger and the radiation of heat he game from it. His annoyance also melted the ice helmet Lapis made for herself.

"We're here." Soren said very stoically. He went down on one knee and pressed his gauntlet down on the steaming ice shelf and burned a ten foot wide hole down until there was a tunnel that lead down to solid ground.

"So Commander, how exac-"

"So Soren, how exactly did you find this hidden base?" Amethyst asked politely, cutting Pearl's more annoyed sounding question in half.

"I found this location when I was tunneling down below your temple, to make myself a room and holding area for prisoners. I pressed my hand on the side of the walls and sent out small scale waves of magical energy that rippled through the layers of the earth. Much like how echolocation works for marine and flying animals on this planet, the gem signals of a massive legion returned back to me. That's how I knew there was a hidden base of warrior gems."

Lapis watched Pearl cross her arms and shiver. She looked all around her and saw nothing but white and the blowing snowflakes all around them. The vastness of the frozen continent in contrast to this base filled with a legion of mindless gem warriors made her think and asked.

"Commander." Lapis started.

"Yes Water gem, was is it."

Water Gem? Look, i've been thinking about this since you first shared this with us back in the temple. Why do we have to destroy this army of warrior gems, can't we do something to make them serve us and protect the earth when Homeworld attacks?"

"As I said back when we were in the temple, Rose Quartz was and is the only gem who could give her legion orders. They were programmed to exterminate all life on earth, only her voice, her orders could override their programming."

"I've never seen Warrior Gems, I mean there's garnet." Amethyst said from the side.

"Ruby is a warrior, so garnet is half warrior. It would explain why she was able to stand her ground against Jasper. I've almost reach the bottom. When we go down there, and you see the warriors, do not feel anything for them. Trust me, after commanding my own legions to conquer the planets and moons of enemy species. I've seen what their capable of, their lack of compassion and sympathy for their targets and conquered species is everything you would expect from a well regimented and trained legion."

Soren pulled his gauntlet off of the ground when there was a wide enough passage for them to descend down to. The commander raised his hand up and encased his team in blood red sphere of energy. The sphere levitated and moved over above the entrance of the well. They descended down the pitch blackness into a land that has not seen the light of day for millenia.

When they reached the bottom, the sphere landed on the ground and opened up and vanished.

"Wow! Talk about true darkness!..._darkness...darkness_" Amethyst's voice echoed over and over.

Pearl used her gemstone to shine a light, like a flashlight. But her light did not have a far enough range or was powerful enough. Soren raised his left arm and fired balls of light from the tips of his fingers. Five of these balls flew toward 100 yard before splitting up and flying up to the icy ceiling. They remained equally distant apart from each other, they then expanded immensely in size, lighting up the pitch blackness that held dominion over this location for a very long time.

When the spheres of light lit the entire space up. Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst gasped and pressed their hands on their mouths at what they saw. Their eyes were wide and their face expressed shock.

Located in in the back of this enclosed space, was a turquoise colored ziggurat with black hieroglyphs on it's walls. Soren walked forward, with Amethyst following him closely behind. The closer the team got, the more the pyramid took on a dirtier, filthier appearance than when they looked at it from afar. Something about the ancient structure gave off a different kind of coldness than from the surrounding ice. It felt evil, menacing and threatening.

Soren lead the team up the long steps into the the building, inside there was a large mural in front of them on wide and long wall. The mural had the eerily Familiar silhouette of gem with glowing pink eyes and navel. In front of her, were other silhouettes of warrior gems with held spears, swords, tridents, gauntlets and axes all kneeling before her.

When Soren approached the mural on the wall, three doors opened up. To Pearl and Amethyst this reminded them of that time they were in the pyramid temple with Steven and Garnet a long time ago.

Soren looked at the three opened doorways and took a moment to scan them with his mind. In the direction of the first entrance located on the far left, Soren said "That leads to the armory. The middle leads to a Galaxy Warp. The far right leads to the legion of warrior gems. I'm going down the middle path."

"For what?" Lapis questioned.

"To destroy the galaxy warp. You don't want non friendly gems or commanders coming through to this world, do you? While I destroy the galaxy warp pad, I want all of you to destroy those warrior gems. leave none of them alive!"

Soren changed into a thick cloud of black smoke and traveled down the middle path.

"You heard the man gems! Let's go do what we're told." Amethyst told her teammates.

* * *

**Abandoned Gem Warrior Room **

Walking down a darkened hallway, Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst reached the end of the hallway and walked into a very very large dark room. The room was as wide as a soccer field. Old horizontal lights on the ceilings turned on, one by one. When the first rows of light lit up, Pearl and Lapis shuddered and stepped back from shock.

Standing together abreast, one thousand gem warriors made up the first row of this long abandoned legion. They were six foot tall, armored in black and pink armor. They all had their head facing downward at the floor. Some held on to battle axes with both hands, others rested the blades of their Great Swords on their shoulder guards.

Pearl teared up and pressed her hands firmly on her mouth. She walked in front of these ancient warriors with sadness and pain in her heart. Their eyes remained closed this entire time. They remained loyal for the better half of six millenia. Ever patient, forever loyal, waiting for orders that would never come. Their armor plating and parts, like their vambraces, breast plates and shin guards were rusted and falling apart.

"Well you two, time to destroy these poor fools." Amethyst manifested her whip out of her gemstone and was prepared to annihilate scores of them, when Pearl told her not to.

"Didn't you hear what Commander So-"

"I know what that bastard said. My question right now is _Do we really have to kill them?"_

"Pearl. There's six thousand of them," Lapis chimed, "even if Bells and those other two destroy the tower. When Homeworld gets here with their battleships, they'll probably find a way to rewrite their programming or the control their under or whatever. Soren has a point, what if they wake up and spread over the world."

"I know that Lapis. But maybe Steven can control them, maybe not telepathically but vocally. I don't know what it is, but I know that destroying them isn't the solution. There's always an alternative. They can serve as Steven's Army."

"Lapis is correct Pearl." said Soren from the entrance of this room. Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst turned around, shuddering when they heard Soren's commanding voice.

"Soren I -" Pearl spoke, nervous fear in her voice.

"I expected that by the time I got here, I would have seen mounds of gem dust or at least shattered pieces. Why haven't any of you done what i've ordered. Lapis? Amethyst?"

Up to this point Amethyst felt the same kind of fear Pearl was feeling, and Lapis, as much of a brave face as she was putting on; was shaking. Amethyst decided to speak for Pearl.

"Soren, commander. What if Pearl is right, maybe Steven can control them. I means, he is half of rose. The good half I guess."

"That's impossible. Steven is a hybrid, not a complete gem. The only way he stands a chance at commanding these warriors is if he had rose's other half of yin and yang energy; the other half of her gem. That beast he calls Lion is from Homeworld, a creature of pure raw magical energy. Rose retreated back into her gemstone and fused with that beasts being. His magical energy would keep her alive and keep her from dying.

When Steven fused with lion, for a while he was rose and beast. I saw it. Until he can master the full power of his half of his mother's gem powers, then he won't be commanding this legion anytime soon. And pulling out Rose's other half of yin and yang to help steven isn't something I can do. Only Steven can do that. If I tried, I might...destroy her accidentally."

"Then you're underestimating Steven! You know nothing about him! You say you're this planet's temporary guardian, fine! These gems might have lost their wills, but their still living beings just like you, me and everyone else on this planet. These warriors will not meet the sword, **Not Yoday!"**

Pearl shouted bravely and with sheer confidence at Soren. Her voice echoed in this large mammoth room.

Soren took a step back, a sign of defeat? Or was he only humoring Pearl. Soren nodded his head and furrowed his brows, angrily. He looked over at Lapis and Amethyst, he smiled warmly at Amethyst who smiled nervously back at him.

"_Amethyst and Lapis, please wait for me and pearl outside. preferably the entrance would be the best place to wait for us. Please. I'm not going to hurt Pearl."_

Amethyst looked up at Lapis who nodded back at her. Lapis walked outside of the room first with Amethyst following behind. When it was clear that they were gone, Soren had a few words for Pearl.

"Back on Homeworld Pearl, I would have had you tortured by my own power for disobeying an order. You're only saving grace is that this isn't Homeworld."

Soren walked around pearl as he spoke, then stopped in front of her and pulled her close by wrapping an arm around her back. His left gauntlet slid down her back, before stopping on her ass and slowly caressing it and squeezing it. Pearl closed her eyes tightly, whimpering and trembling her fists as Soren's other hand grabbed her by her chin and tilted her face up towards his face.

"If you ever want to have something more with that hybrid mate of yours Pearl. if you want to look at the face of your child and help it grow rather than say goodbye to it after birthing it, then you're going to follow orders even if it mean forcing you to. You're a pearl after all, you follow orders by those who you belong to. But judging by how you dolled yourself up and how you can manifest your own weapon, I'd say you're not like the others. You used to belong to someone, and now you belong to someone else.

Be glad he can see you for being something more than just eye and arm candy. Pearl, hmph. Your kind get used and thrown out like last century's newest service gem all the time back on Homeworld. Now, there are six thousand warrior gems here Pearl. You want Steven to have an army, fine. What's the half of six thousand?...I Said What's the Half of-"

"Its Three Thousand! Three thousand!" Pearl cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

"Exactly, three thousand. I'm going to let go of you, then I'm going to pull aside three thousand warriors of your choosing. After I pull away the three thousandth, you're going to destroy the rest on your own. or you can say goodbye to this world, Steven, the baby you'll never birth and your hybrid partner. **NOW START CHOOSING!"**

Soren let his hold on pearl go. Pearl then tearfully pointed over at the warrior gems she chose to save. The choices were random, the whole selection took over an hour. When the last warrior gem was pulled aside, Soren gave Pearl the order to eliminate the rest. Pearl manifested her spear, walked over to a white colored gem with a gray and dark color palette. She gripped her spear in her hands and bowed her head, mumbling a prayer of forgiveness softly and quietly to the gem in front of her.

"Start destroying those gems Pearl or you can say goodb-"

"**I'M GETTING TO IT YOU FUCKING WARMACHINE!" **Pearl snapped at Soren.

Soren brought his hands behind his back, watching Pearl destroy the other three thousand remaining warriors one by one. Her shadow on the walls sliced, thrusted, pierced and stabbed at the defenseless gems.

When the entire heartbreaking ordeal was finished, Pearl made her spear vanish. She made her way over to the exit and went back to join Lapis and Amethyst. The life and joy that was once in her blue eyes, was all but gone. With only the warriors shattered gem remains left, he pointed his opened palm at the pile and super heated them until their was nothing left of them, not even dust.

* * *

**(!)** "WOW, what drama near the end of this chapter huh. This chapter was truly something else for me to write. I wrote this chapter not only to further the story, but to show what makes Soren ruthless and cold in his own way. Next chapter, the anointing of Whistles the third hybrid OC. And a few other surprises. Also, after learning from the show that Peridot was small, In my story she is tall even without her limb enhancements. To me they serve more like armor pieces."


	29. Chapter 29:The Anointing

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **I am drawing closer to big things for this story in future chapters. For those who think I don't plan on finishing this story because I'm taking long to update chapters, well I'm looking for a job. I got family issues to deal with, I have a little personal matter I have to get get through and I'm working on original stories. So of course it seems like I abandoned this story, too much work and time have gone into this story for me to suddenly just give up on it. Please read on.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Mother of Dragons"_ by Ramin Djawadi (Game of Thrones OST)

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Anointing**

**Saturday**

_May 18, 5:10 [Afternoon]_

**Beach House, Crystal Temple**

_5:00 [Evening]_

Returning back to The Beach House after 'completing' their mission in the frozen continent of Antarctica. Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Commander Soren appeared on the warp pad. Pearl was the first to step off the pad and walk over to the lounge area. She took a look around, looking for Steven or Carlos if they had arrived home from their training. She heard the laughter of Steven and the voice of Carlos outside on the front deck of the beach house. She made her way over to the front door as did Lapis.

Resting on the couch was Lion who was asleep but kept turning on his back, almost like he was trying to scratch something. He flipped himself back on his feet, and reached around with his head and nibbled on the top side of his rump eagerly. Amethyst spotted this and pointed and laughed at Lion.

"Bwa hah hah hah hah, look at him you guys! He's munching on his own butt."

Sapphire placed a hand over her mouth, covering a smile and laughing quietly. Ruby only chuckled before walking off over to the kitchen area. The commander sauntered over to Lion and telekinetically moved Lion off to the side by raising and pointing his open hand at him. Lion's eyes moved rapidly under his closed eyelid. He began to move around so much when he opened his eyes suddenly opened and took a look around him.

The first person he noticed was the commander who had his arms crossed against his chest, one leg resting over the other. Lion growled lowly and stepped off of the couch. Soren glanced over at him, through his eyes Lion's body was a mass of shimmering dark pink energy. But in Lion's chest area, there was a small round section of light pink shimmering energy.

"Something wrong Beast? We're you having a nightmare. Was is related to rose." Soren whispered teasingly to Lion.

Lion stared at Soren for a while before sitting down and mumbling low growls at the commander. Almost like he was talking to him. Amethyst watched the commander bend forward, resting his forearms down on his laps. He mumbled back at Lion, Amethyst blushed and quietly laughed to herself. She wasn't sure if the commander was actually communicating with Lion or he was just doing this out of fun, but she doubted if he knew what the concept of 'Fun' was.

A few minutes later the warp pad lit up and a beam of light came down on it. Admiral bells arrived back home. Before Soren and his team came back, Bells sent Ruby and Sapphire back to the warp pad so he could triple check that the communications tower was completely trashed and not repairable. When he concluded that this was a mission complete, he returned back to the warp pad. Soren turned his head and watched The tall Martian walk off the pad and come walking over to him.

"Commander Soren, it's good to see you and your team made it back in one piece." Bells said, sounding very relieved.

"Yes, thank red beryl none of my team got hurt, not physically at least. How did your mission go admiral. I hope yours was a success."

"Yes commander, it was a...success." Bells replied, looking worried as to why the commander worded his question like that. Bells took a seat next to Soren, also making sure he did not bump into Lion who kept looking at Soren.

"Commander, why did your question sound so-"

"Worried? I'll talk to you and everyone else about it another day. Tell me, is the communication tower gone?"

"Yes Commander. I brought it down using using a large scale telekinetic attack, large invisible hands chopped the tower apart. Then Sapphire froze the rest and shattered it. Ruby then turned the main communication components into ashes using her ability to Thermoregulate the temperature. There is nothing that is salvageable."

"Amazing work Admiral, you get the work done. It's a relief to me to know there are some on this planet who do what's asked of them. Amethyst, Sapphire and Ruby!"

Amethyst ran over and stood in front of the commander, a hand resting on her forehead in a salute.

"Yes commander, what do you desire of me...us."

"at ease amethyst. How would you like to decorate this habitation for the Anointing tonight."

"I would love to help out commander, but we currently don't have any party decorations. We'll need to go outside and buy some."

"But we don't have any money right now, maybe pearl can give us some money. She does work with her hubby in the same place." Amethyst teased behind Pearl's back.

"That's fine, i'm certain I can handle the currency issue. What does the currency look like."

"Oh I know, just give a me a sec." Amethyst ran inside of the temple, making her way up to Pearl's bedroom. She came back out shortly with a ten dollar bill in hand. She showed it to Soren who analyzed it with narrowed eyes.

"Shouldn't be too hard to replicate." Soren muttered. He placed his hands together, almost clasping. In the middle an orb of of orange light sparked up, it took on the rectangular shape of the bill and with a 'pop' effect, there was a six inch stack of ten dollar bills.

"Will this suffice Amethyst?" Soren queried.

"_Ooh yeaahh! Moolaahh. _I mean, yes commander, that will do."

Amethyst took the money from Soren and ran out of the beach house with Sapphire who followed behind. Soren and Bells looked over to Ruby who stood behind.

"Ruby, Sapphire left with Amethyst. Don't you wish to join them in buying decorations for the Anointing of my baby boy?" Bells asked Ruby curiously.

"That's ok, I can wait here for my sapphy and friend amethyst to get back." Ruby answered with her arms crossed, chin held up high and face turned away from them.

* * *

**Outside**

When pearl left to join Carlos and Steven, Lapis also joined her. Carlos and Steven were sitting on lawn chairs eating ice cream cones. Steven had a strawberry ice cream cone, Carlos had a vanilla and chocolate ice cream cone. Steven leaned back on his chair, licking away at his ice cream ferociously.

"Calmate Steven, al paso. That ice cream ain't going anywhere. The good and sweet things in life deserve to be appreciated and savored for as long as possible. It'll last much longer."

"I can't help it Carlos, after that...that battle, I've been craving something sweet."

"That feeling still coursing through your veins amigo, that's called adrenaline. The thrill of something close to an actual battle pays homage to your gem heritage as a soldier. But it's strange, because you seem like such a nice kid. Fighting would appear the last thing you would be good at."

"Fighting is never ok, but my dad says it's OK if I have to save someone or protect one self."

"I would even go further than that Steven, I would say that it is not a sin to fight for the right cause. That 'cause' being, everything that is against the evil powers that sees to destroy or control this beautiful earth."

"You sound more and more like Rose Quartz, but you're not rose, you're my Carlos." said a voice from the front door of the beach house.

Carlos smiled and turned to see Pearl coming over to him. She rushed over to him and took a seat on his laps. Pearl wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck and rested the side of her face on his.

Lapis showed more restraint and walked over to Steven who was waiting for her. He licked his ice cream, waiting for Lapis to walk around Carlos and Pearl. Lapis reached down and hugged Steven, placing a kiss down on his forehead. Steven stood up and pulled another lawn chair from further down the deck which Lapis took a seat on.

"So Carlos, honey. How was the first day of training Steven go." Pearl asked Carlos.

"The little guy is more tough and battle oriented than I originally didn't give him credit for. He's impressed me by how much he's learned and put into use from what you all taught him."

"Wow Steven, did you pull out The Giant Wooden Steven method?" Lapis asked Steven.

"I wanted to, but Carlos was making it difficult for me to concentrate. So I just um, I uh covered my self in wooden armor."

"Yep. Steven was practically a fighting tree knight, oh! Speaking of trees. I explained to Steven during our breaks, that some elements have basic, advance and master forms. Some elements never go past a basic form. But just because something is labeled 'basic' does not mean it's not dangerous.

For example, my natural element is air. In it's basic form it's just that, 'air.' but in it's advance form is changed to being able to manipulate gasses. Gas is a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/ no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change In its volume.

Some of the application of being able to manipulate gas is air manipulation, no surprise. Explosion inducement by creating flammable gasses, miasma emission by emitting chlorine or even nerve gas. And much more. And the master form of the air element is weather manipulation through manipulating various gasses.

Steven's Element is Lumber, Wood Manipulation. That to me raised a big flag. Wood is part of the earth, which is part of nature itself. I guess every element is part of the earth and greater nature itself if you want to be very anal. But I have a rule, blue, brown, green and white. Water, Earth, Plant and Air. Marine life, land life, plant life and avian life. All of these elements are part of nature, but only three out of these four are as close to the earth. Which means anyone whose main element is plant, water or earth is capable of being able to learn and manipulate a massive cache of elements and powers which encompasses the entirety of the planet. But for now, Steven show them your fruits of our training."

Steven finished his ice cream, chewed the cone and burped after. "Steven!" Pearl said, sounding disgusted.

"Sorry Pearl. Ok, here I go."

Steven tapped on his cheeks with his hands and extended his opened hand out in front of him. Lapis and Pearl watched a seed appear on the center of Steven's palm. It apparently rose out from under his skin. The plant seed shot out a stem that grew and became more and more taller. At the end of this seed's growth, Steven was grasping the wooden handle of a sword whose blade was made from one large blade of grass. The sword's cross-guard was made from rose petals in full bloom.

"My mother had her own sword, with a little help and explanation from Carlos on how to ask aide from the soil and earth...i have my own."

"Steven, wow that's amazing." Lapis chimed.

"It's beautiful Steven, i''m happy that you're making progress under Carlos guidance. Lapis, Steven, could you give me and Carlos some privacy, please."

Steven raised an eyebrow and looked over to Lapis for an answer. Lapis smiled at Steven and nodded at him. Steven turned to both Carlos and pearl and nodded his head. Lapis manifested her water wings from her gemstone and wrapped her arms around Steven's chest and flew them up to the top of the hill above the temple.

Peridot in the meanwhile was kept tied to a wooden pole Steven erected in the sand near the beach house. She had on a harness made of flame energy, courtesy of the eye of Soren still hovering over her head. Without her limb enhancers and tech embedded in it, Peridot was left with only her visor. looking over more of the sparring match she captured between Carlos and Steven. She analyzed and made feats for both hybrids.

* * *

_**Pearl x Carlos**_

With Lapis and Steven gone, and the two of them alone. Carlos finished his own Ice cream cone and held Pearl closer to him. Pearl relished how Carlos pulled her in a protective manner, she needed someone to hold her; to listen to her.

"Talk to me mi amor, I feel like you've got something heavy you need to get off of your chest. Lay it on me."

Pearl brushed her fingers through Carlos's luscious dark brown hair. She rested the side of her face in the crook of his neck and started to speak.

"I know I never told you, but when you and Steven left to train. Commander Soren took me, Lapis and amethyst with him to accompany him on a mission. That mission was to destroy a legion of mind controlled gem warriors that...apparently my former leader Rose, was given to when she came here to dominate this planet."

"Wait a second pearl, where was this legion of gems located at!?"

"Why?" Pearl asked so casually and tired.

"Because governments, the American and Russian government in particular love to seize places of high technological importance."

"Trust me, there was nothing of technological importance left in that base to any earth government. Anyway, the number of gem warriors there numbered six thousand. Carlos, Soren made me murder three thousand of them after standing up to him."

"Whoa hold on a second. Murder? Does that kind of thing...even exist between Gems?"

"Of course it does. Humans murder each other all the time, whether intentionally or unintentionally. Gems have done in the past and I suppose, I've added a large number of deaths to that shameful and disappointing list. He made me do it to teach me a lesson, to show me how much control he has over everyone of us. He says he's doing this to seek redemption his past sins. He said Red beryl, who communicated to him in a dream told him to seek Steven. He says he's this planet's temporary guardian, at least until Steven's fully mastered his gem powers. I hope that under your guidance Carlos, Steven's masters his gem powers."

"I'm sorry he made you do that Pearl. I would go in there and ask him why he made you do that. But then you would say?"

"I would tell you that's a horrible idea. Even if you, Carlos, have already mastered your gem-"

"IN my Mastered Gem form, Pearl, I have enough strength to lift, pull or pulverize a mountain. In that state I imagine me and Soren would be neck in neck. However, in my True Maste-"

"**HAH HAH! HAH RACE YOU TO THE STORE SAPPHIRE!"** Amethyst shouted over her shoulder, cutting Carlos's statement in half. Sapphire followed behind Amethyst, making sure not to fall or trip.

"Amethyst! Be careful! Sapphire you too!" Pearl warned.

Pearl shook her head disappointingly and rolled her eyes too. She turned her attention back on Carlos who kept staring at her the whole time, running his hands down her sides and pressing kisses along the side of her neck. The sensation of Carlos's soft lips made her ticklish and turn her attention back on him.

Pearl leaned in for a kiss, something she's desired since warping back from the cold frozen continent. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on Carlos's, his wet tongue and her tongue which became wet with simulated saliva danced with one another. Carlos's breathing picked up, his cheeks, like Pearl's bowed from the intensity of their passionate kiss.

Carlos pulled away slowly, pulling on Pearl's bottom lip, then holding her close to him. "oh my goodness Carlos, I'm so sorry. You were saying something before Amethyst interrupted you with her loud obnoxious exit."

"It's ok mi amor. It wasn't important, I will say this. After I've taken Steven down to Xibalba and have him swim in sacred waters, he will be on the path to mastering his gem powers very quickly."

"That's good to hear. I wonder what Steven will be able to do when he masters his power." Pearl said, closing her eyes.

"Plenty Pearl, and more." Carlos answered.

* * *

_**Steven x Lapis **_

When Lapis flew both her and Steven up to the top of the hill situated above the temple, Steven laughed and kicked his legs and feet. Lapis's hands which were pressed and moving slowly up to Steven's armpits, were tickling him. She didn't mean to do it. when she pulled him up, she wrapped her arms around his chest, which meant her hands would be situated in or near his armpits.

"I'm sorry Steven, I didn't mean to tickle you." she said to Steven, apologetically.

She placed Steven down on the grassy ground when he close enough to land down on his own. He looked around and took in the sight of the evening sun slowly setting down on the horizon. The sky was midway colored orange from the light of the setting sun.

"Wow, it's amazing up here. Don't you think so Lapis?" Steven said, taking a seat on the grass.

Lapis flapped her water wings faster to land on the ground. With her feet planted firmly on the ground, Lapis made her wings retreat back into her gemstone. She took a seat not next to Steven, but behind him. She spread her legs and asked Steven to move back and lean against her. Steven did so and clasped his hands and rested them on his navel.

Lapis hugged Steven and rested her chin on the crown of his head. She took in the smell of sweat that clung to him. She also smelled something else, iron, blood. This made her worry.

"So Steven, how did training with the other hybrid go."

"That other hybrid has a name Lapis, it's Carlos Montoya. And it went super! He's a tough one. He's smart and very nice guy. He sure knows a lot about people like us. I guess it makes sense, he was alive before even I was born."

"Oh. Were you hurt in any kind of way?" she asked calmly.

"Well I did receive some bruises and some cuts. It was training after all. I'm not painting or playing four square."

"I ask because, well would you like to return back to me training you?"

"Lapis, it's only been one day. I learned more in one day under him than I have under you or the crystal gems. And I don't mean that to offend you. I did learn greater control over wood and plant because of you."

Lapis tightened the hold she had around Steven and pressed her lips against his left ear. Steven's cheeks went red with blush, he brought his hands up and gently gripped Lapis's forearms. Lapis took a moment to trace her lips against the side of Steven's ear. Getting a small groan from Steven, who felt Lapis's soft breasts pressing on his back. Steven turned his face to look up at Lapis.

"Lapis," Steven started nervously. Lapis smiled at him, lowering her face to press a kiss on Steven's lips. Steven pushed past Lapis's closed lips with his tongue and slowly kissed her. Feeling her tongue on moving against his own. Lapis brought a hand up and placed it on Steven's left cheek.

"Lapis...mmm...wait. How did you...mission..."

"I don't want to talk about my...mission...Steven. Hey Steven..." Lapis said in between kissing him.

"Yeah...Lapis?"

"I thought only boyfriend and girlfriends kissed like this. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked, hopeful the answer would be 'yes.'

That was a good question, so good Steven pulled away slightly from Lapis to think about it. He never did ask her that, not once the entire time they've spent together. Lapis didn't know that he went to Conne's place to make their breakup official.

"If I ask Lapis to be my girlfriend, what will Connie think. What will the crystal gems think. And my dad. What did Connie call gems, beings made out of hard light. Take away the hair, clothes, face, smile and boobs, they are only gemstones. But Lapis is not just some magical gemstone, she's obviously more than that."

"Steven...Steven!" Lapis said loudly.

"Yes Lapis? Oh my goodness I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Was it about me?" she asked politely and innocently.

"Yes. Um, what will Pearl think? Or my dad. None of them have seen us kiss."

"I love you Steven, and you love me, right? You're not a little boy anymore. No one can tell you who to love. You're father was in love with Rose. I imagine Pearl took a solid stance against that relationship during your mother's time. There's going to be some people who don't approve of us, but do you care about them or me."

"If we go steady, does that mean you and me will become..." Steven asked lapsi, trailing off.

"Become what Steven?"

"...Married. someday"

Lapis blinked several times, staring at Steven with wide eyes and blush over her cheeks. Steven came to the realization of how his answer sounded and just how much it meant to Lapis. He stood up on his feet visibly embarrassed. He looked off to his sides and took off running past Lapis.

"Steven wait!" she cried out toward Steven, a hand extended out to him.

"We'll talk about it later Lapis! Ok!?" Steven hollered back.

* * *

**Beach House, Crystal Temple**

_7:00 [Evening]_

hours went by when Carlos and Steven returned from their training, and the gems with commander Soren and admiral bells came back from their designated missions. Amethyst with the help of Sapphire came back from town with party decorations, only after receiving money made by none other than the commander himself.

The lounge area, kitchen and Steven's bedroom area had white, red and black balloons stuck around it. Coiled around the support beams of the beach house were red and clear Christmas lights, something Greg gave to Amethyst when she was looking for something with some flare. Few people were invited to the Anointing that was going to take place just an hour from now. Greg was one of them, Carlos was one of them. And that was about it. Soren had placed a wide circular stone altar with three legs over the warp pad. The altar had symbols of fire, royalty and power. They glowed and dimmed, glowed and dimmed over and over. On the altar was a circular pillow where Baby whistles would be placed. And around the pillow were black and red candles, and lastly a wax melting pot with spoon and spirit burner.

Sapphire, with Ruby's help helped make food for Steven, Carlos and Greg who were the only non pure gems, aside from Amethyst who ate. Plates of food and drinks were waiting on the kitchen counter. Steven was dressed in stone washed jeans, wore a black and pink flannel shirt and wore pink sandals on his feet. He laid back on his bed with Baby whistles in his arms. the cat-gem hybrid suckled on his bib as he slept in his godbrother's arms.

Lapis walked on the front deck outside, placing the same colored Christmas lights on the sides and edges of the roof of the house, and on the railing of the desk and stairs. Lapis stopped to look down at the base of the stairs. Citrine and Admiral Bells were coming over from their home, located on the other far left side of the temple.

"Ah, Lapis. The water gem, how's my baby boy doing." bells asked from below.

"He's sleeping in Steven's arms right now, he's doing Ok."

"That's good to hear. Is the commander up there too? I know he says he likes to keep himself busy." said Citrine as she walked up the steps of the house.

"He's already set up an altar and a wax melting pot heater. He's in his room, located 1000 feet below the temple."

"Whoa! No Way!" said an older excited male voice from further down the beach.

Citrine, Bells and Lapis turned to see who it was. Lapis recognized the person coming over, it was Greg Universe, Steven's father. He wore long jean pants, sleeveless black shirt with a star on the center and light blue sandals on his feet. He carried a black and brown book bag on his back.

Lion, who was resting under the foundation of the beach house raised his head up from his front paws and gazed at Greg who came walking over. Stars came over his eyes. He rose up to his feet, growled lowly and raced over to Greg whose attention was on Lapis. He did not see Lion coming for him but when he did, he froze as he though he saw Rose herself running towards him.

Lapis, who told Citrine and Bells to go inside of the house, froze on the last step of the stair before touching sand. Watched Greg freeze and slowly open his arms, smile and tear up as he muttered something to himself. His tear that ran down his cheek, onto his stubble sang an unheard sad yet happy song which only Lapis heard.

"Mr Universe that's..."

all other sounds seemed to vanish to Greg. He saw The image of Rose slow down and stop inches in front of him. Greg dropped his backpack, brushed tears away from under his eyes.

"Rose...my, my love. My sweetheart." Greg said with a pained voice, choking up.

"_Greg, did you...miss me? Do you still...love me?"_

"You're gone, but I miss you. You gave me Steven, so I still and always will love you."

"Greg honey, if Steven decides...i will come back to you. So don't cry, please baby, don't cry." Rose whispered tenderly, affectionately. She moved in closer, placing her arms around Greg who hung his head low, sobbing.

When Greg raised his head, he saw Lion's face and tongue licking his tears away.

"Whaa! Lion!? What the A man!?" Greg pushed lion away, rubbing the saliva off of his face and heading up to the beach house.

Lapis raised a hand over her mouth, giggling at Lion who followed Greg, rubbing the side of his head against Greg's hip.

"Welcome Mr Universe to the Anointing of baby Whistles. I see you brought a guest with you."

"Hey Lapis, it's good to see you again. I don't know what was Lion's deal back there. Licking my face like that for no reason. Is Steven up there?"

"Yep. He's with whistles."

"Whistles, is that the name of the other hybrid? Steven called me and told me there was a cat who was half gem. He also said his mom and dad were here. I take it that tall black cat and yellow gem that came up here before me, were his parents?"

"Yes sir, that was them." Lapis replied.

"I don't understand, I thought a gem gave up her physical form to birth a child into the world." Greg questioned.

Lapis placed a hand on Greg's shoulder, "I think that's something you should ask Soren. He's the one responsible for that intervention." Greg nodded and continued his way up the steps, Lion nudged Greg's behind with his head.

"Lion what's wrong with you, you know that's my butt right."

Greg walked into the beach house, being greeted by Sapphire who scared him by raising a round metallic tray that had small plates with little tacos.

"Sapphire, phew. You gave my heart a little jump there. Ooh little tacos, don't mind if I do."

"Hello Greg. That's an outfit I haven't laid my eye on in a very long time." Sapphire pointed out casually.

"Oh, yeah this. My original jeans and shirt were too small for me, so I had to get them in bigger sizes. I just felt that this day was important enough for me to go old school. Talk to you later sapphire."

Greg headed to the kitchen counter, removed the phone speakers from the bookbag he carried and placed it down. Greg saw his son, Steven, coming over to him with something in his arms. Greg relaxed and saw a small baby size black cat turning back and forth.

"Hey dad, glad you could make it."

"Hey there kiddo. So I take it that's whistles."

"Yeah, look." Steven pointed to the gemstone embedded in Whistle's throat. Greg reached over slowly and took whistles into his arms. He took a moment to look at the small creature turning in his arms.

"How is this possible. What I mean is, how come this child's mother is here and Rose..." Greg said, getting emotional.

Steven walked over and hugged his father, trying to comfort him.

"It's possible only because I made it possible, Mr Universe." said Soren who came walking up the step of the underground prison.

"It was never my intention to save Citrine, who is the mother of that hybrid sleeping in your arms. But because it was never my intention, does not mean I have not changed how I felt about it. In fact, i'm actually...relieved that I could do some good for the first time in my life. If her excellency Rose Quartz was here, with your child still in her, I would have saved her too. But if you do not now know Mr Universe, then you should know that your partner is not entirely gone."

"I know she's not entirely gone, Steven is walking proof she's not gone." Greg said.

"No, he's not. That Lion over there that's been hounding you since you got here, Rose Quartz's other half is tucked safely away inside of him. You're son, in the future will have to make a choice."

"What choice? Soren what Choi-"

"Ask your Son after the Anointing. Have you seen Pearl and Carlos, the hour hand is drawing close."

"I-i yeah, I saw them. They were heading this way." Admiral Bells came over and took his son back. Bells saw, no, felt the hurt surrounding Greg and Steven. He went back to Citrine, holding a tear back.

Despite hanging his head low, Greg still smiled at his son who had grown so much and matured as well. He patted Steven on the head and chuckled.

* * *

**8:00 [Night]**

Racing up the steps of the beach house as fast as they could, Carlos and Pearl slammed through the beach house door. Giving almost everyone inside a small spook.

"Sorry we're so late...everyone, it's my fault entirely." Carlos said huffing desperately

"Actually, you're both on time. Let us begin." Soren said stoically confident. "Citrine, Admiral Bells. Please hand my whistles."

Admiral Bells kissed his son's head, while citrine placed a small kiss on his small lips. Bells then handed his son to the commander. Soren raised Whistles up by under his arms and whispered something. Soren;s eyes glowed, no lit up powerfully bright. A circular vortex of red and yellow light surrounded sore, whistles, his parents and the altar. Soren placed Whistles down on the pillow resting on the stone altar.

"i have added his name, the name of his mother and father in my list of hybrid children born to a gem and non gem union. I will now recite the passage passed down from senior commanders to junior commanders, for the child who is to be anointed.

Whistles, you were born of two beings. not made like your mother nor carved of another gem like myself. You are a special creature, endowed with the might, glory and majesty of your mother and everything that makes your gem heritage special and enviable. Yet, you also inherited the mental powers, the stouthearted nature of your Martian father, Admiral Bells. I do not know much of the martian race, but I do know our species called it home long ago and still do. Even going so far to call each other brothers and sisters during times of great external threats to their planet.

I Commander Soren, fourth and last son of her majesty who has sadly lost her mind and sanity over several millenia, Yellow Diamond, ask the parents of this child for permission to anoint their son. Citrine, Admiral Bells, do I have your permission to anoint your son. By replying yes, you will be agreeing to let me, Commander Soren Spessartite be his third parent and guardian."

"Yes Commander Soren, we give you permission to anoint our son and to ake him as your own son too." replied Citrine.

Soren nodded his head, continuing to speak. "is there someone else here who you would like to appoint to be someone special for your son?"

"yes commander," replied bells, "my wife spoke to me about it and I could find no reason to disagree with her. I would like to appoint Steven Universe to be my son's guardian brother, to help him with his gem powers when he comes of age to learn and train."

"Steven Universe, please come here and join the parents of whistles to receive the sacred wax."

Steven walked over and around the altar and took a spot next to Bells. "Bells and Citrine, please raise your child up together." bells and Citrine both raised whistles up by his underarms, with Citrine holding onto his bum with her other hand.

Soren grabbed the golden spoon resting inside of the pot with hot dark red wax. He raised the spoon full of hot wax with his right hand. With his left hand he lowered the intensity of the heat so as not to hurt whistles. Soren poured the warm wax and recited

"Now I Commander Soren, anoint you Whistles, child of Citrine and Admiral Bells. May Red Beryl bless you everyday of your life, may you grow up to fight for the creatures of this earth. Should the worst come to this planet or your parents, I will do my all to provide you with everything you would need to be strong, confident and worthy of earth's trust."

Commander Soren poured the wax on top of whistle's forehead, which slid down his short muzzle on both sides. Everyone laughed when Whistles stretched in his sleep, yawning also only added to everyone's affection for the small baby.

"Please place anointed down, so I may mark all three of you and end this anointing properly."

Citrine placed whistles down on the altar and followed Bells and Steven who stood in front of Soren. Soren produced a golden bowl of hot black wax in his right gauntlet. With his left hand, Soren dipped his index finger into the bowl and raise it to mark Bell's head by making a vertical line.

"_Father."_ he told after marking bells.

"Mother." he said after marking Citrine with a vertical line of wax.

"Guardian brother." Soren said, marking Steven's head with a wax dot. "please grab Whistle, mother and father."

Bells took Whistles and handed him to Citrine. Steven moved closer to the couple. Soren stood behind them and spoke. "Gems, Humans, Hybrids and Lion. I Commander Soren Spessartite conclude this Anointing to be finished. Afterwards, my gift to the anointed."

"Dad take a photo of us! Hurry!" Steven asked his dad.

Greg smiled and clapped his hands, everyone else followed his lead. Greg grabbed Steven's phone and took several pictures. Carlos took out his phone from his pant pockets and snapped a couple of photos too. Everyone took turns taking a photo with whistle, with his parents or with Soren and whistles.

But just outside.

"Excuse me, are you a gem?" said a young female voice.

"Who's asking?" Peridot answered prickly. she was still tied to a pole outside below the beach house.

"Connie Maheswaran."

* * *

**Barnard Star System, Ophiuchus Constellation, Gem Homeworld**

Having exhausted nearly all of her magical energy escaping the solar system and flying in the direction that she came from. Jasper managed to only reach half of the way back home before giving in to exhaustion. She flew unconsciously past comets, belts of asteroids and nebula clouds. One small asteroid crashed into her, poofing her and sending her back into her gemstone. When she was within Homeworld's exosphere, patrolling Dreadnoughts noticed her faint gem signal and pulled her in using a tractor beam.

Homeworld was a Super Giant Earth like planet which was dotted by small continents, multiple oceans, frozen poles and multicolored lakes.

Inside of the dreadnought, one Axinite Soldier Quartz carried Jasper's gemstone in his gauntlets down a long corridor inside of the warship. The soldier quartz made a few turns and stopped when he stood in front of a pair of tall closed silver door guarded by two Rock Crystal Quartz soldiers.

"State your visit Soldier Axinite!" asked the left guard with a powerful tone.

"I have the gemstone of Jasper, one of Yellow Diamond's most decorated soldier sent by her majesty to retrieve the ancient traitor and Noble Rose Quartz. I wish to present them to her Majesty's third son, Commander Olivine."

"Permission granted." replied the guard on the right.

The silver doors slid open, allowing The Axinite soldier to walk in. inside of the room was a large marble white room with a large bed, a work space with several holo screens and obsidian table. In another section of this large and ornate room was section for weapons training. In the very large bed was a very naked Pearl next to a skinny yet muscular yellow green Male gem who moved to the edge of his bed to get up.

"Axinite soldier, my guards lets you in. you better have a good reason for interrupting me while I test out this Pearl's Durability.

"I do commander Olivine. I have Jasper's gemstone right here. It appears her mission to retrieve Rose Quartz and squash the last of the rebellion failed."

"Hmm. Mother's not going to be happy with that report. And jasper's in for a shock when she figures out my little brother murdered Jadeite. Leave her on desk and leave."

The soldier placed jasper's gemstone on the commander's desk in the work area and left.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 30."_


	30. Chapter 30: Q and A Pt 2

**Questions and Answers for Shield of Humanity Pt 2**

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome back to another Q &amp; A Chapter Readers and Followers of Shield of Humanity. In this Part I talk about Connie Maheswaran, Stevonnie, Commander Smoky, Fusions. Without further a dew.

**Question #1** **Stevonnie is the Result of Connie Maheswaran and Steven Quartz Universe fusing. Why in S.O.H can't they fuse anymore?**

Stevonnie, if I did not make myself clear back a few chapters ago, will NOT be returning because of one thing. Connie is fused with Commander Smoky's gemstone. As said by Commander Smoky to Rose when Steven and Connie were kissing in her bedroom at the end of chapter 15

"_Like wise Rose Quartz, it appears these two are at it again. Despite their strong connection and feelings, it's not enough to keep a fusion stable. I've told Connie she would never be able to fuse with any gem or human ever again. My power is just to much for any other gem or human to cope with."_

Commanders are born with such an immensity of magical power, there is no need for them to ever fuse. Since they already have All of the power they will ever need for their ageless lives. There is no need for them to fuse, and if they could, it would not add any new level of power, maybe a couple of new abilities but that's about it.

Although, Connie and Steven have already proven that their connection is able to fuse their auras and mix their colors to make Burgundy. So perhaps down the future, some form of fusion could be possible. But as of now, Stevonnie is only a memory and an impossible fusion.

* * *

**Question #2 If Commanders are so Powerful and Dangerous, Why are They not Mass Produced?**

Commander Soren, in Chapter 19 said that the first commander was born to an unnamed Goddess in the Gems ancient past. Commanders are not born like mammals, nor are they produced like regular gems. Instead they are carved off Royal Gemstones of Goddesses. By 'carved off' I mean sliced off.

After the carved off portion of the Royal gemstone is removed, it becomes it's own gem. by color, property, power and magical abilities. The only thing the new commander inherits from his parent gem is the shape of his gemstone, half of his mother's power (which is Gargantuan) and unique abilities.

But I guess the question "why are they not mass produced" should be rephrased to, "why aren't commanders more plentiful." Well, a Gem goddess can technically choose to create a legion of commanders if she so chose to. But making more of them would be counter-productive since just one commander (junior or senior) could wipe out life on multiple planets by himself. Which means a small squad of them could wipe out all life in a quadrant of any Galaxy.

Just having a few of them is more than enough.

* * *

**Question #3 What is Connie's Current Progress with Commander Smoky's Gem Powers? Are Smoky's powers and abilities any different than say Carlos or Steven's Gem Parent?**

Even though I have not focused that heavily into showing much of Connie's progress, (which I know I should.) It is safe to bet that Connie is far more ahead in her Gem training than Steven is. Partly due to the fact that Connie has unrestricted access to the memories and guidance of the most legendary and revered Commander in all of Gem History. If Connie and Steven were to take part in a friendly sparring match, it would most likely lean towards Connie winning either by sheer power or expertise.

Connie, like Steven, Carlos and Whistles gains Superhuman abilities like enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, endurance etc. but unlike the other aforementioned three, Connie is not a hybrid despite being fused with Smoky's gemstone. She is a human who benefits from being able to use all if not some of Smoky's abilities, with some strain on her body. Compared to Steven, Carlos and Whistle who will endure great fatigue from overdoing things.

As with anyone who has inherited a gemstone or was born a hybrid, each gem has magical abilities by default as well as Elemental powers. Commander Smoky who embodies everything Earthly, which means absolute mastery over everything Earth and all of it's forms. Connie's Earth based powers are as currently follows

**Geokinesis** – the power to manipulate, control and reshape earth at will.

**Crystallokinesis **– Manipulate Minerals and Crystals.

**Dehydration **– Repel/ Absorb all Water.

**Ferrokinesis –** Manipulate Metal at Will.

**Geo-Thermokinesis** – Control, Manipulate and create Lava, Magma and Volcanoes.

**Golem Creation** – create golems out of inanimate objects like stone, crystals, plants and magma.

**Granulation** – Can turns things organic or inorganic things into Sand.

**Halokinesis** – can manipulate and control salt.

**Hyalokinesis** – can manipulate, control and make glass.

**Terrakinesis** – Teleport using earth or the ground.

**Pure Earth Manipulation** – Use Holy earth to banish evil, resurrect, heal, build.

**Corrupted Earth Manipulation** \- use evil earth to destroy, corrupt, summon evil, devour, cause natural disasters.

Where Connie differs completely different from Steven or Carlos, is in the area of her gem Aura control. Connie has and emanates a colored Aura, but, she does not share the same 'forms' as the other two. She cannot use or create constructs from her aura, but then again she doesn't need to. Instead, because she is the owner of a commander's gemstone, her progress is shown in her ability to change her whole body into different Alloys. Each form granting a boost in power and abilities and with unique abilities to each form.

**Primary Stage** – **_Copper Form_** – Connie gets a 10x boost to her strength, speed, healing and other abilities.

**Secondary Stage** – **_Nickel Form_** – a 15x boost in all of her abilities.

**Tertiary Stage** – **_Zirconium Form_** – 20x Boost in all power. Emits a grayish-white smoke from hands, feet, arms and shoulders.

**Quarternary Stage **– **_Silver Form_** – 25x Boost in all power. Lets of sparkles of silver around her.

**Quinary Stage** – **_Gold Form_** – 30x Boost. Golden dust emits from her.

**Senary Stage **– **_Tungsten Form_** – 75x Boost to all of her abilities. A Steel gray aura surrounds her, tungsten self changing shapes hover around her head, each serving a different purpose.

* * *

**Question #4 Steven's first fusion with a gem was with Lapis, and you described "Purple Fluorite" as a Centurion Solder; why?**

As some of my readers have already noticed because they love Anime, like myself. Steven's Aura and Guardian Mother Form is my homage to an ability seen in the anime and manga series "Naruto Shippuden" by Masashi Kishimoto. That ability is called "Susanoo" which translates in English to 'He with the ability to help by all means' which is a badass name in my opinion. Susanoo in it's complete form represents a 'Yokai' or ghost/ phantom in Japanese folklore.

Borrowing some of that idea, I chose to go with a Centurion because one, their badass looking. Two, everyone loves the spartan thanks to movies like 300 and others. Three, the Centurion is underrated and was part of a fighting force which conquered all of Europe, North Africa, The Balkans, parts of The Middle East. And fourth, I chose an ancient class of warrior of earth to reflect Steven's human heritage. When Gems fuse, they not only create a new and unique being, but I like to believe they reflect images and forms from their homeworld. That same with Steven, except fusing with any of the pure gems will always result In a form representing an ancient class of earth warriors.

* * *

**Question #5 How does Fusion work for Steven in S.O.H. Why does a fusion with a pure gem look the way you describe it, and not as a fully fleshed out being.**

This idea has been thrown out by people making Steven universe theories (which I spend time reading) and to be honest, if Steven could somehow fuse with any of the crystal gems in the show, and it has been shared by the Steven universe team that he will in the future; I don;t know how he would look. But I guess if I had to share what I believe, then I envision him still being human after fusing with either pearl, amethyst or garnet. But he might be aged up with inheriting the gem spot of his fusion partner. And I suppose the personalities of both parties would change Steven. I'm thinking something like Vegeto or Gogeta from another anime called "Dragon Ball Z."

And, his physical features might change, long black hair like his father if fused with amethyst. Short spiky hair if fused with Pearl, and a bigger 'fro' if fused with garnet.

But to answer the question 'why does a fusion with a pure gem look the way it does in my story.' I suppose I could have gone the route described above, but I like a little 'flare' and 'wow' in my stories. When two gems fuse, their bodies of light merge to make a new being. But Steven who is of flesh and bone, cannot fuse with a gem in that manner obviously. Instead, I have him use the magic of his gem to form his own 'gem body,' or the physical manifestation of his gem power to act as his body of light.

Then afterward, Lapis, Pearl or whoever merges with that 'gem body.' will take on the form of armor pieces, clothing, weapons and more while having a spot inside of Steven's Gem body. Also, Steven's Gem body will always be pink, with whichever pure gem he's fused with retaining their natural color palette. Think of two colored pieces of glass placed on top of each other, then shine a light through it and you should get a new color. Example, Purple Fluorite. Steven was pink, Lapis was blue, pink and blue make a purple/ light purple color.

* * *

**Question #6** **"What Would Happen if Steven fused with Carlos, or with Whistles when you make him older, then what?" **

I've been thinking about that. Since all of these three are "true hybrids" they would be able to fuse physically, while mixing their magical abilities and powers together. Steven and Carlos would probably look like a young 'Samoan' man if fused. Steven fused with Whistles, I guess I would have Steven have clawed hands, fangs, cat ears, a tail and uncontrollable meowing. I'm just playing, but in all seriousness, the possibilities are near limitless. Now a fusion of all three hybrids, Damn! now that's going to require some serious Brainstorming.

* * *

**(!)** I know everyone would like to see quicker updates, but chapter ideas need to be written first. Then I need to look back and edit scenes. There's editing and rereading everything and making sure it's to my liking. Expect the next chapter soon. And Thank you to everyone whose been loyal and patient with me. It makes me feel good and happy to know i've earned so many faves and follows.


	31. Chapter 31:A Friendly Match

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Connie arrives moments after Commander Soren anointed Whistles, what will happen between the former couple.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Bachata en Fukuoka"_ By Juan Luis Guerra

* * *

**Chapter 31: A Friendly Match**

**Saturday**

_May 18, 8:10 [Afternoon]_

**Beach House, Crystal Temple**

Walking up the steps of the beach house, Connie Maheswaran arrived a few minutes too late to the Anointing. But she was here nonetheless. Connie wore a dark jeans shorts, a light blue shirt with an image of the planet earth on the front, with the words 'The Earth Rocks!' on the back. On her feet she wore black and white shoes. And she kept her hair tied in a pony tail.

From inside of the beach house, Commander Soren felt a presence which sent a shiver all throughout his body. He told everyone to stop talking and not turn on the phone, or 'music device' as he referred to it. Steven, Lapis, Greg and everyone turned their eyes to the front of the door of the beach house. Steven's heart beat quickened, his palms became sweaty seeing Connie walk past the side window. she stopped and knock on the front door.

Lapis noticed and felt Steven's uneasiness and stood behind him, keeping her hands on his shoulders. Carlos walked over to the front of the door, grabbed the door knob and turned it. He opened the door to Connie standing on the door step. She kept her hands behind her back, a smile came over her face when she saw Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, it's been a while since we seen each other."

"Oh hey Connie, yeah it's been a while. You here for the Anointing?"

"The what? Uh no. I came here to see Steven. Is he here?" Connie said, sounding curious.

"Uh yeah, he's here." Carlos answered the young girl, he moved back and opened the door.

Walking slowly over to the front door, Steven and Lapis stopped only close enough to see who it was. Lapis's face became angry, cold and suspicious. Steven's however, did not. He was confused as to why Connie was here. He felt Lapis walk and stop next to him, taking his hand into hers, this helped him feel reassured.

Connie walked inside, Lapis walked back, tugging on Steven's hand to make him move back as well. Commander Soren stood near the stone altar, watching this small young girl walk inside. Through his eyes he saw everyone in the room as 'pillars of light.' Ruby and Sapphire's were red and blue respectively, their pillars were not that tall. But not small either. Pearl's, Amethyst and Lapis were white, light purple and dark blue. Their size of their pillars varied between the three of them.

Greg did not register, except for a small dot of a light in the spot where his heart was. Lion's pillar was light pink and dark pink (Rose Quartz's sealed half), and it burned wildly and large. But the real large pillars of lights belonged to him, Steven, Carlos and Connie. Carlos's pillar rose just past the roof of the house. Steven's was half the size of Carlos. Soren's towered over theirs. but Connie's seemed to reach high into the night sky. It's summit getting lost in the darkness, like a mighty fist raised proudly high enough that the stars themselves would have kissed.

Soren walked over to Connie, past Lapis and Steven. Connie was looking around up at all the Christmas light that were wrapped around the beams of the house. She stopped when she noticed a towering figure stop in front of her, get down on one knee and take her left hand into his black gauntlet.

"Oh, who are you. wait a minute, Smoky is telling me...you're a commander also. You're the one Steven told me about when he came to visit me with his dad." She told Soren.

Lapis raised an eyebrow and looked at Steven. He visited Connie and he never told her, it must have been for a really good reason he would visit her by himself.

"Commander Smoky, I can't begin to express to you the honor I'm feeling by being in your presence. You are five thousand years my senior. I have read and heard stories of your might and completely dominion and mastery over everything earth."

"Oh, the please is all mine," Connie replied, placing her right hand lightly over her chest and smiling at Soren. "My mentor Smoky says-"

"It's ok Conn...y. I can hear the Commander's voice as clearly as if you were him, which you are. I don't understand how the most legendary commander resides in you though."

"Would you like me to explain it to you? Or does Smoky have it under control?" Connie asked Soren, raising her eyebrow.

"The commander has it under control. Please feel free speak to your friends Connie, me and Soren can communicate telepathically while you do."

"Cool. Steven, hi there." Connie waved at Steven, innocently and friendly.

"Connie, hi. What are you doing here?" Steven asked her.

"What, I can't visit my ex boyfriend anymore? It's ok Lapis, that visit to my home was to break everything off. He really loves you. I'm really happy for you but also jealous of you at the same time. Oh look a kitty cat!"

Connie was referring to Whistles who came crawling over to her. He stood up on his feet, but fell back down on his bum after only several seconds of standing. Connie picked him up and held him in her arms. Bells and Citrine came over, Connie noticed them and became wide eyes when she saw Bells.

"Wow! Are you an extraterrestrial? I bet you are."

"I suppose I am. That's my child in your arms." Bells pointed out.

"Don't you mean ours." Citrine chimed, correcting her husband.

"No way, you two made this cute little ball of fuzz. Steven he's just like you. Hah hah hah. Aw look at him, tickle tickle tickle."

"Connie! What are you doing here." Steven asked her, raising the volume of his voice.

"Steven, watch your volume." Greg said.

"I'm sorry." Steven mumbled.

Connie handed Whistles to Pearl who handed him back to his parents.

"I cam here to show you my progress Steven. You told me I was always welcomed here. I made a solemn oath to the earth to protect my family, my town, friends and then boyfriend from all things evil and corrupted gems alike. I may no longer have a boyfriend, but I still have friends right. I'm asking to be let on mission if I can show you I got skills and techniques. What do you say."

Steven was taken back by this challenge proposed by Connie. Was she doing this to show him that she was better than Lapis? She was and showed excellent skills with Commander Smoky's gem powers. She managed to go somewhat toe to toe with Lapis. Or maybe she was doing this to spite him. Either way it leaned, he wasn't so sure of all of this.

"Connie, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want you hurting my son." Greg interrupted.

"It's OK Mr Universe. This is just a sparring match. No blood will be shed, maybe."

Steven turned and looked at Lapis who gave him an assuring nod. Steven turned back over and looked over to Carlos. His mentor gave him a similar nod, with a smirk as an added addition. Carlos pulled Steven and himself outside of the house to talk to him.

"Steven, listen little buddy. I don't want to dissuade you from this sparring match with Connie. But did you know Connie was going to come over?"

"No. me and her are not really...I'm not really sure how to put it. Me and her are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And you thought that meant you two couldn't see each other anymore? Steven there's a lot you need to learn about women and girls. You two may no longer be going out, and that's fine. but you're still friends. I don't know what happened between you, bur right now you gotta show everyone here what you're made of."

"Ok. Connie wants to dance with me, I hope she's brought her best moves." Steven declared, confident in himself.

* * *

**Connie vs. Steven**

_8:30 [Night]_

Giving himself some time to gather his thoughts. Steven received some advice from Lapis about how Connie's fought and her mastery over her Smoky's gemstone. Carlos reminded Steven that this was not a battle, just a sparring match. Before Connie and Steven could spar before everyone, Soren presented his gift to Whistles. He pressed two fingers down on Whistles's gemstone and passed on a portion of his power and abilities to his 'godson.'

Everyone then gathered outside and either watched the sparring match from the front deck of the house, or from the sandy beach below. Lapis watched the match from the ground, Pearl and Carlos watched from the front deck. As did Greg, lion, Amethyst and Ruby and Sapphire. Soren hovered above them all, arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't help by smirk, he knew how this was going to turn out, he could practically see the match before it started.

Bells decided to watch the match, leaving Citrine to watch whistles from inside the beach house. He chose to sit down on one of the stairs step.

Steven and Connie stood ten feet away from each other, looking at each other. Steven noticed how Connie seemed so sure of herself, so calm and so grounded. She kept her hands unballed, her expression remained soft and focused. Steven on the other hand balled his hands into fists, they shook with uneasiness and nervousness. Steven's breathing was visibly more heavier than Connie's.

Connie smiled before vanishing in a cloud of dust. She took off to her right, leaving a faint after image of herself. Steven's eyes followed her, then he took off after her. Carlos smiled, amazed at Connie and Steven's similar speed. They ran around around each other, forming a figure '8' in the sand just from running.

Then Connie went in and tapped Steven on the side of his face. Steven stopped, and pressed a hand on the spot Connie tapped him on. Was she playing with him? If she was, he was going to play right back. Steven brought forth his pink flaming aura. He locked his sights on her and ran towards the direction she would be at. His take off kicked up a plume of sand and produced a small explosion of air.

Connie giggled as she ran away from Steven, but stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her waist. She felt herself falling, and fall she did. Steven and her slid to a stop on the sand. They coughed and...laughed at the same time. Carlos face palmed himself, Soren closed his eyes and shook his head, disappointed that this wasn't going to be as amazing as he thought.

Steven and Connie's laughter died down, their smiles turned into tight lips. "wait, weren't we suppose to be doing something?" Steven questioned.

"I forgot. Give me a second. Oh, a friendly sparring match."

"But I don't want to hurt you Connie, you're not my enemy." Steven told her.

"And you're not my enemy, so why do I feel like you've been treating me like one since you came to visit me."

"So what should we do?" Steven said to Connie.

Connie sat on her heels and placed a finger up to her chin. Steven stroked his chin in thought. Then they both came up with the most rational non violent solution they could think of. Both of them stood on their feet, raised their hands up in front of their faces and slapped their hands against the other.

"Oh my god. I swear to you Pearl, I did not teach him to do that." Carlos told Pearl.

"Bwahahahahahaha. This is the funniest thing Evvaaa!" Amethyst shouted.

Sapphire placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud like amethyst.

The only one who did not find any of this funny was Lapis. She dashed over to Steven, brought her arms under his armpits and carried him away from Connie.

"Lapis? Lapis it's ok, we weren't hurting each other. La-"

"I don't care Steven! I don't like her, you should know that by now."

Greg watched Lapis and his son's interaction and was worried. Rose was never the jealous type, and if she was, then she never expressed it or showed it. He only hoped Steven was strong enough to handle a gem like Lapis in the future.

_**Next, in Chapter 32, 'Jasper's Debacle.'**_

* * *

**(!)** _"A New Change is in order for this story. All future chapters starting now will be 2500 words or less, 4,000 to 6,000 words takes too much on me. Shorter chapters means more time to produce them."_


	32. Chapter 32:Jasper's Debacle

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Shifting away from The story on Earth, we move to The Gem Homeworld in this chapter.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Jasper, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Warmonger" _by: Haterade

* * *

**Chapter 32: Jasper's Debacle**

**Monday**

_May 20, 8:00 [Night]_

**Barnard's Star System, Homeworld **

Far away from the Solar System where the planet earth resided In, in the darkness of the Ophiuchus constellation. Their was the Gem Homeworld. Revolving around it's own yellow sun, the light of their star made it's multicolored lakes shimmer brightly. It's diamond capped mountains glimmered radiantly. But on the dark side of the planet which was experiencing Night. There was another kind of glimmering and shimmering. Massive areas of artificial lighting, Cities. Four out of it's ten continents were home to massive cities. o_ne continent_ was committed to the development of planetary defense systems and Military technology manufacturing. It's name was _'Chaku.'_

The second continent was all Energy. It's name was _'Bijali.'_ Large swaths of land were lined with solar panels and other strange orange glowing panels. Homeworld got ninety percent of its energy straight from it's sun. but the other half was from the natural matter that made up the universe. These extra matter absorption panels did just that, absorb the matter from the space surrounding Homeworld and converted into energy which sent power to manufacturing plants on Chaku and to the homes and buildings of Gems on the third continent.

The Third Continent was called 'Ghar.' It was where Gems lived, worked, learned, trained and died. Homes, office buildings, statues and etc.

But just above it's exosphere, was 'The Taaraa,' hindi for Star. the Dreadnought where Jasper was taken aboard by an Axinite soldier after being found drifting in space. Her gemstone rested on Commander Olivine's Bed. It started to levitate off of the bed, shake wildly and glow brightly. Jasper's body of light sprang forth from it's gem. her limbs reformed as did all of of the details of her corporeal form.

Jasper sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed. She pushed her hands through her hair and looked down at her boots. Her vision was blurry, but slowly regaining focus. When her vision retained clarity, Jasper took a look around her. She recognized this place as being a bedroom, and it was a very large one. Surely it must have belonged to someone very important.

Jasper turned her gaze to a pair of large silver doors which slid open. Walking into the bedroom was Commander Olivine. He was a tall Gem, standing eleven feet tall. He wore dark green full body armor, a yellow cape and had a yellow diamond insignia emblazoned onto his breast plate. On his cape he had an image of a black arrow pointing downward, representing his unique ability and mastery over Gravity.

"Ah Jasper, it's a relief to see you finally awake. I heard about your mission to earth. it was a failure. And on top of that you failed to bring the Peridot assigned to you and the Noble, Lapis Lazuli. How do you explain yourself."

"Commander Olivine, you're Greatness and master of the unseeable governing force of The Universe. Please forgive me, I -"

"I have to interrupt you Jasper. Why are you still sitting while addressing me. And here I thought I was done for the day punishing Gems."

Commander Olivine raised his left eyebrow, lifting Jasper off of his bed not telekinetically. No, but by manipulating gravity around her. Jasper flapped her hands and arms around, kicking her feet also at this surprising display of power. Jasper could feel gravity pressing her from all sides and angles. If her corporeal form went, then there would be nothing protecting her Gemstone.

Jasper grunted and groaned from the initial squeezing feeling. Then she started to let out high pitched scream of pain.

"While you're up there screaming from pain Jasper. I have some terrible news for you. My little brother Soren, he murdered your sister gem, Jadeite."

"**AAAGGHHH! AARRGHH!...PLEASE STOOPPP!" **Jasper shouted.

Commander Olivine did her a favor, and released her. Jasper fell on the floor, writhing from the still lingering pain.

"My brother is on planet Earth now. The earth has a commander's grace of guardianship. You see why that poses a problem for my mother. My brother, if he wanted to could destroy entire fleets we send to earth. If we were to go right now, I would have to go just to repel Soren's attacks. My two older brothers, mother bless them, are stationed on far off outpost planets. So they wouldn't be able to get to me fast enough for backup."

"Commander, if I may. There's still the Memento Mori, The Crystal Skull. Its residing near the core of that planet."

"Mother brought that up when I went over to share your report with her. She wants to hold out on that as a last resort. Something else has been sent though. Mother also wants to talk to you, step into my quarter's warp pad and get the hell out of my room.

* * *

**Homeworld, Jasper's Mansion**

Warping back down to Homeworld, Jasper ended up in a warp pad station where The Gem Media was waiting for her. A mob of common gems recorded Jasper with shoulder and head mounted super cameras. They surrounded her and shot her with questions about her failed mission and the traitor noble, Rose Quartz. Jasper kept her mouth shut, pushing members of the Homeworld press who violated her space or shoving them aside. When fellow soldiers came to her aide, they formed a wall to keep the press back. Jasper waited on the metal sidewalk for a minute.

A large armor black and silver personal vehicle of Jasper's came to pick her up. Her driver, a pearl, wore a black and orange suit. She stepped out of the driver's seat and went around to open the back passenger seat of the hover car. Jasper stepped inside and leaned her head back on the seat.

Returning back home, Jasper walked past the front doors of her mansion. Her doorgem, a _Magnesite_ gem, another servant class of gems bowed at Jasper. The decorated soldier walked up the steps of her mansion walked past a pair of doors which were opened by a Nephrite gem, another servant gem which lived and worked in her mansion. The nephrite gem which resided and worked in her bedroom, also acted as jasper's handmaiden. Nephrite looked through Jasper's arms and armor room, her armory and pulled out her old armor that she donned during the Gem rebellion on earth.

Nephrite removed the clothes Jasper currently had on, lead her to a bathroom like room which polished and cleaned Jasper's gemstone. after coming out, Nephrite clothed Jasper and then placed and attached her old armor. Jasper took a look at herself once over in her mirror and walked to the 'Queen's Warp pad' located in a private and secure room in her mansion. Jasper took a sharp breath of air, then exhaled it.

* * *

**Yellow Diamond's Castle**

Warping directly to Yellow Diamond's castle, Jasper stood in the front of two massive large golden doors which mechanically opened up slowly. Yellow diamond's castle, which was the home and ruling seat of all diamonds who came before her. Was built on a continent dedicated solely to the ruling family, I.e a diamond, her 'sons' and nobles.

The castle mirrored Gothic styled cathedrals on earth, it was white with golden spires. Some spires were either made out of different colored gems which represent past goddesses/ diamonds. There was a spire made out of Red Beryl, obviously to represent the ancient diamond when she once ruled. So on and so forth.

Jasper walked into the foyer of the castle and took in the majesty and ornate décor of the entrance. The castle was made up of five floors. Over five thousands stairs, two thousand bed chambers, 300 'place of arms' where troops could assemble. Jasper was lead to the throne room on the top floor by one of Yellow Diamond's newest class of servants, Anatase, a dark blue gem who wore a black bodysuit with yellow diamond's symbol on the front and back. They cut through all the stairs they would have to walk, and instead took an elevator up to the fifth floor.

* * *

**Yellow Diamond's Throne Room **

the elevator Jasper and Anatase were in was a metallic cylindrical tube. It's walls blinked with different colored shapes. The metallic single door slid open, Jasper walked out into a large room with walls made out of gold, platinum floral pattern designs on those same walls. The walls were lined with large portraits of past Goddesses, Commanders and Nobles. There were two portraits which had been desecrated, they belogned to Commander Smoky and Rose Quartz.

Yellow Diamond's throne was placed on a large twenty foot platform. The platform was made out of polished Emerald, the stairs were made from polished Sapphire. The throne itself was made from clear quartz with the arm rests made of ruby.

Above them, the ceiling was alive with a 4D hologram model of the galaxy Homeworld was in and the territory which made up their Empire. That included outposts and colonies in different galaxies. It was a beauty and a terror to behold.

"Jasper, is that you my child?" Yellow diamond asked. She sounded tired with a tone of confusion.

"Yes your Grace, it's me Jasper."

"Please jasper, come up so I can see you properly. You like like an orange dot from up here."

Jasper swallowed hard and bravely walked up the sapphire steps up to her leader. It felt like each step she took, like time seemed to slow down faster and faster. When she reached the top of throne, Jasper was shaking. Yellow diamond kept her eyes closed all this time. She opened them after ordering Jasper to kneel in front of her. Jasper did so.

"Jasper, jasper. Do you know how angry I became when I leaned from my son that you failed in your mission."

"No my goddess. Forgive me your grace."

"Should I decommission you Jasper. Do you think it's time to hang up your arms and armor. Because if you're getting tired of all this, I would be more than happy to...end your time. Think about it, if you died now, you would tarnish your successful legacy with this failure."

"Please My Goddess, allow me to correct my failure."

"I'm tempted to reach out and grab you by your throat and send you back into your gemstone. But my three other sons are off on very important missions. You want to correct your failure? I will grant you this second chance. But ONLY because of your past success and experience on the battlefield. Presently, I have sent the earth a gift. A plague if you want specifics. My dear Olivine suggested I activate the Crystal Skull. Why kill something immediately when i can enjoy it slowly leaving their world.

You will return to me after I have deemed it a perfect time to go. Until then, you can repay me for giving you a second chance, by executing gem traitors and captured rebels from conquered planets. Leave me to my thoughts."

Jasper rose to her feet, grabbed Yellow Diamond's hand and pressed a kiss on the top of it. Jasper walked back down the steps, and left Yellow Diamond's throne room. She was so relieved to get out of Y.D's throne room alive and with a second chance. she needed to be by herself in a room to sit down, hold her knees close to her chest and let her white hair friz from fear of a near death experience.

* * *

_**Next in Chapter 33, 'See you in 3 Months.' **_


	33. Chapter 33:See You in Three Months

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** After Steven and Connie's embarrassing play fight, two days had gone by. Getting a feel of Steven's current progress under his mentorship, Carlos Motoya believes it is time to step into phase two of Steven's training.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Keep your Secrets"_ by: **The Ninetys**

* * *

**Chapter 33: See You in Three Months**

**Wednesday**

_May 22, 1:30 [Afternoon]_

**Beach House, Crystal Temple**

Wearing the same track suits that they wore when they started Steven's training, Steven and Carlos wore it again for their departure. Steven came marching down the steps of his beach home with suitcases in hand, a book bag on his back and a rolled up sleeping bag on top of it. Carlos followed behind with three more bags of clothing, footwear, kitchen materials, food and personal items.

Steven made his way to his friends who were waiting for him and Carlos on the beach, while getting there Steven thought back to what he spoke to his friends, father and Lapis about.

* * *

**Steven's POV**

"The night Connie came over to see me. She wanted to challenge me and show me how much progress she had made in her training with Smoky's gem power. I thought we were really going to fight. Remembering what Carlos told me after the Anointing of Whistles, I'm glad and relieved that I did not get into it with Connie. Carlos told me after Connie and me stopped slap fighting and laughing. Commander Soren told him telepathically that Connie's physical abilities alone like her speed, her strength and her enhanced perception would have trumped me in a 'no abilities' match.

_But if we were using our abilities and powers to the best of our abilities, I would have still lost. Out of ten hypothetical matches, I would only win two of them. Hearing that made me feel...weak. I felt sad and disappointed. I don't hate Connie, I can't hate her. But she has been working hard, even more than me. That's why I told my dad and Lapis that I was going to Mexico and train with Carlos for three months. Carlos said we would be training under Xibalba, in a special that help me awaken my Master Gem form. _

_My dad at first told me that it was too long and if there was perhaps another place that was closer to home. But after Carlos explained to him why we needed to be in Mexico for a long time, he came around to the idea and gave me his blessings._

_Lapis was a little different about it. Unlike my dad, she seemed to understand why I decided on this course. She told me she was going to miss me, and of course i was going to miss her. I thanked her for understanding." _

* * *

Steven and Carlos stopped when they approached their friends, partners and dad who were waiting for them on the beach. Carlos noticed Pearl had changed her clothing back to her previous outfit, which was her light blue tunic, sash, mango colored leggings. Pink socks and blue flats on her feet. She looked angry. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes looking out towards the ocean. Carlos went up to her and spoke to her.

"Pearl, is something the matter."

"You're going to be gone an awfully long time Carlos. And so will Steven."

"We'll be ok Pearl. And so will Steven. Where we're going, no one will find us or disturb us. Where no warp pad can reach and no tree roots can dig deep enough. I am going to miss you Pearl. my pearl. My beautiful nimble pearl. The love of my life. Angel face, doll baby, my-"

Pearl turned and pressed her hand on, her cheeks flushing a light blue color. "Ok Carlos, please you're embarrassing me in front of everyone." Pearl begged of him.

Carlos mumbled something behind Pearl's hand. Pearl took her hand off of his mouth, a sheepish smile coming over her face. "I said ok Gorgeous." Pearl looked down at her feet, smiled and looked back up at Carlos.

Greg who was one of the attendees to see Carlos and his son, Steven. Watched Carlos hold pearl close to him, rocking her back and forth slowly in his arms. This brought a sad smile to his face. A pain came over him. He was happy for them, and for his son. His time with the gem he loved came and went, never to return again. That is, unless Steven could do something Rose's half sealed inside of Lion. But for now, this was there time.

Steven held Lapis's hand, watching Garnet give Carlos his Black Heart Artifact, which was in fact his mother. Carlos held the black lantern artifact. It was Obsidian shiny, looked like a Feuerhand Lantern with a tar black human heart beating inside of the glass. Carlos took a look at the heart and hugged it close to his chest. He muttered the words, "mama. I'm right here."

"Que...que...Quezatlcoatl?"

"No mama. I changed my name remember, it's Carlos now." Carlos's voiced softened. Carlos levitated his artifact between his hands. He made it vanish before everyone eyes in a small tornado he created around the artifact.

Carlos closed hie eyes and nodded his head. He inhaled some air and exhaled it out. He smiled and opened his eyes, turning to Greg and bowed his head lightly.

"Mr Universe. If there is anything you wish to tell your son before we depart, I will give you as much time as you want." Greg nodded his head and called Steven over to the side so they could speak in private.

Steven returned back to Carlos when he was done listening and talking to his father. He wiped a tear or two away from his eyes. Steven encased his bags and suitcases in wooden coats and connected them all together with wooden chains. Steven took a spot next to Carlos and waved goodbye to Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis and Soren. Bells and his Family said their farewell to Steven earlier. They were exploring their adoptive home, and their first location was The Emerald Hills.

Peridot did not attend the departure, choosing to stay inside of the beach house and learn as much as she could of the earth and it's various cultures through books lying around. And those given to her by Greg.

Carlos surrounded himself and Steven in his Green tornado like aura. Carlos went straight into his tertiary form, turning his skin slightly olive green. His hair flapped upwards, it's dark brown color vanishing in glitter and turning into shimmering polished bronze. Lapis created a large see through wall of water to keep the sand and blowing air from hitting them in their faces. Everyone except Pearl stared wide eyed at the 200 foot long olive green plated feathered serpent coiled around Carlos and Steven. Greg fell back from awe.

Soren did not look at all moved by the display of power. Neither impressed or disappointed. Amazed or worried. He kept a stoic face on most of the time. He did not need to be behind Lapis's shielding wall of still clear water. And Lapis did not care to extend her wall to protect him either. Carlos's air blew around the commander. Seemingly avoiding him.

Carlos extended his hand out above his head, his Guardian looked up towards the sky and took off with them inside of it's head. The take off was loud, creating a sonic boom and small take off crater on the ground. Greg watched the streak of olive green rising up towards the upper atmosphere, then fly south as such a speed it was a blur.

"Heeyy! Waiiitt!" shouted a familiar voice from behind everyone.

Soren turned, saw Connie or Commander Smoky as he saw her, rushing over to the group. Soren bent down on one knee out of respect to his superior's visit.

"Your Stony grace, it is a pleasure and honor to have you visit us again Commander Soren." Soren said with respect and admiration.

Connie stopped in front of him, patted him on the head and walked towards Greg. "Mr Universe, did Steven depart with Carlos already?"

"Yes Connie, i'm afraid you missed them."

"Rats! I knew that surge in power was from Carlos." Connie shared, sounding and looking disappointed.

"What was it that you wanted to tell Steven, Connie." Greg asked her.

"I wanted to wish him luck. To work hard and to take care of himself."

"He doesn't need luck. He's already a hard worked as I can attest from personally training him. And he can take care of himself just fine. he has someone capable above him teaching him now." Lapis said sourly from her spot.

Connie never glanced at Lapis once, choosing to keep her eyes on Greg the whole time.

"Anyways. I also wanted to share with you pearl, Ruby, Sapphire and Soren that. Well Soren you don't know what happened to me, but that's ok. I spoke to my parents about me, Smoky, my run-ins with corrupted gems in Palmyra. I demonstrated my ability to use Smoky's power for the good and defense of Palmyra and beach city to them. I told them this is who I was and what I was. I think they understood that nothing they did or said could change that.

So, I decided that I wanted to join the team. I can help you all out on missions, at least until I start High School in September.

"Only Steven is allowed to make someone an official member of the crystal gems." Lapis reminded everyone.

"Except Steven took off to train with the other hybrid. Which makes me the de facto leader." Soren chimed in.

"That other hybrid who you seem to lack any respect for has a name. And just because you're a commander doesn't mean you can decide who becomes a member of the crystal gems. Connie was here long before you came along. Connie, i always considered you one of us. And now that you are like steven and Carlos, I know rose would have agreed. Welcome to our team, Connie Maheswaran."

* * *

**Chicxulub Crater, Yucatan, Mexico**

Carlos and Steven were flying at Super Sonic speeds inside of Carlos's guardian. Steven saw the gulf of Mexico for a few minutes. Just like saw the State of Flowers and the Caribbean nation to his right. They all were there for a few minutes, then they weren't. Then Steven felt a shift in angle whilst inside of the guardian. Like the many other times he rode a roller coaster at fun land in beach city. Steven held on to Carlos's hand when they made a sharp drop towards the peninsula of Mexico.

"Whoa, whoa, Whooaaa!" Steven yelled, holding on to Carlos for dear life.

As fast as they were several thousand feet In the atmosphere, they were inside the ocean in a matter of seconds. Steven released Carlos's hand and opened his shut terrified eyes. He looked at in front of him at a massive buried ancient crater hidden under the ocean.

"This is the Chicxulub crater, the result of the asteroid that ended the reign of the dinosaurs, which gave rise to mammals. Although the geographical center of the crater in a town called 'Chicxulub' in the yucatan, it is not the entrance."

"Wait! You mean to tell me we're going to go inside of a crater?"

"Pretty much. Now jst hang back little man and let me concentrate. Where is it. Chingas! Adonde estas Perro. Ah, there it is!"

Steven and Carlos reached an entrance that looked like a giant stone snake opening it's mouth. Carlos walked in first, then Steven. He was amazed that no water from the ocean seemed to rush inside of the snake mouth entrance. Was it magic? Must have been. Marching down a long flight of stairs with two of his bags in hand and a book bag on his back, Steven was beginning to show fatigue.

Carlos stopped and turned to check on Steven. Steven was huffing like crazy, Carlos chuckled and shoo his head. He gave Steven a ride on his shoulders.

"Gracias Carlos. Anymore and I was sure i would have fainted."

"it's no trouble Steven. Now Steven, when we get there, please for the love of all that' good don't go anywhere without me telling you first."

"You got it friend. Hey I'm hungry, I'm in the mood for some tacos."

"You're not mentioning tacos just because I'm Mexican are you? Just playing with you. I too am also hungry. I think we should hurry this up, don't you think so also Steven?"

Carlos stopped walking down the stairs, took a charged running position and blasted his way down this seemingly endless flight of stairs. Reaching the bottom of these stairs, Steven hopped off Carlos's shoulders and took in the beauty of what he was looking at.

In front of them both was a one mile wide Garden within what appeared to be an underworld that mirrored the outside world. There was a water fountain as the centerpiece of this underworld garden. In the distance were different houses painted a specific color. True to it's name, Steven saw fields of watermelons, carrots, Blueberries, strawberries Potatoes, Spinach, tomatoes and trees with oranges and apples hanging from them. Except, these fruits and vegetables were giant in size.

"Welcome to Chicomoztoc Steven. For the next three months, this will be your home and where you will master your gem form.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. Well let's get some tents set up."

"Tents? But there are homes over th-"

"Those may look like homes Steven. But they are actually portals into different training grounds."

"Portals? Like Lion's mane?"

"Come on Steven, there's a shed over here."

"Ok. Coming Carlos."

* * *

_**Next in Chapter 34, 'We're Going to need a Montage.' **_


	34. Chapter 34:WGTNM

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-Steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **A montage chapter where different events happen in the three months Steven is off training with Carlos.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Drive My Life" _From **Initial D Soundtrack**

* * *

**Chapter 34: We're Going to Need a Montage **

_**Month 1**(June) _

**It's a Wash, Beach City, DE**

A month had gone by since Steven left with Carlos to train and master his gem powers. With no other family around, Greg universe did as he always did. He remained in Beach City and focused on his workplace. He saw a steady pace of business as he always have. He had no one before who helped him wash cars, sometimes Steven helped him occasionally. But now, knowing that the love of his life Rose Quartz was sealed inside of Lion. Greg and Lion hanged out together more and more each day. Greg, in his spare time spoke to Lion. He hoped that his bringing up old memories would somehow get Rose to communicate to him, through Lion.

But even if Rose couldn't communicate using words, each time Greg brought up a memory he only made with Rose; Lion would lick him on his face. He knew then that Rose was alive. She was more than just a Noble and warrior, she was smart. She knew she couldn't exist alongside their son. But, through this magical Lion she was able to live on.

"Today's a slow day Lion. I know, how about I take you for a walk. Would you like that." Greg asked Lion.

Lion who rested his head on his front paws, rose his head and stared at Greg. His tail flipping back and forth. Greg grabbed a pink body leash from the back of his van and placed it on Lion. He tugged on the leash, trying to get Lion to move. But Lion pulled back, causing Greg to fall on his butt. Lion then moved and wrapped his paws around Greg's head. Resting his chin on top of Greg's head.

"You smell like cotton candy Lion, did you know that?" Greg asked.

Lion only breathed out of his nostrils and fell down on Greg.

* * *

**Around the World**

Keeping to himself while The crystal gems did what they always did. Commander Soren flew around the world looking for escaped Cluster Gems. The Kindergarten near Beach city was only but a dozen that existed on the planet. And each one held containers holding up to one hundred and fifty cluster gem monsters. They were all breaking out of their containers and escaping out into the world. Soren who was the only gem fast enough to get to one place in the world, to the next in a few minutes searched everywhere for signs of early trouble. He noticed small Chinese towns in China were dealing with cluster gems. Russian Villages out east from Moscow were reporting strange faceless monsters running loose and causing trouble and destruction.

In Egypt, the cluster gems sightings and problem was mostly concentrated in the desert. Soren took care of the cluster gems with little trouble and as fast as possible. He went in, roounded up the cluster gems using nets of fire and pofed them back to their gemstones. Instead of bubbling them, which he was very capable of doing. He just chose to turn them into dust. Whereas the crystal gems hoped to help these poor unfortunate gems in the future, Soren sought to end their suffering once caught by him.

There was no need to tell the others about his good deeds, and if they knew, there was nothing they could about it.

* * *

**The Crystal Gems/ Palmyra**

With Soren taking care of the escaped cluster gems around the world, it was the job of the crystal gems to take care of the usual corrupted gems and local corrupted gems. Since Steven left, there have been more corrupted gems targeting different towns and cities, including Palmyra. Connie who said she would help the crystal gems did good on her word and accompanied them to several warp pad locations.

Connie's mastery over earth in all of its advance and super forms amazed and received praise from all three of them. Wielding Smoky's diamond crafted sword with mid level swordsmanship received Connie praise from Pearl. Creating large stone fist pillars that poofed corrupted gems when they smashed down on them, rewarded Connie with some witty remarks from Amethyst. And her cool demeanor and knack for analyzing a potential battle got her the respect of Sapphire.

Lapis did not join the crystal gems when Connie was with them. Instead, she took a lone wolf approach and handled corrupt gem cases when given to her.

When Connie was not helping the crystal gems on missions, she was defending and protecting her own town of Palmyra. Her parents who understood that she was special, supported her alongside her fellow residents of Palmyra.

* * *

**Peridot, Beach City**

With her limb enhancers taken by Soren when she was his prisoner. Peridot made use of the scrap metal in the barnyard and created small crude robots. Peridot did not assist either the crystal gems, Lapis or Soren when they went out on missions. She mainly stayed home and acted as the caretaker of the crystal temple and guardian of the beach house.

Seeing that she was of no real threat, Soren removed his all seeing eye he had placed on her. But it was this action which allowed Peridot to construct and built advance machines with impunity. She built a sturdy drill machine which she used to drill inside of the earth. Running only on memory of what she knew about the crystal skull. Peridot drilled deep into the earth's crust, and into the upper mantle.

"The crystal skull was a creation of pure magic by Homeworld before they were driven off of this planet. However, it only gives off magical spikes of energy when it's awake. But it's not awake thank her majesty. But, when it awakens, it'll be an enemy which no nation on earth will be able to combat. But with two commanders on this planet, one being a fusion of human and gem and other a total butt head. Maybe the destruction and death will be concentrated to one location."

* * *

_**Month 2 **(July)_

**Chicomoztoc, Yucatan, Mexico**

Sitting outside of the third house inside of Chicomoztoc was Carlos Montoya. The house type was an A-frame house painted mostly blue with white. Carlos kept two ropes tied around his waist, which were connected and tied around Steven's waist on the other end. Carlos set a banquet of vegetables and fruits in front of him. One basketball size blueberry, two melon sized cherries and two car tire sized cantaloupes.

"Its been one month since I took Steven here to Chicomoztoc to train. I explained to him what these seven house types were and what their purpose was. Seven houses represent the 'seven caves' of Chicomoztoc of old. It was me who built these houses over seven pools that lead into different worlds for physical, mental and magical training purposes only.

The first house is red for the blood red pool inside of it. It's ancient Nahuatl name when translated in English and Spanish means 'Weight/ Peso.' the world of weight is a world of Yardangs whose gravity is ten times on earth. The gravity only increases when the trainee begins to become accustom to the weight. Training here is meant to burn calories, strengthen the muscles to become tougher than Kevlar and toughen the skeleton to rival the toughness of Steel. This translates into a super increase in strength and more devastating physical attacks.

I explained to Steven that he would need to come back to the first house for intense gravity training for an entire week. In that last day, he saw his body glowing a red hue. This was a confirmation sign that Steven had completed his strength training. Steven showed great fear and trepidation when I told him what the second house housed. But like the confident and determined young man that I know he is, got over his fears and tackled what came his way. It involved millions of biting, stinging, pinching, spiny insects.

Each house's training level is tough, grueling, agonizing and almost impossible. But for this is the only way a hybrid like me, Steven and Whistles can reach our master gem forms. As for the rope and why their tied around me and Steven. I gave Steven a job, to tug on the rope from his end every thirty seconds to show me he was alive. If after thirty seconds he did not tug, I would pull him out."

Walking out of the third house which was painted blue and white. He looked tired and had some pink hair in his balled up hands.

"Hey steven. Did you catch lion yet."

"No. but I got really close though. I manage to grab some of his tail hair."

"Maybe next time little amigo."

* * *

**Beach City, Crystal Temple**

Spending a day at the beach, Sadie and Lars were allowed to take a spot near the crystal temple at the permission of Pearl. Connie also joined the gems in some afternoon swimming. Connie built some sandcastles with Sapphire and Whistles. Bells, the tall anthropomorphic space cat from mars kept his distance from the ocean unlike Citrine who swam with Amethyst and Lapis.

Peridot was not around, instead choosing to remain isolated from everyone else as she searched for the crystal skull. Pearl and Ruby laid down on some pool lounge chairs soaking In the rays of the sun which made their gemstone glitter and or sparkle. Commander Soren did not partake in human activities and chose to spend his days of rest inside of his room.

Looking past Sadie when she kept her eyes closed, Lars couldn't help but notice the attractive gems splashing water, helping make sandcastles and sunbathing. He was captivated by them, wondering why he never tried to hit on any of them.

"_Eh hem." _Lars heard close to him.

He looked below him at Sadie who kept her sunglasses raised over her eyes. Her eyes were cold and penetrating him.

"please tell me you weren't checking out those aliens while you're on this date with me Lars."

"I-i wasn't babe. It's just the sun is so bright out today I's just bothering. I think I need to go for a swim."

"No need to. Your can borrow my darkest sunglasses and my sun hat."

"Jeez thanks." Lars replied disappointingly.

* * *

**It's a Wash, Beach City **

on another day, Amethyst tagged along with Greg and Lion to help him around the car wash. But also joining him, but not really lending a helping hand were Ruby and Sapphire. One customer came asking for his car to be hand washed. Greg grabbed two buckets with soapy water and another with regular water. Lion kept the sponge in his mouth and ran around the car, avoiding Greg who ran after him trying to grab it from his mouth.

Amethyst grabbed a hose off the ground and sprayed both Greg and Lion with a stream of water. Greg slipped and slid forward on his butt. Lion came around and crash against Greg. Lion roared at Amethyst, blowing her away.

Sitting inside of Greg's van was Sapphire who kept her hands on her laps listening to ruby. Being split apart for so long made Ruby appreciate the fact that she could hang out with Sapphire and see sapphire. Being fused together was ok, but they had forever to be fused together in the future. Right now, Ruby proposed remaining separate at least until Garnet is needed.

* * *

**Barnyard**

Having located the crystal skull under the African plate through long hours of research and memory power, Peridot took photos the face of the crystal skull, it's face was as large as the entire island of Puerto rico located in the Caribbean. It's empty eye sockets were haunting to Peridot, like they were staring back at her despite being 'asleep.'

Soren did not know about this or the location. When the time came, Peridot would share her compiled data and finding with everyone.

* * *

**Space, Outside of Earth Orbit**

Not limiting himself to just the planet earth, Commander Soren flew past the earth's atmosphere and into the blackness of space. He conducted space patrols, something neither crystal gems or Connie could do. And if she could, Soren doubted she could keep up with him being organic and all. He flew around the earth, around the moon and the space between the earth and Mars. With his enhanced sight, he saw no Homeworld warships nearby. He did see secret space ships belonging to earthlings, mostly those from Russia and The United States.

They watched him and he watched them. Ignoring them for a moment, he saw martian patrol ships circling the red planet. They spotted him and sent a transmission which she received telepathically.

"This is Commander Soren Spessartite, former Homeworld loyalist and present guardian of earth. I am conducting my own patrols on behalf of the earth. I did not come to conquer, so please do not be alarmed by my presence."

receiving an a 'OK' reply from the martians, Commander Soren flew back to earth when he finished his Patrol. He took his role as guardian, no matter how temporary, very seriously.

* * *

_**Month 3** (August)_

**It's a Wash, Greg's Van**

The month of July came and went, since learning that some of Rose was sealed inside of Lion from Soren. Greg had to think about his relationship with Sasha Green. He loved her, she was beautiful and she was human. They were both from the 80's and she was easy to talk to. But so was Rose. Sure at first she might not have been easy to talk to, Greg had to explain how things worked on earth, but she was everything mentioned above.

But, he chose the other tearful and heartbreaking choice. He called Sasha last month and told her he would not be joining her in Connecticut. He explained to her his reasoning behind his choice. He thought Sasha would be the understanding type, but her emotions were true and real. She loved Greg and felt him opening up to her as the months went by. But this revelation hit her hard and broke her heart. Greg had no choice but to accept her grief. But if what Soren said was true about Steven being able to pull rose out, then he accepted these tears.

"I'm staying in Beach City. With my son, with my friends and hopefully soon...with my wife."

* * *

**Australia, The Outback**

Flying high in the sky, circling a mob of corrupted sand gems and lizard monsters who were surrounding Pearl. Lapis encased herself in a sphere of water. She targeted and waited for the right moment to send a hail of rain down on the enemies.

While Lapis took her time, Pearl was on the ground with two spears in hand. Slicing, dicing and dancing around the corrupted gems and lizard monsters. Pearl back flipped when a lizard monster tried to whip her with his tail. Pearl then jumped off to the side when a corrupted gem generated sand shot it out of the palm of it's stubby hands.

"Sometime today Lapis!" Pearl shouted up at Lapis.

Lapis had formed a massive sphere of dense water. Lapis fired a tentacle constructed out of water and grabbed Pearl and pulled her up. Spreading her arms to her sides, Lapis made it rain on the gems and monsters. Every rain droplet was as heavy as one hundred pound weights. And with so many falling on the enemy at the same time, many of the corrupted gems were poofed and broken into even smaller shards. The lizard monsters were punched into the ground and spurted blood out from the force of the heavy water raining down on them.

With the enemies down, Lapis took her and Pearl back down to the ground. The gem shards the corrupted gems left behind were so small, that they didn't need any bubbling. The monsters were something else. With today's mission over, Lapis had a question for Pearl.

"Hey Pearl."

"Yeah Lapis."

"About Steven and Carlos. Did you hear anything from them."

"Yeah, actually I have. Carlos sent me a text message on a phone he bought for me month ago. It's a contraption that's grown on me. He said Steven was fine, he was fine. That Steven has show great progress and that they would be back in a few days."

Lapis took a seat on a dead body of a lizard monster, propped her elbows up on her laps and rested her chin on the palms of her hands. Pearl noticed Lapis's sad and disappointed expression she wore on her face.

"Hey, you feeling Lovesick?" Pearl asked her, sounding curious and concerned.

"I don't know what it's called. But, I do miss Steven. It's no longer enough for me to sleep on his bed with his shirts on anymore."

"Wow. Ok. I guess I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

**Beach House, Crystal Temple**

While everyone was away on a mission or hanging out, Peridot sat on Steven's bed reading all that she has taken down on the crystal skull. She made a sketch of the face of the sleeping death on every blank page that had no written thoughts of hers. The face was haunting even on page. As the months went by, Peridot wondered when Homeworld would make their move. Perhaps they already did make a move, and it was only a matter of time before they all found out what that was.

* * *

**Chicomoztoc, Yucatan, Mexico**

Wearing only his black and pink track pants, they had tears and dirt and blood on them. The training was intense, the workout was grueling and the effort put into mastering his gem form was worth it. The journey to get where he was finally at seemed pointless and impossible for the first few days. But the payoff was absolutely worth it.

Carlos sat down on a wooden chair, leaning back on the two back feet of the chair. He ate a large strawberry from his left hand. and watched Steven's muscular back, neck and arms go entirely black from the front to the back. His forearms shimmered a bright pink, like it was made from polished rose quartz. His fists shined like Obsidian.

His hair which had grown out much like Carlos, rose and flapped around above his head. It's dark brown color shifted into jet black. Carlos nodded his head, looking very proud. Steven, like Carlos mastered his gem form. But there was one difference, tattooed on the top side of Steven's hands in pink ink were two symbols. Two different skeleton keys.

"Congratulations Steven. Congratulations. Now, I promised you I would take you on an all Mexican banquet when this was all done."

Steven undid his mastered gem form, turned around with a large smile plastered on his face and answered. "Can we get some tacos first?"

"You can have whatever you want Steven. Besides, all of this green and water has been great, but man needs animal flesh once in a while."

looking at each other after Carlos mentioned eating beef, made the two of them laugh.

* * *

**Outer Space**

In the blackness of space, a ten mile long black and red conical machine flew past clouds of space dust and punctured through asteroids. Comets and all sorts of celestial objects. Entering the Solar System, the conical machine located what it was looking for. Neso, an irregular moon of Neptune's which was the planet's most outermost natural satellite. It crashed on the moon, drilling itself just deep enough beneath the hard surface. The flat circular end opened up. Four radar dishes rose up from inside it.

The color of the receiver/ foci on the radar dishes varied. One was Black, Green, Red and Purple. A black screen on the bottom of the radar dish with the green focus lit up with green lit numbers. The numbers read 72:00 and decreased from that point on.

* * *

**(!)** Even though this chapter passed my 2500 word rule, I'll let it slide. I just thought a fusion name for Steven and Carlos while writing this chapter. It's either 'Carlven' or 'Stelos.' the next eight or nine chapters will be leading up to the end. I don't want to share anything more than that. I want to finish this up as fast as soon as possible.


	35. Chapter 35:Steven's Back

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** to make the most of these last chapters, I will be breaking my 2500 word rule until the story's end. I hope this story steady climb to the climax and end will be everything I envisioned when I first started to write out the first chapter script. Also, if you want an idea for what Carlos looks like, go to google image and type the name _**'Victor Mancha.' **_he's a Marvel character from a series called 'the runaways.' the image of him in his red sweater with his hands in his pockets is the closest thing to what I modeled him after. And he's one of Marvel's growing roster of Latino Superheroes.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"The Hero"_** (One Punch Man Opening)**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Steven's Back! **

**Friday**

_August 21, 2016, 7:00 [Evening]_

**Recap**

_Three months went by since Steven and Carlos left to an unknown location to help Steven master his gem form. Within those three months Pearl has kept in contact with Carlos, her lover and boyfriend through use of cell phones. Carlos fed Pearl Steven's progress with each month that passed and the new one that preceded it. In the second month, Pearl received information that Steven's skin had reached a condition known as 'Impervious skin,' giving him partial invulnerability after surviving the fourth house in Chicomoztoc._

_After Steven mastered his gem form, Carlos shared with Pearl that his punches when he was being 'serious steven' could detonate small mountains. Or that when he was running at top speed, could circle the planet once under three minutes. Pearl sent him a message to congratulate Steven for her, and to get his butt back home already. _

* * *

**Beach City, The Lighthouse**

The day arrived for Steven and Carlos to return. Lapis, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and the rest of the team had gathered at the top of the lighthouse, just above the Crystal Temple. Soren joined everyone, choosing to levitate above everyone with his arms crossed. From what he heard Pearl sharign with Lapis and Amethyst, Steven had apparently mastered his his gem. He was even able to enter his Mastered Gem Form, something next to impossible for hybrids to pull off. But that wasn't what concerned him, what concerned him was the power young steven had at his disposal wtihout entering into his mastered gem form.

If this was true, then Steven could really do_ that_. Steven will have become what Red Beryl said he was in his dream, The Shield of Humanity.

Greg was also there in attendance with everyone else. He kept Lion on a Body Leash so as not to pounce on people. He was especially going to try to pounce on Steven when he got here. Greg waited patiently, yet nervous to see his son again. How much has he changed, will he be able to do that thing he asked if he could do after he came back. Greg thought about it as he waited for his son to return.

"_Hey Steven."_

"_Yeah Dad?"_

"_Soren, the really tall guy over there said your mother was tucked away inside of Lion. He said you would have a choice to make. What the heck was talking about son." _

"_Oh. That. I spoke to mom already with a little help from Connie. She told me only when I master my half of the gem completely, I will have two choices. I can either absorb mom's other half and use it to enter a form called "True Mastered Gem Form." or I can sacrifice Lions' life for mom's half to absorb his raw magic to replace what she gave to make me. When that happens, Mom will come back, stronger than before thanks to Lion."_

Greg came back to the present and wondered if Steven could stomach to make one of those decisions. He was in love with Lion, who became his best friend. But he, like himself wished he could be reunited with his mother/ partner. Greg petted Lion's head softly, letting out a few tears. Almost like Rose from within Lion knew Greg's feelings, stood on his hind legs and licked his tears away.

Bells and his family kept looking straight when Bells noticed Soren looking towards at a specific location in the horizon.

"Where are they already?!" Lapis shouted, anxiously impatient.

Pearl was right there with Lapis,"I'm right there with you sister. Carlos said he would be arriving today with Steven at about this hour."

"Calm your impatience you two. Your partners are going to be here in a matter of a seconds. Great red beryl it is true." Soren said with great disbelief.

If cool and stoic Soren sounded surprised to everyone, then that raised some pretty bright red flags.

"Look, Over There!" Greg pointed towards the horizon.

It was like the whole Horizon itself had undulated and then shook violently like water shaking inside of a glass. Two streaks of light exploded from under the horizon. One was olive green and the other, pink. The loud explosion from the sonic boom reached everyone. But it was not the only thing to reach them, strong winds blew towards all of them. Greg held on to Lion who formed a magical barrier around them. Soren held his hand out to keep the air from hitting him. Bells formed a psychic barrier around his family. Lapis shielded ruby, sapphire, pearl and amethyst.

The wind speeds were as fast as 105 mph. In addition to the blast of air, was also rain. The force from the sonic boom sent seawater from the ocean with the blast wave. And the ocean itself was also affected. Very large crested waves with foam patches were sent crashing against the seashore. Ten seconds of rain later, and the whole gale vanished and the ocean went calm again.

From the ocean to the sky, several sonic booms were heard and the whole sky shook violently. Soren's eyes widened with further disbelief. Several cannon fire sounds exploded in rapid successions high up in the atmosphere. With so much disturbance filling up the sky, the sound of rumbling thunder and thunder claps followed.

Flying out of the clouds and towards the lighthouse. Carlos and Steven were standing before everyone before they could even blink. The speed at which they appeared and arrived caused another gale to blow forwards and a thunder clap to follow after. Being behind a barrier saved Greg and the martian family from having their ear drums pop and bleed. The volume of the thunder clap was greatly reduced while behind a soundproof barrier.

Carlos appeared with his hands inside of the pockets of a Dark green zip up turtleneck sweater. Steven appeared with his left knee on the ground and his right hand touching the ground. Both of their faces and areas of exposed skin shined a bright red with steam coming off of their faces, hands, head and clothes. Steven rose to his feet, straightened himself and ran his left hand over his shaved head.

He threw two peace signs and spoke, "Sorry we took so long everyone. We could have gone faster, but that would have caused tsunamis and earthquakes."

Everyone was speechless, amazed and a little intimidated. Carlos saw their shocked faces and tried to explain what this was all about.

"if you're wondering why we're red like tomatoes and steaming like steamed broccoli. Its because we were flying at Mach 300 which is approximately...209,341 miles per hour. It's just a few miles slower than a lightning bolt."

Lapis stared at Steven and saw that he had lost his chubbiness and was looking lean and sharp. His dark brown curly hair was gone, instead it was cut and shaved into a Caesar fade haircut. He wore dark blue baggy cargo pants, white tennis shoes with pink laces. On top he wore a white a white sleeveless shirt with the word 'rose' in the front. Over the white shirt Steven wore a black sleeveless hoodie with a pink interior and Rose's symbol on the back.

Steven looked so, so different than before. His dark eyes were practically shining with excitement and enthusiasm. Was he still the same Steven from before? Lapis wondered.

To Pearl, Carlos looked relatively the same. But he did seem to glow with more confidence and his hair was brushed back. He had a little bit of stubble around his chin and jaw line. Carlos wore a dark green zip up turtleneck sweater with the 'Hecho en Mexico' log on the back. He had on black regular fit khaki pants and black and green sneakers on his feet.

Pearl took a step forward and jumped into Carlos's arms. Their lips met and melded together in a long awaited passionate kiss. Lapis blushed hard seeing Carlos twirling Pearl around. Citrine rested the side of her face on bell's upper arm, it made her gem warm seeing a gem and human so comfortable and in love with each other. Greg looked away and went over to talk to Steven

Steven walked first towards his dad and Lion. Greg tried to keep Lion from pouncing on top of Steven, but Lion's sheer excitement overpowered Greg and pulled him with him. Steven jumped into Lion's arms and rolled around the ground with him and his dad included. Lion licked Steven's face and breathed around his ears. Steven laughed under Lion he licked him mercilessly. Amethyst had herself a laugh with Ruby. Soren closed his eyes, raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ok Lion! That's enough, I command you!" Steven said. Lion did the impossible and listened to Steven. He took a seat on his bum and let out some low growling sounds.

"Hey look at that, it worked on Lion after all Carlos. Carlos?" Steven told Carlos.

Carlos was too busy carrying Pearl back to the temple and tongue fighting for him to give Steven a vocal response. Instead he gave Steven a thumb's up and levitated off the ground and flew Pearl and him back down to the temple.

"What worked Steven?" Lapis inquired.

"Beast Lordship. A power I gained while I was training with Carlos. It allows me to have complete control control and mastery over animals and creatures. Those on land, inside of the earth, in the air and under the ocean. I can talk to them, use them to help me, see through their eyes. It's a really cool power but one which caused a lot of bleeding and pain."

"Bleeding? Pain? Steven, what kind of training exactly did Carlos put you through." Greg asked, worried over what his son might have been put through.

"Carlos didn't put me through anything dad. Everything that I went through was out of his control and solely up to me. Heck, he even joined me in some worlds he already conquered."

"Worlds?" Greg said, confused at what Steven was talking about."

"Ok everyone listen up. I'm back, it's been a fruitful three months of hard work for me. I can proudly say that I have mastered my gem form and all of it's powers. First to you dad. I know I said I would be able to free mom after I mastered my gem powers. But I also said I could take her other half and gain more power, actually it would be more power that I would not need. I'm going to think about it and tell you what I want to do.

Secondly, Lapis I want you to know that I missed you and dreamed about of you every night while I was away. Actually now that I think about it, where me and Carlos were, there really wasn't a sun. interesting. Anyway, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before they come.

Thirdly, to everyone else. I missed all of you, I'm happy to be home and reunited with all of you. And Soren, thank you for holding down the fort in my absence. I'm ready to be the Shield of Humanity."

Soren stared at Steven closely. His pillar of light did not register, what he saw made him shudder. Their was no pink pillar around Steven, his pillar spanned a fifteen miles wide. Covering not just Beach city but several other small towns in the state. The whole world seemed pink. For the first time in his life, Soren felt it. He felt...a creep of fear. If this was Steven's power signature at a relaxed level, he dared to wonder what he was like when he was serious and even further than that, Blood lusted. Not since his older brothers has Soren seen such a terrifying level of magical power. And Carlos, the other hybrid he brushed away as nothing more than a low class warrior, finally lifted his veil.

What he saw was Carlos's green pillar mixing with Steven's pink color. The whole world turned a Grayish-brown color before Soren's magic detecting eyes. Soren saw the radius of Carlos's olive green aura extend twenty miles, five miles more than Steven's.

"_If these two ever fuse, my dear O' mother better bring my brothers with her. where on earth did these two gain this amount of power from"_ Soren thought to himself first before answering Steven, "I trust your claim Steven. I hereby pass the role of planetary guardian to you, Shield of Humanity."

Steven gave Soren a thumbs up and levitated off of the ground.

"wait a second Son, where are you going." greg asked Steven.

"Oh, I was going to pay Connie a visit."

"Connie? Why are you going to see her?" Lapis interjected angrily.

"because we're going to need her when it comes to tackle yellow diamond and her armies when the time comes. I know you don't like her Lapis, and I don't know what I can do or say to make you like her. But I can't worry about that right now, I have a planet to protect."

as Steven was about to fly off, Lapis grabbed Steven's wrist and pulled him back down and pulled him towards her. Greg's eyes went wide when he saw his son and Lapis embracing each other and tongue wrestling. Amethyst placed a hand over her mouth from shock and walked over to Greg to keep him from separating them.

Steven held the back of Lapis's head with his left hand, while tightening his hold around her back with his right arm. Steven's heartbeat rose, as did his breathing. Steven and Lapis's first passionate kiss slowed to a stop. Lapis closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Steven's. Her cheeks flushed a baby blue hue, Steven's a red hue. They stared into each others eyes, tenderly.

Steven knew just from that kiss how much Lapis missed him and desired him. He hugged her tighter and rested his face on the crook of her neck. He rubbed her back, feeling her gemstone on her upper back as he did.

"_I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long Lapis. When all of this is over, I want you to be mine, all mine."_ Steven whispered into her ear.

Lapis said nothing, except hug Steven tighter. Steven pulled from Lapis when she released his hold around his back. Steven levitated off the ground and flew towards the direction of Palmyra.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

_7:45 [Evening]_

Resting on Pearl's bed in her room, Carlos laid on his back, holding Pearl close to him who rested on her side. Her right arm was slung over Carlos's waist, holding him close to her. Carlos's light pink tongue and Pearl's salmon colored tongue slid and danced with one another. Their wet tongues massaged the other's and licked the outside and inside of each others lips. In between kissing pearl, Carlos spoke.

"Come extrañe my Perla. I missed you so much pearl. My beautiful pearl."

"_Oh carlos."_ Pearl breathed sensually. Her hand which was gripped on Carlos's side, had slid down to his growing bulge.

Carlos had to stop her, but Pearl would not have any resistance. She grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him on top of her. She crossed her legs and ankles behind his back and resumed kissing him. But when their lips stopped meshing together and pulled away, Pearl spoke and asked something of Carlos.

"Carlos, our time together has been magical and amazing. But would it be selfish of me to ask something more of you while we have these calm and peaceful days?"

"more of me? What do you mean darling."

"I know I told you 'not today' three months ago when we very intimate with each other. But when you were away I was thinking about it and I...i think perhaps it's time. You told me in the first of May that the least we could do is give the opportunity of life to our children. I want to give life. I want to be the mother of your child...my love."

Carlos looked touched, emotional and looked to the side to keep from Pearl seeing tears well up in his eyes. Pearl cupped Carlos's face and turned it to face her. She wiped away his tears before they fell with her thumbs.

"But pearl, what if Homeworld attacks tomorrow. And when you begin to show, what are the others going to think. What about commander Soren. If he doesn't want to-"

"Carlos dear relax. Homeworld won't attack tomorrow or the day after that. My pregnancy will be just like rose's, except instead of the regular nine months human women endure, mine will only be seven months. As for commander Soren, well he isn't the only commander on this planet who can ensure this gem won't have to give up her form for her baby."

"Connie. You're talking about Connie." Carlos said surprised. "when should we start." he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Pearl's cheeks flushed heavily, she bit down on her lower lip and started to slowly undo her sash.

* * *

**Palmyra**

Appearing at the front door step of Connie's home, Steven rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. The front door opened up, Steven tilted his head to the side slightly when he saw that it was Mrs. Maheswaran who answered the door.

"Oh, Steven. My this is quite the surprise. I almost didn't recognize you, my you look so...fit."

"Oh this? Yeah I was away for three months working and training."

"Well you look really good. I meant that as a compliment, nothing weird."

"ah shucks mrs M, thanks. Listen, I wanted to talk you your daughter about important gem business."

"ooh, how important."

"Like the fate of the world kind of business."

"I'm certain that no matter how serious it is, it won't be a problem for my little girl. In the last few months she's protected our town from attacks from those awful monsters she said you and your freidns fight on a regular basis."

"That's amazing Mrs. M. so can I coming and talk to to her now?"

"You can't."

"i can't? Why."

"because she isn't here. She's on a date with the mayor's son."

"Date?" Steven said confused.

"Yeah. He's a fifteen year old boy whose sweet, kind and very intelligent. He's gotten several invitations from different universities to come join them as his young age. I'm so proud of my Connie. I'm sorry for trailing off Steven. Connie should be back at eight, you can wait for her here If you like."

"N-no that's fine. Thank you for your help Mrs. m." Steven levitated off the ground and flew to the center of town." the speed of Steven's take off blew Mrs. Maheswaran's hair back and pushed back inside her home.

The sun was going down and the town of Palmyra was lighting up for the night. It took only steven several seconds to find where Connie was at. Hovering one thousand feet above Palmyra, Steven's eyes which could now detect all forms of magic saw a large and tall mass of brown that spanned nine miles wide. He zoomed in using telescopic vision through use of a magical method called 'Telescope eyes.'

Steven watched Connie walking hand in hand with her date down main street of Palmyra. She wore a black dress with a matching top. Around her waist was tied a red sash with a bow behind her back. Connie kept her hair tied in a low ponytail. She didn't wear her glasses

Steven felt his chest tighten. His eyes blinked over and over, not from confusion but from disbelief. He hung his head low and raised a sad smile over his otherwise depressed countenance.

"_I suppose I deserve it."_ Steven said with a sullen tone.

Steven turned to the direction of Beach City and flew away at regular speed, which was enough to cause a sonic boom. Back down on the ground, Connie stopped to look up at the sky. She stared up at the spot Steven was hovering at. She blinked a few times in quick successions.

"Connie, something wrong?" her date asked her, concerned over her sudden silence.

"No no, i'm fine. I thought I heard something."

* * *

**Neso, Neptune's Moon**

Far far away from the earth, on Neptune's moon Neso. The countdown screen that appeared under the radar dish with the green focus now read 24:00. in one more day the first of four plagues would find its way to earth. And if they were put down by the crystal gems and the rest of the gang, then the Crystal skull lied waiting patiently for it's time to rise.

* * *

_**Next in Chapter 36, 'Rise of the Plant Folk'. **_


	36. Chapter 36:Rise of The Plant Folk

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** Forgive me Readers and Followers for this terribly late Update. As many of you know, I was busy with another much more Mature Story.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Hypnotica"_ By: Two Steps from Hell

* * *

**Chapter 35: Rise of The Plant Folk **

**Saturday**

_August 22, 2016 5:00 [Evening]_

**Emerald Hills, Beach City**

It was a beautiful evening the day after Steven and Carlos returned back to Beach City. Steven took all night yesterday enjoying his ability to fly, creating new magical methods and testing out levels to his super speed. When he had his fill enjoying and appreciating his new hard earned powers, he returned back home at six in the morning to lie down and sleep.

The morning after he had been woken by Lapis who saw it fit to join him in his sleep an hour after he fell asleep. The feel of her arm slumped over him and stirring in her 'sleep' was what woke him. Taking care of his personal businesses inside of his bathroom, Steven only wanted to spend all day today with Lapis. He did not want to think about Connie at all. That was all done. He made his choice a long time ago, and he intended to follow it through to the end.

Sitting down on a red and white checkered picnic cloth. Lapis held a white sun hat down on her head with her left hand, whose front brim flapped upward wildly from the passing winds. Lapis who returned back to wearing her default clothing when Steven was gone for three months. Returned to wearing a white crotchet halter top with tie straps and high waisted denim shorts. She knew, or hoped it would keep Steven's mind and eyes on her.

Steven sat down alongside her with his legs crossed. In front of them were two wooden butlers Steven had created from his power. One wooden butler attended to Steven and the other attended to Lapis. Steven and Lapis had been talking with one another while the butlers prepared them sandwiches. Steven had brushed his fingers through Lapis's hair from the back of her head. Lapis's cheeks blushed in response to Steven's touch. She smiled tenderly and placed her head down on Steven's shoulder. Her eyes closing.

Steven's arm slid around her back and came to a stop on her side. He pulled her in and rested the side of his head on top of hers. He took in a breath of fresh air, exhaled and spoke.

"Lapis. I know it seems and feels like i've forgotten about you. I know it makes you angry and maybe even jealous each time I mention Connie's name. I think I need to share...no. I need to get this off of my chest. What I had with Connie was special. But when the heart knows what it wants, It can't keep lying to itself just so another person won't get hurt. Better to be truthful and honesty to one self, then continue lying. And...speaking of truth and honesty."

Steven, with his right hand reached up and cupped the side of lapis's face. Lapis looked into Steven's eyes and pressed her own hand on the side of his face.

"My dad once told me human and gem relationships were still new. And you know what, I think he was right. But I don't care about that. a normal relationship with another human sounds boring to me."

"You know Steven. Pearl and I have patched up a lot of bad blood between us since I came back. We talk with each other more and share a lot of secrets. And she's told me that...oh, maybe I shouldn't say any more."

"Go ahead Lapis. I'm sure If its something that involves Carlos, then the C-man probably already shared it with me. We've become something like brothers these last few months."

"Well. Pearl has been talking to me about "pulling a rose." I think she wants to become a mother. Just like yours."

"Oh this. Yeah I think I've already known about this. Carlos told me about when we were in Chicomoztoc. I think Pearl would make an excellent mom. Carlos, a great dad. A cool dad."

Steven closed his eyes, pursed his lips and went in for a kiss. Lapis smiled and mirrored Steven. Her eyes closed as her lips and Steven's pressed against each other. The wooden butlers had long finished making the couple some sandwiches, and now waited for the kissing couple to pull away from each other long enough to eat.

* * *

**Steel Foundry **

Located in the far north on the mainland of the state. Pearl and Carlos were on a mission to seal a hole in an abandoned Steel foundry. The surrounding forest had grown inside of the foundry. Brambles had wrapped around the machines including the furnaces and crucibles. The hole itself was only one out of many in the world that had appeared months ago. Cluster gems who escaped their confinements from different kindergartens.

The cluster gems inside of this old steel foundry were everywhere. And inside of every room. Carlos and Pearl paired up together to go on this mission to seal the hole and bubble the poofed cluster gems. Carlos confronted several large eight foot tall giant cluster gems who had legs and torsos, but on top of those torsos were giants hands and disembodied fingers wriggling all wild about.

Pearl danced around hopping disembodied legs and feet which had gathered together and fused to form a giant amalgamation of torso, legs, feet, arms and fists. Carlos grabbed cluster gems which tried to pin him down and blew them away with punches which generated powerful blasts of air. Cluster gems were sent flying in all manner of directions. smashing and crashing into the walls and cob web filled machines. Upon impact, they poofed back into their fused gem shards.

Carlos collected the fused gem shards he had finished beating in his palms, and stuffed them into the pockets of his pants. He wasn't very much into bubbling and collecting gem shards, rather he just preferred to turn them into dust. That was before he met Pearl.

"**CARLOOSS!"** pearl's panicking voice echoed throughout the foundry.

Carlos was as quick as the wind when he took off and vanished like air. backed into a corner by a gigantic cluster gem. Pearl held dual spears in hand. Her hands shook with fear. She fired beams of energy from the tips of her spears at the cluster amalgamation. Her beams did nothing but singe it's hard light exterior.

Lifting up two large boulder size fists, Pearl lifted her spears up and crossed them above her head to endure the attack about to come down on her. The giant fists came down fast. Pearl lowered her head, shut her eyes tightly and hoped for the best.

"Hey there. Not giving up so soon are we?"

Pearl lifted her head up and lowered her spears. She saw Carlos standing in front of her, his back turned to her. He was covered in his Olive green aura. From his aura four muscular arms and hands had grown out of it. The olive green see through hands grabbed the cluster giant's fist. Pearl smiled, relieved that Carlos had came just in the nick of time. Carlos looked over his shoulder and shot her a wink. He lifted the giant cluster amalgamation up over his head and threw it up into the air. He leaped upward sending a gust of air blowing everywhere from his take off.

Flying up above the cluster amalgamation, Carlos formed four spears with rotating blades which his aura hands used. He came down with all four spears pointed together. The rotating spear blades glowed and fused to make one giant olive green glowing drill. Carlos punctured the spear drill into the cluster when he crashed against it. The cluster let out a loud shriek when the drill penetrated it. Before landing back down on the ground, the cluster amalgamation poofed back into it's basketball sized fused shards.

Carlos undid his aura and the constructs and hovered back down to the ground. Back on good solid earth, Carlos rejoined Pearl who shot several beams of energy around the hole the cluster gems were using to escape from underground. The hole as well as the ground around it began to rumble and crack. She ran back to get away from the ground which collapsed in on the hole.

Pearl brushed her forehead with her left forearm and undid her spears. She looked around and saw Carlos walking over to her. She let out a sigh and took a seat on an old rusted oil drum that was lying around. Pearl flipped it on one of it's end so it wasn't lying down on its side.

"Hey beautiful. Here you go. Do something with that because that was the biggest cluster I have ever seen by far."

Carlos threw the massive fused gem shards over to Pearl. She caught it and bubbled it with her left hand. She looked pleased and happy, but winced from a pain that came over her. Her right hand came down over her belly and caressed the area softly. Carlos noticed this immediately and rushed over to check up on his and pearl's slow growing child.

"Mi Perla! Are you ok. C'mon let's go back right now." he said, worried for pearl and their child.

"Carlos i'm OK, really. I just...had no idea how hard it would be to be carrying something so wonderful."

"Ok. But por favor mi amor. Try not to overexert yourself."

"As long as this stomach of mine is still flat, I can still move and fight. Only when I begin showing like Rose did, will i sit in the sidelines and watch you and everyone else. By the way love, I wanted to ask you about Steven."

"Oh. Ask me then Pearl." Carlos moved in between pearl's legs and pressed his forehead on Pearl's gemstone. He wrapped his hands behind her and leaned forward on her.

"I wanted to ask you, what exactly happened to Steven while he was gone. Other than losing weight, working out his body and being able to fly, I don't really see much of a difference from him."

"not much of a difference? Really? I suppose a full gem would have trouble seeing or feeling the difference. Well if you want as much detail as possible, let me get straight to the point." Carlos told her.

"i took Steven to a place called Chicomoztoc. It's a sacred location of the Aztec people. Inside there are seven pools of different colors. In each of these pools there are different dimensions that reflect the names translated from Nahuatl to Spanish and English.

The first pool, a red pool called _'__**weight'**_ took Steven to an endless desert with Yardangs everywhere. The gravity here is so heavy, that Steven needed to encase himself with his aura for the first few days to shadow box before he could acclimate fully to the gravity. When he did acclimate to it, the gravity became heavier. Working and exercising inside of the weight dimension burned a lot of calories, transformed Steven's muscles. It enhanced his super strength to a level known as "Titanic strength."

Without holding back, Steven's punches could detonate, yes Detonate hills and even an entire mountain if he wanted. I helped him along with my mother in this dimension.

The green pool was next. the _**'insect dimension.'**_ In here Steven walked into a cove where he was swarmed from by an infinite number of biting and stinging insects and bugs. I watched him trying to fight off as many bugs as possible. Let me tell you something, after surviving this dimension. Steven looked like a human grape. This trial by insects was to heighten his healing powers and to heighten his own immune system. Surviving this gauntlet granted him _'contaminant immunity.'_ this means-"

"_That means he's immune to all forms of toxins, bacterias, viruses and diseases. That's amazing."_ Pearl interjected.

"Right. As for his normal healing abilities, they rose exponentially high into new levels. This may sound a bit gruesome. but if Steven was ever badly burned, or lost a limb in a fight or worse...his new regenerative abilities would see that all forms of damage, even ones life threatening will not kill him.

Next there's the blue pool or, the _**'Running dimension.'**_ here Steven had to chase Lion, or an illusion of him. This was meant to break his past speed limits. It was also done to enhance his circulatory and respiratory system. Thus giving him super super speed and endurance.

The fourth pool was orange, which took Steven to the **'Beast Dimension.' **it dropped him in the middle of a beautiful lush spring. This was perhaps the most hardest, bloodiest and painful trial I have went through myself so many centuries ago. Steven was surrounded and attacked by all kinds of predatory animals from the land, sea and air. It was difficult to watch and listen to. But this particular trial was meant to heighten his pain tolerance and toughen his skin. Even though this caused a lot of bleeding and tearing, Steven's new regenerative powers saved him many times from certain death. In the end, he gained something known as _'Partial Invulnerability.'_

bullets, knives, lethal temperatures, explosions and the vacuum of space won't hurt him much or kill him. Surviving the full day onslaught also granted him _Beast Lordship_. Each creature that attacked him, he now has a strong psychic connection to now.

The fifth pool was Purple in color. It took Steven to a Cave of utter blackness. The **'Darkness Dimension.'** This is a dimension where the person sees and hears personal things. One could see dead loved ones, or learn that they were secretly a bother or burden to people they loved or worked for. In the darkness Steven told me he saw and heard images and sounds which made him cry, angry, depressed and filled him with emotions he kept suppressed from you and everyone else.

But this experience is suppose to help the person by strengthening the mind and making their willpower as hard and callous as Stone. If one can conquer their inner demons, all their hate, insecurities and sins, then the payoff is worth it. 'Mental Manipulation,' and 'Indomitable Will.' someone with Mental Manipulation has opened several doors which allow them to control people, animals or objects with only their mind. Steven can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers.

An Indomitable will gives the user an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to _all_ forms of temptation including subordination manipulatation, Telepathy, mind control and subliminal seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.

The second to last pool is Dark Yellow in color. It takes steven directly to the actual M**oon**. Here Steven confronted and squared off against a very very fast Orb of Raw magical power which took on hundreds of forms when it fought Steven. Steven had to not only fight against this but defend himself also. When he managed to weaken it enough, he ate the orb of magic power. If steven was formidable before, then he's a force of near unlimited power. The orb of magic he ate was like a small nuclear explosion for all of his elemental, physical, mental and magical abilities.

Someone with the access to _Magik_, has use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magik, they have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do.

And the last pool in Chicomoztoc, was white in color. To make sure steven was successful in this last dimension, i asked him to take a month off to practice and get accustomed with all of his new powers and abilities. When he told me that he was ready, he jumped inside of the pool more confident than i've ever seen him.

The dimension he entered was that of his gemstone. Since i could not help him or assist him in anyway, i only told him who he would be facing. I waited a month for Steven to return. But when he wasn't returning, i though he had died and it was all my fault for letting him go through with this. then he suprised me by stepping out from a portal he created. When i gaze at him, he was in his mastered gem form.

Pearl. If Steven and Soren or even Yellow Diamond go toe to toe, i beleive Soren would only survive because Steven has a gentle heart. As for the other, it would rock the planet with super earthquakes. Every volcanoe on earth would erupt, tsunamis would flood coast cities and life on earth could end as we know it. I'm sorry i spoke so much. But you asked and i shared."

"Wow, you make Steven sound so...so powerful. He's already surpassed Rose in so many ways, I wonder if he even knows it."

"He knows it pearl. He knows it very well. Now, how's our baby coming along. Can I see him?"

Pearl blushed and caressed her stomach softly. Her gemstone glowed and she projected a holo-screen of the inside of her constructed womb. Residing inside of the water filled construct was a very little embryo still in an early developmental stage of it's life. Carlos went down on one knee and hugged Pearl. Seeing his future child growing inside of the gem he fell in love with filled him with joy.

Pearl hugged Carlos back and rested her chin on top of his head.

"If it's a boy? I want you to name it. If it's a girl, I would like to name it."

"Whatever you want Pearl, whatever you want." Carlos told her, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Palmyra, Maheswaran Residence**

_7:25 [Evening]_

Sitting on her couch watching a sci fi movie with her boyfriend, Thomas Shell, Connie relaxed back sharing a bowl of popcorn with him. Thomas and Connie's hands crossed each other on several different occasions when they reached into the bowl to grab some more popcorn. Thomas, who was a gentleman by every sense of the word, wrapped an arm around Connie's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him.

Connie blushed and reciprocated Thomas's action by resting her head on his shoulder. On the television screen, the sci fi movie the young couple were watching was the 1982 cult classic, Blade Runner. The current scene being played out was of the character "Deckard" and "Rachel" kissing as the "Love theme" soundtrack started to play in response to the romantic scene.

Connie looked up at Thomas who looked like he was enjoying the movie in her company. Thomas blinked and smiled at the romantic scene. She looked over to the television and watched the two actors kissing passionately. Connie has seen this film before and read the book it was adapted from several times. Rachel was a new biorobotic android or, "Replicant." a being who looks and acts just a like a human, except for in the emotions department. Replicants were faster, stronger, smarter than humans.

And Deckard was a retired human police officer known as a "Blade Runner." he was in charge of "retiring" replicants. A human, a regular joe in love with a super powered human bio android. Rachel was a newly constructed Replicant, still naive about how the world work and still new to what she was.

Connie took Thomas's face and turned it to face her. Thomas smiled tenderly at her and leaned in closer to her. His lips brushed past her cheek as he planted a kiss on her temple and on her cheek. Connie giggled a little when she felt thomas's lips tickle her around her ear.

Connie grabbed Thomas's face and pulled him in to kiss him, but just as she almost did.

_**UUUUURRRRRNNNNNN!**_

A loud low pitch humming sound blasted from nowhere and quaked throughout the entire world skies. The blast was so loud it shattered every window in the world. The world itself was experiencing a rumbling event so powerful on every continent and in every ocean, that it was the only other time beside the 65 million year extinction event that it had felt something so close.

* * *

**The World**

What had cause the loud low humming sound was a Gargantuan size Green beam of light, that was shot out far from space. The beam of light gathered over the northern hemisphere, collecting and condensing into a giant sphere big enough to be The Sun's little green brother. The sphere of light expanded so wide, so much that it solidified while the loud humming sound died down.

From this green sphere of light, small rays of green light shined down all over the world. The light shining on every continent, industrialized, developing and third world nations, and even the oceans, lakes and rivers were affected. The only areas spared were the north and south poles.

In the United States, the green rays of light transformed and came down and struck every city and town like green lightning. And like regular lightning, they crashed and were accompanied by loud cracks of thunder and bright green light. Land forms were not spared, instead, they were the prime target of the green light which came down around the world.

What the green light did when it shined on the land, was mutate the soil inside the earth and marine algae in the oceans to cause all plant life and vegetation on land and in the sea to grow and become sentient and vicious. The trees grew arms made of coiled tree branches. They uprooted themselves and gathered together in groups and spoke to each other with their newly formed mouths.

Vegetables and fruits like watermelons and pumpkins and yam and cherries grew and expanded in size. Not adhering to the rules of the seasons, vegetables and fruits grew in parts of the world which were could, mountainous and bone dry, and rose up to become monsters. In addition to fruits and vegetables, grass grew and formed soldiers with reinforcements in the form of plant soldiers and green monsters.

News reports started coming in on televisions, computer news sites and on news alerts on peoples phones about "Killer Plant life" come to life. International cities like Tokyo, Moscow, Canberra, Dublin, Accra and multiples cities in the United States were under siege by plant life off all kind and forms. If a house hold had even one potted plant or plants, they too came to life and grew as tall as six feet to seven feet, where they killed every non plant in it's field of sight.

Towns burned as people fought with molotov cocktails and rinky dink flamethrowers. Blood and carnage followed everywhere. All nations big and small, enemy or neutral set up national emergencies for their country. The U.N issued a worldwide state of emergency. To combat this near omnipresent threat, Nations declared total war on the plant enemies plaguing their people and cities within their borders. Government armed forces and civilian led militias combated the monsters wherever they were at and where they were going.

In the united states both armed law abiding civilians, and criminals defended themselves. the national guard and the entire might of the U.S armed forces mobilized to defend the homeland and territories.

* * *

**Maheswaran Residence**

Connie and Thomas watched the television screen go black in front of them. They had been covering their ears the whole time, waiting for the loud humming to end. The blaring sound of emergency servicec vehicles sirens waling all over town alerted Connie and spurred her into action.

"Connie. Did you hear that?" Thomas asked her, his voice whispering.

"Yeah I did. Sounds like a meteor or asteroid blew up in low orbit."

"No not that. I think there's someone upstairs in your room."

Connie raised an eyebrow and thought about that. There was no one upstairs, both her parents were out. Could it be steven? The only things she had in her room were her belongings. But, catching the teens attention was a large six foot tall rose monster. It's body and limbs were made of hard coiled leaves. It's face a blood red color surrounded by maroon pedals. It's eyes were black, souless. And it's 'mouth' filled with sharp thorn teeth.

The Rose flower monster came walking down the steps of the stairs. The monster was looking at both Connie and Thomas. It seemed to be wondering which of them it should kill first. But it appeared to throw choice out the window, and lunged after Thomas. Connie acted quickly and manifested the sword (Zweihander) of Commander Smoky in her hands and brought it down on the rose flower monster. The rose monster was sliced in half with zero difficulty, like slicing paper with a high powered laser.

The rose monster fell down on the floor with a thud. It's blood pooled around the hardwood floor. The color was composed of a light greenish color. And it smelled good. Like a garden of freshly bloomed roses.

"Connie...wow. Is that...the sword you've told me about."

"Oh this? Yep. The sword of Commander Smoky, now my sword. The grip is made from indestructible Obsidian, that's a volcanic glass and igneous rock. The cross guards are made from unbreakable titanium. The pommel is encrusted with a smoky quartz gemstone. It's a little piece of my mentor that he put on so that no one, not even a diamond could ever lay hands on his sacred weapon. It's also what gives this sword it's unique ability to cut through anything.

Whatever it cuts, will never be able to fix itself, regenerate or heal. To the living, it kills and remains dead. To the dead it can bring back up, but only as ordered bound driven undead soldiers. The blade itself made from space diamond. If I wanted to, I cut cut through asteroid and something as big as a planetoid; like Pluto. Hold on a second Thomas, Smoky is communicating with me."

"M'lady, this is event is no mere random coincidence. This is an attack from homeworld. But I can't sense any gems outside the planet, other than the ones we already know that are on this planet. My guess is this the "Biosphere spear." it's an ancient weapon by Homeworld's standard. It mutates the Biosphere of any planet in its sights. The world's plants and foliage are being mutated and used to clear out the dominant species on this planet."

"_**Humans!"**_ Connie told herself, shocked at this revelation.

Thomas shook with fear and nervousness. He looked down at the floor, the dead body of the rose monster. His attention was pulled to outside the window. He watched people screaming and running around from fear and panic. Connie shook her head and took a knee and placed her hand down the floor of her home.

"**Earth Method: Granite Shutters."** Connie uttered seriously. Her home and only her home became armored with four inch thick granite slabs of stones which covered not only the outside of her home, but also the inside.

"Thomas, I want you to stay here while I go and deal with this. I didn't become the guardian of palmyra by not doing nothing. I'm going to find my parents and your and i'll bring them back here. Then, these freak plants are finished."

"No! I'm not going to stay here while you go out there all by yourself. Let me help you, please."

Connie thought about his plea to join her. He was serious about this.

"Fine. But if you're going to help, you're going to need protection and a lot of it." Connie approached Thomas and placed a kiss on his lips.

On his chest, back, arms, legs, feet and on every limb and appendage. Thomas watched black stone pieces of armor appear all over his body. To a breast plate, back plate, vambraces and gauntlets. Thomas was completely protected. The last piece was a stone helm that formed around his head. His helm looked like a bell, with horizontal slots for him to see out of.

"Whoa. Is this for real?" Thomas asked, amazed. he lifted his hand up which was inside of a black stone gauntlet. "If this stone armor, why does it feel so light Connie?"

"Magic, Thomas. magic. Ok, Osmium Shield Time!" Connie raised her left arm up and concentrated. A large six foot wide shield of made of Osmium appeared. With the ultimate offensive weapon and the galaxy's ultimate magical defensive shield, Connie was unstoppable.

"Connie, no weapons for me?"

"You don't need any. You posses the strength of five machines in your hands. Punch or tear these plant freaks, I don't care. Just stick close to me. Ok."

"Yes!"

"Then let's do this!" Connie ordered. She pushed opened the wall of rock in front of her door with the wave of her hand. Thomas ran out first with Connie following second. She waved her hand back and closed the stone door.

Connie and Thomas were horrified by how quickly Palmyra had devolved into chaos and panic. Buildings, homes and places of business were already up in smoke. The bodies of residents were already littering the streets, and the bodies of burning sunflower monsters and several tree mutant monster.

In front of them, a gang of tree monsters backed by grape, watermelon and grass minions came for them. As civilians ran away from the mutated plants and trees and fruits, Connie and Thomas charged towards them. Connie was fast, really fast. Thomas registered her take off as only a fuzzy blur. He watched trees and grass monsters sliced in half like butter to a butter knife. He got his chance to help when jumped forward with a fist cocked back. When he punched a tree monster, he punched through it, utterly obliterating the mutated tree.

Not all residents of Palmyra fled. Some, armed with shotguns and Molotov cocktails helped the local police force of only 125 officers and 20 swat officers. Palmyra, like every other American town and city was burning.

* * *

**Beach City**

_8:00 [Night]_

**Hhhhhhhrrrrrrrrnnnnngggggggg!**

Beach City's air siren was ringing loudly. But, it slowly stopped blaring when it came to a complete stop. Residents of Beach City who were fighting with the local mutated plants and vegetables that were transformed from their gardens, potted plants and produce inside the supermarket and markets, saw a massive brown see through dome appear over their town. The color was a combined power of Steven and Carlos.

Steven erected the bubble dome over Beach city, with Carlos adding a second green layer over it. In fact, he created a green dome over Steven's which was actually a spinning dome of razor sharp air. A thrid layer of protection was added outside and under the tow. Outside, just a few feet away from the razor spinning wind dome, were Magma golems created by commander Soren who were burning away incoming hordes of plant and tree monster from the surrounding landscape. The golems met stiff resistance, some tree fired large chunks of sharpened spikes from their bodies, destroying some of the golems. But where one fell, another rose to take the fallens place.

Having gathered at the center of Beach City, Steven and the crystal gems along with Soren and Bells were talking to the residents. Commander Soren was the first one to speak.

"People of Beach City, my name is Commander Soren. I came to this planet to seek the boy right next to me. For it was in a dream that I was told by someone very important and revered in my planet that I should seek to help the shield of humanity, protect and fight back against my people. Your world is under attack. Like all of you, i know what's causing your flora to come to life which are killing your kind all over the world. The newly created green sun above the earth is the cause. i determined that the source is somewhere out in space.

I'm going to fly out into space and destroy the green sun. but its destruction will not change what's already been changed back. But it will prevent more monsters from being born, thus saving the fragile biosphere of your world. Steven."

Commander Soren passed the baton to Steven.

"People of Beach City. With the threat inside eliminated earlier. I, Carlos and Soren have erected a triple layer of defense around us. Below the town, located several miles under there is a sea of lava. These plant creatures have no problem digging under the earth, but swimming through lava? I don't think so."

Steven chuckled and the beach city residents laughed and chuckled with him. They were all a little shooken up from earlier fights with the plant and vegetable monsters located in their town, but hearing their heroes and guardians brought them much relief and calm.

"People, People. Me and my friends might have secured Beach City, but there are people in different towns and cities here in our state who still need help. I want everyone here to remain indoors at home. Close your businesses, lock your homes and stay calm. Please, trust me and my friends when we say that we will fix this."

"Steven, Steven, Carlos, Carlos, Soren, Soren!" chanted the entire town together in unison. They chanted the names of their protectors even while they dispersed and returned home or close their shops.

"Steven." Soren spoke.

"Yes Commander."

"I understand you know this is affecting the whole world. What I said was true. Even after the green sun is destroyed, the affects of all of this will take months to disappear. But, there is something you can do to hasten that. After the green sun is dead, I want you to come fly with me where you will heal the earth, continent by continent, ocean by ocean."

"I understand Soren. I'm ready. Team One! Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst will go and protect the town of _'Yellow Seed'_ located north in the mainland.

Team two is Bells and Citrine, who will head to the western city of _'Oakheart.'_ Carlos is going to Palmyra to help Connie. Soren is going up into space. As for me, I'm going to Emerald Hills to take off some of the pressure on our defenses. OK! Let's do this friends!"

Steven and Carlos opened a hole in the ceiling of their protective domes to leave. Commander Soren flew out first. Carlos levitated using his air based powers. The crystal gems shape shifted into birds to fly outside. Citrine and Bells levitated up with the aid of Bell's telekinesis. And Steven flew outside using his power of Flight.

Carlos and Pearl shared a short kiss before everyone took off to their given locations.

* * *

_**Next in Chapter 37, 'Death of The Green Sun.' **_


	37. Chapter 37:Death of The Green Sun

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note:** with Homeworld's first attack causing panic, death and destruction all over the world. There's only one person who can put a stop to it.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Caradhras" _by: Two Steps from Hell

* * *

**Chapter 36: Death of The Green Sun**

**Saturday**

_August 22, 2016 8:30 [Night]_

**Above Earth Orbit**

Flying out of the earth at hyper sonic speed. Commander Soren looked like a rocket launched by NASA, and a comet similarly. A long brilliant fiery tail formed behind him from the atmospheric drag he made in his Hyper sonic ascent into the heavens. Flying past the dark green clouds and seeing the green color of the earth's atmosphere slowly turning black. Soren cocked his right fist back ready to destroy the Green Sun. with a stoic face, he uttered the words "**Commanding Fire** **Method: Sun Buster Punch!"**

Soren's entire Right arm and fist became shrouded in Black Fire. That black fire gradually enshrouded his entire body. From the point of view from the moon, a long streak of 'black light' flew towards the small green orb of luminescent energy above the earth. The black light turned into a massive Disembodied Jet Ash black Fist of Black Fire. It swung upwards so fast, some light and plasma from the sun was sucked in from the sheer velocity of the speed the fist that punched through the green sun.

The Green Sun glowed intensely before firing out several rings of green light all around it. Several gigantic explosion took place above the earth. What remained after the explosion, was a cloud of green dust and sparkles of green mutagenic energy that fell down to the earth like snowflakes.

Hovering in the same spot where the green sun was located at, Commander Soren's armor and pancho were partially melted and burned. But overall, Soren was unscathed after that mini supernova like explosion.

"_That takes care of the Green Sun. but these clouds and sparkles of energy are going to slowly sink down into the earth's atmosphere, where it'll come down as rain and cause this mess to last for months, even an entire year. In that time the planet's tree life and animal life will be beyond rescue, it'll be the end of this beautiful lonely planet. The things I do for my ancestral mother."_

"**Fire Sealing Method: Star Core Shell." **Commander Soren pointed his open left palm over to a distant rogue sun outside of the solar system. he pulled it in slowly. The seriousness and level of concentration in Commander Soren's face showed just how difficult of a task this was.

"First to speed up that foreign star's nuclear fusion until it burns itself out." several hundred million miles away, the rogue Star being pulled over by Commander Soren was burning up its all of its energy so fast, it expanded into a red giant that began to emit clouds of ionized gas. Soren sped this process up, which normally would have last for tens of thousands of years to only a few hours.

With the Nebula's ionized gas completely safely emitted out, the brilliant light display it gave of several light years away, had faded. Now the only thing left was the physical steaming husk of the once proud brilliant star. Soren pulled in the steaming rocky husk in only as close enough as Jupiter. With the wave of his finger, he sliced the dead star's core telekinetically and opened it like a four sliced orange. Now turning over to the green space dust hovering around the earth, using all of his telekinetic might, he gathered all of the green space dust and directed it away from the earth and over inside of the core of the dead star.

He closed the star core telekinetically when all of the toxic radiated dust was inside. He flew over to the star core and welded the cracks and fracture lines using temperature vision for a double safety measure. Temperature vision consisted of three states. Everything which is Hot, Cold and Neutral. With the fractures and cracks welded shut, and ensuring that the harmful radiation would never leak out again. Soren fired the sealed star husk out into space, far away from the solar system. Soren took a sigh of relief and gathered energy that he expended from the Sun.

"Where did that beam come from. There are no Homeworld warships or Outposts in this Solar System, at least none that I can see or know about." Soren asked himself.

On Neso, Neptune's Moon. The quad radar dishes sank back down into the asteroid and powered down, so as to avoid detection from scanning eyes of a commander.

* * *

**Town of Palmyra**

_9:10 [Night]_

When Soren blew the green sun up. A brilliant green flash in the night sky shined, and a thunderous blast reverberated all across the world. The explosion was strong enough to rumble the earth, which in turn caused the tides of the seas to become agitated which rose and fell, eventually forming tsunamis that unfortunately caused death and destruction to coastal cities and towns around the world. Although, the degree of damage and death varied from continent to continent.

Connie, like everyone on earth, saw the green flash of light and felt the rumbling of the earth. She also covered her ears when the thunderous roar of the explosion above the earth reverberated everywhere. But she was to busy concentrating on finding her parents and Thomas's father, the mayor to divert her attention somewhere else.

Battling their way through plant monsters, tree monsters and more terrifying monstrosities across town, Connie and Thomas pushed ahead to the Hospital. But before the young couple could enter the hospital, hundreds of living vines punctured out from under the asphalt street and wrapped around their shins and pulled them down on the ground.

Connie was pulled down under the ground, while Thomas was smacked down on the ground repeatedly in an arch movement over and over before being let go, and flying into a parking lot and tearing through several parked cars and trucks that exploded.

Underneath the ground, vines constricted around Connie tightly hoping to crush her to death. But thanks to her quick thinking and battle advice from her mentor Smoky, Connie was in no danger. Her entire body was encased in a compacted layer of granite rock, which did not appear on her until she was struck hard enough by an enemy.

Several vines were coiled around her arms and body, trying with all their might to crush Connie. While the vines were busy with Connie, Her sword and shield disappeared the moment she dropped them. this was a safeguard to prevent anyone other than her from picking them up and hurting themselves or others. Connie's Granite armor was tough, with only a few fracture lines appearing around her arms and back.

"You stupid vines! You're going to have to squeeze a lot harder than that! **Earth Method: Bedrock Jaws.**"

Pushing out of the soil and hard rock around Connie were several crocodiles skulls and jaws made of solid rock. Their large maws opened up and clamped down on the vines coiled around Connie. They pulled and tore into them, freeing Connie. She pressed a kiss on the snout of one of the stone crocodiles before digging her way out of the ground. She left the stone crocs to handle the vines beneath the streets of Palmyra.

Resurfacing back above ground, Connie dusted herself off and looked for Thomas. By this time Palmyra was now mostly a ghost town, with only a few sounds of gunshots, molotov cocktails breaking on impact and the growling of flora monsters roaming around.

"Connie!" shouted a voice from across the street.

Connie turned and saw Thomas walking over to her. His stone armor was covered in the blood of plant monsters and scorch marks. In his gauntlets he dragged the dead bodies of two sunflower monsters. Through Thomas's eyes he saw Connie running over to her, covered in dirt and dirt stains. He released the hold on the leafy hands of his dead foes and rushed over to Connie. The young couple reunited with each other with a hug.

"You Ok Connie?"

"I'm fine Thomas. No problem. How about you?"

"Oh well I just got tossed around like a rag doll, then crashed into a couple of cars which resulted in them exploding. But your armor held up better than I thought."

"What did I tell you Thomas, Magick. Now c'mon! We need to find our parents."

* * *

**Palmyra Hospital **

Manifesting her Diamond sword and osmium shield, Thomas punched through the chained doors of the hospital entrance doors. Connie rose a wall of earth to close the opening behind them when she and Thomas walked further inside. It was to prevent more of those monsters from coming inside to kill possible survivors.

The halls of the Hospital were without power, and if they were, they only flickered on and off. They flickering of light revealed blood stains on the once polished marble floors. The bodies of doctors, nurses, civilians who came inside seeking shelter littered the floor. This worried Connie gravely. Could her mother had also succumbed to the same fate. Was she perhaps too late?

"Help!" "Someone Help Us!"

There were still people left alive inside of the hospital! But that meant there were also monsters inside.

"C'mon Thomas!" Connie ordered.

The couple ran and made a turn on the main hallway. Some doors were barred from the outside, and others were broken down in rooms with blood pooling out into the hallways.

"Mom! Moomm! It's me Connie!"

"_...Connie..."_

"Mom!?" Connie yelled in response to her name being called. It sounded faint. But not far.

"Connie...look." Thomas tapped Connie on her shoulder and pointed a finger over to a seven foot tall cactus monster, which was dragging Priyanka across the floor. When the giant cactus monster noticed the duo not far from it. It let go of her. It growled deeply like a grizzly bear.

Priyanka rose her head up only slightly to look at her daughter. She stuck her hand out as if to ask her to help her. The cactus monster rose his right arm up. Sharp spines rose out of it.

"_Connie...i love you baby!"_ Priyanka declared tearfully. The giant cactus brought down his hand with a mighty crash.

Expecting to see a bloody mess under his stub of a hand, the monster saw that it had only smashed the floor. He looked puzzled. Looking around at the three hallways around it, it noticed that Connie and Thomas had vanished. Then... it saw nothing but blackness. Connie appeared behind him where she sliced it's head off and then went crazy with slicing and dicing it up into bite size pieces.

Thomas held Mrs. Maheswaran who was slunged over his shoulder. She was hurt and unconscious.

"Connie it's dead. Connie alright you got em!"

"I know I Got him! That thing almost killed my mother!" Connie snapped at Thomas. She brought down her Zweihander down on the eviscerated cactus monster over and over until her Bloodlust subsided.

"Connie! If we don't hurry, you're dad and my father are also going to be killed. Now let's go."

Connie brought down the diamond blade once more on the body of the dead mutant creature. She knew Thomas was right. She was just glad she was more than fast enough to save her mother from certain doom. But, searching for her dad and the mayor was something she knew she had to do alone.

"Thomas, listen I appreciate you coming out here to help me find my mother. But I'm going to have to ask you to take my mother back to my house. I want you to stay with her and keep her safe. I know you can handle yourself Thomas. But i'm going to have to go at it alone from this point. I promise you that I'll find our dads and bring them back. All of this that's going on, it's not going to last for much longer. That explosion earlier was the work of someone I know."

"Connie, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Please keep my mother safe. And don't worry about having to figure how you're going to get back inside of my house. Just press your gauntlet on the wall and it'll let you inside. Magical signature and all that. Now Go!"

Thomas nodded and reluctantly turned around and ran outside of the Hospital with Mrs. Maheswaran in his arms. Now that she was alone, in the privacy of a flickering hallway, Connie let her emotions pour out. she fell on her knees and brought her hands up to her crying eyes.

A powerful gust of air blew all throughout the hospital hallways, swinging dangling flickering fluorescent lights. Connie felt the rush if air blowing against her. She heard footsteps walking closer to her from the hallway behind her. She rose up on her feet and manifested her Zweihander. She saw the shadow of this mysterious person on the wall in front of her. It wasn't a monster, so it must have been someone human.

When the shadow disappeared from the wall in front of her and the footsteps made a turn. Connie's ready and agitated face turned soft. A smile came across her face when she looked to see that it was Carlos Montoya who had come to Palmyra.

"Thought I recognized a very Hard and rocky presence here. Hello Connie, need some help?"

Connie chuckled, "Like a snake taking on a mongoose." she replied.

* * *

**Town of Yellow Seed **

The northernmost town of Yellow Seed had set up stiff resistance against the plant monsters. A town which was located at the base of some forested mountains and surrounded by woods, it was the most republican town in the liberal east coast. Men and women prided themselves in being hunters or just being big gun enthusiasts. The towns people had set up "cheval de frises" at every entrance and exit point in town. They were portable wooden and metal frames covered with spears and spikes.

But just in case those were breached, miles of welded metal fencing with thick bundles of razor wire on them were set up ten feet behind the cheval de frises. Friends and neighbors, employers and employees rallied together at different points in town. Some in the mall, others in the police department, fire houses, playgrounds, stores and schools.

When Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire arrived to Yellow Seed, the streets were nearly empty of people. But there were bodies, mamed, torn and shredded bodies of all sorts of flora monsters. banana monsters which were among the many dead monster bodies lying around, were peppered with bullets holes.

"All this eerie quiet is really creeping me out." Amethyst shared with the group.

"Tell me about it. By the looks of the fortifications this town set up, it looks like it held up quite nicely. Thought there are some breach points down that street, and that one far ahead of us. Where are all the monsters, apart from the ones already dead." Pearl said.

"Huh, guess we're not needed here. Looks like people have this place on lockdown." Ruby input.

"**FREEZE!"** shouted a male voice from behind the group. Pearl turned and watched a group of men in hunting clothes and ghillie suits, aiming shotguns, rifles and magnum revolvers at them.

Ruby took the threat seriously and jumped in front of Sapphire. "Point that stick somewhere else or else I'll be blowing all of you to straight to the moon." ruby smacked the barrel of a rifle pointed at her down on the ground.

The weapon was smacked out of the handler's hands and smashed apart on impact with the ground. This angered the other men who cocked their weapons and were preparing to fire. Sapphire grabbed Ruby and turned her around. She pulled her partner in closer to her where they changed into light and reformed into Garnet.

"Garnet!" both Amethyst and Pearl said together at the same time upon seeing their old comrade back.

Garnet saved the reunion for later and manifested her gauntlets, which she used to press down on the ground to form an energy barrier around her team. The people of Yellow Seed took several steps back when they saw the electrical like bubble surrounding the crystal gems.

"People please! We're not your enemies. A very special person sent us here to help you good townspeople with the problem affecting the whole world. We're not responsible for what's going on, but we can help you people."

"Piss off. We got this problem under control, we don't need help from some pale looking dancer, a big amazon and a tiny angry purple looking boy."

"Boy?" Amethyst echoed the man's word irritatingly.

"Garnet undo the barrier so I can kick this guy's a-"

"Amethyst that's enough! You're going to have let it slide." Pearl told her.

outside of town, the sound of loud rumbling started. They came in pairs of two, a pause, and then started up again. Like giant footsteps.

"**Everyone Shut Up!"** garnet shouted angrily from behind her barrier. "Listen." she told not just her team but the people of Yellow Seed.

The group of men listened and felt the ground rumble under their feet. Something big was coming to town, and it sounded like the footsteps originated from the Omnivore Forest just north of the town. Everyone stared at in the direction of the rumbling foot steps in anticipation, wondering what the heck was coming for all of them.

Men dropped their guns and bottles of whiskey when the most hideous and tallest beast they have ever seen came into view. It was as tall as a skyscraper, composed entirely out of wood. Its branches were filled with leaves and fruits and hanging vegetables. All around the main trunk were wooden tentacles, opened mouth with sharp teeth and eyeballs. Tongue occasionally flicked outside of the many mouths around the trunk of the giant tree demon.

Garnet undid her barrier and told Pearl and Amethyst to get ready to fuse, but Pearl who was worried for her and Carlos's child developing inside of her, declined to fuse. Garnet looked disappointment and told Amethyst to get ready to fuse.

"Oh Yeah it's bashing time!" amethyst said excitedly.

* * *

**Town of Oakheart**

Having erected pockets of Telekinetic domes around the town of Oakheart, Admiral Bells and his wife, Citrine fought hard against scores of tree monsters and vegetable creatures which had overrun the town. The pockets of telekinetic energy were packed with the townsfolk to scared to fight. They were packed with mothers and children, or fathers with their children. Sometimes whole families.

The domes looked like a mixture of plastic and glass, it was see through like glass, but extremely tough like plastic. Admiral bells flew around town slicing up every plant monstrosity he set his sights on. The advantage of telekinesis was that it was a power no one could see, at least no one but a commander or powerful gem hybrids.

Telekinetic energy was as malleable as clay and fluid as water. It was powered by the mind, and used the natural forces of the earth to be used as a weapons that spanned a small area or wide spanning. It was offensive, defensive and supplementary.

Citrine, like her fellow crystal gems and Soren, shared similar powers and abilities. But some were unique to each class of gem. And there were some which were very rare and found in a select few in their respective classes. The yellow gem radiated with terrifying levels electrical energy. She exuded so much, the weather itself had changed. Black cumulonimbus clouds formed over the town. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck.

When Commander Soren passed on some of his own yin and yang energy to balance out her magical core, she unknowingly received a hefty boost to her average level powers. She levitated above the town, directing lightning bolts down on gangs of tree monsters and on a mob of sunflower, roses, dandelion and orchid mutant monsters.

But even with reasonable resistance from the police and armed citizens, there seemed to be no end to this chaos. But there was a silver lining to all of this. The number of mutated foliage and flora coming into town from the surrounding landscape appeared to be diminishing. These battles was now a matter of attrition.

* * *

**Emerald Hills**

_9:55 [Night]_

Encircled by a horde of all kinds of monstrous flora and foliage mutant monsters, Steven and Lapis acted as bait to take off some of the pressure from Beach city. From a top down view, Steven punched and kicked all forms of mutated flora monsters away from him, sending them flying in all directions. Steven showed off hyper increased levels of speed and strength. He was so fast, he left three after images each time he moved to a new spot, it left the enemies confused. When they attacked an after image in one spot, Steven was clearing out a field of plant monsters in another.

Steven's punches and kicks, elbow strikes and spinning back kicks obliterated large trees which rushed towards him. Each pulverizing blow sent shock-waves through much of the still unchanged woods of emerald hills. Lapis who was floating above the ground with the aid of her water wings, acted as air support for Steven. But while Lapis paused on firing bullets made of water to watch Steven fight, she was shocked and amazed.

Steven's movements were swift, thought out, planned and ferociously fast. In fact, he was too fast for even her to see clearly. When an enemy tried to punch or grab him, he moved to the side, and trapped their wooden hand or leaf arm in between his arm and body, and kicked them. The enemy which was either turned to dust or changed into a green pile of plant mess was sent flying back, striking enemies behind them; clearing out several rows.

And if his punches did not end them, then the shock waves produced from the impact of his punches, kicks and the rest of his blows tore and shredded enemies on the sides. Seeing Steven form her point of view, she felt terrible about initially wanting to keep Steven under her mentor ship instead of under Carlos's. Nothing that she had planned could have produced the same results as right now.

"_**Magick Method: Man of Lightning!" **_Lapis heard Steven shout. "Lapis! Fly back home, now." Steven warned her.

Lapis looked up at the night sky and saw purple, green, blue and white light flash from within the clouds. Thunder began to rumble. But upon closer inspection, inside of the clouds Lapis saw the silhouette of a giant standing on the clouds with drum under his arm, and several orbs of light hovering behind him. The giant stepped forward, revealing itself.

It was a demon, or something that looked liked it. It wore glowing green silk pants and armored shinguards and gold bracelets around it's ankles and wrists. Its gray skin was aglow with lines all around it's electrically charged body. In its hands it held onto a pair of golden rods. When it directed both of its rods down all over emerald hills, the orbs of light behind him fired one million lightning bolts down on the plant folk in the hills and those swarming around the protective dome over beach city.

Lapis flew towards the ocean for safety and watched multicolored lightning bolts being fired at terrifying speeds down on Emerald hills. The crackle of thunder and flashes of lightning temporarily turned night into day. The Lightning demon was the source of light, a "night sun" so to speak. Emerald hills, the surrounding area of beach city were being struck with repeatedly with bolts of lightning that sent dust and debris everywhere.

For five straight minutes the demon in the sky did not let up its attack, until it finally did only after firing the last bolt of lightning. With it's task complete, it brought the golden rods to its sides, crossed his arms over his chest and lowered its head. It's image of luminous aura vanished. Rain followed after the lightning demon's departure.

Lapis looked everywhere and saw no signs of plant folks anywhere near beach city and emerald hills. Steven did it. Steven cleared beach city of danger. Steven levitated out of a leveled emerald hills and appeared out from the dust and smoke. He flew over to Lapis who was still taking in everything that had transpired before her.

She felt Steven's hands on her back and under her legs. Her water wings vanished and she was taken back down to the ground in Steven's arms. Lapis turned to him and looked at hi face. He looked so serious and agitated, gone was that soft and carefree boy who she met years ago. Or so she thought.

"Did my hair frizz up by any chance Lapis?" he asked her innocently.

"Um, just a little." Lapis answered.

"Ah shoot. Well I guess that's what happens when you stand near so much electricity."

"Steven, shouldn't we go help the others?"

"They have it under control. Besides, I have to wait for Soren to come back so I can start healing the earth. That guy Soren," Steven chuckled, "he was holding back power when we fought. Not even a mini sun stood a chance against him."

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

_11:55 [Night] _

Returning back to the Crystal Temple, Lapis and Steven waited on the sandy beach. Peridot who was left in charge of watching Whistles, stepped outside of the beach house and walked out onto the front deck where she watched Steven and Lapis standing together in the rain. Peridot had a baby carrier strapped on to her. Baby whistles suckled on his blinking bib and touched Peridot's face with his furry hands.

"Steven universe. He single-handedly took care of the creatures threatening Beach City. And that rebel, commander Soren, he did away with the energy sphere of mutatagenic radiation above the earth. But guess what you furry hybrid, how well will your friends or that clod Soren be able to handle the Crystal Skull. Heh heh heh. what a fight that will be when it comes."

Descending down on the beach, Commander Soren landed in front of Steven. Soren took a moment to scan of the area and was surprised to see that no enemies were left.

"You took care of the plant folks all by yourself Steven. I'm very impressed."

"I didn't do it alone though, Lapis had me covered."

"Steven" Lapis said his name. she sounded hurt by Steven's modesty.

"Steven, it's time. I hope your mentor has prepared you for this. By the time you're finished, you're either going to be extremely fatigued or dead."

"Let's go Soren. My friends need this. The world needs this" he told the tall steaming gem.

Lapis stepped back and watched Steven levitate off the ground with Soren. The two continued to hover higher and higher. Only until they were small glowing specs up in the atmosphere, did they take off at hyper sonic speed. Soren's fiery aura trailed behind Steven's pink one.

Flying to the heartland of The United States, Steven and Soren landed in a small town which was experiencing the same chaos as east coast cities and towns. Focusing the full might of his raw magical power into the earth, Soren stepped back and watched Steven's Pink Aura manifest around him. It was nothing he's already seen before.

But what he hasn't seen what happened next. Steven's flame like aura became solid and cylindrical. It expanded high up into the night sky. Several pulsing waves fired from Steven up the pink energy cylinder which pierced the night sky. Storm clouds formed not just in the town where they were, but formed in every major city in the U.S, Canada and Mexico. Steven's eyes opened up from keeping them closed. Beams of light fired from his eyes as thunder rumbled above them.

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked loudly. The first drops of rain began to fall in town. On closer inspection, the rain was not clear like normal rain. It was pink and tasted a bit salty. It was like the heavens had a spilled glass of pink lemonade up there, that fell and came down as a heavy shower.

Soren held a hand up and watched the pink rain droplets splash down on the palm of his gauntlet. From the small pink pool of water on his gauntlet, Soren watched the plant folks freeze in their tracks around him. They looked up at the sky as the pink rain fell down on their faces and rest of their bodies.

Steam began to come off of them the longer they remained frozen. large round grapes, apples, oranges, plums, trees and flower folk deteriorated slowly. All across north america plant folks began to die off, those still growing out from the ground stopped and melted, becoming new nutrients for the land, seas, lakes and rivers.

"_Steven Universe, you keep surprising me more each time we're together." _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Monday **

_August 23, 5:50 [Morning] _

Hours went by for Steven who took on the arduous task of healing the world's oceans and continents from the plant scourge which had plagued the earth and it's people for a couple of hours. But sadly, there was nothing Steven could do for the people who lost their lives either fleeing the monsters or fighting them. There was no magick in his arsenal strong enough to bring the dead fully restored to life.

Meanwhile, Soren hanged back and oversaw Steven's mission. He made sure to lend Steven power in case it looked like he needed it. But he never needed any, not once. The amount of power he expended performing the same technique on every continent and ocean, was above what a Commander like himself could do. Even though Commanders never run out of energy, Steven power was more 'weighty' and raw.

Returning back to his home, Steven was welcomed by applaud and cheering from his friends, father, mentor, Lapis and the good people of Beach City.

* * *

**Beach House **

Steven and his friends returned back home after celebrating outside by eating and drinking. Soren waited patiently inside of the beach house. Pearl, Steven and Carlos walked inside laughing and with confetti on their heads and shoulders.

"Commander?" Pearl uttered, surprised.

"Congratulations Shield of Humanity. Not to burst your bubble, but this was only the first wave out of an uncertain number of waves. I could not pin point exactly where this weapon is hidden. It could have been fired from outside the solar system, further or perhaps even as close as from your planet's moon. The real attack from homeworld will be much...more unforgiving. Yellow diamond has several hundred fleets of warships and dreadnoughts ready to hyper-jump here. So whenever the next attack may come, please, before that let me take you to meet three thousand gems who have been patiently waiting for orders."

"Commander Soren, Steven been through a lot just like everyone else. Let him rest before he meets with them."

"Pearl's right Soren, I just want to lie down on my bed and let my stomach digest all this food I put inside of it. Let's talk later."

Steven, pearl and Carlos walked past Soren who felt a little insulted. Right now there was nothing he could do except hunker down with everyone else and just wait for the next attack.

* * *

_**Next in Chapter 38, 'Darkness Sets In.' **_


	38. Chapter 38:Darkness Sets In

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Surviving the first attack from Homeworld which mutated and transformed earth's flora, thanks to Steven and his friends, the earth got another tomorrow. But in time, the hidden quad radar dish will rise up and send the second attack, and that time is now.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Devil's Laughter"_ By: Silent Hill: Shattered Memories OST

* * *

**Chapter 38: Darkness Sets In**

**Monday**

_August 25, 2016, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Beach House, Crystal Temple **

Two hours went by since Steven accompanied by Soren, brought the scourge of the plant folks which brought death and destruction with it to an end using his newly acquired power. Despite telling Soren that he wanted to catch some sleep upon returning to the beach house, it was not because of fatigue or expending a lot of energy. Truth be told, secretly Steven could have kept going for a whole month straight before succumbing to actual fatigue. It was the reason why Soren felt insulted when Steven said he wanted to take a rest. He felt Steven was not taking all of that had transpired seriously.

But Steven was not a gem, nor was he a commander for that matter. He was a hybrid, so perhaps serious matters and the threat of his planet's destruction did not process as it did with regular humans. Even so, Carlos, the other hybrid knew and understood the seriousness of this first attack on the earth.

Steven slept on his bed comfortably in the fetal position. Lapis sat down in bed with her legs crossed, facing away from him. Pearl and Carlos were sitting down on the couch down below Steven. Carlos who joined Steven in taking a break from helping Connie deal with the plant folks in Palmyra, rested his head comfortably down on Pearl's lap. He slept with his arms crossed over his body, his legs curled in a fetal position just like Steven.

Amethyst was not inside of the beach house, instead she hung out with Citrine and Bells, taking care of Whistles. Peridot was relieved of her babysitting duty when the whole gang returned back after Steven put an end to the short lived reign of the plant folks. She had returned back to the beach house at the same time as did Steven and his friends. Peridot was more curious about what was inside of Pearl.

Peridot held in her hand a crude but functioning x-ray scanner gun. Using her skills in ingenuity and innovation,Peridot was able to construct anything she wanted or needed as long as the materials, regardless how 'primitive' they were, were available.

Pointing her scanner gun at Pearl's abdomen, she pulled the trigger and fired a horizontal beam of light. It was similar to a pricing gun. Peridot moved the scanner up and down and side to side. A small red shiny nodule on top of the gun projected a 12 by12 inch holo-screen. The screen was a complete gray at first. Then there were neon green movements on the screen.

"It appears you have a growth inside of your stomach construct Pearl. I say get rid of it before it becomes a hindrance. Or don't, I really don't care what happens to you."

"That's not a growth Peridot. It's a baby. Its made up of half of me and Carlos." Pearl corrected Peridot, lovingly caressing Carlos's head.

"Uh huh. And how exactly is that possible. We're magical gemstones, not feeble organics like humans and the animals on this planet." Peridot put in.

"Well you just answered your own question Peridot. We're sentient stones born of and powered by magic. This union is only made possible because of magic. There are so many secrets about our species which we surprisingly still don't know about."

"I hate to agree with a common pearl, but you may be on to something. And what will happen when your hybrid is born." Peridot pressed with more questions.

Pearl brushed her hands through Carlos's hair. She stopped and placed her other hand over her stomach. "Even though I wasn't there, and based on what Greg told me. Rose only had an hour to bond with Steven before she vanished. I never understood why that happened, but thanks to Soren, we know how this process works."

"So what your saying is, when your hybrid-"

"Baby!" Pearl corrected Peridot, growing agitated.."

"Right, baaybee. When your baby comes in...seven months. You know you will cease to exist?" Peridot questioned.

"My hope is that this planet's commander, will bless me with some of his power so I can live my life with my child and husband. And if for any reason that commander does not wish to grant me a commander's courtesy, then I wish for Connie to do it. I have faith in her."

Commander Soren who had heard everything Pearl was saying, remained silent while he stood staring out the window next to the front door.

"i see. And how exactly does a gem get...what's the darn word... " Peridot said with uncertainty.

Pearl's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She smiled down at Carlos and giggled to herself. Lapis could not help but also feel embarrassed hearing Peridot's question. She turned around and wondered if somewhere down the road, if a child was in her future with Steven. When he was old enough of course.

Carlos stirred in his sleep and reached over to grasp Pearl's hand. Pearl only flushed harder and leaned down to press a kiss down on his temple. Peridot wondered at this action she coined it as 'lip marking.' Garnet, who had reformed hours ago to help her team members in the town of Yellowseed fight against the Plant folk, kept to herself behind the kitchen counter. Her arms were kept crossed over her chest. Her head hung low in deep thought. Those thoughts however, were interrupted when she heard Pearl giggling and Peridot laughing.

Pearl noticed Garnet's distant demeanor as more than just her normal self. She had an issue with her, and she intended to ask what it was.

"Garnet" Pearl spoke her name but got no response. She tried again. "Garnet-"

"This isn't fair Pearl" Garnet spoke, cutting Pearl's sentence.

"What exactly isn't fair Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"This! All of this! Rose should be here with us, standing alongside Steven in defense of the earth." there was clear frustration in Garnet's voice, and a little envy.

"is that all that's bothering you Garnet?" Pearl pressed.

"if you really want to know. Do you think having a baby is really the right choice right now Pearl. Or is this your way of getting back at Rose."

Pearl scoffed at Garnet's accusation and spoke to defend herself, "You think I did this out of spite for what rose did? Is that what you really think Garnet? You think I woke up one day and decided to bear the child of a human!"

"_You can't tell me you did It out of love." _Garnet stood glowering at Pearl.

Pearl's countenance went serious and agitated. She carefully moved Carlos's head off of her laps and stood up from the couch. "What did you just say to me Garnet. Did you just imply that I don't know what love is. Do _you _know what love is? Is ruby and sapphire's love the only reference you have to make that claim?"

Garnet looked away, but not before nodding disappointingly. "**Hello!?** Earth to Garnet can you hear me? Carlos loves me. And I love him. Our love is real. its so real, Carlos was not bothered about my relationship with rose when I told him about it. Could ruby and sapphire say the same about Jamie!"

Garnet shuddered hearing Jamie's name. Pearl found a soft nerve under the normally cool and silent warrior.

"How do you know about him" garnet asked, puzzled.

"From Steven and Connie of course. You're claiming I don't know a thing about love. Even before the rebellion I loved Rose long before you met us and even longer before you two ever met one another. Their might not have been a word for what we call love back in Homeworld, but I have loved longer than you ever had. At least I gave Carlos a chance, and how did that chance payoff. Steven has a mentor, an older brother, a friend. And we have a very powerful guardian. But most of all, he gave me his gift of life, and I, I will be the mother to our child in seven months. And I will be here to teach him or her how to walk, talk, laugh and fight."

Garnet uncrossed her arms, lowered her gaze and balled her hands into fists. Her gauntlets manifested and she jumped over the kitchen counter and charged towards Pearl. Soren felt a disturbingly sharp spike in magical energy that forced him to turn around. The energy was purely air based. And that meant it came from none other than Carlos.

Soren turned to see a Green dome encased around Carlos and Pearl. Jutting out from the dome was a giant hand that had Garnet in it's grasp. Carlos sat up from the couch he was sleeping on and yawned loudly. He stood up from the couch and walked through the dome and placed a hand down on Garnet's shoulder.

"I try to keep quiet when gems are talking or arguing between each other. But when someone, be they human, another gem or a commander," Carlos said giving Soren a small glance before turning back to Garnet, "I will step in and fight to the death to protect My Pearl. I'm a nice guy garnet, but I knew you never liked me when we first met. The next time you threaten Pearl..."

Carlos closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale of air. Garnet meanwhile struggled with all of her might to break free from the mighty grasp of this giant green hand. For all of her strength, garnet's struggle stopped when blackness came over her eyes. In the darkness she saw herself looking up past the stars from the earth at night and staring at a Behemoth sized green sphere of energy approximately the size of the Jovian planet Saturn. no. this was more like a vision with one simple warning.

The Saturn sized ball of energy was absorbed into the body of Carlos who appeared out of the stars. With the ball of energy gone, it manifested itself as his Guardian which grew speedily in a massize feathered serpent. It coiled itself around the planet earth. It stopped only to look at Garnet and let out a planet shaking roar.

"**AAAHHH! AAHHHHH!"** Garnet screamed and shouted in terror. Her body had turned into light and in the process of unfusing.

Ruby and Sapphire popped out of Garnet, holding on to each other. "A bit much to show the fusion the true scale of your power, don't you think so Carlos?" Soren asked from his position.

"I meant every word I said, especially what I said about protecting pearl. But i guess I should have phrased it differently. I will do everything to protect my family. And if Steven did not already share it with you, let me say it now. After what Steven was put through, he is absolutely capable of resurrecting Rose Quartz. But, that choice rests solely with him."

Carlos undid the protective green dome around Pearl and let out a sigh.

Pearl smiled and hugged Carlos's arm, "C'mon Carlos, let's go to my room." Pearl told him. She took him by his hand and lead them to the temple gate.

They disappeared past the gate when they walked inside of Pearl's bedroom.

* * *

**Inside Steven's Consciousness**

Descending back down into that most illusive place inside of himself. Steven landed softly down on the ground. He was greeted to the sight of the the tall pink grass the last time he was here. When Steven's feet touched the ground, several pulsing waves rippled across this world's ground. Each step he took, another ripple was created. When he reached out to touch the tall grass on his sides with his hands, the grass, the whole field around caught on fire. The fire did not burn, there was no neat coming off from it. But it was bright, beautiful and pink, very pink. The flames lifted up from the field it covered and surrounded Steven, swirling around him before rising up into the sky and coming down as sparkles.

Steven set his sights on the cathedral where the statues of his mother and lion were located in. he made his way for the thirty foot wooden doors, pushing them open with little trouble when he arrived to them. He walked inside and found his mother watering a small garden off to the upper right corner of the cathedral. Rose hummed a song to herself, kneeling down to caress the leaves and pedals of several rose flowers.

"Steven...you're back." Rose said.

"Hey mom. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about several things."

"My Steven, I can feel your new power as if it were my own. The weight of it, it's invisible but there's so much weigh to it. It's like an entire planet bearing down on me. I could never imagine myself with such power when I was alive. Did you know Steven, that gems, be they warriors, aristocrats, commanders and even goddesses. Are all made with a set limit on their powers and abilities that they cannot break. Human beings however, who have bodies that can become stronger, resilient and conditioned to bear extreme punishment; can break any limit with hard work. And you have worked so hard."

Steven raised an eyebrow, and looked down at his feet feeling a little terrible. He wondered if he had put his mother to shame by coming to visit her. Rose stood back up from bonding with her roses and turned to see Steven. In her eyes, she saw Steven's Aura as clearly as day and for what it truly was. Hiding just inches behind Steven, she saw a Giant of planetary stature. It's body was as black as a black hole, with several miles thick of Pink diamond armor with black markings covering its entire body and head. It's helm which was opened, revealed the pitch black face of Steven's Aura. The only features were its circular pink eyes which glowed ominously.

"I know you can see it mom. I see it when I close my eyes, when I stare at my own reflection. It's like another me, except more...different. You were right about humans and breaking limits. I had to work very hard and endure a lot to attain this power. When Connie challenged me to a friendly sparring match, Carlos told me that Soren told him that Connie was stronger than me. That was three months ago. Now..."

"And now you are in a league of your own, well that Carlos fella is just slightly stronger than you. I'm so happy and proud of you, my baby boy is now strong enough to protect everyone and everything. Plus you look leaner and healthier. You're going to need more than just power Steven for the coming war. Remember, your friends and the people of the earth will be there standing alongside you when she arrives."

"Mom, just how strong is Yellow Diamond." Steven asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"She's...she's a supernova waiting to happen. Goddesses, those spoken of in homeworld's ancient past were said to have created galaxies upon their death. Either by being overpowered by a young goddess or choosing to die of their own accord. I know that sounds ridiculous, I myself seldom give that claim little credit. But Goddesses like,Yellow Taffeite, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and White Diamond, they are absolutely relentless with power like an abyss. With no bottom.

I'll tell you a secret son. Not even the others know this. The only reason I was able to defeat one of the diamonds was because your mother was made, not carved, from the magic of diamond who defected the diamond authority long ago. I had just enough power to seal half of white diamond's power before landing the killing blow. I used a special kind of Gemstone for that."

"And now it's my turn. Mom, dad would love nothing more than to see you return. But I don't want to do that, at least not yet. I don't need your other half of magical power. I'm confident I can do this with the power I attained. Besides, I have Carlos, Soren and Connie by my side. Soren calls me the shield of humanity, but humanity in fact has multiple shields protecting her from all sides."

Rose strode over to Steven and stopped just a shy few inches away from him. She cupped Steven's face in her hands and pressed a kiss down on his forehead. "I have faith In my baby boy. My baby boy, your mother loves you very much. I look forward to the day when I can finally hold you and Greg in my arms together."

"I love you mom. I love you."

* * *

**Neso, Neptune's Moon**

_6:00 [Evening]_

Rising out from under the interior neso, the quad radar dish stopped and locked itself when it was done surfacing to the top. charging up energy around the second dish with the black focus on it. An invisible energy was fired from the black focus. It's destination, the planet earth. The dark beam of energy traveled nearly the speed of light, reaching the earth in mere seconds.

The cylindrical beam of pure blackness did not let out ringing noises like the previous beam of energy. This one was silent. The darkness struck the earth's atmosphere, and spread all throughout the planet. From ocean to ocean, continent to continent. The darkness turned the skies black, even on the hemisphere which was experiencing day turned blacker than night. City lights were barely visible if one were standing next to a lamp post or street light. The sun which epitomized power and light, was blocked out from shining down on the earth.

Cities across the world which had not yet finished recovering from the first assault had no time to brace it self for what was coming. The beam did more than just blackened the skies. The blackness set in like thick smog from a very polluted city. It lowered the visibility close to zero. Holding an oil lighter in front of oneself would not be visible. The blackness was everywhere, ever present in every houses, room, crack and space. It stuck to people, animals and the environment like snow and frost. And like snow and frost, the blackness lowered temperatures around the world down to 10 degrees. Places like the tropics or the middles east and African nations which have never experienced near 0 temperatures, were put in a tough spot.

The blockage of light and freezing temperatures was only the start of this second assault. The blackness that stuck to people and animals brought forth and manifested their inner demons, insecurities, fears, hate and their inner darkness in the open. Monsters made from tar and black goo arose and came out from the frost spots on streets, buildings and the natural surrounding environment.

State of emergencies were declared worldwide, but unlike the previous attack, governments had no answer to how to deal the darkness or the monstrosities that were spawned from it. Calls for the people who were responsible for bringing about the downfall of the Plant-folk, were being asked to save the world from this darkness from all members of the United Nations and countries around the world.

* * *

**Palmyra, Community Recreation Center**

_7:30 [Evening]_

Thanks to the valiance of Connie, Thomas and Carlos, the town of Palmyra had survived being razed from the plant folk two days ago. With the help of Carlos, Connie was able to locate her father and the parents of Thomas. But like the rest of the world, peace and order was short lived when the second assault happened. Holed up in the community recreation center Connie maheswaran had a hunch that the first attack was probably only one out of many more attacks before the final showdown. So she ordered half the town to seek shelter in the local mall and the other half in the rec center.

Using her earth based powers, Connie sealed the mall and rec center with cold rows of steel walls. Food and water, plus medical supplies were all rationed between the two groups of survivors. To keep up with what was happening around the world, television sets and radios, including phones and tablets were kept with almost all of them turned on. Even though broadcasting signals were weak, news reports reported of a new phenomena happening all around the world. Darkness that originated from outer space had veiled itself over the planet. Reports of black tar monsters and horrific abberations prowling the streets, woods and towns and cities were coming in from all over. People were told to sat indoors and keep their windows and doors locked and barred. But that turned out to be a death sentence, as these monsters used the shadows to come forth.

People calling in on radio stations urged people to repent. That the first attacks and the current one were only the first of many plagues God had planned for the world and all of its sinners. While other callers believed the planet was undergoing some sort of violent pole shift. Connie did not buy any of the callers explanations for a bit. She consoled with Smoky to see what was the best method to deal with the darkness coming down over Palmyra.

taking some time for herself to communicate with Smoky, Connie first created a mound of white powder for the people of The rec center to grab and sprinkle over them. The rooms, floors, walls and restrooms. Though she was new to using 'holy earth' and being this was her first time, Connie was a fast learner and natural strategist. She came up with a three step plan to counter the darkness. First she erected a hard plastic dome over Palmyra. This did not keep the darkness out. The second step involved channeling positive earth energy through the ground below, changing the soil from its normal brown color, to sacred white. This kept the monsters from coming out of the ground, but not from the buildings, trees, animals etc. her third step involved her spinning her arms above her head, whipping up a sandstorm made up entirely of the sacred pure earth she created below the town.

The pure soil surrounded the whole town, eating away at the darkness. This was a process which lasted up to thirty minutes. At the end of the last minute, the darkness had vanished and the temperature returned to a normal seventy five degrees.

"Now only one thing left to do. To find out what Steven plan to do about all of this."

* * *

_**Next in Chapter 39, "How Far You've Come."**_

_**I will also be updating "Stone Kissed" when I am finished writing the next chapter. **_


	39. Chapter 39:How Far You've Come

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Forgive me for this abysmally late update, but better now than never right?

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 39: How far You've Come Along **

**Monday**

_August 25, 2016, 7:30 [Evening]_

**Long Road**

Venturing out of the safety of the protective dome she erected over her town, Connie Maheswaran was traveling to beach city on a large floating piece of boulder carved and shaven in half. The boulder was created from 'holy earth' she produced through her power which kept the evil and negative effects of the darkness away from her. She traveled on top of the boulder while on one knee. Connie also covered herself in sacred white dust for added measure to keep herself protected on her journey.

Because of the blackness that had veiled itself over the world, visibility was zero to everyone who relied on their eyes to see. No technology, be it Night vision, FLIR or thermograph could pierce through the inky blackness enough to give a good enough picture to the viewer. To circumvent this issue, Connie didn't rely on her eyes so to speak, but rather she relied on the earth to help illuminate her way.

Using the Earth Method, Earth Sight, Connie viewed the world as black with white shaky outlines. This method also extended her visual acuity enough to allow her to see surrounding cities and towns in the state. Using Earth Sight, Connie was no longer handicapped by the omnipresent darkness blinding her. The darkness was sentient and tried to encase more of itself around connie in hopes to chip away at the protective nature of the white dust all over her, but instead it became purified and turned to steam that vanished.

"i don't know how long this sacred dust is going to stick around for, I need to speed this up," Connie said, making the floating piece of boulder she was on fly faster.

While Connie flew and followed the street which lead into Beach City, Black amorphous creatures and humanoids rose out from dark pools of water and spots ahead of her from the ground, trees and the rest of the surrounding environment. Their movements were jerky yet violent, and when their gaze turned away from one another and on Connie, they took off at jet flight speeds, leaving only dust behind them. Connie saw this and placed her hands down on her boulder and erected a shield around her, these enemies were more tougher and some sacred dust wasn't going to cut it.

"**Earth Method: Thinking Shield!"** she uttered quickly. Four, ten foot wide and six foot tall white marble orbs appeared around Connie, circling around her.

As the black amorphous creatures and humanoids zipped towards Connie, one of the four white marble spheres changed into a giant disembodied arm and hand while the other changed into a giant shield which took position in front of Connie. The black amorphous creatures appeared above Connie at eye blink speed, but were punched away being completely disintegrated. The others were stopped by the shield which crashed against them, keeping them away from Connie as far as possible.

The disembodied hand grabbed speedy creatures that thought they could get past it, in its grip and swung them down on the ground with such force, they created small impact craters. More and more dark inky black creatures rose and came out of the dark spots dotting the land all around Connie. The other two levitating marble spheres shapeshifted into a net that extended and connected around Connie, while the other shapeshifted into a large 25 foot sword that swung and moved every which way slicing and dicing dark creatures that got to close to her.

Zipping along the road that lead to Beach City, Connie hoped and desperately waited for the moment when she was only a few feet away from entering Beach City. With her Earth Sight, Connie saw something magnificent, a large, a very very large pink dome erected around Beach city; much like the one she erected around Palmyra minus the pink hue.

The creatures backed away when Connie finally reached the pink dome. Connie undid her four marble guardians and pressed her hand against the pink dome, when she placed her hand on it, she immediately recognized it as Steven's gem signature; obviously. Connie focused and sent some of her own gem energy which rippled across the dome.

A pair of doors appeared on the dome in front of her which opened up in response to her gem energy, Connie jumped off of her boulder which turned into dust when she did. Connie walked inside of the dome and looked up. She saw four massive orbs of brilliant light keeping Beach City illuminated. With her Earth Sight, she saw these orbs as passionate fiery red orbs radiating with Soren's Gem Energy. But what she also saw and felt were gusts of wind.

"A three layer defense. Steven's dome to keep out the dark creatures outside from all sides and angles. Soren's light and heat to burn away at any of the dark spots from forming where those awful creatures are coming out of. And these gusts of air, no doubt this is Carlos's doing. These winds feel warm, embracing. Wait a second...holy winds? Carlos can tap into the same special area of gem powers?"

* * *

**Beach City**

Connie looked around and saw a pillar of smoke and ember form in front of her, she undid her Earth Sight method while the smoke and ember finished forming. From the fire and smoke, Commander Soren appeared as he always did, wearing his black and red poncho and covered in his charcoal black armor.

"Commander Smoky, it's an honor to see you again, and you as well Connie. I would ask how you managed to find your way to Beach City, but as long as there's a dust particle left in his presence, it alone will act as guide to get you where you need to go. I assume you're here to speak to the shield of humanity?"

"Shield of Humanity?" Connie asked confusingly.

"Steven Universe of course. If I might ask, how do you like this three layer defense me, steven and Carlos established over this town."

"It's very impressive. Was it you or Steven who came up with this defense?"

"It was Steven and Carlos. I existed once to take over worlds for colonization, now I exist to serve, aid and support the shield of humanity."

"That's really cool, Steven's so lucky. H-how is Steven Commander."

"His state of being? His well being? Which one would you like to know Connie"

"Both I suppose."

"Steven has exceeded all of my expectations, he has become a real hero, and he has come a very long way. You know, before Steven underwent training under Carlos, you were several leagues ahead of him."

"I'm not surprised you noticed that, I've been training and practicing non stop since Steven visited me one day to ask me how to contact his mother. The fruits of my work are the result of Smoky himself. But because i'm not a true hybrid like Steven, I wouldn't be surprised if Steven..."

Soren looked at Connie and saw her disappointment. He uncrossed his arms and smiled lightly at her. He felt he needed to tell her something, anything to reassure her she was just as gifted as Steven.

"Power is power, it can be good, it can be bad. Or it can be neutral or chaotic, contributing to neither helping or adding to hurting. What's important is what the person or being with power decides to do with it."

Connie lowered her gaze and slightly hung her head in thought. Soren turned and looked up at the ceiling of the dome. Soren felt Steven's power sharply spike and then fall back down just as fast, Connie too felt his power which made her look up and watch Steven coming flying towards her and Soren.

"Connie!" Steven called out her name.

"Hey Steven!" Connie replied back with a tone of familiarity.

Steven hovered safely back down on the ground and walked over to give Connie a warm, friendly hug. Connie appreciated Steven's courtesy towards her despite all that went on between them. After pulling away from her, Connie saw that Steven was wearing a black and pink running track suit with white tennis shoes that had pink and yellow stars on them. His face was handsome, his hair had been shaved down some, his chin was sharp and his eyes were blistering with confidence, but also with modesty and friendliness.

"Wow Steven you look...different, a lot different, did you get a new haircut?" Connie said playfully with a little affection too.

"Oh yeah, before I came back home Carlos thought It be a good idea to get a haircut when we were exploring Mexico. Lots of tasty food and interesting history down in Mexico. So Connie, how has Palmyra been holding through all of this craziness."

"It's been holding on strong, it's all thanks to Smoky's power thought, goodness knows what would have happened to my family, Thomas and my home if I hadn't found his gemstone."

"For a non hybrid who inherited and fused with the gemstone of a commander of all possible classes, and to single handedly keep and protect an entire town all by herself shows that a commander's judge of character is never wrong and never dulls" Soren put in.

Connie blushed at that praise, Steven nodded his head in agreement. "Connie listen, all of this darkness and the monsters are not helping anyone anywhere around the world. Let's catch up some more after me and Soren return back to earth."

"Back to earth? You mean you're going to up into space, for what?" she asked him.

"You'll see." He told her with a confident smile. "Hold on! let me come with you. I need to see how far you've come since we last spoke."

"Connie, we're going up into space, there is no air in space. I can go because I don't breathe, Steven can go because of his ability to breathe in space."

"You can breathe in space Steven?" Connie asked quizzically.

"I couldn't before, but during my training, I ate a huge order of Magic. Now, there's nothing I can't do. It explains how I can fly."

"You two are underestimating me and especially Smoky's power." Connie told them while she opened her arm and stretched them out on either side of her. A glossy and transparent like film started to appear from her shoes up to her legs, torso, arms, back and face.

Soren saw this and was only further convinced Connie was an innovative young woman. "It might not look like your standard space suit, but I have enough air circulating inside of this transculent full body suit powered by my gemstone to last 24 hours, now, if one of you boys would be so kind enough to give me a ride?"

"I got you covered Commander Connie, pardon me! I meant Smoky, goodness" Soren said, apologizing for his misstatement.

Commander Soren simply had to raise his left hand for Connie to levitate off the ground. Steven smiled excitedly as concentration of air surrounded him. His tracks suit and pants flapped in the wind that encircled him wildly and possessively.

"Ok! Last one to reach space has to make dinner...and GO!"

Like the shot of a cannon, or the strike of lightning and even like the blink of an eye, Connie was at a loss for words by the sheer level of speed she was a part of when at one moment she was inside Beach City, and the next moment she was out in the vacuum of space and above the earth.

"i forgot to mention that Carlos will be joining us in bit, he was talking to pearl when I left the beach house before him" Steven told Connie and Soren.

* * *

**Medium Earth Orbit**

Hovering in Mid Earth Orbit, Steven, Soren and Connie waited patiently for Carlos Montoya to arrive and join them in space. While they waited, Steven flew around Connie and Soren, pretending to swim backwards with his arms crossed backwards behind his head. Connie giggled and laughed as she watched Steven flapping his hands, playfully mimicking a bird.

"Hahahaha, Steven you're stupid," Connie said with innocent playfulness.

"Look at me, I'm a pelican" Steven said happily, getting more laughter out of Connie and a polite smile from Soren.

A green glowing streak of light emerging from the earth flew up towards the waiting trio at super speed. The person enveloped in that green light was Carlos who was read to help Steven take care of the problem with the darkness that had veiled itself all over the world.

"Sorry I took so late, me and Pearl were talking about names for our baby"

"Oooh, care to share with the rest of us Carlos, pleeaassee" Connie begged.

"Mas tarde Connie, right now, this darkness has got to go. Steven, we already came up with a plan back at the beach house, and the first phase of that plan involves only me. If you'll all give me some space, i'm going to go into my Mastered Gem Form for this. I was planning on going True Mastered, but that will wait when they get here."

As he asked of them, Soren, Steven and Connie moved to give Carlos as much space as possible. Lowering his head and balling up his hands into fists, Carlos inahled a large amount of air circulating around an invisible barrier that he made for himself which was needed to make this journey into space possible. Exhaling all of the air he took in in a long concentrated sigh, Carlos exploded with blinding and weighty olive green light.

The dark green track suit and pants with black lines flapped upwards in response to violent bursts of air being generated from Carlos.

"**AAAGGGHHHH!" **Carlos shouted at the top of his lungs, this was a familiar scenario to Steven which was replaying again in front of him.

Pushing into his Mastered Gem form for the second time, through Soren's eyes, the commander could see just how much of a true powerhouse Carlos really was. It was like a bio-magnetic field exploded and expanded until it absolutely dwarfed the earth's own magnetic field completely. The young commander looked over to Steven and Connie and felt like they also knew, felt and even saw just how terrifyingly powerful Carlos truly was.

"_My goodness Commander Soren, do you feel that presence, is that coming from another unknown commander in the area?" _Commander Smoky's voice asked Soren telepathically.

"_In another life, in another universe, This Hybrid would have been a Commander, Smoky."_ Soren replied back telepathically.

Connie's eyes lit up with amazement and slight envy when she saw Carlos in his Mastered Gem Form, but both of those feelings were lost with respect she had for Carlos. Moving his hands above his in a circular motion, Steven and Connie turned their gaze away from carlos, over to the earth where the darkness was being collected by and compressed into Hurricane like patterns. Motioning his arms in a sharp upward left, Four dark pillars of pure darkness rose from the earth. Sixty percent of the earth had been liberated from the darkness, with the other forty percent being location where these dark black pillars of supernatural darkness were at.

"Now Steven!" Carlos shouted.

Shifting into his Guardian Gem Form, Steven created a pink bubble between his opened palms, Steven raised his hand above his head and expanded the size of the pink energy bubble so much, it became a mini moon, just half the size of the actual moon. Pointing his right index finger at the pink energy bubble, he swiped his finger across it, opening up the bubble like a 25 cent plastic capsule container, Steven shouted back at Carlos that he was ready.

"You're good to go Carlos!"

At Steven's signal, Carlos moved the four pillars of darkness up out of the earth and combined them into one giant swirling vortex that filled the pink energy bubble slowly until all of it was inside. Steven closed the pink bubble and sealed it forever. Steven's next move was to launch the pink bubble full of toxic dark energy as far away from the solar system as possible.

Forming a Circle, Square and Triangle shape with his hands and fingers, Steven recited "Magic Method: Magical Slingshot!"

Manifesting in front of Steven was a fifty kilometer tall Glowing, shimmering purple slingshot, that was 30 miles long! Moving the pink pink bubble onto the gargantuan pad telekinetically, Steven extended one arm out in front of him, and pulled the other arm back, like he had a slingshot in his own hands. He was in fact manipulating the moon size slingshot, after pulling back enough; Steven let loose the magical rubber bands on the slingshot.

The entire group watched the slingshot vanish into purple glittering dust and the pink bubble flying into the darkness of space. "That problem has left this galaxy," Soren spoke, "that takes care of the problem of the darkness, but people and animals including the lands and oceans are still affected by the after affects."

"I'd figure that be a problem even after the darkness was removed, luckily for me, I have a mother whose not entirely dead but entirely alive who has a lot of answers" Carlos spoke endearingly of his gem mother.

"Second phase of the plan then, Carlos"

"Sure thing Steven, just let me undo this form. I won't need this much power to aid you with what's next"

Reverting to his Secondary stage of his gem power, Steven lowered his gem energy so it balanced perfectly to Carlos's gem energy ratio. Carlos and Steven hovered into place, remaining at least forty feet apart from each other. Both fellas extended their hands out in front of them, then opened up their arms as if to embrace some unseen entity in front of them. Shooting out from Steven gemstone from his belly through his tracksuit, and out of Carlos's back and through his own tracksuit, was a thin olive green beam of light like a laser and a pink one, each color respectively representing Steven and Carlos.

When these two laser like beams crashed against the other, the center where the two beams crashed started to form a small oval diamond which grew and grew in size until it rivaled the pink bubble's size earlier. The combined power of both Steven and Carlos's gem powers united and melded to create a giant Brown colored gemstone.

"Should I Steven? Or do you-"

"Let me do it Carlos, you've done more than enough for me and the world today, after all, The earth has more than one shield in front of it"

"Thank you Steven, " Carlos said. Connie looked over to Steven who gave her a knowing nod. Steven moved the Giant Brown oval gemstone over around to 'front' of the earth and positioned it where the sun's light would shine through the stone and expand to shine all over the earth.

"_This gemstone is imbued with more than just my mother's healing powers, it's also imbued with Carlos's Sacred Air, which can dispel evil and negative energies, I hope this is enough."_ Steven though to himself.

With the sun's all encompassing light shinning through the giant gemstone, the earth was veiled in a brown hue with accompanying glittering appearing. With one hemisphere cleared of the after affects of the evil and malignant darkness from earlier, the other hemisphere was next. Steven moved the gemstone over to the side experiencing night and place the gem in between the moon and earth, for one hour, a bright and magnificent brown gemstone enthroned in the spot normally occupied by the moon could be seen by millions as they were healed, and the evil driven and destroyed entirely.

Soren felt a spike of energy coming from Connie, he turned his head over to her and looked down at her right hand. It was turning into shimmering copper, "My what a surprise, seems that her ladyship has a few secrets of her own."

* * *

\- _**To the readers and followers of 'Stone Kissed,' let me share with you why I took it down. I was too busy with non fanfiction stories to spare any time to work on Stone Kissed, but a wane in enthusiasm for Stone Kissed also played a factor in the decision to take it down. I have not been as enthusiastic for stone kissed I was before when first starting it. My deal is, do I leave an unfinished story up for an indefinite amount of time, or do I take it down and work on remaining chapters on my own free time without any pressure on me. I went with the second choice.**_


	40. Chapter 40:Memento Mori

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Ok we're nearing the end of this story and I have been going through the finale over my head again and again hope you all enjoyed the ride, but every ride must come to an end.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration:**_ "Signal VI" _By: Sabled Sun

* * *

**Chapter 40: Memento Mori** _("remember that you must die")_

**Wednesday**

_August 27, 2016, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Jasper's Mansion, Gem Homeworld**

Two days after Steven and his friends lifted the darkness up from The Earth and with Carlos's help, sent the darkness stored and sealed in a bubble created by Steven from his own power off to the outer edges of the Milky way; never to return again. Connie displayed an ascended level of gem power, something that did not escape Commander Soren's sight and detection.

Steven and Carlos with the addition of Soren and Connie took to preparing for what was to come next, be it another attack sent to earth or even the long awaited confrontation with Yellow Diamond and whoever she brought with her. But back over on home world, new developments were taking place and it starts with Jasper in her Mansion on 'Ghar.'

Jasper's Mansion was large, one that was worthy and befitting of a battle tested and proven general of many of Homeworld's Generals and Admirals. Jasper was seated in front of a glossy white levitating table with folders and piles of paperwork on it. Jasper leaned back on the back rest of her hovering chair as she read through some reports about small rebellions that were squashed by loyal homeworld soldiers on different conquered planets and colonies.

Jasper placed the paper back down on her desk with a tired sigh. She crossed her strong arms across her chest and looked out her window at the starry night sky and thought out loud to herself.

"These colonies are becoming and growing more restless with her majesty's rule. One report on planet Bagheera says the common gems and the natives have been hybridizing and now there hybrid off springs make up half of the population. With their combined natures and powers of both species, their challenging the ruling principalities and noble houses in their lands. On another planet, Planet Mercurio in the Lisa Galaxy us also experiencing the same problems.

And we can't keep making examples of rebellion leaders and the rebels for the rest of the population to get the message. Their becoming more hardened to public executions and seeing dead loved ones is only igniting more rebellions and leading to more instability in our empire. Yellow Taffeite if your essence is still alive, please look down on your successor with mercy."

**Knock* Knock* Knock* **

"Yes!? Who is it!?" Jasper shouted in the direction of her bed chamber's doors.

"It's me my lady, Nephrite"

"What the hell do you want Servant?"

"you're presence is required in the queen's chamber right now. She said you may come as you are now, she says it's urgent"

"Tell her i'll be there as soon as possible!" Jasper told her servant gem. She stood from her hovering chair and walked into her polishing kiosk where she changed into her usual bodysuit and polished her gemstone which in turned made her look clean, shiny and presentable.

The kiosk door slid open with Jasper wearing her regular bodysuit. She grabbed her cape hanging from a hook on the wall and attached it to her shoulders, left her bedchamber and made her way to the Queen's warp pad.

* * *

**Yellow Diamond's Castle**

Jasper warped from her mansion to the front of yellow diamond's castle on the ruling family's own continent in only a matter of seconds, a trip which would have taken several hours in a vehicle from Ghar to the royal family's private continent estate.

Jasper walked up the long steps up reach the two massive golden doors which opened up in response to jasper nearing the entrance. At the top, jasper took a moment to look out at over to the horizon. The continent was massive, beautiful and a glory to behold. She turned back to direction of the opened castle doors and walked inside. An Anatase servant approached the old general and lead her to the same elevator from her previous visit when she arrived back home.

In the elevator Jasper gathered her courage and thoughts and tried to remain as calm and level headed as possible. There was no telling what Yellow Diamond wanted or what she may ask of Jasper. Whatever her majesty wanted, jasper would execute it, no arguments.

The elevator door slid open when it reached the fifth floor, the last floor of the castle and the floor of Yellow Diamond's Throne room. Jasper walked out, looking back over her shoulder at the Anatase gem servant bowing her head as the elevator door slid close.

Jasper rose her face and saw Commander Olivine standing alongside Yellow Diamond who was seated on her throne which sat on a tall twenty foot right triangle platform. Yellow diamond and Olivine had their backs turned to Jasper, all of the lights were turned off except for one giant source of light coming from the back wall behind Yellow Diamond's throne. The light came from a holo screen, a giant bright holo screen whose light casted flickering shadows all over the walls of the thrones room. The shadows danced erratically, almost like they were alive.

"My child, what are you doing still waiting at the base of the stairs of my throne platform? Come up so I may brief you on why I summonsed you."

Jasper bowed her head and walked up the steps leading up to yellow diamond's throne. She was nervous to be in the presence of not just her leader but her son as well, it was probably a good thing, a fortunate thing olivine's other brothers weren't here.

It felt like Jasper was walking forever just to reach yellow diamond's throne, but when she finally reached the top, she immediately went down on one knee out of respect.

"Arise Jasper," Yellow diamond asked her decorated general, "stand and take a look at the screen in front of you. Tell me, what do you see"

Jasper rose to her feet and stared at the giant screen her leader told her to watch. Jasper saw a profile page of a 10,000 foot tall creation made entirely out of clear crystal with multicolored marks of shapes like a triangle, square, circle, trapezoid etc, all over it's body. Its chest was large, it's arms were big and powerful, all four of them. Its legs were big, it's back strong and large as a mountain. But it's most distinguishing feature was perhaps it's head, firmly rooted atop a strong and unbreakable neck was a skull which changed color and two glowing dots in its dark eye sockets.

Looking at the skull face of the crystal skull frightened jasper, though it was only an image, she felt herself wanting to retreat into her stone to avoid looking at any longer than necessary.

"Gives you the shakes doesn't Jasper," Commander Olivine spoke, turning his focus to her, "I have to admit, when I had looked at it for the first time, it made me feel...fear. My mother and leader was the only gem to ever make me feel fear."

Jasper nodded at the commander and turned to ask yellow diamond about the crystal skull, but yellow diamond already knew of Jasper's curiosity and saved her the trouble of having to ask her about it.

"The crystal skull is, was a creation of my ancient predecessor, Taaffeite. She was known as 'mad' for creating parasite gems. If I was a part of her court during her reign, I would have praised her. The crystal skull is pure raw magic made physical. It's completely undetectable to anyone other than my self or members of the diamond authority."

"Byt your grace, you are the last of the diamond authority" Jasper put in.

"No need to remind me jasper. The crytal skull is currently asleep, it resides under the continent called 'Africa' in the backwater planet. Recent mission reports and data sent back to me from the machine of plagues has been very disheartening. My traitor of a son Soren, and the rebel leader and traitor Rose quartz along with her small team of rag tags including the peridot assigned to you jasper. Not to mention the noble Lapis lazuli.

But that's not the most disturbing news that came from the machine, its scanners also showed the gem signatures of two powerful gems. One came back as belonging to Commander Smoky and another from an Olivine Gem."

"Commander Smoky? And an Olivine Gem?" Jasper said in confusion.

"I know that Commander Smoky is the son of Red Beryl and served as Taafeitte's main commander. He was at one point the unstoppable force and might of the gem empire, a truer commander above all others. However, something happened to him and other commanders who were stationed on the planet Mars in the solar system. They turned their back on their loyalty to Taaffeite and homeworld and chose to protect that planet and the native martians. If he is still alive, that will prove more than problematic. And then there's the other powerful source detected by the machine, the gem signature belonged to the warrior class Moldavine. And to remind you, a gem's signature also has the age of the gem, and this Moldavite gem has been estimated to be over 1400 years old."

"It could be a survivor from the gem rebellion from five thousand year ago mother, what do you think?" Commander Olivine asked his mother.

"whether they are or aren't, it makes no difference now. They've been alive for so long now, that they now have power to rival my most strongest son. No matter, I have decided to cancel the last three plagues from commencing from the machine of plagues. Instead I have chosen to rewrite it's original mission objective from firing plagues at the earth, to record a message from me and then rise from it's resting place and head to earth's moon to send my message as a signal audible only to the crystal skull. When it hears my voice, it will wake up and finish what should have been finished during Taaffeite's reign.

And one more thing, Jasper, Olivine, you both are going to accompany to the planet earth. I know the crystal skull won't be enough to stop Soren, Smoky if he's still alive and Rose quartz not to mention this other unknown powerful moldavite gem that appeared. I never knew it would be this difficult and frustrating to destroy a five thousand year old rebellion and kill my traitor of a son. Jasper, you will command an armada of destroyers filled with soldiers with my son as backup on the assault on earth."

"Yes your grace, I will not disappoint you my grace, nor you Commander Olivine" Jasper spoke, her head lowered in a bow.

Jasper rose her face back up and watched Yellow Diamond press some buttons on a holo-key pad on the hand rest of her throne. On the screen jasper watched a smaller screen pop up. She recognized it as the machine of plagues resting on 'Neso,' one of the many moons of Neptune. The machine of plagues's legs came out and rose from the depression of the moon it was resting at. Jasper then turned to yellow diamond who began to speak into a holo voice transmitter that popped up in front of her twelve inches away from her.

"_This is Yellow Diamond speaking, as the third member of the original four member group of the diamond authority, I order you to head towards the earth's moon and relay this message audible only to the crystal skull hidden in the mantle of that planet. This is your master speaking, you were created by our engineers and powered by the magic of our species, you are the second most powerful gem after myself. I order you to wake from your one thousand year old slumber to do my will for me until I have reached the earth. Destroy the earth, kill all life on that planet and see that you do all in your power to kill Commander Soren, kill commander Smoky, kill Rose quartz and kill the unknown moldavite gem. Do not fail me, and do my bidding and may the cry of your Gem roots be your reason for completing these tasks, NOW AWAKEN!" _

* * *

**The Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy**

The Machine of plagues levitated off of the depression it was standing on in Neso, and gained more and distance from the surface of the moon and itself. When it reached a height of thirty kilometers, it fired off in the direction of the Earth. A trip that took two earth days to complete, when the machine of plagues reached the moon of earth, it landed in an area known as the sea of tranquility where it's legs drilled and rooted itself inside of the surface of the moon. The four radar dishes began to reassemble itself to become one super large radar dish. Downloading the message from yellow diamond it had received, the focus bulb of the radar dish lit up when the machine began to play Yellow diamond's message.

* * *

**Friday**

_August 29, 2016, 7:30 [Evening]_

**Planet Earth**

The last four days since Steven and Carlos lifted up the darkness off of the earth and sent collected the darkness in a pink bubble Steven made, Steven sent the darkness in away from the solar system, never to return for all time. The world and the nations of earth all took time to rebuild destroyed towns and cities, grieve for lost loved ones and friends and heads of governments were all interested in contacting the people who were responsible for saving not just their countries and kingdoms; but the whole planet itself.

No one knew Steven's name, or Carlos's or even the band they were a part of that have pledged their entire lives to fighting off gems that had long since became monster, corrupted due to time and seeking to take out their anger on a world they once fought for and have paid severely for after its liberation.

Inside of the crystal temple, Steven and Lapis were not around, instead they were out on a date. Carlos and Pearl too had the same idea and were nowhere to be found inside the temple or beach house. Amethyst stuck close to Soren who kept a watchful on the skies and space beyond the earth. Connie and Thomas's relationship was going smoothly. Connie shared with Thomas all that she had been through and continues to go through, but somehow Thomas always knew how to listen to her, and that did not go unappreciated.

Garnet helped Greg and Lion around the car wash and with grocery shopping, even though Lion carried most of the bags, Garnet was always up for helping Greg. Peridot found herself babysitting baby whistles more and more. The parents, Citrine and admiral Bells went out together as the crystal gems emissaries first to the nations on the western hemisphere.

Peridot was sitting on a couch inside of Admiral Bell's home with whistles in a baby carrier, whistles for the most part like to explore his telekinetic power by lifting furniture around the house and sometimes himself with Peridot included. But today was different, Whistles remained quiet since Peridot arrived to watch over him. In that time Peridot worked on compiling data she gathered on The Crystal Skull on a tablet Greg bought for her. She called it 'childishly earth' but her being on it 24/7 said otherwise.

All around the world storm clouds began to gather, extinct and dormant volcanoes began to release smoke into the atmosphere. But global thunder clouds forming over nations, extinct volcanoes resuming volcanic activity was not the most terrifying part. What was were news reports of claim of sounds that sounded like a beating heart and low howling being heard all around the world. Like the earth itself had come to life.

The continent plates all began to rumble and shake terribly. Peridot looked out the window in a panic and saw that the twilight sky had become black with an ominous red glow just above the horizon. Then, catching not just her but everyone in the world by surprise, Peridot heard the most terrible roar and growling come from under the the earth.

"Oh No! It's here! IT'S AWAKE!" Perdidot shouted all terrified, she nearly fell on her way out of Bell's home.

"Commander Soren if I may have a word with you"

"This is going to have to wait Peridot" replied the commander.

"Listen to Me! It's about The Crystal Skull, It's Awake!"

Commander Soren uncrossed his arms and balled up his hands into fists. There were fire in his eyes as he removed his pancho off of him.

"You knew, when were you going to-"

Before he could finish, there was an explosion so loud, it was like the earth had been cracked in half. A pillar of blood red light blasted out of ground as far away as Africa, rose past the horizon and reached as high as the Thermosphere. Accompanying this terrible cracking sound was loud growl that echoed and reverberated all across the globe.

Amethyst shook in her boots and clung to Soren's leg, Peridot and amethyst both saw true fear and concern in the eyes of the usually calm and stoic commander. "Perido! Can you contact everyone on that device of yours?"

"Yes, I have all of them as my fri-"

"Never midn that, tell them all to get her ASAP! I'm going to buy them some time, this a preview before mother gets here."

"Soren wait!" Amethyst interjected, she shapeshifted to make herself a little more taller and placed a kiss on Soren's lips. The commander did not seem phased by this and simply gave Amethyst a reassuring look before flying off to confront the crystal skull.

* * *

**Next in Chapter 41**, _**"Our**_ _**Dying Planet"**_


	41. Chapter 41:Our Dying Planet

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Forgive me readers for the late update, I've wanted to upload this chapter before the start of Season six of Game of Thrones. Which by the way, was a frieking amazing first episode. Now, i'm not going to try to sugar coat this, but I really want to end this story as quick as possible so I can work on other stories. I'm sorry If that came off very uncaring.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Dead to Me"_ By: Spineshank

* * *

**Chapter 41: Our Dying Planet**

**Friday**

_August 29, 2016, 7:30 [Evening]_

**Planet Earth, Africa**

flying as fast as a falling star, creating a beautiful glowing tail caused from extreme levels of air resistance. Soren flew across the Atlantic ocean and laid his eyes on the monster created as a last strike against the earth before Rose's rebellion succeeded in repelling Homeworld armies and driving out of the earth once and for all. And there it was! It had finally awaken from centuries of sleep. Soren wasn't sure if he would be able to handle this beast made from pure raw magic by himself. But he was a commander, a junior commander to be exact, but a commander nonetheless.

Soren stopped in his track and watched the Crystal Skull rampaging about. When the crystal skull raised its large mountain like legs and stomped its feet as big as hills, Mega Quakes rumbled under the entire planet, quakes that measured 10.0 on the Richter scale! Deep fissures branched out from under the stomping feet of the crystal skull. These fissures circled around the planet, the glow of flowing magma deep in the earth rose and mixed with Ocean, causing the worlds oceans to bubble and let out steam that filled the atmosphere.

The Crystal Skull's skull changed color from crystal clear, to dark brown. Halting it's wild stomping, it raised it top left arm and swung it in a 180 degree motion. The sheer force of the crystal skull's arm swing created miniature short lived hurricanes that formed on the western coast of the african continent that moved across the atlantic ocean, affecting europe, the east coast of the united states, the west indies and parts of the north of south America. But that was not its intended purpose, just an after effect of its primary purpose for it's acion.

When the crystal skull swung it's arm, it killed all of the nutrients the flora on the african continent needed to live and grow. The trees, the savannas, the fields and the rivers and lakes either died or dried up. The entire continent was plunged into permanent drought. Shaking what little fear he felt inside of himself, Commander Soren flew towards the Crystal Skull, intent on putting it down.

"_**Lava Method: Field of Blooming Dragon Heads!"**_ Soren slid one armored hands on top of the other and rotated the positions of his hands so his palms were on top of each other. As a testament to his power and his title as Commander, Soren was able to fill half of the Atlantic ocean with Long dragon heads that rose up out of the surface of the ocean. these dragon heads were all made from magma oozing out from under the ocean. The dragons mouths opened up together at the same time and began to gather energy, forming blood red spheres in their open maws. At Commander Soren's order, the dragons waited until they were given the order to fire.

Soren watched the crystal skull continue to rampage, appearing completely oblivious of Commander Soren's presence or the long legion of magma dragon heads with spheres of energy floating in their open mouths, which all targeted at it.

"**Fire!" **

Blasting their collected sphere of blood red energy together, Soren watched the the spheres explode when they collided with the crystal skull, ten, twenty, thirty, one thousand, three thousand all the way up to ten thousand! Was the amount of explosions that rocked the the skies. But behind the all the billowing smoke, Soren was shocked.

"none of the explosions were the result from contact being made. The bastard wasn't even affected." Soren saw past the crystal skull's defenses and made out the lines of an invisible barrier that radiated one hundred feet away from it's body.

"No, I'm wrong. It's wasn't affected because of the barrier, that barrier is it's aura. It absorbed my attack, it nullifies all forms of magical attacks. I have to make sure that that assumption is true."

sticking only his right middle and index fingers out, Sore placed them on the top side of his left gauntlet which he had balled up into a fist. He slid his fingers up his forearm and upper arm stopping just below his shoulder. This caused a green spark which engulfed Soren's entire left arm in green fire. Cocking his arm back, he recited **"Fire Method: Chaos Jester!"**

throwing a power packed left hand outward, the green fired engulfing Soren's left arm fired outward and forward through his gauntlet. The green fire first looked like a speeding ball of green flaming energy, but midway into its trajected path, the ball of green fire expanded in size exceedingly quick. It took on human shape, with two arms, two legs and one head. The humanoid grew to be at least 1000 feet in height. As it kept flying towards the crystal skull, without losing any momentum, the giant jester in black and green flaming clothing punched, kicked and swung his mock scepter well over one hundred times in different way. It ended it's performance by stopping abruptly and bowing before vanishing into green fire and laughing hysterically.

One hundred glowing disembodied fists, kicks, knees, elbows and crescent blades of green fire jetted towards the crystal skull. One powerful explosion after another followed after the first attack made contact with the crystal skull's aura. Soren watched carefully with the refined and keen eyes of a commander, and noticed that despite his method landing on the crystal skull, the magic that powered his method down to the explosions and great heat were all being absorbed.

"Just as I feared, even the strongest magical attacks have no effect on the beast. If magical attacks won't cut it, perhaps raw physical power will do it." engulfing himself again in black fire with pure white outlines, commander soren entered his battle avatar, this time to do battle with the crystal skull. His avatar was a giant one thousand foot being of raw black fire with over one hundred arms. In each hand it had glowing white orbs, each orb packed more power than ten nuclear explosions combined.

But because the crystal skull absorbed magical attacks, Soren left out the glowing white orbs for now since they were purely magical in nature. The three eyes of Soren's battle avatar made contact with The crystal skull who finally seemed to notice the commander.

Taking off a near light speed, Commander Soren flew so fast that space behind him and beside him undulated and heated up the surrounding air up to 100,000 degrees, instantly boiling a massive the ocean around him. Soren cocked back all one hundred of his battle avatar's hands ready to strike the crystal skull. But getting within 100 kilometers of the crystal skull revealed something even more shocking.

Soren still managed to land one earth rumbling punch, but it was with his own fists and not with that of his battle avatar. The crystal skull was pushed out of the African continent, shaking it's head and smiling sinisterly at Soren.

"My battle avatar! It undid that as well? It not only absorbs magic, it's also able to nullify gem transformations and...possibly even fusions."

* * *

**The Pacific Ocean**

_8:50 [Night]_

The crystal skull had been pushed out of Africa, but not before plunging the cradle of humankind into perpetual drought and sapping all the life giving properties the land had to give to grow grass, trees, fruits and vegetables. One powerful punch to its head, one hill shattering elbow strike to its torso, a spinning kick to its back and a thousand different combos, Commander Soren did not let up his relentless barrage of attacks. The crystal skull did not react to the physical punishment it was taking, but it also wasn't fighting back. It was almost like it was gauging how much damage it could take before having to fight back.

"Sooorreenn! We're here!" shouted Steven who came flying in with Carlos and Admiral Bells beside him.

Just beneath them was Alexandrite who was running on water and Lapis who was inside of a large water battle avatar that seemed to be of a mix of shark, crocodile and squid. Soren heard Steven call out to him, and the moment he stopped attacking the crystal skull, he was caught off guard with four punches from the crystal skull's four fists. Each strike sounded like the world's loudest cannon fire shot.

"Soren!" Steven called out out of concern, so Steven went flying faster with bells and Carlos also picking up speed.

Soren was propelled into the ocean, but quickly regained himself and flew out of the ocean. "Steven Wait! All of also!"

on his command, Steven and the rest stopped in their tracks and flight path. Steven flew over to Soren who levitated by way of conjuring of jet fire booster from under his sabatons. The water beneath him boiled and rippled, letting off steam.

"Everyone listen to me. That behemoth over there is called the crystal skull. It's body is composed of homeworld crystal called 'Eternamente.' its nearly impossible to crack using physical power alone. It's skulls changes color as do those glowing dots in its eye sockets, it does so to let its enemies know what element it's going to use. And to make things worse, it was created with the abominable ability to undo fusions if you get close enough to it and absorb all forms and levels of magical attacks. Alexandrite and Lapis, if you confront the crystal skull now in your current states, you will be turned to dust. Only physical attacks, purely power packed physical strikes and blow do any real damage to it.

Even if you fire long range attacks at it, it will either be absorbed or put down before it can hurt the crystal skull. The tall body of alexandrite began to unglow and pearl, amethyst and garnet appeared. Lapis gave all three of her crystal gem partners a pair of 'water boots' to allow them to walk on water and keep them from sinking into the ocean. Pearl fell on one knee and placed a hand over her stomach area. Carlos noticed this and went to her while Steven spoke to Soren.

"Pearl! See this is why I wanted you to stay back at the temple with Peridot, Whistles, Lion and Citrine. You'll be putting _**'Polyphony'**_ in danger If you participate in this battle."

"Polyphony!?" said everyone in unison, even Soren.

Carlos brushed the back of his head and smiled at everyone, "Yeah, I chose that name for our baby girl"

"GIRL!?" everyone said in shock.

"Pearl has baby girl inside of her?" Amethyst chimed, "oh I can't wait to teach pollie, polo...what was her name again?" Amethyst asked Carlos.

"Its Polyphony Amethyst. It means a style of of simultaneously combining a number of parts, with each part forming an individual melody and harmonizing with each other. Me and Pearl both made 'music' so to speak and now our parts have harmonized with each other.

"That's so sweet Carlos, I like the name you chose for your and pearl's child" Lapis put in. Lapis helped pearl get back up to her feet.

"Lapis can you take pearl back to the temple, in fact, I think all of you except for me, Steven, bells and Soren should stay behind. If Soren is right about that thing's ability to undo fusions, then it's better left to us who don't rely heavily on fusing. You could be of help to us back on land, look after Beach city."

"Carlos is right, it's not that we don't need you, we do. But this enemy is not like any you have ever faced before. It's height alone makes it impossible to confront unless you can fly or you're half the size of it. We got this covered, trust us."

Carlos held Pearl in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips, Pearl's eyes glowed with joy and pain, she looked into the eyes of her child's father and spoke, "I'll do my best to do what I can, I guess I should have thought about getting pregnant later, huh honey"

"nonsense, none of us could have seen all of this shit happening. The sooner we handle this big doofus and yellow diamond, the sooner we can start taking care of our baby girl, ok? I love you pearl."

Garnet and Amethyst shapeshifted into birds and took off first, with Amethyt wishing Soren good luck. Lapis bubbled Pearl in a giant water bubble and took her with her back to beach city. When the crystal gems were out of sight, Soren turned to Carlos and spoke, "Congratulations Carlos,when this is all over, I would love to pass on some of my power to Pearl so you both could be in your child's life."

"Commander...i...you..."

"I know, I honor you with this offer. But you'll have plenty of time to thank me after this creature of magic is destroyed and when mother has been eliminated. Now gentlemen, brace yourselves, harden yourselves for a fight!"

The crystal skull turned to face the three warriors and one commander and grinned evily at them, the color of it's skull and glowing dots in it's eye sockets changed from brown to gold. It raised its four powerful arms up above its head. Behind it, four large circular golden portals appeared.

"It's attacking boys!" Soren warned his team.

Flying out of these golden portals were six foot tall miniature versions of the crystal skull, each with half of the physical power of the original but with all of it's elemental abilities. They came out like bats that flew out of their caves or a swarm of angry hornets coming out of a hole in a tree. There were ten, twenty, thirty and finally finishing at forty. There were ten mini crystal skulls for all four of them.

"Admiral bells, Steven and Carlos, split up right now so we can get as much distance between all of us as possible. We don't want to get in each other's way, GO!"

On Soren's order, all three of them split up and got as far away from the other as possible. With the commander and the rest busy fighting ten mini copies of itself, this gave the Crystal Skull time to kill life in the Oceans. It did so by changing the color of its skull to toxic green. The ocean below started to bubble and turn green. A putrid smell of death and rotting fish exuded out of the surface of the ocean.

"**HEY! LEAVE MY PLANET ALO...AGH!" **Steven shouted before taking a hard right jab to his face by one of the mini crystal skulls.

* * *

_**[Steven vs mini crystal skulls ]**_

Taking a hard jab to his face, Steven stepped back a bit, but did not fall after taking a punch with as kinetic power as 100 bullet trains colliding. The punch was also packed with so much power, a spherical blast of air and kinetic energy created a deep watery crater beneath and around Steven, which quickly filled back in with water.

As loud and as painful as the punch sounded, it was something Steven shrugged off. Quickly, he grabbed the mini crystal skull's forerarm, and pulled it in and cocked his own fist back and recited, **"Magick Method: Kinetic Volley"** like a crack of thunder that echoed all around them, the mini crystal skull that hit Steven, was bombarded with a volley of unseen attacks exactly one thousand times. Each shot fractured the hard body of the mini crystal skull little by little, but at the end of the merciless attack, Steven landed the final punch which shattered the mini crystal skull into crystal dust.

"Guys! These little ones don't have the magic absorption ability of the tall one! Unleash your inner beasts!" he told them all with optimism.

* * *

_**[Soren vs mini crystal skulls] **_

Soren smirked and ignited his gauntlets in royal blue fire, which burned hot enough to bore into the earth if he so wished to. Soren was just as much a master at unarmed combat as he was a master of the element and its secrets he represented. Left and right he landed punches to two mini crystal skulls who tried to flank him, they had holes burned straight through them, but slowly regenerated from it. Soren flipped backwards when a crystal skull tried to grab his legs from underwater. Lifting his hand up, the mini crystal skull was shot up out of the ocean from a pillar of lava Soren raised. Falling back down and glowing red hot, Soren punched the mini crystal skull while in mid-air with a volley of quick,single handed punches from his right fist.

The punches were so fast and so powerful, Carlos, Steven and bells could only see glowing hot blue blurs from their peripheral vision. And the punches were so powerful, the 'crackle of thunder' from Steven's earlier magick method was nothing compared to the sound small multiple volcanic explosions going off at the same time. Carlos had to negate the sounds by cutting up the air around his head, bells blocked the sound by means of temporarily shutting down his auditory senses by way of self imposed telepathic control. And Steven created 'the worlds best earplugs' using magick whilst in the middle of fighting off his own batch of crystal skulls.

* * *

_**[Carlos vs mini crystal skulls]**_

Although Carlos wished Pearl could be here to admire his power and his fighting prowess, fighting alongside his friends and mentee/ little brother made up for it. Five crystal skulls to the right of Carlos's side changed the color of their skulls to blue, while the ones to his left changed it to yellow. The ones on the right using their combined magical might raised their arms and hands up above their heads and erected water snakes which became less snakelike and more water dragon like. The ones on the right seemed to move together in a circle, almost like they were dancing. They changed the clouds above them and formed thunder clouds.

First the mini crystal skulls conjuring up water dragons went first and fused the five smaller water dragons each had made, into one very large water dragon, the size of a tornado. Carlos acted quick and knew just how to deal with water based attacks, doing the sign of the cross over his heart, he uttered the words, **"Holy Air Method: Clouds of Mercy!" **just before the roaring gigantic water dragon could crash into Carlos, a ring of pearly white clouds that took on the appearance of a circle of humanoid cloud females in puffy white dresses. These humanoids hands their hands together in prayer.

The water dragon crashed against them, but instead of taking half of them or so, the humanoid clouds absorbed the rushing torrent of water and grew bigger and taller. With the water dragon dealt with, now it was time to deal with the crystal skulls manipulating lightning. He turned them with his circle of protection ready. At the end of the mini crystal skull's dance, lighting flashed and thunder rumbled above all of them. Then, poking out from a thunder cloud was a giant lightning bow and arrow with two disembodied hands holding the bow, and pulling back on the arrow. The hand holding the arrow back let go after locking onto Carlos and unleashed a brilliant and powerful lightning arrow, which was accompanied by a crack of thunder loud enough to rival commander Soren's volcanic explosions.

**"_Holy Air Method: A Marriage made in The Clouds"_** Carlos recited.

The giant feminine humanoids clouds surrounding him in a protective ring swirled around him together, forming one giant beautiful cloud woman in a long white dress, long white veil and even longer white hair that reached the surface of the ocean. The giant cloud woman lifted carlos up, curtsied before him with Carlos bowing for her. When their lips touched, Carlos was temporarily imbued with all of the might, speed and intangibility of the planet's wind currents. His hands and arms, in fact his whole body was covered in tiny ice crystals or the very stuff clouds are made of. No physical or facial details could made out, apart from his limbs and head. Carlos cocked his right arm back and locked on to the giant lightning arrow coming at him. With his sights locked on, Carlos unleash a giant fist the size of a medium scale island at the lightning arrow. When both these attack collided, a blast wave rippled across the pacific ocean several times before dying down and causing a downpour.

With four minutes left before his Holy Air Method ran out, Carlos made easy work of the mini crystal skulls who still came at him. With one punch, Carlos blew holes through the bodies of the mini crystal skulls which expanded into short lived tornadoes that dissipated into the air. While his punches created super tornadoes, his kicks, specifically spinning kicks created winds greater than hurricanes.

* * *

_**[Admiral Bells vs mini crystal skulls]**_

While Soren, Steven and Carlos were all blessed to be a commander or have the power of magical gemstones inherited from gem parents, Admiral Bells was more than just a talking bi pedal black cat. He was a super Telepath, with the skills and abilities far above his average fellow martians. Those abilities were teleportation, telepathy and telekinesis. Normally the average martian could only teleport a few miles, lift no more than an excess of 1 ton and communicate telepathically within a radius of 3 miles. But Admiral Bells through hard work broke his natural limits.

With several natural abilities like claw retraction, enhanced speed, reflexes and a mystical power called 'nine lives' Admiral Bells was not to be underestimated. Using telekinesis to allow him to fly and form a near impenetrable barrier inches away from his body, Admiral bells fought with all the spirit and tenacity of all the great big cats of earth, extinct and still living. Greatly increasing his natural enhanced speed with telekinesis to make himself as light possible and strong as needed, the admiral breezed by his enemies and slashed at them, cutting deeply into their hard rocky crystalline bodies.

The admiral easily dodged lightning bolts, fire pillars, water chains and lava shots from his mini crystal skulls. Getting around one skull's uncertainty as to where the admirals would appear next, Bells unleashed a fury of slashes that cut one mini skull down into crystal shards. Using his telekinesis, he compressed the glass shards still in mid air with so much pressure, they broke down on the atomic level.

Almost finished dealing with their miniature crystal skull enemies, a surprise guest came over to lend the boys a hand. The fellas saw a glimmering blur speed above them. "Is that...Connie?" Steven asked himself.

"I was beginning to wonder what was keeping the lord of earth so long, good to see you your ladyship!" Soren called out to her.

"Hiya guys! sorry I'm late. I was busy erecting barriers around Palmyra and surrounding towns. But no need to fear because Connie's here!" Connie replied sounding all heroic.

Steven gazed up at her, and noticed that her whole body had changed to reflective copper. Soren kept Steven back when he wanted to give Connie a hand in dealing with the main crystal skull.

"Steven stay back for now! I know you want to help your friend out, but your not the only one whose been working your butt off to become strong. I've noticed and knew Connie had ascended to new levels of Commander Smoky's gem power. I wish to see what her ladyship is capable of"

Connie flew faster than any fighter jet invented, leaving a copper colored blur behind her flight path. With the crystal skulls big dumb face in her sights, Connie cocked back her right arm, balled up her hand into a fist and tightened it as much as she could. Befoe the crystal skull could feel the ancient gem presence of the the most feared and renowned gem commander, it was already to late. With all of the power her 'copper form' would give her, Connie smashed her fists against the right side of the Crystal Skull's skull.

Connie's punch created not one, two or three, but seven visible ripples in the air in addition to one very loud and powerful explosion. This attack only managed to make the crystal skull stumble back a bit, but quickly regained his balance.

"Soren you said That big bully makes transformations impossible, so how is Connie able to stay in that form?" Steven asked the commander.

"Commander Smoky's power is different that mine, your mother's and the rest of us, with the exception of the admiral, in that his power does not require magic to manipulate earth and it's different variations or to keep transformations going. You don't get to become the most feared and most respected commander in all of Gem history by being limited to only having Magic as your one and only source of power. No, you become known as The Lord of the Earth, or in this case, Lady of the Earth by commanding earth it self with nothing more than your own sheer force of will. And when the earth itself gains respect and love for you, well, you could not ask for a greater ally than the cradle gems are grown from."

Moving its head in a motion as if to ask itself what just happened, the Crystal Skull glared at Connie who was levitating a feet miles from its face. The color of its skull went back to normal clear including its glowing dots in its dark eye sockets.

Raising it's four arms and crossing them in front of its face, Connie felt something terrible coming and summoned a giant two and a half mile tall Stone Golem clad in copper armor, which raised its right forearm up and lifted up a round stone shield one mile wide in diameter reinforced with 500 millimeter enchanted copper. Spreading its arms out beside its body, The crystal had amassed Ten thousand unseen portals behind him that fired sphere of kinetic energy at Connie's shield and Golem.

Using her Copper armored stone Golem as a medium, Connie connected her mind with her over sized stony dummy and controlled all of it's movements. fortunately with her earth sight, Connie saw the spheres that flew out of the portals behind the crystal skull.

_**Ping* Ping* Ping* Tiink* tiink* clink* clink* **_

the sound of metal being struck hard and violently filled and rattled the skies over the pacific. That soon gave way to the sounds of rock and stone cracking and crumbling. Soren, Steven, Carlos and Admiral Bells watched together as her giant stone Golem had lost most of it's shield and was now using itself to protect Connie, like it's now gone shield, it's copper armor had been chipped away and now only it's tough stone body was the only thing standing in the way between the crystal skull and Connie.

"Her Stone Golem is almost gone Soren!" Steven told the commander, worried for Connie. "She's not a damsel in distress Steven, she can handle this!" Soren reassured Steven with a more forceful tone.

Just as Steven predicted, Connie's stone Golem had been destroyed, and now Connie was being bombarded with thousands of kinetic shots of energy. She kept her arms crossed over her face, but the longer she stayed in a defensive position, the more damage she took. The mounting pressure of the kinetic shots crashing against her body suddenly became too much for her even in her copper form, and floated in the sky taking barrage after barrage of invisible kinetic shots.

"**AAGGHH! AAGGH! AAGGHH!"** Connie shouted from the pain of sustaining a broken right arm, her entire left rib cage breaking and both her legs breaking. She went propelling down into ocean.

"Move Soren! Now we need to help her!" Steven ran past Sore, but tripped when he felt something wrapped around his left ankle and trip him.

"What the!?"

"Steven wait!" Carlos spoke up, revealing that he was the one who tripped him up with a chain made of clouds, "Soren's right about Connie. She can handle herself, I promise the next time Connie takes a beating, we'll all go to her aid."

Steven rose back up to his feet and stood and waited for Connie to re-emerge. Down in the ocean, Connie copper form had gone away with her gemstone pulsing with light. Inside of her, the areas where she had sustained the most damage began to heal at an accelerated pace. The bones in her legs, her entire left ribcage and her entire right arm had healed.

Connie rose up to her feet and held her breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The gemstone on her chest emitted a powerful brown light, the light covered her entire body for a minute. After sixty seconds, the light began to recede back into her gemstone. When it was gone, Connie ascended into the next level of her gem's power; Nickel Form.

Flying out of the ocean, Connie flew straight for the Crystal Skull who seemed to be waiting for her return. Connie perception had increased by 15 times including her strenght, speed and reflexes. She using a greater form of Earth sight now improved to 'Atom Sight' Connie was able to effortlessly evade all invisible kinetic shots by noticing the slightest disturbance in the atomic structure of the atmosphere. Zipping left and right like a super super fast house fly, Connie closed the distance between her and the crystal skull so much that she landed one powerful punch across its face.

When her fist made contact with the crystal skull, the sound was reminiscent of a boxing ring being struck. One punch across the crystal skull's face chipped a piece away, and made the crystal stumble back. But Connie kept punching and just kept punching, left and right, uppercut and overhand. Pieces of the crystal skull's face and head began to show damage, but it was that moment the crystal skull showed it's true physical power and speediness.

Before Connie could landed another fracturing blow on it, the crystal skull grabbed Connie far more faster than Connie could avoid it and striked her with one cloud parting punch that fractured her entire skeleton upon impact, and sent her flying and crashing in the himalayas.

* * *

**India, Asia**

_9:50 [Night]_

Watching Connie getting punched and sent flying and crashing in the Himalaya mountains, Soren and the rest of the boys went to her aid. The crystal skull marched into India, changing the color of it's skull from clear to ruby red. Doing so made large pillars of magma shoot out from under the earth, this in turn caused massive plumes of toxic smoke which made It impossible for birds, insects and all life in the skies from continuing to thrive in the skies.

Cities around its feet began to catch on fire and became dotted in explosions from power plants, oil refineries and other buildings with highly flammable or combustible things and places. A sea of flames blew down from the palms of the Crystal Skull's hands that scorched India and all of it's provinces.

Soren, Carlos, Admiral Bells and Steven came at the crystal from four directions, but that didn't matter. Moving at near the speed of the light, it punched all four of them, one fist for each of them. The motion and speed of its punches were so fast, it seemed like it never once moved. The strength of the punches sent all four of them either crashing on land or in the ocean. Soren's armor had been cracked and went flying off.

Admiral Bells strongest physic barrier was like paper to the crystal skull and the poor martian endured a punch that broke all of his bones and shredded his muscles. Similiarly, Steven's own skeleton had been broken in a few locations, but his acquired ability 'Impervious Skin' which granted Steven partial invulnerability, prevented the damage from being greater. Carlos, who underwent training in Chicomoztoc long before Steven's arrival, also shared much of Steven's newer abilities. But due to being more battle experienced, Carlos managed to whip up a weak air armor that he blew out of his mouth in front of his body which took most of the brunt of the damage before he took of to confront the crystal skull with his team.

That did not mean Carlos did not sustain damage, his entire left arm and shoulder was mangled and sixty percent of his body was badly burned, second degree burns to be exact. it was the result of the sheer speed of the crystal skull's punch which heated up the air at an excess of 60,000 degrees! Twice as hot as the surface of the sun.

and lastly was Commander Soren who perhaps took the most damage, using his arms to block the crystal skull's punch, Soren's armor endured much of the sky shattering punch, but he also lost his entire armor and...half of his upper body. While Steven and Carlos healed on their own, the crystal skull's red skull turned blue and waved it's left arms over to direction of the united states in t he direction of the pacific ocean.

What the crystal skull had done was raised an army of water beings wearing coral armor and wielding sharp sea weed swords. The rose out of the ocean and made their way to the crystal temple where the crystal gems had been wiating for something to happen.

* * *

**Beach City, Crystal Temple**

_10:30 [Night]_

Waiting for the water beings to come closer, the crystal gems took their positions. Peridot was inside of a four armed robot she had constructed prior to the events taking place currently. Citrine, Admiral bells gem wife accomplished something unique with their hybrid son. Gem mother and hybrid son managed to fuse to created fifty foot yellow transparent bi pedal Jaguar with an electric blue mane, eyes and tail hair. They formed a fusion Citrine called 'Panthera Amarillo.'

Pearl who couldn't participate in this battle due to her pregnancy, hanged back inside of the temple. Garnet and Amethyst however, had fused awhile back and formed Sugilite. With Lapis's help and sheer mastery over water and all of its variations, were ready to play their part in this battle for the survival of earth.

* * *

**Asia, India **

Having healed first before Steven, Carlos flew and found Steven via his gem signature in a burning forest and helped sped up his healing process. Together, they located Admiral Bells unconscious in the ocean. Together, Steven and Carlos fixed admiral bells broken bones and grew and mended his entire musculatory system. Erected a physic barrier around his head, Bells flew together with Carlos and Steven to locate Soren.

Soren had landed also in the ocean, and his missing upper body began to let out glowing sparkles, slowly his destroyed upper body was beginning to reconstitute itself.

As the Crystal Skull marched upwards into Tibet from a burning India, Connie had re-emerged with dried blood around her face, neck, arms and hands. Her shattered skeleton was fully healed and Connie was back with a third and even more terrifyingly powerful form.

"Zirconium...Form...you big...bastard" she said in between pauses, catching her breath.

In her zirconium form, Connie's hands, feet, forearms and shoulder all emitted heavy gray smoke and steam. Flying towards the crystal skull at the speed of lightning, Connie was set on revenge for the damage she took and for the damages her friends took also. But the crystal skull vanish in glitch of colors, making Connie stop in mid-flight, surprised.

Steven, Carlos and Bells found Soren in the ocean fully regenerated and telling them to join him above the surface, but just before they could leave, the crystal skull's gargantuan hands appeared beside all four of them and sent them all away.

* * *

**The Crystal Skull's Pocket Dimension **

Appearing in a world of swirling colors and lights, Soren and his team huddled together with their backs against each other. All around them, were perhaps an excess of 10,000,000 miniature crystal skulls that all had their eyes on them.

"Don't tell me the bastard has sent us into a another world!" Carlos shouted

"He didn't he sent us into a dimension within himself," Soren spoke, "it's trying to buy enough time for itself so it can deal with Connie without interruption. It know it can deal with all five us at the same time, so it sent us here to weaken us and or kill us. Right now Connie's the only one who can stand toe toe with it. Right now we need to concentrate on fighting off as many of these bastards as possible!"

"But how do we get out Soren!" Steven asked.

"This area is all magic, which means we can feel free to transform to level the playing field in our favor. Steven, when we've cleared enough of these cretins, it's your job to create a portal that will serve as our exit."

Connie looked around for the crystal skull, wondering if Steven or Soren did something that made the crystal skull vanish. Her theory was shattered when she felt the Crystal Skull reappaar behind her. She turned and avoided it's near light speed punches with some difficulty, but managing to punch and kick back. In her zirconium form, Connie shattered the crystal skull's arms when they clashed fists. But for each lsot or shattered armor chunk of itself, another grew instantaneously.

Connie would need to punch and kick as fast as her suffering body would allow her, because the more time she spent in each form or pushed it to the next form, she played with her own life. Either her heart would stop beating, or her muscles would turn to jelly or all of her systems would shut down. but none of that mattered right now, all that mattered now was that Connie was not just matching each of the crystal skull's attacks, but she was shattering him, chunk by chunk.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Longest Friday **


	42. Chapter 42:The Longest Friday

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone whose been sending me PM's telling me to complete this story and for writing amazing chapters. It's not easy, but it's becoming easier for me to do so now that Steven Universe has returned with new episodes.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Messiah" _By: **City of The Fallen**

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Longest Friday**

**Saturday**

_August 30, 2016, 2:30 [Morning]_

**The Crystal Skull's Pocket Dimension**

_**[Steven vs Mini Crystal Skulls]**_

Teleporting from left to right, up and down and all around, Steven found it nearly impossible to fight inside of the crystal skull's pocket dimension located within itself. Never mind trying to create a portal for all of his friends and mentor to escape, fighting was the only thing keeping the miniature crystal skulls at bay. And there were many, in fact ten million of them in total, and they were all around steven and his team mates. The pocket dimension was as wide, if not more expansive than the dimension inside of Lion's mane. It was like a small universe, a universe of multi-colors and lights and populated by powerful miniature crystal skulls.

Steven's punches, elbow strikes, knee strikes and kicks were powerful, crushing and devastating. All of his attacks produced crackling, thundering sonic booms. Not one attack faltered in destroying it's target. But as much damage and enemies Steven was giving and taking out, he was not without a challenge. in fact, Steven endured sharp ice attacks, bone crushing torrents of water, bone charring fire attacks, and having different limbs broken from earth based attacks, only for it to heal itself and endure more of the same.

There was absolutely no end to the miniature crystal skulls barrage of attacks, an hour could have passed, yet that could have meant an eternity or worse, Time finally came to end and the fabric of creation eroded away in a slow death. All Steven knew was that this endless fighting wasn't coming to an end, and he was beginning to lose strength.

* * *

_**[Carlos vs Mini Crystal Skulls]**_

Wielding a sword made of fast rotating air in his right hand and a shield of impenetrable air, Carlos Montoya slashed and sliced one miniature crystal skull after another. He raised his shield to block and repel physical attacks such as punches, kicks, elbow strikes. But it also to block elemental attacks like steam based attacks, large thorn covered brambles shaped like weapons and balled up fists, and more. Carlos, like Steven and the rest wondered if this would go on forever, there was just no end in sight and he too was beginning to lose stamina and the energy to go on.

"I know exactly why the crystal skull brought us here everyone! It wasn't to kill us, it was to weaken us to the point when and if we ever came out! We wouldn't have enough strength to pose a threat to it!" Carlos shouted to his friends.

One miniature crystal skull found an opening, and shot a punch across carlos's face that caused his sword and shield to vanish. the mini crystal skull then took the opportunity to land a gut busting uppercut when Carlos staggered.

"**AAWGGHH!"** Carlos groaned from the pain, but brushed it aside and allowed his anger and determination to lead his actions.

* * *

**[Carlos]**

"Carlos and Admiral Bells listen up! I know it's hard, but help me create a center for Steven just long enough for him to be able to create a portal to get back to earth!"

"What exactly did you have in mind Commander!?" Admiral Bells asked while fighting off his fair share of mini crystal skulls.

"I want all of us to produce one powerful attack that spans a wide area, think of this as Borromean Rings, three rings interlocked together with a small opening in the middle. Carlos, I want you to start, then Admiral you'll go second, leave the third and final ring for me. Ok? Ready, set...GO!"

_**Forbidden Air Method: Planet Eater, Hypercane! **_

Carlos crossed an 'x' on his forehead and in the middle of his palms and clasped his hands together. he closed his eyes and cocked his head back, clenching his teeth. Steven stood close by his mentor and spiritual older brother and watched his shirt shred away. but perhaps the most terrifying drawback to this forbidden air method was the skin on Carlo's face, and hands and forearms ripping away in small shreds. His blood leaked out and swirled around him along with his shredded skin and clothing.

"_Carlos..."_ Steven said his name, sounding pained.

Admiral bells flew outwards to get away from the growing and expanding wall of rotating black air which cut like a wall of several million spinning serrated saw blades. Hurricanes on earth could get as big as an American state or a medium sized country, but a Hypercane could grow as big as a Continent, like North America.

"Ok Steven...i've made the center big enough to...aagh!...give you space...don't waste any...TIME! AAWGGHH!" Carlos shouted from profound pain.

Steven got right to work and traced a radial shape on his forehead with the tip of his right thumb and recited the words, _**"Magick Method: Magic Map!"**_

Steven's eyes lost their white sclera and dark pupils and began to glitter with a different array of colors, as did the areas around his eyes and entire forehead. He sat down on his calves and took a look at a large map with glowing dots and glittering words levitating in place in front of him. He needed to find earth on this map filled with words that were neither written in English or in any earth language for that matter. when he found the earth after much looking around in this cluster of many worlds, he needed to unlock a holo lock via magic for the portal to travel back to earth could open.

* * *

**[Admiral Bells]**

Second in line to form the protective second ring in this Borromean ring, Admiral Bells went as far as he could without killing himself, and created a very large physic dome barrier that was not as big or wide as Carlos's hypercane, but just wide enough and tough enough to provide a defense for both carlos and Steven. To show how much telekinetic power the martian was putting out, his eyes began to well up with blood which streamed down his black furry face and collected on his chin and dripped from there.

* * *

**[Commander Soren Spessartite] **

As the last link of the borromean ring, Commander Soren produced the last and most powerful protective ring for the admiral, Carlos and Steven. The black armor that covered his torso, back, arms and hands were all shattered when he took a core shattering punch from the crystal skull. But the armor on his legs and feet were not shattered or gone, that left his entire orange torso and arms exposed. But even without his trusted armor, Soren's body was tough and near unbreakable.

Punching his orange fists together, Soren recited loudly and proudly _**"Guardians at The Volcanic Gates! Warhammers and Swords!"**_ A wall of royal blue fire formed around Admiral Bells, Carlos and Steven. This wall of royal blue fire was segmented by rising black volcanoes that let out non-stop plumes of thick black smoke.

In front of the blue walls of fire and billowing volcanoes, arose from nothingness a second wall of red and black armored large fanged ogres who stood with war hammers and giant swords raised up in front of their faces, hidden behind their helms. Based on Soren's heavy 'breathing' and taking a rest on one knee, the scale of the fire method level was well beyond advance, it was in a league of its own.

The mini crystal skulls that dared to fly through the walls of raging blue fire were turned to ashes, and those foolish enough to tackle on any of the armored ogres were swiftly cut down to pieces or shattered from either great swords or war hammers.

"**The Wall is formidable Steven! But it's not going to stand forever, sometime today with that portal back home would be inspiring news!"** Soren shouted as he fought and destroyed a multitude of mini skulls who came towards his walls.

Steven's hands ignited in magical purple colored fire when he started unlocking the numerous magical locks. He turned holo lavender levitating knobs of different shapes, pulled handles of varying sizes and unlocked small little 'mouse doors' with keys forged from magic. He had to turn, pull and unlock everything in a perfect synchronizing order. It didn't mean he had to do all of it at the same time, it just had to be done right, quick and without stopping until the portal to earth was opened.

"I almost got it opened Soren! Just give me a few more minutes guys. I didn't have a lot of time to practice unlocking inter and outer dimensional portals, partly because it is so confusing and requires a lot of focus."

"Then shut up and focus Steven!" Admiral Bells shouted at Steven.

"yes sir Cookie cat sir! Can I have another!" Steven Replied.

For as powerful and gargantuan in size Soren's Fire method was, this was still The Crystal Skull's dimension, and no matter how many of it's miniature replicas fell, there was just too many of them. Halting their combined attacks for a moment to gather together to form a giant size replica of it's main body. Bringing their giant combined opened hands closely together without closing, the multi million combined miniature crystal skulls generated dark blue energy that changed into a sphere of water.

"Oh my sweet Goddess, Steven!...the crystal skull is generating a lot of water , enough to breach my wall!"

"just one more minute, I swear I almost got it!" Steven promised Soren.

Pushing it's opened hands outwards in front of itself, The giant crystal skull fired a torrent of bone chilling water with the size and quantity of five oceans at Soren's wall of fire and ogre soldiers. Soren flew to get behind his wall and pressed his hands on the wall of fire. With a proud prolonged shout from deep within his inner core, Soren invigorated his fire method so its wall of blue fire turned spiteful black.

The rushing torrent of super cold water crashed against the wall of black raging fire. All of the armored ogre soldiers were blown away from the collision, vanishing into nothingness. Soren's wall was more than formidable for the endless rush of water crashing into it. but just like the with the mini crystal skulls, their was an unlimited supply of water and the wall which was being powered and reinforced by a commander, who have seemingly unlimited supply of energy,was starting to crack. No magic, no matter how powerful, could make Fire resist water for very long.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED MORE WATER IF YOU'RE GOING TO PUT THIS WALL OF FIRE OUT!" **Soren howled defiantly, challenging the combined million of mini crystal skulls.

"**I've Got it!"** Steven scream out excitedly. Four lines of four different glowing colors emerged. Their colors were red, blue, green and yellow.

The lines all formed a seven foot vertical door with a knob. "Carlos and Bells, you can undo your defenses now, the portal's opened!" Steven told them.

first carlos undid his self destructive air method that absolutely punished his body. His natural healing ability regenerated the torn skin he had lost, while he jumped through the opened portal. Secondly was the admiral who ran on all four and jumped into the portal. The only one left was Soren who was still trying to keep his wall from being breached.

"**Commander! Soren let's go!"**

"Go without me Steven! I'm going to put a stop to all of these little annoying bastards! In case we get transported back here again, at least there won't be none anymore!"

"Soren pl-"

"It's okay Steven! you've got another fine commander outside who's got your back one hundred percent, you're going to need her help far more than she's going to need yours. I'll be fine, trust me. **Now GO Damnit!**"

Steven begrudgingly followed Soren's order and jumped into the portal, closing and locking the magical door behind him. Soren grinned and turned back to his crumbling wall. His chiseled glowing chest began to glow brightly with an inner fire that radiated from within him. From afar, an explosion several hundred times more powerful than a nuclear explosion filled the pocket dimension. Soren's fate was unclear.

* * *

**Earth, Russia**

_5:30 [Morning]_

Punching the crystal skull across its face back and forth with all of her might and power behind her, Connie Maheswaran was as relentless as the crystal skull, if not more. But as powerful as her 'Zirconium form' was, and it was powerful enough to give Connie a sizable advantage over the crystal skull for a while. The crystal skull's elemental attacks and defenses was still proving to be an obstacle for her.

As Soren told the rest of his comrades, Connie was able to by pass or circumvent the crystal skull's magic absorbing power and gem transformation negation ability by ascending past the need to generate and manipulate everything Earth related via through magic. Instead, she had trained and practiced for so long with the long dead commander Smoky's gemstone, she could use magic or her own will interchangeably to power her gemstone. A feat not even Steven or Carlos had mastered, but that was only because neither of them had the gemstone of a commander or was mentored by one to begin with.

A large purple door appeared in the sky, facing downward. The magical door opened up and Steven fell out first, with Admiral bells following behind him and Carlos who fell last. Connie felt the spike of magical energy coming from somewhere and turned to the direction where she felt that spike come from.

She looked around saw her team mates, and they did not look good at all. "My god, you guys look terrib-AGGHH!"

The crystal skull punched Connie, catching her off guard and sending her flying back to her friends who landed in the ocean. The crystal skull after all the fighting with Connie, looked like a stick with fists half the size it started out with. Connie had chipped away at his body with a flurry of attacks so much, it nearly met it's end at her hands.

With Connie distracted and a fair distance away from him, the crystal skull began to regrow all of the damaged areas of its body. Basically reconstituting itself.

With it's body one hundred percent reconstituted, the crystal skull knew Connie didn't have much left in her nor the stamina to go on, if she did...

The crystal skull turned its attention back to the land it was on and raised it's arms, Central Russia burned in a sea of fire created by the crystal skull which rippled across the country in rippling concentric rows.

* * *

**The Indian Ocean **

"We were gone for three hours Connie, please forgive us for not being here to help you fight against the crystal skull. But you stood your ground, or rather, your position high up in the sky against the crystal skull for three hours without any help. You truly are an exceptional student of an exceptional commander Connie, I'm impressed" Carlos told her.

"Don't try to flatter me Carlos, because that doesn't change the fact that all of you have been gone for three damn hours." Connie told Carlos and by extension both Steven and Bells.

"Hey give us a break Connie, that big bully transported all of us into some separate dimension inside of himself. You should have seen it Connie, there were like millions and millions of little crystal skulls. We were almost toast for sure."

"I have to agree with young Steven, every moment was spent trying to fend off either three enemies, ten enemies or," Admirals shivered thinking about his next statement, "one hundred enemies at the same time...uughh...it was just awful."

Connie stood up and undid her zirconium form, when she did, she staggered back and fell down on one knee. She grabbed her upper arms with both her hands and shook in pain, she hung her head low so her hair covered how much pain she was expressing. But, she fought through the pain that clung to her bones, burning her muscles, had jacked up her nervous system and causing her lungs to feel like she was breathing in ammonia.

"Where's...where's Commander Soren, why isn't he here with all of you?"

"_Soren...was kind of...left behind"_ Steven replied.

"What!?...Ow!...You left Soren behind!?" Connie said, loudly and surprised.

"I didn't leave him behind Connie! Don't make it sound like I abandoned him. he told me to go because he said we needed you more than you needed us."

"So how's he going to get back? Because right now...i don't think there's much I can do for you guys. If Soren was here, we could have ended this before it dragged on this long. Right now, if I try to push my self into going into my next form...i'm going to die."

"Then don't Connie, you've done more than enough for us in our absence," Carlos spoke up, "Right now there's something me, steven and the admiral can do. Steven, do you remember "Stelos?"

Steven's head perked up and he blinked nervously. "Yeaahh...why?" he answered, sounding worried an nervous.

"I had fusion in mind. Stelos as we already know is kind of a...cold, calculating...psychopath. I figured that in order to wash out all of the negative aspects of Stelos, we could fuse with Admiral Bells. Admiral, you seem calm and stable, i'm sure that would balance out whoever we become."

"Wait a second carlos. Steven, you and and Carlos fused? When?"

"It was back in the place where Carlos was helping me grow and training me, it was my idea first. Turns out Stelos is dangerous and uncaring and has trouble written all over him."

"Why? You two don't seem like bad people, steven i've known you for a long time now and you've never displayed anything I consider evil."

"The problem isn't Steven, connie, it's me. You see back when I was living in the time of the Aztecs, war and human sacrifice had made me indifferent to killing, murder and other acts of evil. There was so much of that around me, I suppose that part of me which existed so long ago comes up to the surface when i'm fused with Steven. I'm not 'there' to suppress that side, so that explains why that fusion is dangerous."

"Cookie cat, what do you say? Want to fuse with me and Carlos?"

"Its not that I don't mind fusing young steven, I'm intrigued really. But the commander said the crystal skull's ability to undo fusions is still there, what about that matter?" Bells reminded his team.

"Maybe it can undo pure gem fusions, and maybe It can negate our abilities to manifest our gem auras, but we're still flesh and blood creatures, all of us. With the exception of Connie who has a commander's gemstone fused to her, the four of us have everything to lose if we don't try."

"Let's pick a spot and decide how we're going to do this" Admiral bells put in.

"Why? We're fine right where we are. The last and only time me and Carlos fused, we danced thirty feet apart from each other. With cookie cat here, maybe we should take up three spots, like the corners of a triangle."

"I think I get what young Steven is trying to say, we need to be equidistant from each other and slowly converge into one point or..." Admiral Bells trialed off, looking to Carlos who finished his statement.

"one body" Carlos said, "Okay boys, before we start, we need to dance in a manner that's comfortable or meaningful to each of us. Before we converge, we need to place our hands on top of one another. And then...we'll see who's born."

To the north Carlos stood, to the southwest bells stood on all four, and to the southeast Steven stood, nervous but ready. Connie rested on a stone pillar she raised from the ocean bedrock below. She sat cross legged, taking time to heal herself while she watched the dance of two hybrids and one martian.

Steven may have had no partner with him, but that didn't stop him from dancing true _Rock'nRoll_ or what was known today as Boogie Woogie, by himself. Carlos took a more traditional Mexican dance style called Zapateado, which was akin to tap dance. And the Admiral, he danced on all four, sometimes raising his feet and hands one at a time.

Steven moved to an unheard rhythm playing in his head, Carlos tapped his feet wildly and quickly with his hands resting behind his lower back. And Bells hopped around in geometric shapes like squares, rectangles, triangles etc. Connie placed a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter from watching the admiral, but when the three of them got closer to one another, Connie's giggles subsided.

"_Here it comes...here it comes..."_ Connie repeated anxiously the closer the three of them got within each other.

The moment came when Carlos, Steven and Bells placed one hand over the other. Carlos's gemstone began to glow in sync with Steven's while a small dot of light glowed from bell's forehead. Pink and olive green mixed with white joining in the mix. The three were pressed against one another almost by unseen hands.

Connie stood up from her pillar and stepped backwards from the shock of what she was seeing. Her friend and ex boyfriend Steven had vanished, as did Carlos and Bells. Instead, a seven foot all clear transparent body appeared. It was shrouded in a full body brilliant brown light that let out faint echoes, echoes which sounded like Carlos, steven and Bells speaking.

In this transparent body she saw a skeleton form, then muscle, tissue and all the major systems that made up a biological being. In this beautiful yet macabre display of hybrids fusing, Connie saw the gemstone of steven appear on the navel of this new being. Carlos's gemstone appeared on the same location as on Carlos's own body, and this new being's brain was aglow. Slowly the transparency began to fade, and so did the light.

Connie stared at the new being with mouth agape and eyes that couldn't believe who she was seeing.

* * *

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

_6:30 [Morning]_

lying back on the couch running a hand over her stomach, Pearl could do nothing in her state except hear her friends fighting a hard fight outside of the temple. She could hear the heavy crashing of water, the snapping and cracking of ice shards or spikes, and the crackling of lightning. But perhaps the loudest noise she heard was that of Peridot's robot. It's steps were heavy and caused the ground to shake.

"_their all fighting hard outside, a gem mother and her son, lapis lazuli, peridot, sugilite. Steven and everyone else is fighting the crystal skull, and all the while this beautiful planet you once saved Rose, is burning, it's dying. And the longer that walking abomination is still around, the less there will be to save in the end. Why oh why did I plan on getting pregnant so soon. No, it's not my fault nor is it Carlos's, neither of us could have known this was going to happen." _

Sugilite punched, smashed, constricted and eviscerated the the water soldiers created by the crystal skull who created them to deal with the last of the old rebels, while it was away dealing with the five, now down to four man squad of steven, Carlos, bells and Connie.

'Panthera amarillo in cooperation with lapis lazuli, formed several walls of rushing water and electricity that disrupted and undid the forms of the water soldiers that were surrounding the temple and by greater extent, beach city. Gathering a large amount of water above her, Lapis formed a giant globe of water mixed with electricity from panthera amarillo.

Raising the globe of electrical water high above the city, Lapis began to rain down large heavy drops of electrical water down on the horde of water soldiers that still kept coming for them and starting to come on land. The falling large drops of electrical rain expanded and exploded with the force of a hundred exploding water balloons with a spread of a electricity that killed any living creature or cause damage to surrounding property.

Peridot's four armed robot served for more than just stomping, kicking and punching water soldiers that took her on or surrounded her. From the palms of her robot hands, Peridot fired a blast of super heated air that when she pointed it at a horde of water soldiers, they boiled rapidly and evaporated instantaneously. The passing blowing winds took the steam up into the sky where it vanished.

* * *

**Russia**

The once proud and superpower that went under a different name at a different time, Russia as being been plagued by floods that destroyed farmland and crops east of Moscow. Droughts turned the normal icy north coast into dry and cracked wastelands, despite the cold climate and icy waters washing up on its shores having no visible effect. To the west of moscow and over moscow, a perpetual blizzard buried the suburbs and the red city under ten feet of snow.

* * *

**The World**

Raising it's mighty hands high above its head, the crystal skull pooled together all of it's destructive power into a multi-colored sphere bigger than itself, smaller than the earth and just slightly more smaller than the moon itself. From this sphere of destructive energy, the crystal skull expanded it until it burst into a million energy beams that rained down on every nation of the world. It was a genocidal attack that was meant to wipe out all life on earth in one sweep.

Death and destruction came in the way of many forms and faces. In _The United States_, Large fissures cracked the continent and sent plumes of underground smoke, ash and magma rose to the surface. On the west coast of the united states, earthquakes ravaged the three western states, causing irreperable damage to land, cities and raising the death toll exponentially.

In _Mexico_, supernatural thunder clouds blanketed the whole country, rain with the same weight as metal fell, penetrating through cars, homes, businesses. Those unlucky enough to get caught in the path of this rain, which millions did, fell flat dead on the ground when the rain impacted their bodies a hundred times like bullets.

In the great white north, _Canada_, the country of maples and syrups and beavers, was facing a polar vortex unlike any in modern history. The temperatures dropped below zero and continued to drop. It got so cold, power plants died, cutting off power to cities and towns. The lakes and rivers and streams froze, families froze to death in their homes despite lighting large fires to resist the cold. Millions froze to death. Forests turned into frigid popsicles.

South american and central american countries experienced a flurry of plagues and disasters. El salvador's water supply was turned to blue lethal slime. Guatemala faced a disease that slowly turned it's people and creatures into stone. Argentina was covered in darkness with monsters that manifested from the darkness and killed and hunted people and pets, cattles and destroyed wildlife. Brazil's amazon forest, the lungs of the world, a different name brazil went by, began to die. Large mudslides and landslides affected Chile and gravity increased in venezuela, colombia and peru.

In europe, plagues of disease, frogs and swarms of flies and mosqitoes that darkened the skies ravaged several european nations. Africa was already suffering after the crystal skull's emergence. Asia saw firestorms and typhoons, golems made of stone and crystal form come to life where they overran cities and killed people by the scores. Like the rest of the world, asia was burning to the ground.

Looking pleased with it's work, the crystal skull's entire skull and body began to turn black with glowing red and orange veins branching around its body. It planned to melt into the earth where it would freeze the core of the earth, which meant there would no longer be any uplift or land or subduction and recycling of ocean sediments. Eventually, all of the mountains and islands would erode and be deposited on the seafloor, leaving nothing but a dead water world.

"**Hey Asshole!"** the crystal skull heard a voice that echoed with three voices from behind it. It halted transforming it's body to turn and see who was acknowledging it.

The crystal skull turned and saw with it's own eyes that this new person levitating only two hundred yards away from it's face gave off a powerful yet invisible aura which it itself could no see but only feel. There was also something off about this new person who the crystal skull never noticed or knew about until now. No matter how much it tried, the crystal skull was unable to separate this fusion, who only seconds after seeing him, pinpointed two distinct gem signatures coming from this being and some heavy psychic power from it's head.

"If you're wondering why i'm not unfusing, it's probably because i'm keeping these boys's unified by keeping the signals your body let's off like bad BO with my brain. It's not really my brain, it's the big walking talking cat guy's brain. Your signals are like radio waves, with gems acting as antennas, which become radio frequencies while the gem or hybrid's gemstones act as capacitors for the modulated radio frequencies that emerge as sounds. these sounds are commands that a fusion hears in it's head, which make then unfuse involuntarily. Oh shit, we're are my fucking manners heh heh, my name is Bones if you were wondering"

Bones appearance was strange but unique. He was a seven foot tall man with the appearance of a man in his late twenties. His skin tone was light brown. bones wore no shirt but had on black cargo pants. His feet were not human. They were big, with large claws and covered in black fur on the top.

His body was as hard as a rock and sculpted like a roman warrior of old. His hands were large and his fingers clawed with sharp claws. On the top of his hands were tufts of black fur and on his elbows as well. He sported a long black furry tail, much like a lion's, except the tuft of hair at the end was a mid bright burning ball of brown fire; brown symbolizing the mixing of pink and olive.

bones's eye color was a light shade of pink. a confident grin with one sharp fang visible plastered his face, which was soft, yet mature and hiding something with the confidence of an assassin. As for hair, Bone's hair color was jet black, long and spiky that reached down to his butt. Fuzzy black hair framed the sides of his face, his ears were not round nor small; but long and sharp with tufts of black hair on the top sides.

lastly on his bare back, bones had a black tattoo of a figure with a feminine shape with long flowing green hair, while holding on to a pink colored rose with a black center and a white dot between her brows.

"First and last warning, one punch. that's all that's going to take to finish you. This punch will have have enough mass to shatter you and turn you into dust."

one moment Bones was visible, and then he appeared to 'glitch' for a millisecond, and then...

**BATHOOOOOMMMM!**

a thundering boom several hundred times more louder than anything before it, rang across the entire northern hemisphere. then a planetary level blast of air howled forward from behind bones. the speed of All of the world's winds forced in one direction occulted the light of the sun in the entire eastern hemisphere, turning visibility to zero for both man and creature. It was like being in a hurricane, but on a planetary scale.

The crust of the earth undulated around once, rocking burning cities across the globe and razing them to the ground. The worlds oceans too undulated, creating hundred foot tall tsunamis that washed away coastal cities and extending deep into the seven continents, Antarctica included. Earthquakes came and went, storms popped up across the world sporadically. Bones's right hand which he used to land the planet changing punch, was burned to his very bones, and the bones which made up his hand were blackened.

Slowly, new tissue, muscle and tendons grew back around Bone's now healed bony white hand. Bones took a look around at him, using magic, he was able to see the worldwide destruction he had only added on with one punch.

"Dios perdoname, but I wasn't about to let this drag on and further and kill your beautiful planet. But that one punch, it was enough...wasn't it?" he questioned himself.

He looked in front of him, checking to see if the crystal skull had survived that planet changing punch. there was a thick layer of smoke in front of him. The source from multiple places, but most of it came from the crystal skull itself. Bones blew the smoke away by just waving his hand to the side. Bones saw the crystal skull slightly bent, with its arms crossed in front of itself to act as a shield. Its entire body let off a bright orange glow, similar to when a diamond has been super heated.

The crystal skull uncrossed it's arms and lowered them below its face. It's body glowed incredibly bright, but it was still able to move. In fact, it walked over to Bones, slowly.

"It's strange, I thought I would end up having to use 'Super earth mass punch' against yellow diamond, whenever her yellow ass got here. But you..."

the closer the crystal skull got to Bones, the first signs of not just damage, but it's end started to show. White glowing veins appeared all over it's body. Fracture lines branched out from the lines that covered it's legs, arms, torso and head.

"...But you're actually going to stick around for a few more mintues. Before you finally die, let me share something with you, and I hope your leader is listening. You succeeded in killing much of the earth. But it's still here, and there will be more death and destruction to come, but as long as gems and humans, even martians work together, we will repel any and all attacks posed against us, our friends and family and planets! Yellow diamond, when you get here, I got another punch waiting for you. The Jupiter Mass Punch. And if you truly are a goddess, and manage to survive that, there's always the last punch."

The crystal skull's arms began to turn to dust, those went first, and then it's torso, thirdly it's legs and finally it's head which let out a rage filled cry before exploding into a million little sparks of light.

"I wonder if Soren is...no, he'll be...he'll be...Ungh! Aaagghhh!" Bones cried out in agony, wrapping his arms across his body. He coughed up blood. blood ran down his nostrils and eyes. His heart beat increased to dangerous levels.

"Can...cel...FUSION!" Bones yelled out desperately.

The bodies of carlos and admiral bells began to seperate from steven in a grotesque manner. Flesh tore away from flesh, and blood ran down from all of their bodies. But in the end, the three were separated, unconscious and falling back down to the ground.

Luckily for them, Connie rode on top of a large piece of earth big enough to catch and carry all three of her friends. "Steven you dummy! did you know what I had to do to keep the east coast from being washed away! Our parents and friends live there you know."

"I'm so sorry...Connie...next time-"

"Next time you take this to space, our planet can't take more, not after everything that...that bitch from homeworld put it through."

"_Hey...i was just...going to say... that...too." _steven said softly before his words slurred and trailed off.

Connie took her friends back to the united states, whose eastern coast was protected by a long one thousand foot wall of rock. From maine down to florida, the wall held up against the crashing tides of several tsunamis created from bones's punch. There were only just a few holes and areas of damage that showed.

The sun was peeking over the western horizon, signaling a new day. But it was a day which billions wondered if it was still living for.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Mobilization **

**(!) **"Over the course of this month or perhaps the next, or even both, I will be uploading a crossover story which is made up of these three cartoon series and two web series, 'Adventure time' 'steven universe' 'Regular show' 'Bee and Puppycat' and 'Bravest warriors.' it's a story that combines two things I love, cartoons and game of thrones. its my attempt at imitating my favorite book series and live action television show. you'll find it in the misc section of 'Stories' not 'Crossover' I hope you all give it a chance and enjoy it.


	43. Chapter 43:Mobilization

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **I know I said I would be uploading a cartoon crossover story that imitates game of thrones in this month or the next, I've decided to axe that idea. Instead, I'll be giving my skills a try at writing a 'Finn x Harem' story for Adventure time. But first I really want to finish this story and see if maybe, just maybe a second part continuation is worth it.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"Sure Promise"_ from **The Big O Soundtrack**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Mobilization**

**Thursday**

_September 8, 2016, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Emerald Hills, Beach City**

"That's it Steven, one step at a time. You've got it, that's it you've got it" Lapis told steven encouragingly.

Steven was walking with the aid of Lapis who held both his hands in front of him. she supporting him along the way while being careful to walk backwards. It's been over a week since the battle against the crystal skull came to climactic end. The fight against hundreds of smaller crystal skulls was long and arduous, and on top of that, having to fuse not just with Carlos, but with the martian admiral bells, and taking out the crystal skull in one power packed punch, was more than enough fatigue and exhaustion than steven could handle.

in the end however, the world had been spared at a heavy price with the deaths of millions and wide spanning destruction on a global scale. The injuries Steven had incurred during battle may have healed, but unseen damage had seeped inside of Steven's body. In particular, his legs were the most affected parts of his body.

"Thank you for taking the time to help my muscles and bones heal faster Lapis, I really appreciate it."

"you're my boyfriend aren't you?" Lapis asked innocently and cute.

Steven tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow and stared at Lapis for a good moment before he spoke. In that moment of silence, lapis's cheeks flushed with a dark blue color. She always felt a flare of embarrassment when steven just stared at her and said nothing while he did. Lapis smiled and brushed her hair, while staring back at him.

"That reminds me Lapis," Steven started, "I've never officially asked you to be my girlfriend, have I?" Steven asked Lapis, sounding melancholy that it took this long.

"I-I've never noticed until now Steven. I always thought, I mean I always assumed we were already like that from the moment you and Connie stopped seeing each other."

"I'm so sorry Lapis. I've been so wrapped up In my own training, focused on all of the destruction and bad things that have happened, I completely forgot about you. Hey Lapis!"

"Uh...y-yes Steven?" Lapis answered him softly. Steven held both of Lapis's hands and lowered his forehead on top of them, sobbing softly.

"Steven why are you cry-"

"Lapis, will you be my girlfriend!" Steven asked directly and boldly. Lapis stared at steven's now raised face, his eyes staring back at her with tears welling under them.

"Y-yes Steven, I will be your girlfriend, I will. Now...now we really are together" Lapis said, relieved and hugging Steven also.

But steven wanted more than just a hug from his new girlfriend, he cupped one side of her face and pulled her face in so he could kiss her. Greg turned away and instead focused on Lion who was sleeping next to him. Greg tried to block it off, but the sound of his son's lips meshing heaivly with Lapis's was more than he could bare or needed to hear. So he tried to speak with his wife, who was inside of Lion.

"Can you believe it rose, steven's all grown up and becoming a man."

"I'm so happy steven, i've waited a long time to hear those tender words from you" greg heard lapis tell his son.

"and it's going to get even better Lapis, I got an even better idea. Let's get married!" he said excitedly, he was very serious.

Greg heard enough, "Whoa, whoa, whoa time out Steven. Lapis can be your girlfriend, there's no problem with that. But marriage, that's something else entirely"

"How so?" Lapis asked Greg, hugging steven and pressing his head against her chest.

"well there's, there's let's see...in marriage, when two people get married, it usually takes place in a place of worship. Or in a court room. It means that the place of worship, or God, recognizes the two who have been wedded to each other. And the other means a judge, usually the state recognizes a married couple as wedded to one another."

"a church, no a cathedral sounds better. No wait! Even better, I'll make the most beautiful wedding dress in the world, one which would make any girl jealous. In the movies, the good guys usually marry the girls they love just before having to go off into battle or war."

"Steven that's enough, I know you love Lapis. I know better than any other man here on earth what its like to love a gem as beautiful as Lapis. I never got the chance to wed your mother steven, one day I want you to wed Lapis, but not today."

"But...but-" Steven stuttered, "Steven it's ok," Lapis started, looking at steven's saddened face, "i know now how much you love me, and that makes very happy. One day I'm going to show you how much I love you, and in that day or _night_, I will accept from you, your love, and you, my gemstone. Until then, let's destroy yellow diamond and whoever comes with her. Then I will give you my hand"

"And I will accept your hand Lapis, then you will be M'lady." Steven replied, looking at the face of the gem he's fallen in love with. Tears flowed out from under his eyes and fell, running down his cheeks and around a smile filled with love.

Lapis blushed and released steven, then did a full court curtsy for him, saying, "and you will be M'lord. buuttt...until that day, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend. Now let's stop all this talk about marriage before we give poor old pops a heart attack. Sorry mr universe."

Greg leaned back against a tree and placed a hand on the top of his head, sighing and wiping sweat away from his forehead. _"Oh boy, how quickly they grow up"_ greg thought to himself. He turned and looked out past beyond some trees at the glowing ocean glow that caused by the rising of the morning sun.

"My son, mine and rose's love child. He's done more than grow u[ into a decent and kind young boy, he's become a force that represents all that's good and righteous. He turned out the way you wanted rose, but was it really a surprise that it would turn out any other way? I mean we spoke a lot about what kind of boy he was going to be, and i could only do so much to show him how to be human. The gems did their part to teach him in the way of gem powers and culture.

But as of what's happened as of late, I can't say I wish you weren't here, I know everyone wishes you were here. It doesn't matter if you're more powerful or less powerful than steven now, you're determination and compassion rallies people and gems alike to you, just like steven. The world, one you saved nearly six thousand years ago, sadly is but a shell of it's former self if you were to see it.

But I suppose things are turning around. On steven's order, Lapis and Peridot reconstructed the old broken communication hub. Through this, Steven spoke to everyone in the world, at least to those who still had functioning televisions and still had power in the country. I can still remember the message steven gave out, it was the night after the battle with that giant skull guy.

"_People of earth, my name is steven quartz universe, me and my friends are responsible for driving back all of the disasters and misfortunes, the monsters including destroying the giant crystal skull, that rampaged and destroyed much of our planet yesterday. I can't promise you that things will go back to normal in this year or the next. many of you have lost loved ones, homes and businesses and belongings. I can't bring the dead back to life, I can rebuild what's been broken, although I cannot replace sentimental items that have been lost, I can still do what i've been doing since all of this started._

_I hate having to be the bearer of bad news, but i have to tell you all that the person behind all of these horrible events that have bedeviled our earth, is arriving soon. To the nations who might still have standing armies, a function air force and capable naval forces, if you choose to, you are more than welcomed to fight back against the invaders that will come from space. But let me plead with the governments of the world, wealthy or poor, to please lead your surviving populations to secure areas. Be it inside of mountains,abandoned underground mines, military bases and in heavily reinforced retired naval vessels. Basically anywhere and anything that can house large numbers of people, and keep them fed and safe. _

_Millions have perished in these last two months, there's no need for more of the human race die. So long as I'm able to fight, my friends are able to fight, we will be the shield of humanity. That is a promise!"_

"never thought my son could sound so cool, yet so sad, but also so determined in one long speech." Greg brushed the mane of lion as his thinking was cut short.

He turned around back to his son and lapis when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from steven. Steven was sitting on his calves, his head hanging low and the side of his hands wiping tears away from under his eyes. Greg moved in to listen what was causing his son so much pain.

"Soren isn't coming back...i've been waiting and hoping that he would come back unexpectedly, or make a big entrance. But it's getting harder to hope and wait for him. He said I would need connie's help more than she would need ours. I don't know if he said that because commander smoky chose Connie and means he...or rather she's stronger than he could ever be, or...if it means something else entirely. But...i knew I shouldn't have left! I should have dragged him back but he was being stubborn and-"

"Steven stop!" Lapis interjected, cutting steven's statement short, "Soren probably did more to help all of us than we might never know. Maybe you're one punch was only able to destroy the crystal skull because Soren did so much damage inside of it. Maybe he could have done something similar outside, but if he had, the whole world might have been scorched, doing what yellow diamond wished for. The end of all life on earth.

Maybe he will come back someday, or maybe he won't. We'll never know for certain, but what is certain is that we're all still here, and that's because we all fighting. We're going to continue to fight until this is all finally over."

steven felt his spirit lighten and rise within him, all of the guilt and sadness that had been weighing it down melted away. Steven rose to his feet with the help of Lapis. He sniffled some more until he finished feeling terrible.

"Dad, Lapis, lion. When me and Carlos and cookie cat were fused together, carlos told me about a secret location commander Soren found that had ancient gem warriors waiting."

"waiting for who?" Greg asked his son, curious.

"for mom, but she's...gone. Pearl told him about it, he said that soren told her that they would only respond to her power alone, her full power. My Mastered Gem Form. I'm going to Antarctica, today."

"Today? and why Antarctica?" Greg complained.

"Because I had a dream. A field of flowers which started off with only roses, were being replaced with sunflowers. And only one rose remained in this big beautiful field, slowly each of its petals began to lose color and wither and fall. A couple of worker ants wandering below stopped in their path and looked up at the last rose flower. They then grabbed the fallen petals and walked up the stem to reconnect the petals to the bud.

Then, soldier ants came over and started to cut down all of the surrounding sunflowers, until only the rose flower was the only one left standing. Rain clouds gathered and rain fell. After the rains went away, the clouds parted and sunlight shined on the rose flower. It's petals retained their color and the rose grew strong."

"wow, talk about a dream heavy on symbolism" Greg shared, "i know right. But dad, if you want to come too, i'm going to have to give you something to wear. Let's see...hmmm, wait I got it!" steven perked up with a raised finger above his head.

Steven pointed the same raised finger at his father, closed one eye and uttered the word, 'BANG.' like the flick of a lightswitch, greg wore a new set of clothing under his usual ones. Pants, boots, gloves, hat and coat made of two layer caribou skin. The coat had a hood that very large and very furry, like the boots and coat.

"wow! Talk about Hot, let's go before I die of heat stroke son"

Steven and Lapis giggled at Greg fanning himself. But all laughter aside, Steven took lapis's hand, his father's and told lion to come closer. "next stop! The land of the freeze!"

in an instant, the group was gone in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**Abandoned Gem Base, Antarctica**

_7:30 [Morning]_

popping up on the southernmost continent on the planet, Steven encased himself in his aura to keep him warm. The cold however, did not seem to bother Lapis not one bit nor Lion. But the snow was different. Lapis encased her head in a transparent water bubble, to keep the snow from hitting her face like last time.

"Man am I glad to have all of this fur on me, where to now steven?" Greg wondered.

"Steven, let me lead you to where Soren bored a tunnel use to reach the abandoned base."

Steven's irises glittered in pink. He was using this form of x-ray vision to penetrate through the cracked ice shelf below to find the faint gem signatures of a brigade of gem warriors. Before pinpointing the exact location of the abandoned base, steven felt a tug of his arm.

"Whoa! Lapis wait a sec-"

"i said I know where it is Steven, come on dad, you too lion."

Steven looked a bit disappointed, and kicked some snow at his feet like a child would. still, he followed Lapis to the hole Soren made when he was here. On their way over to the hole, steven looked around and noted that fracture lines and deep cracks blemished the ice shelf of the continent. But since there were no sizable human settlements on Antarctica, damages as far Steven could see, were small. The frozen continent was, however, flooded with ocean water in several parts which was the result of the crystal skull and Bones.

The group walked for fifteen minutes when Lapis came to a stop in front of a large hole ten feet in width and twenty feet in length. Steven stopped next to her and looked down at the dark hole in front of him. It seemed to go down forever into a black abyss. Steven took this moment to use his x-ray vision. He zoomed his visual range like a telescope and saw a pyramid type of structure hidden below. But is also seemed water from the ocean was leaking into the space where the structure was hidden inside of. In time it would fill the ancient space and freeze all over again.

"I see a structure down below there. Ok everyone, huddle together." Steven bubbled his father, Lapis and lion with him and levitated the bubble up off the ground and hovered over above the giant hole.

Steven removed the telekinetic hold he had over his bubble and plummeted down the hole.

"Oh my god Steven! We're falling! Aaahhhh!" yelled his father.

"i know dad, It'll save us time than if I had us levitate all the way down, just relax"

"Oh my sweet rose, Hold me!" Greg reached for Lion and hugged the furry beast, who hugged him back.

"we're here, see I told you it would save us time."

Greg opened his eyes and saw that the pink bubble he was in with his son, lapis and lion was gone. "huh, I was sure were going to crash when we reached the bottom. Oh jeez it's really dark down here. Hey lion, think you can do something about lighting?"

Lion yawned and shook, causing his mane to glow very brightly. "nice one Lion, I mean rose...uuh which one of you did that?"

"Dad come on!" Steven shouted at his dad who was already of him. "Coming son! Let's go my rosy lion."

running to catch up to his son, lion gave Greg a lift and carried him. Greg saw a giant ziggurat made entirely out of turquoise stone. It was beautiful to look at from afar, but the closer he got to it, and when lion went running up the stairs, the ancient structure looked more dirtier and dilapidated than at first glance.

"wow lion, what do you think these symbols on the walls mean? I dont have a good feeling about this place."

lion let out a small growl, like he was agreeing with Greg's feeling. Inside of ziggurat, greg dismounted lion and saw his son standing next to lapis who was taking her time and remembering which hallway lead to where the gem warriors were waiting in.

"hmmm, I remember Soren telling us he was heading down the middle path to destroy...destroy...uuhh, Oh! That's right, the galaxy warp. The far left is the armory and the far right is where the gem soldiers. Steven c'mon!"

"Ok Lapis ok, dad do you want to come over and see the soldiers?" steven asked his dad, "i'll be there with you soon son, I just want to check something out Lion is curious about."

"Dad, please be careful please ok"

"Don't worry steven, lion's with me, and by extension your mother too."

Greg followed lion down the long middle hallway where Lapis said a galaxy warp was at. He followed the light lion's mane gave off, for a moment the bright light was gone, but appeared against a three second later. Lion had walked into a room and made a turn with a very tall doorway that had since lost it's doors.

"Honey hold up a sec" Greg spoke, "wait for me."

Greg ran inside of the large room and made the same turn lion did, but the icy floor caused him to slip when he tried to stop. His fur boots were meant to trek on snowy terrain or rocky hills, but not on pure ice.

"**Whooaa...WHOAA!"** _**THUD***_ **"Ah...F-Fish sticks!"** Greg groaned, holding back from cursing.

Lion came over and helped him get back up on his feet. "Thank you lion, that was completely my fault, don't worry about...me...whoa" raising his head up, Greg looked straight in front of him.

Greg saw a galaxy warp, or what he thought one looked like. "It's not destroyed...it's just been...sealed" he commented on a galaxy warp that was surrounded by black pillars with silver symbols on them. A glowing blood red dome of a commander's fire energy sealed the galaxy warp or whatever it was to keep intruders away.

"Whoa...this is soo freaky, don't you think so Lion?" Lion tugged on greg's coat with his teeth, greg turned to look at him, "what is it? Oh crap, Steven and Lapis! Let's go Lion"

* * *

**Abandoned Gem Warrior Room **

Greg ran back over to the entrance of the ziggurat and went running down the hallway where he heard steven and Lapis talking. Lion ran alongside him, making sure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself again. with a little aid from lion who bit down on Greg's coat in the nick of time, greg and lion both came to a slow stop.

Greg only caught it as a fleeing glimpse, but he swore he saw Steven's entire body covered in bleeding pink and black crystal armor. Adorning also a long flowing scarf and black cape with roses's symbol in the middle. It was like one moment he thought he saw steven in it, and when he blinked, his son was back to normal.

"Forgive me for taking so long, warriors who were once under the command of my mother, Rose Quartz. You have been asleep for a very long time, but today I order you, as your new commander to wake up...**WAKE UP!"**

Steven's last two words which were filled with authority and power, caused Greg to see steven covered in crystal armor again, but it was too fast for him to get a good look. The ancient gem warriors who were so loyal to rose that they waited for six millenia, began to move. Their heads rose from their downward facing angles. Their bodies shook under their armor to get the snow and frost that had accumulated on them.

Their eyes opened up for the first time in a long time, and their heads turned together in perfect synchronicity in the direction of Steven. They blinked and scanned steven, their eyes, whether hidden by the slits of helms or exposed, all shined when they saw that Steven was in fact in his Gem Mastered Form, albeit invisible to Greg.

"**Warriors!" **Steven shouted at the top of his voice, all together, the gem warriors rose their arms and shields up. **"Yes Field Commander!"** they all responded together.

"Yellow diamond is coming to earth, how soon, I do not know. You might have all arrived at a time when earth was under attack by warriors such as yourself. but the times have changed and so has your mission. You are as of this moment tasked with protecting the earth from yellow diamond's forces. This is the cry of of your new field commander and the people and gems who call this planet home. **HELP ME PROTECT MY HOME!"**

tapping the ends of their spears, the blades of their Great swords and shields either on the floor or on their armor, all three thousand surviving gem warriors repeated the word "Protect" over and over again as loud as they could.

Lapis shed a tear while greg covered his face in lion's mane, hiding his own tears from seeing the touching moment.

"Thank you brave warriors! I'm going to ask you to accompany me back home, but before we leave," steven turned back to his father and said, _"Dad, I think it's time to bring mom back"_

Greg's earlier tear filed eyes were nothing compared to now. he walked over to his son and fell on his knees, hugging his son and bawling his eyes out. Steven fell on his own knees and hugged his father back, comforting him. "you don't have to be alone anymore dad, you don't have to cry alone anymore" steven told his father who was overwhelmed with so much joy and happiness.

Lapis began to tear up herself and placed a hand over her eyes to cover herself from steven seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

* * *

**Next in Chapter 43: 'Mother' **


	44. Chapter 44: Mother

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Here it is readers and followers of Shield of Humanity, chapter 44 is up in all of its glory. there are going to be at least three more chapters before this story comes to an end, but before that, I plan on making these last few chapters as epic as possible. Just one word of warning, some characters are going to die.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **_"The God Awakened"_ and _"Kaguya's Battle Theme"_ By: **Naruto: Shippuden OST**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Mother**

**Thursday**

_September 8, 2016, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple, Beach City**

A large oval light pink portal opened up over the damaged sandy shore of beach city. lion came leaping out of the portal with greg universe riding on top him. lion slid to a stop on the sand, which whipped up clouds of sand in the air. greg shielded his face from the blowing sand with his fur glove covered hands. Lion laid flat on his belly, shaking his head several times and letting out small groans. he leaned to his side as a signal to greg to get off of him.

"I'm sorry lion. I know I must weigh a lot" greg got off of lion and pulled the fur hood of his coat down.

Greg stared out at a city and beach that still looked like a bombed out city during a world war. he supposed what had transpired in the last few days was a world war, except this was a war between two worlds; and it looked liked earth was losing despite some battles won. the clean up of the city was the first job of the mayor and citizens. with no outside help coming from the federal government or even the state government, bands of people united to help each other and lend a hand.

"I can't believe you're coming back rose. darling it's been so long since I've held you or heard your voice. but to be honest, it kind of makes me sad that you'll be seeing me as a much older man, what I would give to remain the same age as when i first met you rose," greg spoke, turning to look at lion who licked his paws.

"I suppose how I look like now doesn't compare to the grave state the earth is in. and with my car wash destroyed, and other businesses and owners going through the same dilemma, I'm left to wonder what to do next. No one really wants to start rebuilding until their certain the main threat has been dealt with. and even then, this planet is never going to be the same again. this is far worse than any dumb war humans have waged against each other. Far worse..."

Greg removed his fur clothing until he was left only with his shorts, tank top and slippers. he folded the articles of clothing and took a seat on the sand. lion came walking over to him and rested his face on greg's lap.

"_Yo Greg!"_ he heard a young man's voice call out to him.

Greg turned and saw carlos coming over with pearl, who was showing a serious baby bump. Following just behind them were amethyst, garnet, peridot and the entire martian family. "oh hey there carlos. pearl you're looking better. and hello to the rest of you."

"Yo hermano what are you doing sitting out here all alone with lion? and where's your son and lapis at sir."

"Well mee hair-manno, my son and lapis are taking their time coming back from the land of the freeze, with a large army behind him" greg responded.

This got a certain look from both carlos and pearl. Pearl especially looked a bit disturbed given what commander soren made her do when they were there, only months earlier. carlos felt her mood change and wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in closer to him. he pressed a kiss on her temple, which got him a smile from his future wife and mother of their future daughter, polyphony.

"An army?" garnet queried.

"Yes garnet, an army. These gem warriors are tall, almost as tall as rose was and their-oh that's right!"

"What is it gregory?" amethyst chimed.

"What I'm going to tell you is going to drive all of you really, really cra-"

"Dad! That's suppose to be my line" everyone heard steven's voice echo from high above. their eyes looked up and saw steven and lapis come flying down together.

Steven landed so hard the beach, it created a small boom and sent up sand and a gust of air everywhere. greg held on to lion, trying to ride out the small rumble steven created on his landing. steven straightened himself up, but staggered a little bit from a pain in his right leg. carlos notice this and any smile or relief on his face slowly faded. still, this little post crystal skull injury did not stop steven from looking cool or even acting cool.

"My army should be hear in a short while, but first I wanted to share with the rest of you something very big. my dad and lapis already know what I have planned, but the rest of you don't. a long time ago connie helped me contact my mother who was hidden deep within the layers of my gemstone. when I met her, she told me I had a choice to make. either absorb the half of her full power she stored in lion to attain a level beyond "Mastered Gem Form." Or I could use my mastered gem form to unlock a seal in lion that would fuse lion's raw magic and my mother's, which would reconstitute her physical body; basically bringing her back!"

Pearl's hands became sweaty, her grip on carlos's hand tightened. he could feel her nervousness, happiness and a plethora of emotions singing to him from just her touch. carlos lowered his head, smiling back at her but also looking worried and concerned. he knew just how much pearl loved rose. that was what worried him.

"I'm bringing my mom back...right now!" everyone heard the same thing, but to those who knew rose, like the crystal gems. they heard those words in slow motion. There was long silence before that silence was broken.

"Oh my moon and stars! oh my, oh my, oh my" pearl repeated over and over again when that changed to excited shouting and cheering.

"Rose is coming back? Yes! Yes! Yes!" amethyst hopped wildly, pulling on her hair and shaking peridot.

"The traitor is coming back? Hah! I'll never believe it until I see it with my own eyes!" peridot shouted as loud as she could in the background of all of the cheering and tears.

Garnet couldn't hold back her own tears and let out a cry of happiness. admiral bells, citrine and whistles watched and smiled happily at the crystal gems who were filled with joy and happiness. the martian family didn't know much of the famous rebel Rose Quartz, but if this was the kind of reaction she was receiving before being brought back to the physical world, then she must have been some some pretty great gem indeed in the physical world.

"Ok ok, let me get some silence already, I need to concentrate," steven asked of his cheering friends and dad, "Lion can you come over here, please."

Lion walked over to steven while everyone watched in total silence. "Lion, thank you for everything you've done for me, the gems and for the world. But I really want to meet my mother, my father would like to be reunited with her. I guess in a sense, you'll still live on through my mom, that is if she pick up any of your personality" with that, steven kissed lion on his cheek and hugged him.

Lion seemed to understand what steven was getting at and pulled steven in with one of his paws for a hug. after a warm and tender hug from lion, steven gathered his thoughts and placed his emotions off to the side. no one but carlos saw steven's hand become armored in bleeding pick crystal, when he raised his hand above lion's forehead. Steven brought his hand down on lion's forehead, which caused lion's mane and eyes to glow their usual white color. but this time was different, a large pick circular hologram seal with embroidery designs appeared to steven and everyone else.

Steven's eyes eyes went white like lion's. he took his hand off of lion's forehead and watched a lock symbol slowly appear in the middle of the circular hologram. Steven once more brought his hand back over lion's forehead, but this time instead of touching his forehead, he manifested a key of light and pushed it inside of the keyhole. The chains around the lock disappeared and the shackle opened. what appeared next were two small holograms that rose from the center of the circular seal. One of them was a pink hand raised into a balled fist, and the other was silhouette of rose quartz.

_Power_ or his _mother_. The choice was simple for steven. he pressed on the small hologram of his mother. when he did, the small silhouette sunk inside of lion's forehead. The circular hologram vanished with a blip sound effect. Lion's entire body glowed whiter and brighter, so much everyone had to close their eyes from the pain and discomfort it produced. expecting to see rose when the light began to dim down, everyone was surprised to see that she did not come back, at least not now.

A timer with pink numbers appeared above lion's head, it read one hundred and twenty hours. It would take five days before lion would sadly die, and for rose to return.

"Huh...this was one thing I didn't see coming. Sorry guys, I guess we're going to have to wait five more days until mom comes back."

"_**WHAT A PITY. I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO TAKE ON THE IMMOVABLE ROSE QUARTZ!"**_ a voice rang high in the skies.

Everyone's attention was pulled up to the sky where a giant yellow diamond shaped mother ship appeared over the continental united states. "dad, take lion and pearl down to the bottom of the temple. It's a safe room that soren built after he came to earth, they won't find you there."

"But steven i-"

"it's ok dad, I'll be fine. I couldn't ask for a better team than the one I have with me now. go, hurry!" he told his father. carlos placed pearl on top of lion's back and placed a kiss on her gemstone.

"Carlos, please be careful. I don't want a daughter growing up never knowing who her father was, ok?" he begged him.

"I'll be fine pearl. It's just like steven said, I couldn't ask for a better team than this one. And if something does happen to me, polyphony will have a great godmother in rose."

Greg ran back to the temple with lion and pearl already far ahead of him. Steven raised his left hand high above his head, and fired a giant yellow star up in the sky that exploded like a giant firework on the fourth of july. that was a signal he and connie agreed to use whenever they needed the other's help. it would take some time before connie came to this last fight.

"**Here they are!" **steven said, releived.

His gem soldiers fell down from the sky in columns of one hundred all over beach city. they landed in the emerald hills, on the beach, in the middle of town and on the cliff the lighthouse was situated on. they gathered together and stopped just behind steven and his friends. garnet, amethyst, peridot and citrine watched as the rest of the gem soldiers marched together in close formations. The sound of their boots and marching echoed and caused the ground to rumble lightly.

Peridot and amethyst in particular could not keep their eyes off these ancient gem warriors. their armor and shield and weapons were the same as those of humans of in the days of old. amethyst stared at a fully formed amethyst warrior. she was much taller, broader, eyes filled with nothing but concentration and fearlessness. among the warriors were pure quartz, hematites, ametrines, aventurines, blue quartz, milky quartz, tiger eyes, hawk eyes and vermarines.

From the continent sized mother ships yellow diamond and jasper were no doubt inside of, one hundred

cylindrical black and yellow pods as tall as towers, were fired from the ship into the sea not far from the sandy shore of beach city. the pods opened up with thick sliding doors that revealed troops of onyx gem warriors wearing the latest homeworld armor and wielding advance plasma energy weapons. the homeworld gem warriors came marching out in cohorts of one hundred abreast.

Steven and carlos watched the ten foot tall enemy warrior gems stop short of a hundred feet away from them, where they stood at ease. their shields and weapons relaxed at their sides. steven's breathing picked up only slightly when he saw a large yellow diamond come slowly levitating downward from the mothership. the last of the gem warriors finally joined the rest of their comrades in three large cohorts made up of one thousand warriors each.

In total, yellow diamond's forces numbered ten thousand strong, far more than steven's army.

"Steven...i know you can feel it too. there are two commanders with yellow diamond inside of that diamond that's coming down. their far more powerful than soren. we might be in a pinch, might."

"I know carlos, we just need need to wait for connie to arrive first. I have a plan to make my gem warriors stronger and army larger" steven signaled to lapis to come over and stand next to him. She leaned in to listen to what steven had to tell her.

"Lapis, i'm planning on buffing my army with wooden armor. then connie will add three inch thick steel plating over their wooden armor. those plasma energy weapons might be able to cut through the armor my warriors are currently wearing. I'd appreciate it if you could, i don't know, create some sort of water and ice projectile weapons for them. Maybe mount it on their shoulders or wrists. can you do that lapis?"

Lapis looked behind her and stared at steven's army. she placed her thumb and index finger on her chin and thought about it. "i suppose I can, but to be honest, it would be the first time i'm trying something like this."

"Thank you lapis. and here comes Connie!" steven spoke.

Connie came flying on a large piece of rock that touched down on the beach in front of steven and his whole army. She was wearing a full suit of marble stone armor with multi-millimeter layers of steel, cement and metal underneath it for added defense. the marble helm on connie's head broke apart to expose her face so she could talk.

"Wow i can't believe this is really happening you guys. Whoa, are those actual gem warriors behind you steven?" connie asked him, looking and sounding amazed.

"yep, this is my army connie. it's not as big as the enemy's behind you, but I plan on making it larger" steven answered, pointing behind her.

Connie turned around around and became wide eyed as she gazed at the division of homeworld gem warriors, who waited patiently for orders from eitther their field commanders or diamond. connie joined steven, carlos and the rest of the earth defense force. steven whispered into connie's ear, who nodded her head in agreement and then gave him a thumb's up.

* * *

**Yellow Diamond **

The large yellow diamond that descended from the ship finally came to a stop and hovered over the sea, just behind the homeworld division. The top section of the diamond opened up, revealing four gems. the first was jasper who was fully clad in armor. She hopped off of the giant yellow diamond construct her diamond and leader created, and made her way to the center of a cohort of homeworld warrior gems. The warriors knew instinctively to create a space for their field commander.

The other two gems levitating beside yellow diamond were two very tall commanders. The one on the left wore a full body steel armor colored green with black. On his breastplate he had his mother's insignia emblazoned on it, a yellow diamond. His cape was a yellow color that had a black arrow pointing downward. to everyone, he looked like a fully armored European knight, who keept his face hidden behind a black and green helm with slit visors.

The other gem to the right of yellow diamond was a foot taller than the one on the left. his appearance was more of a roman gladiator. He wasn't as heavily armored as his brother was, but what he lacked in proper defense, he made up with a large upper body, powerful arms and legs. his balled up fists were a color of red and black. his skin was a blood red color with patches of black. what his face looked like was also hidden behind a gladiator like helm, like his brother. the face section of his helmet had small little holes where he could see from.

And then finally there was her majesty, yellow diamond herself. she was seated on a throne she fashioned from her own power. she did away with the rest of the yellow diamond construct she made to carry jasper in. connie turned to see what kind of expressions her comrades and friends had on. their faces were a mix of fear, uncertainty, nervousness and quiet terror. steven on the other hand, had a smirk on his face. But that smirk did nothing to cover the fear and anxiety in his heart, small beads of sweat started to form on the sides of his face.

Connie tried to reach for his hand to comfort him, but lapis beat her to it and hugged him from behind. but the look lapis gave connie wasn't one of cocky arrogance or hate, it was empathetic. yellow diamond stood up from her throne construct and did away with that too, choosing to levitate with her two sons. she took a look at the ancient gem warriors, the earth's warriors and the last of the rebel gems. her eyes skimmed through them until stopping on peridot.

"_You..." _yellow diamond spoke, pointing her finger at peridot.

"Oh no, she spotted me!" peridot squealed. She hid behind admiral bells, peeking out from behind him.

"Hmm what this? A bipedal sentient cat and a smaller one with...a gem on it's throat. A hybrid, and the gem mother is that citrine gem over there" yellow diamond analysed.

"Mother, that feline is a martian native. Mars was the red planet we passed coming over here. his kind fought alongside the rebel commanders during the reign of the mad goddess, Taffeite" commander olivine shared with his mother.

"It's not the martian that interest's me at the moment son, it's the original rebel commander who was responsible for causing so much trouble for my great ancestor" she replied to her son.

Everyone on steven's side looked to steven, who was looking at connie. she had her head hanging low, when a smirk came over her face. The gem on her chest, hidden behind her armor, shined brightly regardless of how many layers of compressed stone and steel it was hidden under. connie raised her head, revealing glowing brown eyes and mouth.

"It's so good to see you descendant of my mother, the mad goddess taffeite. allow me to introduce myself. I am The Lord of Earth, the cradle which civilizations are born and grow from. My name is Commander Smoky Quartz!"

Steven's eyes, like carlos's and everyone's else's grew wide from the shock of hearing a completely different and older male voice coming from connie's mouth. yellow diamond's face showed signs vex, then slowly turning to anger.

"It can't be true. that commander is supposed to be dead along with all of the others who fell in battle on mars" commander olivine said in utter disbelief.

"Of course he would still be alive. his self-righteousness got him cast down from the royal family and nobility. but he's not as powerful as he once was, at least not without his original body. there's only so much a body made of bone and flesh can produce and endure commander, before finally failing. your famous rings of asteroids would be enough to cause even a diamond like myself to think twice before invading a planet you were protecting. but generating that much earth from such a small organic body would cause that organism you've foolishly fused yourself with to rapidly wither and die. As far as i'm concern my lord Smoky, you're nothing but an empty smoking husk that was once a proud shining powerful star. Jasper dear, where is rose quartz?"

"She's the small boy with curly black hair, i think that's her hybrid offspring. i was confused at firs, thinking she had changed her form, but he has all of her powers my diamond"

"not all of them jasper," yellow diamond corrected her, "hybrids are born with only some, half if their lucky, with the powers and abilities of their gem parent who cavorted with organic life. they all produce different sized auras. You can gauge how much power they have by how much area their aura can cover. I can see the powerful aura the hybrid is trying to hide from my all seeing eyes. you're doing a terrible job hybrid, now be a good little-"

"My name isn't Hybrid, it's Steven Quartz Universe! and i'm only going to ask you this once. leave earth and never come back. If your weapons of terror and crystal skull couldn't do what you wanted, what makes you think your armies and you and sons can do anything!?" steven challenged yellow diamond.

Yellow diamond's face contorted in anger, but quickly became relaxed as she began to laugh. she laughed a big hearty laugh, her sons joined her in laughter as did jasper. "tell me jasper dear, does rose's hybrid remind you of her"

"Yes it does. please my diamond, let me kill him first." jasper asked her leader.

"I doubt he would let you touch him jasper, but he will die along with this planet which looks ripe for a second colonization. listen up you fools! you have three thousand ancient gem warriors, a fusion, two hybrids, old rebel gems and one martian. And your youngest hybrid doesn't look capable of fighting. you do not stand a scintilla of a chance even in a simulation. give up right now or else!"

"Or else what?!" commander smoky spoke through connie.

Yellow diamond crossed her hands behind her back and sighed disappointingly to herself. she returned her gaze back over to peridot and pointed her finger at the small lime green gem. to everyone's surprise, peridot had been flung up to the sky by way of telekinesis.

"**Yellow Diamond Stop!"** steven cried out.

Yellow diamond's ignored steven's cry to stop and pulled peridot over to her. "aahhh! Help me you guys!" peridot yelled frantically and desperately.

Peridot froze from fear when she was now face to face with yellow diamond in all of her majesty and power. yellow diamond grabbed peridot by her head and turned her around for her friends and traitors to see her cowering in fear.

"**Yellow diamond put her down right now!"** commander smoky yelled back with fury.

"See here you ancient gem warriors, and pay close attention! this is what's going to happen to all of you in just a few moments. Olivine, Blood Stone, would you please be two dears and execute this failure of a peridot."

Blood Stone and olivine held peridot by each of her forearms and slowly pulled. "damnit we're going to lose peridot. Connie and lapis it's time!" steven signaled to his friend and girlfriend.

Steven pressed his hands on the sandy beach and fitted his gem warriors with a thick layer of wooden armor that covered their entire bodies. connie, or in this case, commander smoky added a second layer a thick layer of steel to their wooden covered bodies. lapis went last and created small guns that fired dense basketball sized shots of water that were attached to the warrior's wrists and mounted on their shoulders.

"_Nooo, Pewidot"_ little whistled cried out her names as best he could, sticking his arm up at her and grasping at her image like a child.

"_I'm sorry whistles...i guess I won't be making your favorite tuna sandwiches the way you like em anymore. be good whistles...be good for me."_ peridot answered, crying.

"Citrine honey, take whistles to the temple with the others and wait there for me" admiral bells told his gem wife.

"No! I'm not leaving you bells. you didn't leave me behind not for a moment when I gave birth to your son. i'll take whistles and leave him with steven's father and pearl, but i'm coming back to help you. it's time we fought together as cat and wife.

Admiral bells nodded at her, smiling. he created an invisible protective barrier around her as she ran back to the temple.

"I am so sick and tired of waiting for this planet to die. If the previous diamonds couldn't do it, and my great ancestor couldn't do it either before the great diamond authority, then this ancient task has fallen on me to complete. Kill the peridot and then kill this pathetic excuse for an army. **KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM RIGHT NOW!" **yellow diamond ordered her sons and army.

"_**Yes mother!"**_ commanders olivine and blood stone said together. with one hard pull, they pulled peridot's arms off first. Then her legs went. commander olivine ripped her head off and his brother blood stone held her dismembered torso and expanded it until it exploded, leaving nothing but dust. Commander Olivine held peridot's lifeless head in his hands and squeezed it, while he smiled with sadistic satisfaction at steven and his friends.

When peridot's head was turned to nothing but dust, everything went silent for steven. he couldn't hear carlos yelling at him to order the warriors to attack the incoming homeworld warriors, nor could he hear commander smoky's voice telling him to lead the charge into battle.

Steven's eyes over flooded with tears that ran down his cheeks like a broken damn. he clenched and gritted his teeth and furiously let out a deafening cry of a broken heart.

"You...killed...Peridot. What, what did she ever do you you you biittcchhh! Aaaaggghhhhh! **Secret Magik Method: Great Arbor Warriors, awaken and help me!" **

Stomping his left foot on the sand, steven summoned an army of one thousand fifteen foot tall oak tree warriors that came marching down from the emerald hills and on top of the cliff. commander smoky erected a similar giant stone statue the temple was fashioned out of in an instant to fight alongside steven's army. but he took this fight even further.

"**Commanding Earth Method: Vengeful Earth!"** this special earth technique allowed for arms and hands whether unarmed or armed, to erect and manifest anywhere on earth. Wherever there was a solid ground, arms would reach up and grab an enemy and either crush them or eliminate them with a weapon if they had one.

Steven immediately went into his third aura form, his guardian mother form. the image of rose only grew bigger and bigger until she was as tall as yellow diamond herself, shielding everyone inside of her. carlos took this as a sign to go into his third aura form as well. garnet and amethyst fused quickly to make sugilite and readied herself. Smoky created a new helmet just for connie and get ready.

"**Gem warriors!" **Steven shouted like a commander.

"_**Yes field commander!"**_ his gem warriors replied together.

"Wedge formation! break through the enemy's formation. arbor warriors! split up into two groups of five hundred and support my warriors flanks. commander smoky, deal with blood stone. carlos, you're in charge of olivine. i'm going after their damn mother!"

* * *

**Steven's Army vs Yellow Diamond's Army**

(Round One)

Homeworld gem warriors and steven's warriors including giant oak tree warriors clashed against each other in the sea. connie took off after blood stone who flew off to one side of the beach, while carlos took off after his brother who also flew opposite blood stone. steven levitated high up into the sky until he and yellow diamond stared at one another.

"When you and your friends are dead, hybrid beast of rose quartz, I'm going to send this hunk of rock to your sun and laugh as I see it disappear from this universe. and there's nothing you can do about it. you were doomed before you were ever born."

The image of rose surrounding steven became furious. her hair had changed into burning fire. Her famous sword and shield had manifested in her hands for one final fight. Steven took off like a hyper-sonic jet, creating not one, but three sonic booms behind him as he flew towards yellow diamond with anger and hatred in his heart. yellow diamond chuckled and grabbed steven's sword just before it could come down on her shoulder.

"All of this because I killed one peridot? do you know how many there are, hybrid?"

"I don't care how many of them there are! there was only one peridot that I knew, **AND YOU KILLED HER!"** steven swung around and bashed yellow diamond with his shield hard enough to send her flying back, but not enough to cause any serious damage.

Yellow diamond stopped herself from flying back further and became serious. A small aura formed around her, but this small output of energy was enough to cause a storm as large as the whole east coast of the united states. giant bolts of lightning flashed and thunder crackled with fury on a completely different level than steven had ever seen.

It was only for a moment, but steven raised his shield up in the nick of time when he felt yellow diamond move. her fist was stopped by steven's shield, but there was just one thing,

"_She fractured...mom's shield!?...no...no..."_ he thought to himself, surprised and shocked.

"Yes I did" yellow diamond replied vocally.

Steven was even more shocked. yellow diamond could read his thoughts. yellow diamond grinned at him in such a frightening manner, it lowered steven's guard enough for her to land an uppercut on his shield. A mighty blow that sent steven flying up into the upper layers of the atmosphere, close to outer space.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Pioneers of The Apocalypse_


	45. Chapter 45:Pioneers of The Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Author's Note: **After seeing the latest summer of steven episodes, and watching the fight scene of "All Might vs Noumu" dubbed, that was the kick in the ass I needed to finish this story. Also, the words connie says in her battle with bloodstone, is from a poem written by walter de la mare. I only added the last sentence to make it sound as epic as possible.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**Music Inspiration: **Too many to name.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Pioneers of The Apocalypse**

**Thursday**

_September 8, 2016, 12:00 [Morning]_

**Crystal Temple, The Beach, Beach City**

_(Steven's army vs yellow diamond's army round 2)_

Steven's army which had half the numbers of yellow diamond's army, had been putting up a good fight against the homeworld invaders. most of the fighting between armies was relegated on the beach shore, but different gangs of opposing sides took their fight out of the beach and into the city. homeworld gems launched blue quartz soldiers into the air, only to jump too and land their plasma spears through their backs, poofing them, and then shattering them. steven's gem warriors would in turn, grab a homeworld gem warrior, and preceded to beat them until they were poofed and were shattered into gem dust.

Businesses were further destroyed and the streets became wrecked from fighting going on in every angle and on every side. the emerald forest and the lighthouse were not spared from the fighting. the giant stone statue of the six fused gems the temple was based on, which commander smoky created, made the earth under everyone's feet rumble with tremors each time it moved. it leaned down to grab homeworld warriors, and then threw them back down on the ground so hard that they shattered immediately, completely bypassing the poofing stage.

The giant earth arms smoky brought to life to aid in this battle, were also doing a fine job, despite scores of them being cut down by the advance and deadly plasma weapons wielded by the homeworld gem warriors. but for each earth arm that was cut, another two grew in its place. the giant living oak tree warriors acted as perfect shields for steven's gem warriors that were seeking a place to hide behind and recuperate before heading out to fight again. with their mighty arms made of coiled branches, they smashed homeworld warriors into the ground.

But like the earth arms, they too were being cut down by the numbers. and unlike the earth arms of smoky's earth method, the oak tree warriors reverted back to normal trees once enough damage was dealt to them.

Sugilite spun around like a tornado, and moved into a crowd of homeworld gem warriors that tried to climb on top of her and bring her down. but they were punched right back from a flurry of spinning outstretched fists. sugilite then came to a stop and manifested her flail weapons and swung it around and brang it down on homeworld gem warriors. clouds of gem warriors poofing filled all of beach city. but as yellow diamond's army began to thin, more pods containing one hundred gem warriors were sent down to earth from the spaceship above. this angered sugilite and caused her eyes to glow fiery red. she swung and fired fists from her flail at the incoming pods, destroying them before they could land.

Lapis who was levitating above the battlefield, saw that steven's army was thinning and so was yellow diamond's. but she saw that the super massive ship above the earth was sending more and more pods containing more gem warriors to reinforce her shrinking army down on earth. Fists which sugilite fired from her flail, looked like small meteors that crashed through the pods and caused them explode. sugilite's attempts to keep more enemy warrior gems from coming down to help their comrades, was admirable and courageous, but it was far from enough.

Using all of her power and control over water, lapis created one hundred 10 mile long cannons that jutted out of the Atlantic ocean. using her mind, lapis pointed the water cannons upwards at the spaceship and fired. the water cannons fired super heavy dense water bullets that pierced through the ship. balls of lights filled the blue sky, lights which were explosions that rocked and shredded the massive spaceship little by little.

Admiral bells and his gem wife citrine did their part to keep the remaining gem warriors loyal to steven alive. the admiral levitated above the city and focused on making invisible barriers for steven's warriors while they fought. the plasma weapons, whether they were blunt, thrust or slash weapons, weren't enough to break the telekinetic barriers bells created. citrine paralyzed the enemy gem warriors by sending electrical currents through the ground, which gave enough time for steven's soldiers to break the enemy.

* * *

**Connie vs Bloodstone**

Fighting down along the southern east coast, punching each other with one mighty blow after another. connie worked behind the scenes while commander smoky took charge of her body and mind. unlike his brother, olivine who was dealing with carlos, bloodstone was able to generate and manipulate psionic energy with an infinite supply of power. ** t**hat included generating energy constructs, but unlike an aura which all true gems and hybrids had and produced, this energy was very malleable.

Bloodstone flew behind connie, chasing her while shooting blood red psionic energy beams from his eyes that tracked connie wherever she went. commander smoky raised large slabs of stones from below, and levitated them at great speeds to block the deadly energy beams from hitting connie's body. bloodstone constructed boosters around his feet that gave him the needed speed to catch up to connie where he grabbed her by her stone armor and punched her with energy packed punches.

"**Aagh!"** commander smoky groaned.

The punch caused the surrounding clouds they were in to blast away and dissipate with the wave of the shock wave. bloodstone punched connie all over her stone armored shielded body, breaking and chipping away at the layers.

"_Commander, I'm really close, I just need a few more seconds. I don't know how long my body will be able to take it while I'm under it!"_ connie's voice said loudly to commander smoky.

"Which is exactly why I needed to take control of your body, with my mind now perfectly in synch with this body, I can do what you still cannot my lady." smoky answered connie.

With one last punch, commander bloodstone punched connie's thick layered armor open. but what was revealed to be hiding behind the thick layers of the stone armor connie hid behind of, was more than enough that the enemy commander could barely handle. an unseen punch, one that did not produce shock waves, booming sounds or disturbed the surrounding air, but instead produced a sound akin to a hammer striking down on a piece of metal, sent bloodstone flying back.

Much of his left chest and arm had been destroyed, but was restored back to normal in no time. bloodstone beheld connie, levitating not far from him, whose exposed hands, forearms, neck and face had silver veins replacing her old regular human veins. sparkles of glittering silver billowed out from her shoulders and head, like plumes of smoke from a volcano or fire. regular blood no longer flowed through her veins, instead a combination of silver powered blood and liquid silver flowed through her whole body. only commander smoky knew how much power to release when he attacked and how to manage under this level of stress and pain that would kill connie had she been under control of her own body.

Inside of her mind, connie sat atop the shoulders of the giant ancient commander and worked together as the commander initiated the first of many hyper sonic punches.

"**Here we go!"** the commander said.

Commander bloodstone encased himself in energy armor as thick as a mountain, but one punch from a super earth powered connie/ smoky caused his energy armor to crack and fracture the more that her punches landed. bloodstone worried what would happen if he could not defeat the child in front of him, would he be known as the commander that fell to the hands of a small earth child or one not worthy of the honor and title of commander.

When his energy armor finally broke after ten punches, bloodstone consumed all of his infinite energy and exchanged blows with connie whose eyes had turned entirely silver. their punches were more than just a blur, it began to heat the air around them that caused storm clouds to form. bloodstone, for as fast as he was punching, was also taking as many punches as he could dish out. connie did not respond to the many punches battering her face, chest and head. slowly commander bloodstone's punches became slower and sluggish, as connie kept up punching at a pace that began to increase.

"I-I...Can't keep up! How is she able to...punch...**FASTER THAN MEE!?" **commander bloodstone shouted.

"_With silver claws, and silver eye; and moveless fish in the water gleam, by silver reeds in a silver stream, fade away with this last punch, by the **SILVER MEE!"**_

With one final punch that was among ten thousand that were fired in this battle, connie landed the killing blow that broke and obliterated commander bloodstone entirely. It was thanks to her quarternary stage, her _silver form_, that she was able to prevail. the silver veins that had taken over her body began to fade, but were reinvigorated by commander smoky in a struggle to remain in battle as long as possible.

* * *

**Carlos vs Olivine**

With one commander down and only one more to go, the task of dealing with commander olivine was proving to be a fight carlos would remember if he could survive this fight. fighting near the north pole, carlos was encased in his quetzalcoatl form, and fired blasts of super destructive wind energy at olivine who smacked them away using his power to manipulate gravity. much of olivine's armor and cape was ruined and shredded from earlier skirmishes with carlos.

"Here comes another one, child of air!" commander olivine warned.

He raised both his hands above his head, balled them up into fists and brought them both down. carlos felt something terrible coming at him from all sides. he had his guardian coil into a protective ball and tighten itself as much as possible. large invisible fists came crashing down on his guardian, from all angles. even the smallest opportunity for escape was lost when fighting olivine.

Carlos's guardian was beginning to crack under so many barrages that were without end. carlos thought hard about how he could do this, how could he beat an enemy that-

"It's hopeless human! gravity is everywhere in this universe, at all times and ceaseless. It's like a fish trying to fight back against the tide of a river or stream, or a bird trying to escape air currents by flying in a different direction. this was the easiest fight in my entire life!"

"_Air exists in the world, even in the ocean. but in space it's non existent, because there is no atmosphere and air molecules to vibrate. but even gravity can't effect sound, at least not by much!" _carlos thought to himself.

Under his cracking guardian, carlos pushed past his third form and went straight into his mastered gem form, getting olivine to stop his rambling and getting him to become serious. It was only for a moment, but olivine felt a pain in his chest, he placed his hand over his chest and looked surprised.

"_Bloodstone, brot-Aaugh!"_

***BAAAMMM* **

Olivine felt a devastating blow ripple through his body, getting him to cough and gasp. olivine looked for carlos, but couldn't find him anywhere. olivine felt another rippling blow coming from his legs, this time he looked down at his right leg and saw that it been wrenched off. but damage from the first attack had healed, and his missing right leg was reformed.

"**Where are you!? Where the hell are you!"** commander olivine shouted so loud it spanned a one mile radius.

"You pride yourself in controlling gravity and manipulating it however you want. but I have become something that is just as constant and present as gravity, at least in this world, can you guess what it is?"

Commander olivine took a defensive pose and waited for carlos to make his move. he felt a pressure growing on his back, in front of his chest, arms, neck and head. they were happening so fast he wasn't sure how to counter this, but did something anyway. he increased the amount of gravity around himself to slow down carlos if he was using an intangibility ability. but when he increased the level of gravity around him, hundred upon hundreds of these points of pressure grew faster that all exploded together, leaving the commander a shredded and torn version of his former self.

Carlos appeared in front of olivine, a bloody mess but still very much alive. olivine who had only half, or rather part of his mouth intact and one eye on his shredded face, looked up at carlos's blood covered face and listened to him speak. carlos pressed his hand down on olivine's head and slowly shredded of what remained of olivine's torn body.

"It was sound, commander olivine. sound is only possible because gravity keeps the earth's atmosphere in place, you increasing the level of gravity only made my final technique all the more deadly; _The Horn of Gabriel_. I became sound itself and vibrated fast enough to bore a hole through the planet, but instead I bored holes through you. damaging your body on the atomic level, and damaging your gemstone wherever it was hidden at."

"_you piece of sh-"_

"With your death, all that will remain is your mother, yellow diamond. vanish...commander olivine!"

The commander's body began to vibrate so fast, that a deep humming sound was emitted from him first. what remained of his shredded body began to break away, turning into dust as he cursed carlos and his friends before he was no longer anymore.

From the empty space where olivine was formerly in, he looked up to the sky where steven and yellow diamond were fighting.

* * *

**Steven vs Yellow Diamond**

"_**Augh! Uurgh! Aack! Gauf!"**_ steven grunted and coughed and choked when yellow diamond landed blow after blow in his gut.

"**Ahahahaha! You're just a full of hot air, you little bag of flesh and bones!"** yellow diamond laughed and taunted, while landing punch after punch on poor steven who coughed up blood and had blood pouring out of his eyes just from the sheer force of the punches he was being dealt with.

His third form, his guardian mother form was sturdy enough to take two to four blows, but a diamond's physical power was light years ahead of what finn could ever hope to accomplish. but despite all of his best efforts to land damaging blows on the goddess and diamond, yellow diamond, steven was unable to deal enough damage to harm her. all magical attacks was absorbed by her, trying to conquer her mind and control it was to chaotic for him to manipulate.

Yellow diamond grabbed steven by his forearm and spun around fast enough to distort space around the earth and the moon. when she released him, steven was sent flying through the asteroid belt that orbited between mars and Jupiter, where he crashed through hundred of asteroids until he came to a stop on a very large asteroid. his arms and legs were broken and mangled, blood floated out of his nostrils, mouth and eyes. his pupils were the size of pin pricks, his unconscious body twitched and blood flowed out of his open mouth that gasped for air.

Yellow diamond intercepted where he was at and flew over to the asteroid where steven was dying on. she stood over him, crossing her arms behind her back where stared at him before speaking to him.

"You are powerful hybrid, even if you pushed yourself into the next stage of your gem power, it wouldn't even reach twenty five percent of my power. i can no longer sense my sons gem signatures anymore. Humph, It seems your friends have did away with them. my two special are now dead. they were true commanders, unlike that third traitor son of mine. i really would have loved to haven broken him with my own two hands, but the crystal skull took care of that problem. and now, to kill you first and then your friends, and those rebellious gems and lastly your entire planet."

Yellow diamond's eyes glowed as bright as the sun, she prepared to fire energy beams from her eyes that would have been powerful enough to slice through two suns. _"yoy tried, but in the end you weren't able to do anything"_ carry that agony with you into oblivion, hybrid."

"**Sorry bitch! but not today!"** yellow diamond heard with her ears which acted as conduits for her to hear in space.

* * *

**Connie/ Smoky, Carlos &amp; Steven vs Yellow Diamond**

The asteroid she was sitting on began to rumble and shake wildly. she saw steven sinking into the rock like water disappearing under soil. yellow diamond raised an eyebrow in confusion, turned around and became shocked at what she saw. levitating not far from her, was a golem made of gold with an olive green aura around it. it was a behemoth, roughly the size of a dwarf planet. its hands were covered in green flames as were it's eyes.

Behind it were giant jagged chunks of floating silver and gold. steven appeared inside of the golden golem where connie and carlos were at and attended to his battered body.

"**How?! how can you make something as big as this, this shouldn't be possible for a hybrid!"** yellow diamond yelled angrily, furious.

"Connie might not have been able to do this on her own, but everything remotely similar and associated with earth, yellow diamond, bows to my commander's essence. even something as a hunk of rock or a metal like silver or gold, which do not have sentience, head my call and come to me whenever I ask for help, and this was the first time I have ever asked for help. luckily for me, this star system had an asteroid belt, enough rock for me to use to make this giant golem and to turn it into near unbreakable gold!"

Commander smoky told yellow diamond who balled up her fists in anger and frustration. yellow diamond was covered in a bright yellow aura that whipped around like a great fire, enough to rival the sun itself. she flew towards the golden golem while smoky locked on to yellow diamond and flew towards her in response. with fists cocked back, the golden golem puppet collided fists with yellow diamond. the resulting connection of fists caused explosions that rocked the asteroid belt.

Yellow diamond used her aura to construct several hundred thousand fists to destroy the golden golem, but smoky mimicked yellow diamond, but took it a step further. He used the silver and golden asteroid sized chunks behind him, and fused his own aura constructs with them to give them a boost in attack and defensive power. the golden golem with it's aura constructs protected by silver and golden collided and crashed violently with yellow diamond's. they fought inside of the asteroid belt, sending hundreds of thousand of shock waves rippling throughout the solar system.

Yellow diamond fired streams of energy beams from her eyes and mouth, that was countered by the golden golem. the golden golem pursued yellow diamond around inside of the asteroid belt, until they were revolving inside of it faster than any comet flying through space. while putting up a valiant fight, smoky asked carlos to wake steven up to so that he could lend them his power.

"_I know he's hurting, it was foolish to think one person could take on a diamond, even I could never defeat her without your guys help." _smoky told carlos.

Carlos knelt down on one knee next to steven, holding his head up and helping his accelerated healing heal him faster. as steven's arms and legs and the rest of the areas on his body where he sustained wounds, were healing, he spoke to him.

"_Steven, I know you can hear me. please my friend we need you to lend us your power to help us kill yellow diamond together. the sooner we deal with this last enemy, the sooner you can meet your mother whose waiting for you. one day you will take your relationship with lapis to the next level. one day you will meet my daughter. the world does not have one shield, it has many, but right now, all four of us are the shield of humanity!"_

Inside of steven's mind he saw his friends handing him a large cake celebrating his eighteenth birthday, he then took a look at himself in a mirror and saw how much he had changed. he saw his mother laughing at his jokes and sitting together with greg on a starry night on the beach. he held baby polyphony in his hands and flew towards mars with admiral bells to meet his people. he saw connie becoming mayor of palmyra, then to become a governor and lastly president of the country. but perhaps the last part caused his heart to stir and fight to stay alive. in the same field where the gems fought in the first rebellion, lapis walked down a long aisle with the people of beach city standing beside her.

Steven who waited at the end of this long aisle, took her veil and slowly lifted it up, where he saw the face of his future wife, tears rolling down from her eyes and pursing her lips to meet his own lips.

Finally his wounds were healed and he opened his eyes. carlos helped steven up to his feet and supported him on his shoulders. _"carlos...our mastered gem forms, if we combine their energy together and sync it with this golem...that should be enough to finish all of this!"_

Pushing into their mastered gem forms together, they both place their hands on one of connie's shoulders and gave her all the power they had. the golden golem was imbued with more power than it needed, and revolved around inside the asteroid belt faster than yellow diamond could keep up.

"I've got something even better boys, and with your help, you will see why there is no commander like my self and no other two like yourselves!" the commander promised.

The golden golem wasn't just revolving inside of the asteroid belt for cover between rocks, commander smoky was collecting asteroids with the aid of his power that binded to his golem. steven and carlos saw exactly what the commander was trying to do. he was collecting enough asteroids to create a super "long arm" of the solar system to act as one truly last punch that would end yellow diamond once and for all.

"_Boys! cover the giant earth fist with your auras and make it as thick as possible, this might kill all life in the solar system, or it might kill just one gem, Yellow Diamond!" _

Steven and carlos followed the commander's order and covered the super long asteroid fists with their auras. yellow diamond stopped in her flight path and clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. she was furious for letting her guard drop and letting the commander and the hybrids amass enough rock and energy to create that construct of pure destructive power. In response, yellow diamond created her own super arm, one as long as the one smoky had made and filled it with all of her power, she waited for smoky to come around where she would go flying towards it with her own attack.

"You think that mass of rock and energy is enough to take me down!? you're going to be sorely disappointed!"

Smoky and his crew had finally managed to surround the entire asteroid fist with their power. now they were coming back around with a lot of momentum and propelling force. "boys, what should we call this last move?" smoky asked his crew.

"That's simple," steven and carlos said together, **"THE SHIELD OF HUMANITY!"**

Cocking their fists back as far as they could and storing dangerous levels of potential energy, enough to obliterated one hundred jupiters, yellow diamond and smoky's crew crashed fists.

**KEW KEW KEW KEW BATTHHOOOOOOMMMMM! **

The fabric of space became violently distorted when the two astronomical sized fists crashed against each other. twenty mini super nova blasts exploded before the big one illuminated the other side of the night side of the earth and the rest of the greater solar system. but the explosion was only the beginning of this struggle.

With yellow diamond's giant aura fists pressing hard against the fist of the combine powers of connie, smoky, carlos and steven, both side were finding it surprisingly challenging to push back against the other. At this point it was a war of attrition.

"**IS THIS THE ATTACK YOUR PUTTING YOUR POWER AND FAITH INTO!? HAHAHAHA! THIS IS NOTHING FOR MEE!" **Yellow diamond shouted defiantly and cocky.

"Connie, that last form might kill you, but trust me when I tell you if that happens, I will pull you back from the brink! Yellow diamond cannot be allowed to win, if she does, everyone everywhere loses!"

Steven and carlos's combined aura that formed a thick armor over the golem's golden fist was beginning to crack, plumes of steams fired and whistled out from under the cracks that were appearing all over the fist and forearm. inside of her mind, connie knelt down on her knees, placed her hands together in prayer and began to speak.

"Tungsten with an atomic number of 74, like the years a couple will spend together. newlyweds with rings made from tungsten. their love shown by the rings on their fingers. love held together by a ring with the highest melting point. one's love can come in many shapes and colors, like tungsten going from dark grey to almost white. a couples love can shine as bright as tungsten in the sun. even with dark times their love will power through, their love as strong as **TUNGSTEN!"**

Connie's entire body had turned into metal shavings held together by smoky's power, which floated around an empty and transparent shell of what was once connie's body. but it was what appeared behind the golem that was the real kicker which they desperately needed. seven super concentric rows of rings made of tungsten, which were big as Saturn and beyond spun around and slowly melded with each other, that formed into a giant armored gauntlet that came down over the crumbling fist of smoky's team. with the tungsten armor in place, five millions boosters formed all around the forearm and fired away together.

**FFFFWWWWWWWOOOOOMMMMM! **

"**I...can't...stop...their...damn attack! nooooo!"** yellow diamond told herself, cracking under all of the pressure and force she was fighting back against.

"**NOW DIE ALREADY!"** Smoky and his team shouted together.

Their attack pushed through yellow diamond's attacks, shredding through it like a knife cutting through butter. yellow diamond had put all of her power into that attack, and had no more for a quick escape. before she knew it, the tungsten covered and gem mastered aura infused golden fist came at her and.

If one had been watching the milky way galaxy from millions of light years away, they would see a white rod light years in length in the outer reaches of the milky way galaxy shooting forward. but the white rod would vanish as soon as It appeared. the solar system was a mess and space was going to need a lot of time to stabilize. but when all the fireworks were done, carlos, steven and smoky saw the floating body of yellow diamond, her diamond punched out of her body and her eyes as black and hollow as an empty well.

"I can sense no energy in her anymore. she's dead, boys. she's gone and this is all finally over. let's head back, my lady is going to need months to recover from pushing into her tungsten form."

"Yeah no kidding, if it hadn't been for that extra push from connie, none of us would be here right now" carlos said, relieved and grateful.

Steven placed a kiss on connie's forehead despite connie not being in control of her own body. "don't worry steven, connie knows, and its ok." smoky told him.

The crew flew back to earth where the giant spaceship yellow diamond and her sons came in, was already leaving. The ship was severely damaged but had enough juice for one last warp jump.

* * *

**Back on Earth **

Landing back on good solid ground, carlos who carried connie in his arms walked along side steven who were bloody, covered in dirt and almost naked from their clothes being so shredded. but they were alive and were now back home. steven saw his father who was walking beside pearl coming over to welcome them back. steven's eyes filled with tears as everything went quiet, all sound had escaped his ears when he saw lapis coming back down to earth to help support pearl. she waved at him, looking battered herself but ok nonetheless.

He saw admiral bells carrying his baby in his arms, citrine waving at him and carlos. garnet and amethyst who had unfused sometime ago, ran over to the victorious team to hug them and embrace them. Finally everything could go back to normal, the earth would need a lot of time to heal and people would need even longer to grieve all the dead and missing, but in time, everything will return to normal.

But...forming just behind greg, was a yellow portal. he didn't notice it, and neither did everyone else until it was too late. carlos screamed something at steven, who tried to run and save his dad, but tripped from his muscles being extremely overworked. he fell on the sand and saw yellow diamond's corpse step out of it with a severe limp. her eyes were still the same black empty hollow sockets that they saw up in space, and her gem was completely gone, but she was still moving!

With his last breath, steven shouted, **"DAD BEHIND YOU!" **

"_Too...Late...Hybrid"_yellow diamond said, her voice hollow and dead.

Greg turned around and saw her, then he felt something hot and hard punch through his chest. pearl and lapis who were beside him, watched in horror as greg fell and blood rained down on the sand. steven shouted in agony till his voice left him. carlos placed connie's battered body on the sand and ran towards yellow diamond. yellow diamond's corpse just had to hold her hands out at everyone to knock them down, except for carlos who still had a sliver of power left to spare.

"**Carlos don't!" **pearl shouted at him, in pain.

Yellow diamond blitzed over to carlos where she punched him in the stomach, getting him to cough out blood out his mouth. she grabbed him by his wrist when he went limp and limped over to steven where she punched him on his back, breaking some ribs and fracturing his spine. she too grabbed steven and slowly levitated back up into space.

When all hope was lost, someone unexpected had made a comeback. stepping out of a fiery portal was Soren spessartite, who stepped out into the beach and saw everyone he knew sprawled out on the beach, but his eyes widened when he saw a dying greg, a hole was there where his heart should have been. he looked up towards the sky and saw yellow diamond now levitating in mid earth orbit.

"_You two...i...hate you...two. Now...it's my...turn." _the corpse of yellow diamond told steven and carlos.

"_Steven! This is me Soren! Your father is dying and your friends are knocked out. what do you want me to do, save him or save you?! I need an answer now!" _he told steven by way of telepathy.

"_We're not coming back soren...me or carlos. Please...save my dad, my mom...she can't lose us both. Please soren...thank you...my friend."_

Yellow diamond opened a yellow portal and held both carlos and steven up, _"you two are going where no one will ever find you"_ yellow diamond punched carlos inside of the portal and kicked steven inside. the portal closed but that was not the end.

One million, five millions and lastly ten millions fire bolts of black burning fire and white fire were fired at yellow diamond by the last guardian of earth, soren. her body which had been hollowed out from her power that had been extinguished, slowly cracked some more until the last bolt shattered her severely weakened body. her pieces floated up into space, never to reform ever again.

Soren tried to sense steven and carlos, but he could sense neither of them in the entire solar system or surrounding star systems in the milky way galaxy. he hurried over to greg and knelt beside him, he placed his hands over his twitching body and changed his whole body into pure fire. he filled the whole inside of greg's chest, replacing his heart with his own gemstone. greg's body became encased in a very large orange-red spessartite gemstone.

* * *

**Somewhere **

Flowing through space and time, carlos regained consciousness before steven. He thought quick and encased them in an olive green bubble and filled with a limited supply of air that could last for some months. tears filled his eyes as he began to sing, albeit quietly and softly to himself.

"_The voice of my guitar wants to sing it's joy to my mexican homeland when the morning wakes up. i sing to its volcanoes, it's meadows and flowers which are like talismans of the love amongst my loves. my beautiful and beloved mexico and pearl, should I die far from you, let them say that I'm asleep and to bring me back to you...please"_

Inside of steven's mind, the comforting image of his mother and father waiting for him on a bench on the boardwalk presented itself to him. they had with them ice cream cones for themselves and a third one for him. steven smiled in real time and let tears roll down his cheeks. he joined his parents and peacefully ate ice cream with them. They spent the day on amusement rides, taking photos, playing pranks on their friends and ending the day with steven sleeping on the laps of his mother.

"_If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._

_I always thought, I might be bad. Now I'm sure that it's true, cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you._

_Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special." _

* * *

**Next and Last Chapter: "**_Gone but not Forgotten"_


	46. Chapter 46:Gone But not Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

**Story Tags: **Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, OC's, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bells, Whistles, Citrine, Peridot, Beach City, Gem Powers, Romance, Adventure, Comfort, Destiny.

**(!)** "I edited the ending just a little bit, and added something extra. So there, no more edits after this one. Peace and Love everyone."

**Music Inspiration: **_"Rose's Farewell"_ **Composed by:** Rebecca Sugar and Aivi &amp; Surasshu &amp; The symphony piece from the trailer of _"The Last Guardian"_

* * *

**Chapter 46**: **Gone but not Forgotten**

**Thursday**

_September 8, 2016, 8:30 [Night]_

**The Beach, Beach City**

Waking up hours later after the final fight with yellow diamond and her two sons, the dark blue gem beauty was the first to wake up among the sleeping group. Her first instinct was to look around for steven or carlos, who were nowhere to be seen. She became worried when she couldn't find her young hero and leader and future partner anywhere she looked. Her eyes then found greg universe, mr universe encased in a giant red-orange gemstone. She went over to him and fell on her knees, placing her hands on the beautiful gemstone boulder he was inside of.

Touching the surface of the stone for a brief moment, and lapis knew this was commander soren's doing. But his humanoid form had become undone and he had regressed into a more primordial form which was just a hunk of rock that was sentient but without no way of reforming again. Lapis tried to look to get a clearer look at greg, but his whole body had been covered in a film like substance made of red energy that hovered millimeters off his body.

Lapis would worry about mr universe later, right now she needed to wake the others quickly. Pearl was the first to be waken by lapis, and like lapis, looked around and asked where carlos had gone off to.

'"I don't know where either steven or carlos disappeared off to, pearl. But when soren, whose covered greg inside of him, wakes up, we need to ask him. Because I don't remember anything that happened moments to losing consciousness."

Lapis shook garnet and woke her up, helped amethyst up to her feet and gave admiral bells and citrine a helping hand. When everyone was up and moving, all eyes went to greg who was inside of soren's giant gemstone. Garnet grabbed the giant red-orange gemstone and carried him back to the beach house temple. With greg out of commission and commander soren unable to respond until he was done healing greg, days passed, and worried and fear grew and lingered.

* * *

**September 13, 2016**

but everyone's fears and nervousness that had accumulated and lingered in the beach house and temple had been crushed, or at least pushed aside when after five days, lion's body began to glow brightly. Releasing one final roar, as if to call out to steven, he was gone. And his body reshaped into that of the fabled and legendary rebel, the diamond breaker, Rose Quartz. She took her time to adjust to coming back. Her vision was blurry, her steps were shaky and her 'heart' felt heavy for some odd reason. But pushing that feeling that swirled inside of her chest, rose walked up the long steps that soren had made long ago.

The moment which her team had waited had finally, and once and for all, had come. Taking that last step up and surfacing back up into the beach house. Garnet, pearl, amethyst and lapis saw the tall, pink beauty with luscious locks and eyes that seemed to reflect the stars of heaven appear before them. They had all forgotten about steven undoing the lock on lion before his disappearance. Pearl's eyes had over flooded with tears, garnet's glasses vanished and her eyes too overflowed with tears. Amethyst was more shocked than overjoyed at first, but then the emotions came rushing over her.

Lapis was surprised to see her return, she who had been sitting on steven's bed, watched the crystal gems rushing over to her and hugging their long lost friend. Lapis teared up, hugging her knees close to her chest and cried by herself. When asked to come meet rose, lapis glared at them all and laid down on steven's bed, holding onto one of his shirts and continued to cried quietly.

When rose learned of steven and carlos's fate, she wasn't all that surprised but still heartbroken at the disappearance of her son and the father of pearl's child. Rose saw the gemstone greg was encased in and deduced that commander soren had fused with greg somehow, through what process, only commanders knew how. For the next four days, rose took with her everywhere she went , the giant gemstone her husband and partner lied in. she took him to all the places where she loved to visit when greg was younger.

Pearl, this time followed rose everywhere and listened to her divulge all of her secrets. Some were never revealed to the team, or the rebels for good reason, while others were more personal then public.

* * *

**September 18, 2016**

On the night of September eighteenth, when everyone was gathered outside on the beach and talking with one another, greg who was left inside of the beach house was about to come back. First the large gemstone he was inside of started to shake, then cracks appeared all over it where steam and embers escaped out of. The team heard something happening from inside of the house. Rose stood up and helped pearl up to her feet.

With three powerful flashes of red-orange light that escaped the beach house, greg had risen back up to his feet. The clothes he wore were the same he wore when yellow diamond had pierced her hand through his chest. Now, firmly inside of his chest where his heart had once been in, was the gemstone of commander soren. Lapis who chose to sleep for an indefinite amount of time on steven's bed, and not allowing anyone to come close to her, rose up on the bed and turned to see a mane of fire that waving off to the side, that mane of fire belonging to greg universe who had reverted back to the age he met rose quartz.

Her sad eyes met greg's whose pupils were bright with fire and hope. He walked up the steps that lead up to steven's bed and stopped beside the bed. He took lapis's hands and wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. He leaned in and whispered something to her ear. Something that brought the closest thing to a smile, one inspired by hope and a tinge of truth.

The team down at the beach had already began to made their wait back to the beach house, to check what all the ruckus was about. Before rose could reach the front deck of the house, lapis busted out through the door and flew up to the night sky and did not stop until she reached her destination. Rose and the rest of the crystal gems all blinked at one another, surprised and curious at where lapis was going in such a hurry.

When rose entered the beach house, and saw a young man with 'fire' in his long hair, turn to face her, she stared wide eyed at him with a jaw that hung down from shock. For a moment, greg universe came through and spoke for a moment.

"Hey rose...sorry I took so long to come back, I-I'm back."

"Greg..." rose spoke, her voice breaking from the emotion of seeing her partner in this age once again, "it's like you...never aged, oh Greg!" rose said shouting from joy and happiness.

After the hugs and kisses came and gone, soren's mind took over and spoke through greg when the crystal gems, admiral bells, citrine and whistles gathered in the beach house. Sitting on the same couch he had been set on when he first arrived to earth, and dealt with leo kunzite, soren gathered his thoughts and shared with everyone what had happened that fateful day.

"I had just finished finding a way out of the dimensional maze, that made up the core of the crystal skull's power. When I stepped out, I saw all of you, minus rose quartz, laying down on the ground. I saw greg here, lying in a pool of his own blood. And high above the earth, I saw steven and carlos being punched and kicked into a portal yellow diamond had made, moments prior to me finishing her weakened self once and for all. Before I took action against her, I asked steven telepathically if he wanted me to save him or his father.

He chose to save his father. He kept telling me that he wasn't coming back, and for a moment I believed him. Where carlos and steven were thrown into was a portal that linked to some vast and unknown location in the whole universe. Locating him right now is impossible, for there is no magic powerful enough to scan the whole universe. The sheer size of it means searching for all of eternity to find them. unless they can get their hands on extremely powerful technology, preferably gem technology, then I can't see them coming back home.

Then I had a dream. Where a gentle space breeze had blown rose petals over to this solar system, which had fallen on the moon first and on the earth second. I had told lapis the same thing, which is why you probably noticed her fly off in such a hurry. I told her of a mound of rose petals that had piled up on the moon. You see when a commander dreams, if ever he chooses to sleep, our dreams always come true. Sometimes the message or vision is not always clear, and sometimes it is. But I don't want to get your hopes yet, yours too pearl. If those two ever come back, you need to know something about space and time. What happens out in deep space, takes time for it to reach the peering eyes here on earth."

Pearl groaned a bit from the pain, but asked to speak, "Are you saying that if carlos and steven ever come back, they won't look the same way as when we knew them?"

"Precisely pearl. Thought I can't say for certain that they will be the same person who they were before, they won't look as they did before. That's all I had to share, and with that I leave greg in control of his body once more."

* * *

**January 1, 2031**

_15 years later_

In a span of fifteen years, the earth had finally healed and the damage it had sustained during it's assault by homeworld had been taken care of. The survivors of steven's army had integrated into human society. With help from the commander, rose was able to restore the corrupted gems to their previous selves. Releasing them after educating them about the new earth, they too found their own path in this new and human- gem world.

Beach city had gotten larger in fifteen years, losing it's small town feel which gave way to transforming into a true beach city. Large towers and business buildings reach up and touched the clouds. Gems and humans and gem hybrids went about their way, living together, working together, and marrying each other. Driving a new van, one with more seats in the back, greg universe drove pearl and her daughter to her first day of high school. Polyphony was much like her mother in personality, but mirrored her father's appearance closely. Light brown hair, light peach colored skin, and hair styled in a bob haircut. All except the pearl stone located on her forehead, which her father obviously did not share.

"So I hear garnet is working at this high school polyphony, she's been hired to teach humans and hybrids about gem culture and gem history on the earth. Sounds cool, huh polyphony?" greg asked her.

"Yeah I guess it is, hey mom, what do you think of this guy? He's cute, and he goes to his school."

"Polyphony what did I tell you about chasing boys? I don't want you dating anyone until your twenty years old and have a career." pearl replied back to her daughter.

Polyphony turned off her phone and crossed her arms, looking out of the window next to her, muttering "if dad were here, he'd probably take my side."

pearl heard this and chose to remain silent, while greg turned on the radio to break the silence.

Elsewhere, amethyst hung out with whistles who had grown into a fine and kind, if not rambunctious person at times. While their son hung out with amethyst back down on earth, bells and citrine visited mars together to see friends and relatives. With polyphony dropped off at school, and pearl heading to work. Greg returned back home to rose, who was washing their second child. A five year old little girl. Stopping by his home, and walking inside of it. Greg could hear the laughter of his daughter and of his wife. The splashing of water filled his home.

He walked over to rose and kissed her, and kissed ariana, the name rose chose for their little girl. "do you think about him, sweetheart?" he asked rose.

"Always, but as the commander said fifteen years ago, if he ever comes back, he probably won't be the same person we knew. But I will still love him regardless, always."

"Yeah, always" greg echoed rose's words.

* * *

**Palmyra**

Over in the city of Palmyra, connie had become the mayor of a town that grew rapidly as it's neighboring towns. married to Thomas, connie had two children by him, one girl and one boy. when she had fully healed after her fight with yellow diamond, years ago. She needed an entire on physical rehabilitation alone. After the events of homeworld's assault, connie finished school and enrolled into a prestigious school where she learned about law and politics. After running in a mayoral race, all of Palmyra unanimously voted for connie maheswaran, the hero of Palmyra and became the youngest mayor in her town's history.

In her moments of privacy when she was alone in her office, down in city hall. She liked to lean back on her chair and stare up at the sky and wonder, "if steven had remained, would anything be different between us? Maybe it seemed to be promised at first, but life is unpredictable and unfair at times. what's important it moving forwards, no matter how much we want to look back, even for just a little bit."

moment like these were always interrupted by calls or from messages sent to her by her children, husband and steven's friends. Not that she minded of course.

* * *

**The Moon**

Taking what commander soren said through greg universe, lapis had flown up to the moon where she made a promise to herself, to wait for steven. no matter how long it took, no matter how he looked and no matter how much he might have changed, she would wait for him and accept him completely. To make the years go by, lapis had frozen herself in a pose that offered her hand in marriage. for fifteen long years, she remained that way until the day had finally arrived. A giant brown portal with green and pink sparkles opened behind the moon where a star ship had landed on the moon.

As soren predicted, rose petals did fall on the surface of the moon, which were brought by a gust of air that escaped out of the star ship. The light of the space ship's entrance shined down on the surface of the moon where two men wearing space armor made of the colors of black, pink and olive green, with capes attached on their backs and helmets that automatically disassembled themselves, appeared.

"_Dios mio steven, look, it's...it's"_ said one voice that no doubt belonged to Carlos.

"_It's...lapis, carlos. I told you she would be waiting for me...i told you"_ replied the voice of steven, who sounded like a man grown and no longer like a little boy. his voice began to break as emotions of joy, happiness and love came over him when he saw lapis's frozen form.

All though their faces are not shown, steven created a bouquet of roses that he held in his right hand, as he bent down on one knee and held lapis's frozen hand with his left hand. The moment their hands touched once again, lapis began to defrost. She had made sure for her frozen body to automatically defrost when steven's hand touched hers or held hers, if ever. The ice dropped from her body and her eyes opened up, where a smile came over her face, and tears flowed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"_**S-s-steven? You came back, oh my god you came back!"**_ lapis screamed joyously, lunging herself at steven and hugged him.

Crossing billions of light years to come back home, for this very moment, steven and lapis were finally reunited and would never separate again.

"Lapis, me and Carlos are going to earth next, to see my mom and dad and to see pearl and polyphony. but me and carlos can't stay for long." steven shared with lapis.

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"Because me and this big guy rule our own planet, together as princes. It's a long story, one filled with dangers, beauty, battles and dreams of home." carlos told her.

Steven picked lapis up and held her bridal style, where she admired him and his large luscious locks, with the one rose bud sticking out between the space of his ribbon that kept his hair tied in a bun.

"Ok lapis, are you ready?" steven asked her, to which lapis nodded at him whilst smelling her bouquet of roses.

Nodding at each other, both carlos and steven along with lapis were gone in an instant, where their next destination was Earth. But forgetting about someone who had came walking out of their space ship, was a peridot who had with her in her hands a holo tablet. She was much like the one in the past, except this one had hair cut into a circle.

"My princes, we have successfully warp jumped through three different points in the universe to get here. Be careful when stepping out...side? You guys left me again!? Those two always do this to me, always, always, aallwayyysss!"

The small peridot threw her tablet on the ground and hopped angrily on it. Carlos and steven appeared again in an instant, with sheepish smiles on their faces and grabbed her. Carlos carried her under his arm and teleported back to earth with steven.

"_If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love._

_I always thought, I might be bad. Now I'm sure that it's true, cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you._

_Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special." _

\- **The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this marks the end to this forty six chapter story. I want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Thank you to everyone for making this story great with your reviews and your views. Something else, those of you follow or read my other fan fiction called "Father and Bastards" I want to share something with you guys. I was entertaining an idea for a second part to this story, that was supposed to have steven and carlos returning back to their own planet with their loved ones, or should I say, partners, where they would rule.

It was supposed to be about thrones, crowns, wars and love. But you know what, i'm happy with how this story turned out. Nothing to do now but keep moving forward and focus on continuing existing works and hey, maybe starting new ones.


End file.
